Beauty Devine
by Thorne Lockehart
Summary: In the wake of a school shooting in her hometown of Louisville, Kentucky, Samantha has to move to another state to recover from the tragedy. With many of the people she knows gone, can she move on? Finn/OC, St Berry, Brittana, Quick Aka "Devine Tragedy"
1. Chapter 1: Survivor

**_A/N: This is my first Glee story. I prefer to write in OC because I'm perfectly dreadful at writing in ships. Let me know what you guys think! Please be kind..._**

**_Disclaimer: I own no one of this fic with the exception of the OCs, such as Samantha Devine and her family. _**

**_Summary: In the wake of a school shooting in her hometown of Louisville, Kentucky, Samantha has to move to another state to recover from the tragedy. With many of the people she knows gone, can she move on?_**

**_AU Season Two because of an OC_**

**_Pairings: Finn/OC St. Berry Brittana Quam_**

* * *

><p><em>Here comes the rain again<em>

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Green Day — Wake Me Up When September Ends

* * *

><p><em>It had started as just another 'Trying to Survive' day or 'TTSD' at Atherton High School. Samantha Devine was in science, taking footnotes for the test the next day so she could cheer with the Atherton Lions. However, the sounds of gunshots took her attention away. <em>

_"Everybody, get under your desks!" __Ms. Mason instructed sharply. Samantha hid under the desk alongside her sister, Jessica. Their crystal blue gazes met and Sam could read her sister's mind loud and clear._

_What the hell was going on?_

_Some of the boys were helping push desks and furniture in front of the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. The sound of the door being shoved against was a sound Samantha would never forget. Screeching metal, the almost-feral snarls of the gunman as he lunged against the doorframe._

_"One of you killed my boy!" he screamed. That was when Samantha knew who he was. Jeremiah Baker Senior, father of Jerry Baker, a homosexual teenager who had committed suicide because of the bullying he had received. The potted fern sitting on top of the filing cabinet fell off with each rock, the black porcelain pot shattering on the tile floor. _

_"Mr. Baker, please!" Ms. Mason begged. Samantha squeezed her eyes shut as she cowered next to her sister. The sound of the gunshots in the room caused her to flinch and her teeth gritted. Tears streamed out of her closed eyes as sobs wracked her body. Jess's screams were cut short and Samantha's eyes flew open. Her sister was bleeding in front of her._

_"Please, don't! I don't know why you're doing this!" she pleaded to the gunman as she pressed her hands to her sister's abdomen. Warm blood soaked her hands and every second felt like years passing by. _

_"Did you know my boy, Jerry?" his voice was calm and even as he looked at her. _

_"I knew of him. We had a couple of classes together, but I didn't really know him. Please, don't kill me!"_

_"Did you ever pick on my boy?" _

_Samantha was unable to stutter out an answer as she broke down over Jess's twitching body. She finally shook her head._

_"Look me in the eye and answer me."_

_She forced herself to meet his gaze and saw the blood across his face. He was trembling with anger, a gun in his hand. _

_"I didn't, I swear to you." Her voice was high and squeaky, full of fear as she trembled against her limp sister. "Please don't kill me."_

_The feel of fire starting in her abdomen spread across her as she slumped onto the ground. She forced herself to stay down, to let him think he had killed her. _

_The first move she made was to call 911._

But every morning Samantha woke up, scarcely able to believe she was alive. She was one of the fifteen survivors of the tenth grade. Jessica had died, forever leaving a hole in the Devine family. It didn't seem fair. Jessica was accomplished, athletic, sweet, caring...yet she had to die.

It was her first day of school at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Why her mother had picked _Lima_ of all places to move to, rather than another Army base was beyond her. The bullet wound in Samantha's abdomen had healed nicely, now a small pucker just below her navel. She had been shot with a 9mm and the shot had been a through-and-through, something that was easier to treat. Blood vessels had been hit, major arteries had been avoided. Jeremiah Baker was on death row for the massacre, which was sweet justice.

Six months since the tragedy. That was what America was calling it. 'The Tragedy' or 'The School Shooting'. Adrienne, Samantha's mother, had decided that getting Samantha in a new school was what was best, but Samantha understood what that meant. It was too painful for her mother to see her without seeing Jess as well.

She zipped up her short gray skirt and cinched a thin blue belt around her waist, showing off the lacy ivory blouse Adrienne had bought for her. Her black lace-covered bow-tie flats laid on the chair and she slid them on. Samantha ran a brush through her raven hair, her iPod blaring Atreyu's 'Another Night' through speakers. She had gotten into their music after the shooting. Their lyrics matched her experience word for word and the power metal band had given her comfort in her darkest hour.

Samantha stared at her reflection in the mirror. On the outside, she looked like any other teenager, but it was the inside that was tortured. Jerking off the nice clothes, she decided to opt for a pair of dark wash jeans and a black vintage top. She shoved her feet into a pair of black Converses and she grabbed her purse and iPod before walking down the stairs.

"What about the nice outfit I laid out?" Adrienne asked from the kitchen. Samantha shrugged before grabbing an apple. She had lost weight due to lack of interest in food and the stress of the shooting, but she was slowly gaining it back.

"I wanted to wear this," she responded as she bit into the Gala. She slid on her wire-framed aviator sunglasses before grabbing her keys and walking out of the house. Her mother had carefully packed her backpack and had laid it in the front seat of the old Charger. While her father, Donald was deployed overseas with the United States Army, he had lent her his car. Samantha knew it was a half-assed attempt to get her mind off of the shooting, but every time a car backfired or a door creaked open, she was taken back to the day.

Six years wouldn't even be long enough.

* * *

><p>McKinley was daunting as Samantha hesitated outside of the door. The feel of being hit in the face with the heavy door caused her to stumble back as two girls clad in cheering uniforms stepped over her.<p>

"Excuse me," the Latina cheerleader quipped down to her as they walked away. That was one thing Samantha didn't miss about Atherton. The bitchy, holier-than-thou cheerleaders she had cheered with. She walked into Spanish class, her book tucked under her arm.

"I don't believe we've met." A tallish man with curly brown hair extended his hand. "I'm Mr. Shuester, but my students call me Mr. Shue."

"I'm Samantha Devine." Her voice was quiet as she shook his hand. "I'm the new transfer from Kentucky." She left it at Kentucky and hoped he wouldn't bring up anything else.

"Take a seat in back, Samantha," he instructed and she walked to her seat. It was hard to be confident when it felt like she wanted to bolt every time the door opened. When the bell rang, she bolted from her seat and shoved past everyone in her quest to get out of the room. She knew she had to see the guidance counselor before lunch, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Everything in McKinley was confusing and she had to meet with her peer guide.

"Hi, you must be Samantha Devine. That's _such_ a pretty name, like something from Broadway or a stage name. I'm Rachel Berry," a petite brunette chirped. Her bangs hung in her pretty face, muting her rather prominent nose.

"Hi," was all Samantha could muster before Rachel chattered on and on about the school.

"I'm in Glee, which is such a complex club. Where are you from?" she asked.

"Fort Knox," Samantha replied then mentally slapped herself. How would this girl know where that is?

"Oh. I heard about the shooting in the city close to there. It was so tragic..." Rachel trailed off. Dislike curled in Samantha's stomach but she shoved it away. Rachel didn't know about the involvement the new student had.

"Yeah, it was. A few of my friends died," she replied, trying to keep her tone even and light.

"We're looking for more sign-ups for New Directions. We're always looking up for back-up singers," Rachel stated. Samantha chuckled before she could stop herself. She didn't like singing in front of people, backup or not. She could deal with cheering, but that was about it. If she wanted to, she could possibly try out for the Cheerios.

"No, thanks. I think I'll spend this semester getting caught up," she declined politely. In truth, she couldn't wait until her father came home for good from Iraq. Having her father there for comfort made every day bearable.

"It'll help you make some new friends," Rachel offered. Friends who were completely oblivious to the situation seemed pretty tempting. Samantha's therapist, Dr. Ee had said that trying to get back into a normal routine and making friends might help her adjust to life without her sister and her closest friends.

"I'll sit in on a meeting, but I won't make promises," Samantha said quietly. The pretty Jewish girl seemed happy with the thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Britney slash Brittany

**_A/N: Wow! I never expected such a big response! Thank you all so much! It's so nice to meet new reviewers, you all made my day! I also make sure I respond to reviews before I write, so my readers feel special. It's always been my little token of appreciation C: Usually, OCs aren't very well-liked and I'm happy to see that Samantha has made you all like her! Set 2x02 'Britney/Brittany'_**

**_Abigail: I'm glad I've caught your interest and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_**

**_Cory: I'm happy you enjoyed it C:_**

**_Dionne: I can't wait to write him, I'm honestly sort of nervous about it. He's just that perfect combination of cute and clueless!_**

**_Finn: Thank you!_**

**_Gleek: Thanks!_**

**_FinnH: Sam is a tough girl and I think she and Finn both have common ground with the two of them being military 'brats'. _**

**_Glee: Well, I've become enthralled with the show after being a non-believer in it. I finally decided to quit being such a wimp and go for it! I'm happy I caught your attention, your review made me smile :)_**

**_Brinn: I wait with bated breath to see if you continue to like this :)_**

**_Hailey: You're so sweet!_**

**_Gretchen: Thank you!_**

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you can't jump the track, w<em>_e're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands and breathe_

Anna Nalick — Breathe (2 AM)

* * *

><p>Samantha sat in the chair across from Ms. Pillsbury, crystal meeting brown. It seemed like a battle of wills that Samantha had no intention of losing. Emma Pillsbury was a pretty strawberry blonde with wide, rabbit-in-the-headlights brown eyes and classic Hollywood style curls. From the look of her immaculate office, it was clear she had OCD.<p>

"So, you were involved in a school shooting," she said, finally breaking the ice. She stacked papers on her desk in nervousness as her gaze lowered. The defiance faded in Samantha as guilt immediately filled her. "That must have been devastating."

"It was," Samantha replied softly. She purposefully left out the part about Jess as she folded her hands onto her lap. "I miss them every day." Somehow, it was freeing to finally open up about what had happened all those months ago. It wasn't something she would ever be able to get over, but perhaps something she could one day get through.

"Are you thinking of joining anything while you're here? It might take your mind off of everything," Ms. Pillsbury suggested, folding her hands on her desk.

"I've been invited to sit in on a meeting of the glee club, but I don't think I'll be joining anything for a while," Samantha replied. Truth be told, she wasn't even certain she wanted to sit in on a meeting of the glee club. Back at Atherton, 'Treblemakers' was their club and watching them was the performance of a lifetime, but they were ordinarily just left alone. They weren't celebrities in the school, but they were talented.

"They're really good kids, I think you'll fit in quite nicely there," Ms. Pillsbury advised. Samantha frowned; she didn't like the thought of fitting in with kids from a _glee_ club. "A few of the Cheerios are members and it's ran by Mr. Shuester."

"The Spanish teacher?" she asked in confusion. And cheerleaders in a glee club? Back home, it was unheard of. Such a strange school this was... "Cheerleaders?"

"Yes. It's actually quite diverse and they're very nonjudgmental if you're looking for a place to be accepted," Ms. Pillsbury replied. Samantha didn't want acceptance; she wanted to be numb. She wanted to forget about the shooting, to forget that her twin sister had died under her. She hadn't realized she had thought aloud until she saw Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widen even more than they already were. "That must have been horrible."

"Well, I learned to shut everything down," Samantha answered simply. She tucked a lock of her raven hair behind her ear, brushing away a quickly rising tear. All she wanted was for everything to go back to normal. She wanted to wake up in her room in Louisville to the sound of Jessica hollering at her to 'wake up and get your freaking shower.' She wanted to get rid of the intense guilt she felt for letting her only sister die, to believe that it wasn't her fault. Despite her father's, her brother's, and her therapist's objections. Adrienne blamed her for Jessica's death, plain and simple.

The sound of the bell ringing for free time to be over cut the session short.

"Thanks, Ms. Pillsbury."

* * *

><p>Finn sat back in his chair during New Directions next to Puck. Rachel had mentioned she would be late, due to her new 'job' of being a peer guide. Finn smiled wryly at the thought of his usually overexcited girlfriend focusing her energies into what he was sure she would call her 'mentee'. Speaking of which...<p>

His girlfriend flounced into the room, pulling a petite dark-haired girl behind her. The girl stumbled after Rachel, her Converses scuffing on the white tile. Why did this girl look familiar?

"Mr. Shue, this is Samantha Devine. It's her first day of school and she's agreed to sit in on a meeting of New Directions," Rachel announced. If it was even possible, Samantha was shorter than Rachel, but not by much. Her head was raised, a pair of unusually blue eyes focused on Quinn and Santana, who were whispering.

"Isn't that the ex-head cheerleader of the Atherton Panthers, Samantha Devine?" Santana muttered to Quinn. The girls were only a few chairs away and their whispers were more loud than anything.

"She was part of the squad that kicked our asses at Cheer Camp last year," Quinn replied in the same hushed manner. That was why. Every time the football team had made it to a national game, Atherton High School always beat them out. "And every year before that."

"Guys, I hope you're nice to our new student. She's come quite a long way from the past six months," Mr. Shue called, his tone demanding everyone's attention. Samantha's face paled as her eyes rested on Quinn and Santana.

"I thought I felt something evil," Santana quipped nastily.

"Oh, I thought that the whole 'animals sensing evil' thing was a myth," Samantha spoke up for the first time, her tone flat. Finn coughed to cover up a laugh. There was clear animosity between the Cheerios and the new girl. "Trust me, I'm even less thrilled about being at this school than you are about having me here."

"Think we're gonna have a catfight here? I got my money on Santana," Puck muttered to Finn. Finn snorted and shoved his best friend back.

"Girls, you can finish up after the meeting," Mr. Shue warned. He gestured to an empty chair and Samantha sat down. Rachel climbed up into her chair next to Finn, her eyes wide. They were sitting about four chairs from the new girl.

"I had no idea those three hated each other," she whispered to him.

"Now, who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr. Shue asked. Brittany raised her hand.

"He discovered America," she responded proudly, as if this was a question she finally knew. Finn chuckled at her. For those who didn't know Brittany, she was a downright idiot.

"Close. He did write an iconic chart topper- 'Sailing'," Mr. Shue replied. Samantha raised her hand and he called on her.

"He also wrote 'Ride Like the Wind' and 'Never Be the Same'," she added. When everyone groaned at it, Kurt muttering something like "Don't encourage him," she scowled over her shoulder. "They're good songs."

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson," Kurt muttered to Mercedes.

"Don't know him, don't want to hear about him," Tina agreed to Mike.

"Some people think of the term 'easy listening' as a bad thing. But I'm gonna let this music speak for itself," Mr. Shue continued, passing out sheets of paper. "You guys love Lady Gaga and The Rolling Stones, and you're really good about putting it all out there. But really good music can also be controlled and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience, it can let them come to you."

Finn frowned as he studied the lyrics. "How can you get caught between the moon and New York City? They're, like, a hundred miles apart," he said. Someone groaned and all eyes went to the new girl. Kurt raised his hand.

"Mr. Shue? If I may. I think I speak for all of us when I say it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky smooth adult contemporary, it's just that, as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to," he said. "However, there is this burgeoning Facebook campaign that has swelled to over five members. The ardent demand: that this week, at the fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School Glee Club performs a number by, wait for it...Ms. Britney Spears."

Nods of excitement and murmurs of approval spread across the room.

"Hell, if y'all do Britney, I'll sure as hell join," Samantha piped up.

"Spears, Spears, yeah," Artie agreed.

"Sorry, Kurt. No, no, no, I don't think she's a good role model," Mr. Shue disagreed.

"But, Mr. Shue, we kinda grew up with her," Rachel pointed out.

"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer," Tina agreed.

"Britney Spears is legendary. Her song 'Overprotected' is, like, the story of my life," Samantha added.

"I don't want to do Britney," Brittany spoke up quietly.

"Why no Britney, Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Because my name is also Brittany Spears," she replied.

* * *

><p>After being informed that Brittany Pierce is Brittany S. Pierce, Samantha felt a lot less confused. She was sort of bummed that there would be no Britney Spears being sung that week. Samantha stood outside of her locker, cracking the combination.<p>

"Look, I don't know what sort of game you're playing here, Samantha, but you're on Cheerios turf," Quinn informed her. Samantha rolled her eyes as she shut her locker. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce stood next to her, their eyes glinting meanly.

"I'm not playing a game, Quinn. I just want to go to school and pretend like the past six months of my life never happened. I'm not interested in joining the Cheerios, so your little title is safe. I'm not interested in what you have to say, false condolences about Jessie, I just don't want to hear it. Do we understand each other?" she said in exasperation. Her lips pursed in impatience as she studied them. Santana and herself had usually gotten along, so Samantha wasn't sure why she was acting all uppity and holier-than-thou like she had when she had slammed the door in her face that morning. Silently, Quinn nodded. "Good. It's a shame, really, that you and Santana have forgotten the good times we've all had at Cheer Camp. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have class to go to."

With that, she turned and walked away from two of the demons of her past.


	3. Chapter 3: Without Thinking

**_A/N: Okay, so I'm good with the pace of this story. It's very different from what I normally write. If any of you are fans of CSI: NY, check out my other stories! Twenty-two reviews for two chapters? You guys are so amazing! Seriously, your reviews make my entire day, please keep it up! For those of you who want to know what Samantha looks like, Google Joanna Pacitti. For the song she sings in this chapter, look up '4th of July' by Joanna Pacitti as well... I'm skipping the second verse and getting right to the bridge. For the full song, go to YouTube and listen to the full song!_**

**_I do not own Rascal Flatts' "I'm Moving On." That song is the pure genius of those who wrote it. I also do not own 4th of July by Joanna Pacitti_**

**_Kimmie: Thank you! I hope she does, too, because I think they'll be a very easygoing, understanding couple. I also feel very bad about what Sam has been through. Nice to meet you!_**

**_Hillary: Thank you and very nice to meet you :)_**

**_Abigail: I do, too. Losing a family member is very hard._**

**_Gleek: Oh, stop, you! :) You flatter me with your words _**

**_Finn: I think they'll hit it off just fine _**

**_Brinn: Aww, you're so sweet, too! I'm so happy you love this story, your review made me smile_**

**_Glee: I hope it is C:_**

**_Hailey: Thank you!_**

**_Britt: Aw, thank you! You're so sweet!_**

**_Dionne: Thanks!_**

**_Gleetastic: Thank you! I work hard to make good OCs!_**

**_Hudson: Your wish is my command :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Better watch out, I'm going for the knockout<em>

_And I won't stop till I'm on top now_

_Not gonna give until I get what's mine_

_Better check that I'm about to upset_

_And I'm up now, so you'd better step back_

_I'm taking over, so watch me shine_

Joanna Pacitti — Watch Me Shine

* * *

><p>Samantha sat down on the hammock, her silver tabby cat laid onto her lap. Skye purred, her tail twitching in contentment. Her blue eyes were closed as her declawed paws kneaded Samantha's leg, signalling that she was happy. Samantha ran her fingers through Skye's fur, massaging the cat's side and admiring the bunny-soft feel. After the shooting, Skye had never left her side. Samantha had rescued the then-tiny kitten from under the car after a pack of stray dogs had chased her. It had happened the weekend before the shooting.<p>

The melancholy country song strummed in Samantha's soul as she softly hummed along.

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_

_I had to lose everything to find out_

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_

_I'm movin' on_

Pure poetry, in her mindset. The sound of someone calling her name diverted her attention from her music and her head lifted, her fingers pulling the ear-buds out. Standing on the other side of the fence was a tall boy with messy auburn hair. Samantha recognized him as someone from the football team, but his name escaped her mind. She waved a bit and smoothed her black and white skirt over her legs. Skye growled in discontent as she was shifted. The mid-September Saturday early afternoon was unseasonably mild, the sun shone happily through the shedding cherry tree.

"Skye, you irritable little brat!" Samantha muttered as Skye nipped her. She shoved the cat off of her lap and stood up, brushing the fur off of her skirt. Skye darted away, her fluffy tail straight in the air. Samantha shook her head and slipped her phone out of the breast pocket of her red button-down shirt to check the time. Eleven o'clock. Looking up at the boy, she tilted her head. "I blanked on your name, I'm so sorry."

"Peter," he told her. That was it. Peter.

"I'll try to remember that, but don't get hurt if I don't," she replied with a smile. It was thin and pretentious; nowadays, Samantha felt no need to really smile. She was comfortable feeling numb about the whole ordeal, while the rest of the people she had known strove to feel anything. "I'm terrible with names."

She moved closer to the fence and met Peter's startlingly hazel eyes, tucking a lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

"So, when did you move here?" he asked, leaning against the white picket.

"Last month. I moved here from Kentucky," she answered. His eyes lowered, as if in sorrow.

"I heard about the shooting. I'm sorry about your sister," he said. The word 'sister' set off a hurting in Samantha's heart and she bit her lip hard to keep herself from breaking down.

"Yeah, me, too. It's been hard on my mom, especially," she replied. Looking down, she saw Skye rubbing herself around her mistress's leg, as if in apology. Adrienne was currently at work in the bookstore in downtown Lima. Samantha had the entire house to herself for the day.

"I heard you used to be a cheerleader. You gonna be in the Cheerios?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Quinn and Satanic sort of made it obvious they don't want me anywhere near there, even if I was their saving grace," Samantha answered. Peter laughed at the use of Santana's nickname.

"You should. I saw you at Nationals last year. You almost beat the Cheerios, they'd be lucky to have you," he commented.

"I just might."

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall with Kurt Hummel was a learning experience in Samantha's eyes. He was very open about his preference to the male persuasion, but she liked how he was comfortable with how he was. A hulking six-foot-plus football player shoved Kurt into the lockers. Samantha knew he was on the team by the red and white letterman jacket he donned.<p>

"Hey, what the hell's your problem?" she snapped when she saw the horrified look on Kurt's face. The utter shamed expression set off a whole new level of hurting on her heart. No one deserved that. The football player turned around. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, muscle-for-brains. What did this kid do to you?"

"You got something to say to me, midget?" he sneered down at her. Samantha stood on her toes, poking him in the chest with every word she spoke.

"I'm telling you to leave Kurt alone, you bully," she informed him, her eyes blazing with blue fire. People who picked on others pissed her off. Even though she had stood by and done nothing while the kids in her school had been tortured, it had still bothered her. Her eyes had been opened to it, and now she was going to put a stop to it. "You got a problem with him, you take it up with me. I find out that you mess with my boy here, none of your little Neanderthal buddies will like how I deal with it."

"Samantha, you don't have to-" Kurt started to say, but Samantha cut him off.

"I've seen how people treat you, Kurt. No one does anything about it, so I'm going to. I got your back," she informed him.

"You know what, Hummel? When your little bodyguard isn't around...your life's gonna be hell," the bully snarled at Kurt.

"Go anywhere near him and I'll make hell look like heaven," Samantha snapped. After the bully backed off, she planted her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. When the kid walked away, she turned around. She was starting to come down from her adrenaline rush, replacing the anger with a tidal wave of icy cold fear. "Dear God, I've never done anything like that before."

"Thanks. No one really sticks up for me," Kurt said with a small smile. Samantha's fingers brushed over the Celtic knot ring on the chain she wore around her neck. She wasn't to wear it until she was of age.

"Beannaithe a bheith," she murmured in Irish. Her father had taught her to spoke Irish and she now spoke it fluently. Her mother had spoken Spanish around the home, so Samantha knew Spanish and Irish.

[Blessed be]

"You're welcome," she replied brightly. Kurt leaned forward, squinting at the ring around her neck. "It belonged to my paternal grandmother, called a 'Celtic Forget-Me Knot'. A young lady wears it when she comes of age and has a 'beau'; it's a family heirloom."

"It's lovely," he said. It was a small silver ring with a loop in the metal and a tiny Celtic knot in the center.

"It's Irish pride right here," she replied proudly. She held out her arm. "C'mon, let's get to class before we're late."

* * *

><p>After looking over both shoulders, Samantha slipped into the dimly lit choir room where the practice Baldwin piano dwelt. Her wedges clicked almost silently on the cold tile as she reached the bench. She cracked her fingers and slid back the guard to expose the flawless ivory and black piano keys. Her fingers floated over the keys as a song she had written when she was younger played through the otherwise still air. Samantha's voice was soft as she sang along to the familiar tune.<p>

_Every little kiss I tend to hold  
><em>_Precious in my heart, you've turned to gold  
><em>_Love's not the word to explain just how I feel  
>It seemed like a dream, but I'm wide awake<br>And like the Earth, inside it made me shake  
>Like a summer fairytale, but it was real<em>

_You set off a brand-new kind of spark inside of me  
>And I wouldn't leave your lips even to breathe<br>The first time I saw you, you were lighting up the sky  
><em>_Like bright, flashing fireworks on the fourth of July  
>No, I won't forget and I don't regret<br>Losing myself deep inside of your eyes  
>The night I'll remember for the rest of my life <em>

_ I feel I've left my world, my life, my breath behind  
>But I know the sun will shine on through<br>'Cause I know that again I'll see you  
>This can't be goodbye, we'll meet again on the fourth of July<em>

_The first time I saw you, you were lighting up the sky  
>Like bright, flashing fireworks on the fourth of July<br>No I won't forget and I don't regret  
>Losing myself deep inside of your eyes<br>The night I'll remember for the rest of my life _

Samantha closed the lid to the piano and turned to see Mr. Shuester standing in the doorway.

"I heard someone in here and I was about to tell you that you couldn't be in here if you're not in glee club," he informed her. He was examining her carefully and he looked thoughtful. "How long have you been singing?"

Samantha hesitated a moment before answering. She didn't want to be labeled a 'glee club kid.' Not while she was trying to get her life back together.

"My mom was a choir director before she married my dad. She's pounded music and piano in my head since I could talk," she answered.

"We need a voice like yours in Glee. You've got emotion, depth, training, and most of all, talent. Who did that song originally?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"I wrote it," Samantha answered softly. His eyebrows raised until she was sure they were touching his hairline. "It was just something I did in my spare time."

"Well, Samantha Devine...welcome to Glee," Mr. Shuester said.


	4. Chapter 4: Temper

**_A/N: Aw, you guys! Once again, your reviews are so sweet! They made me feel so special! For those of you live in the North, you are in for a real spectacular light show, so be on the look out for it and be sure to tell this little Southern gal about it in a review! At the end of the chapter is where you can read my response to your reviews..._**

* * *

><p><em>The struggles I'm facing<em>

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But, no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep going_

Miley Cyrus — The Climb

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, can new students even <em>audition<em> for Glee Club?" Rachel demanded, her voice raising an octave in her anger. Finn sat back, dumbfounded that Mr. Shue had initiated a new member without her trying out for it. Of course, Rachel was more pissed about possibly having to share a spotlight than she was about a new kid joining New Directions.

"Samantha did an unofficial audition and anyone can try out for Glee Club, Rachel. We could really use her voice for Sectionals, she's also got some other talents she could give to us," Mr. Shue answered. The girl in question held her head high, her ice-blue eyes challenging.

"Look, I'm here to help as needed. Backup, guitar, piano, whatever. If you feel threatened by that, well, then I'm sorry. If you want an official audition and then vote me in like American Idol, then I'm okay with that," she said. Her head turned to face him and a smile spread across her pretty face. "Seriously, I don't mind."

"Then let's see if she can bring it," Artie suggested.

"I've heard her sing. Ten bucks says she can beat Hobbit McManHands over there," Santana spoke up.

"Pat Benatar's 'We Belong'," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest. "A Capella."

Samantha pursed her lips before opening her mouth to let loose her voice. "Don't wanna leave you really, I've invested too much time to give you up that easy to the doubts that complicate your mind. We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder. Whatever we deny or embrace, for worse or for better, we belong."

Her voice rang out in a highly-trained fashion, both strong and well-pitched, leaving Rachel's mouth and Finn's own hanging open in utter shock. For someone who was so small, she had a voice that could carry.

"Told you she could sing," Santana said lightly. She wasn't one to give out compliments so readily and she wasn't about to give up any chance of a spotlight, either.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Satanic," Samantha shot back with a smile. The girl could definitely bring it, both attitude and with singing. "My mom's a former voice coach from Andalusia. Taught me everything I know."

"Well, all for initiating Samantha Devine into New Directions now that she's auditioned officially?" Mr. Shue asked. Finn looked around to see a lot of hands were tentatively raised and reluctantly raised his own. "All who oppose?"

Rachel raised her hand, her dark eyes on Finn's. Beckoning him to raise his hand along with her.

"Sorry, Rach, she's really good," he whispered to her. After she was officially inducted into the club, he got down from his chair to shake Samantha's hand. "I'm Finn."

"Call me Sam," she replied. Her smile seemed genuine now, showcasing her white teeth. She really was pretty with all the dark hair she had and the bright blue eyes that shone with clear happiness. She resembled one of the porcelain dolls his mother had in her room.

"Well, Sam, we now have to properly initiate you to New Directions. I hope you brought an extra change of clothes," Finn informed her, slinging his arm around her slender shoulders and walking with her out of the choir room as everyone filed out behind them.

"Why's that?" Sam asked. Kurt rested his hand on her shoulder understandingly.

"If you do not, we always pitch in with a pair of sweats or something so you're covered after. Are you allergic to any sort of food coloring?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Have you ever had a slushie dumped onto you?" Quinn asked her. A nod.

"My sister Jess got pissed off at me and threw one in my face. It was cold as hell. Wait, you guys aren't doing that, are you?" Sam asked in a panic.

"It doesn't hurt, but you will get these dumped at you periodically," Finn warned her. "Karofsky and Azimio are the worst."

"Oh, if Karofsky goes anywhere near me, I'll kick his ass," she said brightly.

* * *

><p>The icy cold slush from the drink chilled Samantha to the bone from her head to her toes, her back stinging from the blow to the lockers. Her black Levi's were soaked from it, sticking to her lower half. Her red camisole clung to her torso, her silver cardigan a sticky mess from the red dye. The worst was her hair. Her raven hair was plastered to her head, sticking to her porcelain skin, the empty 711 cup near her feet. As Karofsky and the black football player walked away with high-fives and boisterous laughter, she picked up the cup and chucked it as hard as she could. The plastic cup collided with Karofsky's head, causing him to stop in his tracks.<p>

"Leave it, man. Newbie's not worth it," the black guy muttered to him. Anger whirled in Samantha's head and her fists clenched. Her entire life she had been told she wasn't worth it. Now after being slushed by two jocks, _they _were going to say she wasn't worth it? Hell, no.

"Hey, cowards! It's against your little moral codes to hit the disabled, but it's okay to hit a girl? Face me like a man!" she called. When they turned to laugh in her face, she lunged. A pair of arms grabbed her waist while two other pairs pulled her back by the arms. They weren't guy's hands, they were girl's hands.

"They won't get it through their skulls, you'll just get kicked out of school for fighting," Quinn's voice was in Samantha's ear. But when the slur of 'Mick' reached her ears from the black guy, Samantha writhed against the hands that bound her, snarling curses in Irish at them.

"I curse your families! I curse eight generations of you!" she screamed.

"They're not worth it, Sam!" Santana said. Samantha was dragged into the girls' locker room, her pride knocked down a few pegs. Angry tears streamed down her face, her breath coming out in hisses through clenched teeth.

"Who has an extra change of clothes for her to change into?" Quinn asked. Brittany opened her locker, rifling around.

"I thought you guys hated me because I'm on Cheerios turf," Samantha commented, wiping her eyes.

"We've never hated you. Hell, you were the girl who got us tequila at cheer camp," Santana replied.

"Courtesy of Blake," Samantha said in a small voice. Blake was her older brother who was attending college in Dallas. He was graduating in June and would come to Ohio after.

"I only have my backup Cheerio uniform," Brittany announced. Santana stood up, rifling through her locker as well. She pulled out a pair of yellow sweatpants and a black tank top.

"Bring it back to school Monday," she told her, handing her the clothes.

* * *

><p>Finn saw an angered Samantha storm out of the bathroom, dressed in completely different clothes from before.<p>

"You alright?" he asked hesitantly. She gave a short nod and looked up at him.

"I'm fine with getting slushed, but they used a racial slur to me. That's not okay," she informed him flatly. He was surprised.

"Which one, Karofsky or Azimio?" he asked.

"The second one. He called me a Mick, that's a very racial slur for an Irish person," she replied. Finn now had enough power to keep them from hassling everyone.

"Tell Figgins. Now we can get them to shut up for good," he said. Her gaze lifted and she met his eyes with her ice-blue.

"Come with me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN2: Okay, so short chapter today, sort of a filler chapter. I wanted to write another bullying part, Samantha's take on it. I hope you all like it!_**

**_Britt: Glad you like her, thank you!_**

**_Abigail: I love Joanna Pacitti! She's amazing!_**

**_Hillary: You're so sweet! _**

**_Hudson: When it comes down to it, Sam's very easy to befriend. _**

**_Glee: That's so sweet, thank you!_**

**_Paige: You just made me smile! Thank you!_**

**_Tia: I was actually just thinking about that_**

**_Jilly: I would love it if I would lol I have such good ideas, but I'll settle for writing them into this story :) Thank you!_**

**_Sophie: I hope I continue to keep your interest_**

**_Gleek: I'm glad you love her. I'm way loving to write her right now. I've never really written anyone like her_**

**_Finn: I'm happy I could make you feel so much_**

**_Brinn: Glad I could brighten your day!_**

**_You guys all rock, even the lurkers!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Duets

**_A/N: I'm becoming more and more enthralled with this story! Look up Paz Vega for Adrienne Romero-Devine. This is also an AU chapter because Puck did not go to juvie. However, Sam Evans aka Trouty Mouth is going to be here anyways xD Response to my reviews are below the chapter! _**

* * *

><p><em>If he wants a fight, well now he's got one<em>

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

Miranda Lambert — Gunpowder and Lead

* * *

><p>Samantha did not think her previous decision through. By telling her principal, she would be labeled a snitch and it would only get worse. Granted, she should have handled the situation better and cursing their future generations of children probably wasn't a good idea.<p>

"I can't go in there," she said, pausing outside of the office. Her grandmother had always taught her that karma was the answer, not revenge. Her _Irish_ grandmother.

"Why not? Those guys used a racial slur. Racism isn't tolerated here," Finn pointed out.

"I'm a firm believer in karma and I've got killer instincts of looking out for my own ass. I narc on them, everyone's gonna make my life a living hell," Samantha stated, bending down to pull up the pant-leg of her yellow sweatpants. She was eternally grateful to the Cheerios for pulling her off of the football players. Quinn had been right; they weren't worth getting kicked out of school.

"They're gonna keep doing what they're doing unless someone puts a stop to it," he said, his tone flat.

"Karma, Finn," she reminded him. Even though she had been raised Catholic, she believed deeply in karma. "No matter what I do, if I acknowledge them, they're gonna win anyways. If they say anything else about me being Irish or Spanish, _then_ I'm gonna get at 'em. My rage, no offense, is most likely a lot worse than yours."

After pulling out her Art History book, she closed her locker and looked over her shoulder at him. With a small smile, she turned around to walk away.

On her way, she pulled out her cell phone to dial her mother's number.

"Hey, Máma. Can you bring a change of clothes to me? Someone dumped something on me and it got all over my stuff," she said.

_"You really should be more careful with your things, Samantha. I'll be there in twenty minutes," _Adrienne chided in her soft Spanish accent and the line disconnected. Samantha was used to her mother hanging up on her without saying goodbye and slid her phone back into her pocket with a shake of her head.

She quickly sent a text to Santana, alerting her to Adrienne's arrival.

_bring me the clothes 2 glee plz_ was the almost instantaneous reply. Luckily, Samantha was able to have her phone due to her father's deployment. There was an eight-hour time difference of Ohio and Iraq, leaving the daytime the only available time Donald was able to reach her. Sitting down in Art History and attempting to pay attention to the incredibly boring teacher was a challenge for her. Turning her iPhone onto vibrate and sliding it into the cup of her bra (due to the lack of pockets on the sweatpants) she tried to focus. Rachel glaring daggers into her on the other side wasn't helping.

"Samantha Devine, who painted the immortal painting of Mona Lisa?" Mrs. Light called out.

"Leonardo Di Vinci," Samantha responded. It was mostly the answer to everything in the class. Di Vinci was Mrs. Light's favorite painter and this was stuff Samantha had all learned in AP Art History last year. The phone vibrated and Samantha saw her mother's name flashing on the screen. Her clothes arrived. She had to wait until the class was over before rushing out to the Malibu parked on the curb. Adrienne stood on the sidewalk with clothes in her hands. She really was a beautiful woman, a classic beauty Samantha could never hope to replicate. Her dark brown hair was let loose in waves over her shoulders, accentuating her heart-shaped face and smooth olive skin. Large brown eyes gazed at her expectantly, full lips pursed. Adrienne Romero-Devine wasn't a very tall woman, but she carried herself like the model and singer she used to be, clad in a brown turtleneck and a knee-length patchwork skirt with chocolate-brown knee-high boots.

"I hope you learn to dress better, Samantha," she said crisply, surveying the yellow sweatpants, black tank top, and red-dye colored Converses. Samantha hugged her mother tightly, stretching onto her toes to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, Máma," she told her gratefully. In her other hand, Samantha's favorite pair of her mother's boots dangled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, hija," Adrienne replied, holding her daughter's face in her hands to kiss her forehead. Sometimes, she could be an uppity, holier-than-thou, bitch, but other times, Samantha didn't know what she would do without Adrienne as her mother.

* * *

><p>Clad in the mid-thigh length gray miniskirt, tight-fitting white V-neck tank top, and black vest, Samantha strutted her way towards class. The heels of her slouchy gray knee-high boots clicked in the halls, her long raven hair swaying with each confident step. She was five minutes late to geometry, but after slipping Mr. Zimmerman the excuse note, she was fine. Anger still boiled in her blood as she tried to keep her focus on the lesson at hand. The sound of a piece of paper being slipped onto her desk caught her attention. Jacob Ben Israel, an annoying little blogger that was a constant thorn in her side looked away with a blush as she opened the note. With a roll of her eyes, Samantha looked at him and shook her head. She knew about his perverted and inappropriate questions about the little interview he wanted to do with her. And she knew he wanted a little more than an interview.<p>

Damn, it took everything in her to ignore the whispers. Someone had seen her with Finn and rumors had flown. One said that Samantha was plotting to steal Finn from Rachel, another said that Samantha wanted to take over Glee. It was stupid, really. The black tips of her manicured fingernails drummed on the desk as her chin was propped into her free hand. Luckily, it was study time for the upcoming geometry test, so she was able to open a book and read the pages. iPods were forbidden, so she was stuck listening to the whispers of those behind her. The teacher was conveniently out of the room, so the class was in an uproar.

"Samantha, is it true you're out for the female lead in New Directions?" Jacob Ben asked. Samantha rolled her eyes in annoyance as she flipped her book shut. If she flunked geometry, she knew who she was blaming.

"No, I'm not. Let the record show that this is me, Samantha Renee Devine, denying any sort of evil plans for New Directions. I am only there to help boost the team's morale," she replied. Trying to get back into a routine was difficult. The homecoming dance was coming up and she had to pick out a 'costume' to wear for the theme. A costume already came to mind. If she wanted to make an impression, she was a goddess.

"Is it also true that you're out for one Finn Hudson? Sources saw you two acting cozy in the hall today."

"That is false. Finn is a friend. He helped me with something, that is it," she responded, crossing her toned legs lazily.

"What is it like go from being Atherton High School's Goddess to being a lowly back-up singer in a Show Choir Regional reject glee club?" he asked. Now his questions were dancing on the line of asinine. Samantha's ice-blue eyes narrowed as she faced him.

"I am _not_ a lowly back-up singer. I help where I'm needed. My help was requested, I'm not about to turn it down. No more questions," she snarled at him. When the teacher returned, her attention returned to Mr. Zimmerman.

* * *

><p>A duet's competition? Samantha's interest was piqued as she leaned forward into her seat.<p>

"Instead of playing it safe, we are all going to draw names. And I'm making this a competition with a reward. Whoever wins, gets a dinner for two, on me, at Breadstix," Mr. Shue said. That caused an uproar of chatter around them. Two top hats were perched on the piano, one with the sign 'girls' and the other, 'boys'.

"I'm going there," Santana muttered. Samantha reluctantly raised her hand.

"Samantha."

"Um, at the risk of being possibly talked down to, I have to ask. What is Breadstix?" Samantha asked. Every eye in the room was on her as if she had grown another head and six more eyes. "Keep in mind, y'all, I've only lived in Lima for a month. I have no clue where anything is." More murmurs of shock.

"Breadstix is a popular restaurant here in Lima," Mr. Shue explained. He pointed his finger among the small crowd before settling on Artie. "Artie gets to pick his singing partner from the hat."

Artie wheeled himself over and took the girls' hat, setting it onto his lap. After making a great show of rummaging through it, he pulled out a slip. "Brittany Pierce," he announced.

"Let's pick a girl. Mercedes, go ahead and pick your partner," Mr. Shue told her. The pretty African-American girl stood up and stepped down from her chair to search through the hat.

"My singing partner is Puck," she announced. This went on for a while. Rachel was paired up with Kurt, Quinn was paired up with the new boy Sam, Santana was paired up with Mike. Finn walked towards the hat and pulled a slip out of the hat.

"Well...looks like I'm paired up with Samantha Dee-veen," he said, squinting at the paper. Samantha stood up with a roll of her eyes.

"It's pronounced 'divine'," she corrected as she strode over to him.

"Tina will be paired up with Artie and Brittany," Mr. Shue announced. Samantha could feel Rachel's steely glare on her from her spot next to Kurt. It was more difficult for Samantha to keep her attention when she felt every eye on her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paige: Indeed there was friendship there!<strong>_

_**Hillary: Thank you!**_

_**Hudson: Aw, thank you! You're so sweet!**_

_**Abigail: You make me blush!**_

_**Glee: That's the kind of person Sam is. She doesn't like seeing other people being made fun of!**_

_**Snowy: Finn and Sam will hopefully be the kind of couple that make people go: "Finchel who?"**_

_**Britt: Thanks!**_

_**Gleek: Glad you liked the Northern Lights and the past chapter! I wish I could've seen them too!**_

_**Finn: Thank you! C: Your review made me smile**_

_**Brinn: I wish I could've seen the lights, too! Thank you, I hope to one day be published**_


	6. Chapter 6: Duets: Discussions

**_A/N: I see some people liked the idea of Sam and Finn doing the duet together...I'm sort of rewriting the episode so it fits in better with the__ story. I'm hoping to have Sam and Finn at least very interested in each other by the prom episode..._**

* * *

><p><em>It is what it is, so you go with the flow<em>

_You throw your hands up and let it all go_

_It is what it is and you learn what you learn_

_So leave it be and let the world turn_

Joanna Pacitti — Storm Before the Calm

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day, Samantha stopped Finn in the hallway. "So, how do you want to do this? I've got a shed that's got music stuff in it if you want to bring your music over," she told him. He nodded his agreement.<p>

"Where do you live?" he asked. Samantha leaned back onto the heels of her boots and twisted her mouth in thought.

"I live on the corner of Cherry Street and Whitman Avenue," she responded finally, once her address came to mind.

"Oh, hey, I'm moving in right down the street. I know right where that is," he told her. She chuckled as she shook her head.

"Swing by at four. I'll have my assignments done by then," she replied. Her mother would also be out. Adrienne didn't know of Samantha's induction to New Directions, fortunately. "The gate will be open, so just go on out behind the house. The shed door's gonna be open, you can just come on in." Samantha had done the majority of her homework during study hall and free period, so it wasn't exactly. What it actually gave her time to do was clean the area her mother had given her. Namely, make a path for the piano and drag her guitar downstairs from the house. The shed was detached from the house and very large, giving Samantha quite a bit of space to do her own thing.

"Alright, see you then."

Looking at the sleek black Charger that was her father's favorite project, Samantha felt a surge of pride. Adrienne had let the car get dirty and it had been in dire need of a good cleaning. Now, it looked brand new. Samantha slid into the car and slammed the door. The chrome keys slid easily into the ignition and the engine turned over, snarling like a panther. After her seat-belt was buckled, it was time to go.

The drive from William McKinley High School across town to Cherry Street was always a pleasant one. The radio was on with Samantha's iPod hooked up to the tape deck, Lifehouse playing through the speakers.

"And I'm all in, nothing left to hide. I've fallen harder than a landslide, I spent a week away from you last night. And now, I'm calling, calling out your name. Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in tonight. Yeah, I'm all in, I'm all in for life!" she sang along to the familiar tune, drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel. Pulling into the driveway was an amazing feeling because the Malibu was absent. Adrienne didn't need to know of Samantha's being in New Directions. Her mother, being a former vocal coach and choir director, had ruled every single student she had taught. Her mother had called Samantha's voice flawless when it had been toned to her satisfaction. To put it mildly, Adrienne was the equivalent of the director of Vocal Adrenaline. No soda was in the house, no juice, ormilk. Straight water to drink, milk only for cereal. Nothing that could stick to Samantha's voice and mar it in any way. That was why she needed to keep it a secret. Singing had once been something she had enjoyed; if Adrienne found out that Samantha was in New Directions, everything would go wrong. Adrienne was driven by winning...poor Rachel wouldn't stand a chance against her, no matter how terrific her voice might be.

* * *

><p>Sam's house was huge. It was one of those houses Finn had seen in a magazine, with the brick and the two stories. Either her mom had a <em>really <em>good job, or she had married numerous times. The back gate was opened, as promised, leading him to a huge backyard. A massive cherry tree stood in the center, a black and white hammock hanging from one of the branches. As if by magic, a silver cat came trotting from the bushes. Its fluffy tail was straight in the air as it looked up at him with huge blue eyes. Winding itself around Finn's legs, it started to purr. The shed was farther back than the tree with the door open. Finn scooped up the cat, feeling the rusty purr in his ear, and poked his head in. His gaze swept around the large shed where he saw a couch, a TV, a VCR, a DVD player, and a massive collection of movies stacked on a table. In the center of the room was a piano. He looked up the ladder leaning against the loft and saw Sam. She was dressed more casually than before; a pair of loose-fitting jeans with the legs rolled up a bit, a black AC/DC T-shirt, and a pair of black Converses.

"Hey, Sam."

The sound of her name caused her head to turn and a look of concern crossed her face.

"Hi. Sorry, my cat's kind of a bitch. Skye here wants what she wants when she wants it. I was hoping to get an idea, at least, of what we want to do for the competition. If my mother asks, we are studying. I'd rather not get into as to _why_ we are half-truthing her, but let's just leave it at that," she informed him as she scooped the silver cat from Finn's arms. Sam tossed the cat outside and closed the door. "Welcome, Finn, to the Sam-cave. You can pretty much just set your music on the piano."

"This shed is awesome," was all he could say. A bright smile spread across her face as she gestured to the couch.

"My mom and I get sick of each other a lot, so this is where I go when I'm pissed off. I guess I'm kinda spoiled in that way. Although, I have been warned that I lose this shed and my car when my dad gets home," she replied.

"Where's your dad?" he asked. He followed her pointing finger to a picture on the wall, decorated with flags. A dark-haired man in an Army uniform with dark hair and bright electric blue eyes stared back at him. Finn understood immediately; Sam's father was in the military.

"That's my daddy. Colonel Patrick Donald Devine the Third. Owner of the beautiful black Charger in the driveway."

He remembered admiring the sleek black muscle car in the driveway and looked over to see her sliding a folder towards him as she looked through his absently. Oh, right. They were learning a duet. Finn flipped through the folders and saw the categories she had listed by genre, meaning, artists, and vocal ranges. Everything actually seemed to make sense.

"You know you just wrote down the definition of a duet, right?" she spoke up. Her ice-blue eyes were on him questioningly.

"Sorry, I was in a rush. My mom wanted me to make sure everything was where it needed to be before I got over here on time," he apologized. Sam chuckled, tightening her ponytail.

"Lucky I'm so meticulous and organized, right?" she commented wryly. "If you liked any of those songs, I have 'em on my iPod."

Even though quite a few of them were country music, Finn had to admit that he liked the song choices. He knew most of them, with the exception of the country music.

"These are good songs. I like the Elton John one," he said. "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" was one of his guilty-pleasure favorites. Sam smiled a little shyly. The facial expression caught him off-guard. Samantha Devine was rumored to be one of the most confident people around, but shyness was something that was unheard of.

"Easy is probably my favorite, but Don't Go Breaking My Heart's a close second," she responded. The sound of her phone ringing caught her attention and she looked down. Some country song Finn didn't recognize. With a scoff, she answered it. "Hi, Mama. Yeah, I'm in the shed, studying with a friend. Nope, everything's okay, you can just go ahead into the house. No tofu for dinner, please. Te quiero."

"Country music?" He tried to sound teasing, but to his ears, he sounded like a jerk. A smile pulled at the corner of Sam's lips.

"What can I say? I'm a fan. Country music says it all," she responded.

* * *

><p>Singing a duet was a lot harder than Samantha had originally thought. She and Finn musically differed on much, but they were teaching each other about their styles. Their voices melded together well and she found herself enjoying his company.<p>

"So, we sound good with both songs. Now to only pick one because I highly doubt Mr. Shue will let us sing two songs," she said, stacking the papers on her piano. It was five o'clock; they had been singing for about half an hour.

"I liked Easy. It wasn't too hard to sing and I like the style of it. It's not dorky hillbilly music like I'd thought it was," he commented. Samantha pretended to frown as she leaned onto her elbows.

"Hey, I resent that. A lot of songs are really easy to relate to. Give me a topic and I'll give you a country song that relates," she said. Finn chuckled as he looked down at her.

"Let's go with breaking up. The girl broke up with the guy and he's crushed," he finally said. Samantha snapped her fingers.

"Another Try by Josh Turner, Brokenheartsville by Joe Nichols, Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar, Winner At A Losing Game by Rascal Flatts," she replied.

"A girl's using a guy," he stated. She smiled, rubbing her hands together.

"Try making it a little trickier for me, Finn, I'm starting to see a pattern here. There's Alone With You by Jake Owen, which is my ringtone, and That's As Close As I'll Ever Get To Lovin' You by Aaron Tippin," she replied.

"Alright, the sappiest love song you can think of."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "That's a list that goes on too long, but off the top of my head, I can think of Anymore by Travis Tritt, I Love the Way You Love Me by John Michael Montgomery, Amazed by Lonestar, and When You Got A Good Thing by Lady Antebellum."

"Damn, I gotta go. Can we continue this tomorrow?" he asked.

"We're in this project together, Big Ben. Same time tomorrow."

* * *

><p>It was funny to Finn how secretive Rachel and Kurt were being, as if he and Sam would steal their song.<p>

"How was Samantha's house?" Rachel asked coolly from her perch on the stool in the living room. Her big brown eyes met his and Finn gave her a tight embrace.

"Sam's got some cool ideas. I think she and I got a shot at this," he replied.

"She's a very talented singer." The difficulty to say those words were clear on his girlfriend's expression. Rachel hated complimenting other singers, she felt it took from her spotlight.

"Yeah, she and I spent the hour pretty much bickering over what song to sing and her cat kept trying to get in the way." The words weren't exactly a lie; they had disagreed over which song and Skye did try to get in the way. In truth, Finn wasn't used to having his opinion asked and valued. Usually Rachel selected the song and gave him the lyrics.

"That's how it was spent here. God, we can never make up our minds," Kurt agreed. "Minus the cat."

Finn hadn't minded Skye and enjoyed the time he had spent with Sam. She was a spunky, free-spirited, carefree type who didn't seem to care what other people thought about her.

"Well, best of luck to you two," he told them. He walked away, but not before hearing them discuss whether or not he was smart enough to steal their song. Or whether Rachel could manipulate him into giving them his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paige: I'm actually very excited to write Sam and Finn as a couple!<strong>_

_**Hudson: I love that about her. She is definitely the girl I'd want on my side in a fight!**_

_**Hillary: I'm excited to write it!**_

_**Abigail: Soon, my friend, soon!**_

_**Snowy: Thank you!**_

_**Gold: Aw, you're so sweet! Nice to meet you :)**_

_**Gem: Thank you!**_

_**Finny: I think you mean I wrote a great chapter? But thank you! :)**_

_**Gleek: I'm happy you liked it**_

_**Finn: You make me smile with your sweet words! I love to write this story and thank YOU for reading and reviewing C:**_

_**Brinn: Can't wait to give it to you!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Duets: Musical Chemistry

**_A/N: I guess people are REALLY liking this story C: I love all my reviewers and my lurkers! I'm glad you guys like the song choices I've added to this story. I figured that because it's a Glee story, there should be a bit of music. Look up the song "Collide" by Joanna Pacitti. It's my new favorite song and I love Joanna!_**

* * *

><p><em>Just a day, just an ordinary day<em>

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

_And asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize that every day he finds what he's looking for_

_And just like a star, he shines_

Vanessa Carlton — Ordinary Day

* * *

><p>"Okay, we need to pick a song today, because doing a mash-up of them is completely contradictory. One is about being tentatively in love with someone, the other is about still being in love with your ex and trying not to look like it," Samantha declared to herself as she picked at the strings of her rich mahogany Alvarez acoustic guitar parked on her lap. She finally sighed as she settled into her spot against the tree in her backyard, the grass tickling her bare legs up to her shorts. So far, she hadn't been slushed by the morons that peopled the bigoted football team, which was a relief. As 'Easy' played on her iPhone, Samantha jumped to her feet, guitar in hand. It had hit her just then that it would fit perfectly for their vocals.<p>

"It's perfect!" she blurted. The gate opened, revealing the tall figure of Finn. "I found our duet!"

"Which one? 'Easy' or 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'?" he asked, shifting his backpack as she stuck the phone in his face. He chuckled as he took it from her smaller hand. "I think I'm gonna have to agree with you on this one."

"Not bad for dorky hillbilly music, right?" she snarked, stretching onto her toes to accept her phone back. She slid it into her pocket, shaking her head.

"Let's get started," Finn suggested.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of everyone with Sam was a little unnerving, especially with every eye boring into them. Finn looked over at the band and nodded to them. As the beginning tune to 'Easy' began, he held onto his fists. This was the first time he was singing with someone who wasn't Rachel. Even stranger, Sam had made it easy. It was time to shake the nerves and sing already.<p>

_We broke up, yeah, it's tough_

_Most guys would have been crushed_

_Wasting their time, wondering where they went wrong_

_No way, not me, hey I'm doing just fine_

_I'm not afraid of moving on_

Sam smiled encouragingly as she eased into his backup vocals.

_It's easy going out on Friday night_

_It's easy, every time I see her out_

_I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does_

_But what she, what she don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

* * *

><p>Samantha knew she had made good judgment picking the country song. It had uncomplicated lyrics, a catchy melody, and a deep meaning. She took a deep breath to let the crowd fall away, her voice ringing out into the room.<p>

_The truth is, I miss lying in those arms of his_

_But I don't ever let it show_

_I laugh and I act like I'm having the time of my life_

_As far as he knows, it's easy going out on Friday night_

_Easy, every time I see him out_

_I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does_

_But what he, what he don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy_

The most difficult part was to make it _theirs_, to give it their own styles of song. It was hard to tear away the eye contact they had. Dark brown was locked on crystal blue. He sang his line, then she after that.

_Oh, it's easy going out on Friday night_

_Oh, it's easy every time I see him out_

_I can smile, live it up, forget about the way it was_

_But what she, oh what he don't know_

_Is how hard it is to make it look so easy, so easy_

"And _that_ is how it's done," Samantha forced herself to say once it was over and the polite applause was through.

"Finn and Sam, that was very good," Mr. Schue said, gesturing to their seats. Samantha slapped her hand against Finn's in a high-five. "It looks like you guys have a lot to measure up to."

"I didn't think you had it in you to mess around with Finnocence," Santana muttered in her ear. Samantha turned around in her seat with a deep scowl. "Welcome back, Devine Heartbreak."

Samantha's old nickname. Granted, she had made a lot of mistakes before the shooting, but she was turning her life around. Before the shooting, she had fooled around with quite a few guys, girlfriend or no. At Cheer Camp, she had earned the nickname 'Devine Heartbreak', due to her reputation to break hearts everywhere.

"I'm not messing around with him," she hissed back.

"Oh, please, you were looking at him like you wanted to get it on right then," Santana retorted quite loudly. Samantha needed a chance to think through what she was about to say and it kept her mouth shut for two seconds too long. She needed to keep a cool head, her teeth gritting.

"You know me, Santana. I have a specific type and my duet partner's only my type of voice, not my type of warm body," she said coolly, playing with the ring on her chain. "Acting's been pounded into my head."

* * *

><p>Samantha had missed hanging out with Santana, if she was honest. The two had been inseparable at camp, the 'top bitches'. The Latina cheerleader was sitting on the bed with Skye on her lap.<p>

"You know, it really is a shame that you're not a Cheerio. You'd rule that place with an iron pom-pom," she commented. Samantha crossed her legs on the floor, her back against the dresser. Boxes were scattered around the hardwood floor, the four-poster bed gracing the wall by the door.

"Honestly, I heard Sue Sylvester's not the best coach. She's got innovative ideas, but I don't know. Besides, I don't go back on my word and I gave it to Quinn that I wouldn't try-out," she replied. It was times like this where Santana was both her best friend and her absolute worst enemy.

"Quinn Fabray's reign at this school is coming to an end soon anyways. We're gonna need a new top bitch at that godforsaken place," Santana said as she ran Samantha's emery board through her nails. "It's gonna be either you or me."

"Yeah, well, we both got too much on each other. We'd wind up burning the place to the ground," Samantha added with a grin. She ran a brush through her dark hair, her ice-blue eyes raising to meet Santana's dark gaze. "I've decided not to tell my mom about New Directions until after Sectionals. You of all people know how she gets."

"Your mom's your biggest fan. Trust me, I wish I had y'all's relationship with my mom. If she's pushing you, she just wants you to do better than she did," Santana pointed out. Samantha frowned at her before taking a deep breath.

"She's a Spanish one-hit wonder who was the original Jessie James from Burning Bridges, a twenty-five year running play on Broadway. Mama turned vocal coach and choir director. Believe me, Mr. Schue would have her banned from the choir room."

"You also got Rachel Berry to shut up. As long as you keep doing that, you could dance in your underwear around the choir room for all I care," Santana snorted. "Not like any of the guys would mind, either."

"Yeah, just warn me ahead of time before you rag on me about singing with Finn. Took me completely off-guard," Samantha told her, throwing a pillow at her.

"I give Little Miss Berry a week to retaliate that I took Finn's V-card," Santana said. Samantha bolted upwards despite herself.

"No freaking way, San," she stated. When the smug, self-satisfied look crossed Santana's attractive features, Samantha's mouth dropped. "You're gonna get knocked up someday, I frigging swear."

"Yeah, and if Finnocence wasn't with Man Hands, you would've jumped all over that. Admit it, Sammie," Santana said.

"He's hot, but he's more of the relationship, pretty-boy type. If I was to come out of retirement, you of all people would know I jump for the one-time kinda guys. Leave 'em with a cold shower and a happy memory," Samantha responded honestly. Finn was a _very_ attractive guy, but once again, taken. If it had been last year, she wouldn't have cared, but she had more respect for herself than to target someone spoken for. "And don't change the subject. When and where did this happen?"

"Man Hands was dating some dope named Jesse St. James-" Santana started, but Samantha cut her off.

"Wait, Jesse St. James from Carmel?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Samantha tilted her head back in a laugh. "Freshman year at Carmel High, I was a lowly little cheerleader on the booster squad. Jesse hooked up with Becky Spencer and totally left her in the dust, so we threw rocks at him," she replied. Her father had been stationed at Fort Wright that year.

"Anyways, we were doing Madonna in Cheerios last year, so Sue told us to go after younger men. Finn was a little younger than me, so I went after him and he went for it. He was all hung up on Rachel, so I made him forget about her for a little while," Santana replied.

"Her obsession with solos is really getting irritating," Samantha commented.

"If she found out the new girl _she_ brought to Glee turned out to be the daughter of a former Broadway performer, I think her trap would be sufficiently shut," Santana said with a slow smile. She slid off the bed, her torso straightening the way it did when she had a devilishly good and sneaky idea.

"I like Rachel okay," Samantha said slowly. It was true. The shooting had changed a lot of things and if she continued to hang around Santana and the Cheerios, she would be exactly where she was before the shooting, minus Jess. And she didn't like where it was headed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hillary: I do, too! It would give them a bit more time to get to know each other besides having musical chemistry<strong>_

_**Abigail: Thank you!**_

_**Snowy: Glad I could get your attention and keep it**_

_**Finny D: Thanks C:**_

_**Britt: Thank you for reading it!**_

_**Gem: I know a lot of songs lol I have my iPod on constantly!**_

_**Glee: I think you'll be sufficiently surprised**_

_**Snowy (again lol): I hope you like it!**_

_**Gleek: Thank you!**_

_**Finn: Glad you liked it!**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Simply Devine Birthday

**_A/N: I cannot stop listening to "Collide." I think it's amazing. By the way, if any of you have a Formspring, follow me at formspring . me / Thorne Lockehart (Remove the spaces)_**

**_Also, look up Patrick Dempsey for Patrick Donald Devine._**

* * *

><p><em>Everything's a mess<em>

_Don't know where to start_

_Everything we knew almost broken apart_

_I'm willing to take it, to put it in the past_

Joanna Pacitti — Collide

* * *

><p>Samantha yanked her pajama T-shirt over her head, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she stood in a pair of dark red jeans and her blue silk Victoria's Secret bra. Before the shooting, she had had it going on. Toned stomach, belly ring, attitude to match...<p>

Now she couldn't take her eyes off of the little pucker etched onto her flesh, laying just under the little dolphin and ice-blue gemstone heart charm from her navel ring. She had healed 'beautifully' from the shooting, the doctors said.

"There's nothing beautiful about a bullet hole," she said aloud with a shake of her head. She pulled a sky-blue tank top over her head and pulled a black blouse on. Samantha buttoned only a few of the buttons on the blouse, leaving the blue top revealed. She zipped up her black boots and brushed out her raven hair, smoothing it back into a ponytail. Her gaze dropped to the Breadstix voucher on her dresser and sighed. It was non-transferable, nonrefundable. She was stuck going out on a date with her duet partner, which was putting her into an even deeper hole with the other kids. Her phone chirped for the fifth time that morning, signalling yet another Happy Birthday text message. The majority of them were from her old friends on the squad in Louisville, some from various family members scattered about America, one from Blake.

"Happy birthday, Samantha!" Adrienne chirped as Samantha sat down at the stool. A wide smile was on her mother's beautiful face as a medium-sized square box was handed to her. "I know we usually wait until your father can talk to us to open presents, but I couldn't wait. I saw this and thought of you while I was out."

Samantha looked at the light blue box, beautifully wrapped with silver ribbon and curiously opened it, letting out a gasp. Inside was a gorgeous white-gold heart-shaped locket with the word 'Amor' in italic, flowing letters etched onto it. "It's so pretty," she breathed as she took it out.

"Now, you have something for both sides of your heritage. You have your Forget-Me Knot ring and now, a locket. It's going to be an heirloom; you're going to give it to your daughter, or your daughter-in-law," Adrienne explained as she moved Samantha's raven hair from the back of her neck. She clasped it into place, kissed the top of her head, and turned her around. Samantha could feel the smile on her face as she hugged her mother. "It looks beautiful on you, blending in just right with your skin tone...you've always been so fair."

"It's beautiful, Máma. Gracias."

"Feliz Cumpleaños, mi hija hermosa," Adrienne told her.

[Happy birthday, my beautiful daughter]

* * *

><p>Samantha was happy as she walked down the halls of McKinley. She wanted to keep her birthday a secret and it was working out well for herself.<p>

That was, until she heard Rachel talking to Mercedes about it.

"A birthday's, like, a girl's rite of passage. It's one step closer to being a woman," she was saying. Samantha pursed her lips as she closed her locker.

"Oh, happy birthday, Sam. I saw your Facebook," Mercedes told her with a smile as they walked by.

"Thanks, Mercedes," Samantha replied as she tucked her books closer to her.

"What class are you heading to?" Rachel asked, looking at the shorter girl coolly. Samantha knew Rachel wasn't particularly fond of her anymore, all because she could sing and had a duet with Finn.

"I want to say it's Science," she responded. The sound of a loud crash caused her to jump and she ducked. Unfortunately, the hockey team had been walking by.

"Careful, Spaz!" one hollered to her. Samantha clenched her jaw, trying to swallow back her embarrassment. Humiliated tears filled her eyes and she hurried towards her class. Stress of the day was crushing and she had only arrived to school. It was her first birthday without Jess, in a new school, and she still felt as if she hadn't come to terms with the shooting. She hadn't realized the tears had rolled down her face until she heard someone ask if she was okay. Her heart ached with the loss of her twin and it was the first time she let herself cry over Jess's death. It was at that moment that the numbness went away.

"Are you okay, Devine?" she vaguely heard Puck ask her. Samantha shook her head and shoved past him, the sobs wracking her petite body. She pushed open the door of the girls' bathroom and slid down the wall, her cries growing louder. This was it for her, the moment she actually felt something.

Jess really was dead and this was life without her. It hurt like hell to come to terms with it, it was something some soldiers never even got through. Each breath was a searing knife to Samantha's lungs, her voice coming out in ragged gasps as the tears came harder. This should be Jessica's day, too. Now it never would be. Jess should be there along with her, rooting for her in New Directions, boosting her up in everything.

Now, Jessica Marie Devine was in the ground, dead because of one man's actions. Jeremiah Baker Sr killed more than just the older Devine twin. He killed a good chunk of Samantha's spirit, he took part of her humanity.

"Samantha, it's Mercedes," she heard someone say on the other side of the door.

"And Rachel."

"And Santana."

Having her friends see her like this was the last thing Samantha wanted.

"At least let me in, Sammie," Santana's voice came through the door.

"Fine."

"Move it, Aretha, Yentl." The door was opened and Santana shoved it closed behind her. Samantha couldn't help but laugh at her blunt disrespect of others. "You alright or do I need to kick your ass, too, Devine?"

"You're evil, you know that?" she said.

"Well, your name contradicts you, too," Santana replied as she helped her to her feet. It wasn't Santana's MO to help anyone, but she was one hell of a friend if she wanted to be. "I hope to God those are happy tears. I'm surprised you haven't melted."

The only one who could make her laugh by insulting her.

"It's my first birthday without Jess. I guess the whole shooting just sunk in for me," Samantha said, wiping her eyes. Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she grimaced. Eyeliner and mascara was caked to her porcelain complexion, redness and irritation making her look blotchy. "I look like hell."

"You're still one of the hottest girls at this school. Even if your makeup looks shitty," Santana replied.

"Even with a bullet hole in my stomach and my incredibly dorky glasses for when my contacts slip?" Samantha asked in a small voice. She felt like a seven year old, needing reassurance once more. Santana rolled her eyes, her arm slinging around her shoulders.

"You're the only girl I know who could wear a sailor suit and still look like a goddess," she told her. She tugged at the elastic in Samantha's hair, letting the raven locks loose. "Seriously, you got all that thick, wavy hair and you keep it back in that ponytail. You want people to know you got it goin' on? You gotta show 'em. If they don't like it? Screw 'em."

Samantha tossed her hair back, running her fingers through it. "I miss Jessie, though." The sadness from before that had been kept at bay by the distraction that was the Supreme Bitch herself. Now it was slowly creeping up on her, like a snake in the grass.

"We all do. Honestly, you two in this place would have been Gomorrah itself," Santana retorted.

"We would have crushed all you mere mortals," Samantha said with a small smile as she stared at her new reflection. Smoky eyes, carefully applied black eyeliner and mascara, blood-red lips. Paired with her kinked jet-black hair, her ice-blue eyes stood out. "Let's go kick some ass, Satan."

"I thought you'd never ask, Lady Devine."

* * *

><p>Samantha was back to her old self, the picture of a high-school goddess. Her chin was up, her eyes were steely and narrowed.<p>

"The bitch-off has begun," she heard Quinn mutter. Samantha strode past the table in the cafeteria, her tray in her hands. She found a chair next to Rachel and Mercedes and stopped by the head.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked. She felt confident now as she watched them. Mercedes gestured to a seat and Samantha sat down. "Sorry about earlier, I had a minor freak-out. I was sort of a bitch, that wasn't cool. You guys were just trying to help."

"But why did you let Santana in there? You two nearly bit each other's throats out at Glee the other day," Mercedes said. Samantha poked at her tater tots with her fork, twisting her mouth.

"We have a 'frenemies' relationship that goes a few years back. Enemies at school, friends after-hours. That's how it works," she responded.

"I heard about your sister. It has to be a tough birthday without her," Rachel commented, blinking. Samantha knew the other girl didn't mean anything by it, but she recoiled inwardly as if she'd been insulted.

"Yeah, it is. She was a free-spirit, that's for sure," she replied, resting her chin on her hand.

"You alright?" she heard Sam Evans tentatively ask from his spot on the other side of the table. Samantha shrugged as she moved the tater tot around her tray some more. "Heard about your emotional breakdown."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she dropped the plastic fork. "It was not an emotional breakdown. I was having a bit of a rough day," she informed him. Truth be told, she wasn't all that hungry and she was fast coming down from the confident high she was on earlier. Her phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out to read the screen. If she had been depressed, it immediately lifted. "Everyone needs to shut the hell up, my daddy's calling!"

Samantha eagerly slid her finger across the screen and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, feeling her heart rate quicken. She loved talking to her father. He always knew what to say to make the worst day into something worthwhile.

"Oh, God, Sammie! Oh, yes, harder!" Puck called, pretending to moan. Samantha threw her fork at him, holding her finger over her lips.

_"Samantha? What are you doing?"_ Donald asked.

"Puckerman, you're gonna die!" Samantha hissed at Puck, pulling her phone away from her face. The rest of her teammates continued the immature moaning and inappropriate behavior. "Sorry, Daddy, my friends are being immature."

_"I just wanted to call and tell you happy birthday, Sammie Rae," _Donald told her. When Rachel was giggling at Finn groaning, Samantha kicked him in the leg. When he let out a yelp of protest, she glared at him.

"Hell, yeah, Sammie! Work that ass, girl!" Artie called.

"Shut your trap, Abrams!"

This was clearly their new favorite game because it only continued.

"Sorry, Daddy. How's your deployment going? You're a colonel still, right?" Samantha asked pointedly. The moaning settled down a bit and she fought the giggle.

_"Honestly, I'm really tired, but I wanted to see how you're doing. Tell your friends they sound like mating seals; that oughta shut 'em up,"_ Donald instructed. Samantha let out a giggle at her father's words.

"I'm doing better, but I'm missing Jessie a lot. I'll also tell my friends that they sound like mating seals. I miss you a lot, too," she told him.

_"Well, baby, I'm gonna let you go back to your lunchtime orgy with the glee club," _he replied. She could hear the laughter in his voice. When she hung up the phone, she faced her teammates with a flushed face.

"I'm gonna kill you all. That was my _dad_. He's also a deployed colonel in the US Army. Meaning, if he was here and not deployed, he would _castrate_ Puck, Finn, and Artie," she said before collapsing into laughter.

"But it was funny, right?" Artie pointed out. Samantha's head fell onto Rachel's shoulder as more giggles spilled out. She could barely muster out a nod before trying to sit up.

"I think we need to take away her water bottle," Finn commented, sliding the Dasani bottle away from her.

"Just be lucky I can breathe. If that was my brother, he would've said something like _hell yeah, Sammie! That's what I'm talking about! Use that Devine mojo!_" Samantha said once she could compose herself. The sound of footsteps behind her stopped as hands came over her eyes.

"Guess who, Sammie," an all-too familiar voice murmured in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Snowy: I'm glad you liked it! <em>**

**_Hillary: You should! If you want help with it, let me know, I'm also a beta!_**

**_Dawn: She does, but she's wanting to step back so he can be with Rachel_**


	9. Chapter 9: Leather and Rock n Roll

_**A/N: Aw, no reviews this time around? Oh well, the show must go on!**_

_**By the way, this first part is being told from Adrienne's point of view. Teddy Geiger is who I have for Blake Devine in my head. **_

* * *

><p><em>I run my life or is it running me?<em>

_Run from my past_

_I run too fast or too slow, it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

Lady Antebellum — I Run To You

* * *

><p>Her now-only daughter's seventeenth birthday. Adrienne had known from the day little Samantha had come into the world that she wasn't leaving it quietly. Tiny, little balled-up fists, little mouth opened into a shrieking cry that seemed to announce her arrival. The little tiny feet with the long toes that nearly wrapped around Adrienne's pinkie, the small hands with the long, slim fingers that would be perfect for playing the piano. From the beginning, both girls had been gorgeous. The only discernible difference in Jessica and Samantha was the hair. Jessica had Adrienne's hair, kept short in fine, bouncy curls. Samantha, forever the tomboy, had had long, thick, wavy hair always kept back in ponytails. When the news of the shooting had reached Adrienne's ears and the fact that one of her daughters was dead, she didn't know how she could go on. All she could think about was when they had been sick with strep throat, how both girls 'direly' needed their mother to lay with them and sing to them so they would feel better. Her heart had been taken up by her three children and every time she was greeted with a smile or a giggle or any time one of them looked up at her with huge blue eyes, she knew that the dreams she had had before them meant nothing. Anger and grief had fueled a breakdown, but Adrienne had reacted selfishly. In the days after, she had only thought of herself, not how it was affecting Jessica's twin sister or her husband, who had lost just as much as she.<p>

But Adrienne could tell that Samantha needed her mother. Her daughter had her head on her mother's lap with her eyes half-closed as Adrienne ran her hand through Samantha's thick, wavy locks.

"How has your birthday been?" Adrienne asked. Samantha rolled onto her back, her crystal-blue eyes opened.

"I miss Jess," she whispered. And it was one of those moments where Adrienne had felt like she had let her daughter down. Samantha had witnessed her sister's death and had nearly died herself, yet Adrienne had blamed her for it.

"We all do, baby," Adrienne murmured, stroking the dark hair off of her forehead. Her heart squeezed with the utter pain in Samantha's eyes. How she wished she could take it away with a song, or how she could pretend, if even just for a minute, that a mother's kiss - the greatest of all placebos - could take away the agony her daughter lived through every day. "I know it's hard for you."

"Would you support me, no matter what I do?" Samantha asked suddenly. Her voice was soft, but her expression was hesitant, as if she had done something her mother wouldn't approve of. Like when she had gotten into the blue paint when she was supposed to be napping.

"Of course," Adrienne answered, her tone hesitant. Samantha took a deep breath and tucked a lock of her long hair behind her small ears. Everything about her, from the day she was born, screamed delicate. From the lightweight frame, petite height, small face, to the tiny appendages. "Are you pregnant, Samantha?"

Shock crossed her daughter's face as she shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Then, what is it? Just tell me. I won't get mad," Adrienne said. Now she was curious. What could get the usually so headstrong, independent and confident teenager so out of sorts? "I promise."

Samantha took another deep breath before wrapping her thin arms around her legs, crossing her ankles. "There's this club at school called New Directions and I joined them," she finally admitted. Adrienne tilted her head, silently beckoning her to continue. "New Directions is McKinley's glee club."

Adrienne let out a short burst of laughter as relief washed over her. "Why would I be upset with that?"

Samantha's face reddened, a blatant change to her usually porcelain-fair skin, as she looked down. "Because you always said show choir was beneath me and New Directions is a show choir group," she replied.

* * *

><p>Adrienne had taken the news of New Directions better than Samantha had thought she would. Having Blake there for the week made the celebration almost complete.<p>

"Have you at least made friends in the glee club?" Adrienne asked, clearly trying not to grimace. She continued to run her long fingers through Samantha's raven hair, a frown knitting between her eyebrows.

"I've made a few friends that are really good people. Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry are the most recent," Samantha responded. Adrienne chuckled and Samantha let out a yelp as her mother's fingers caught a snarl in her hair.

"You know, your hair is getting unmanageable. You should really get it cut," she commented. Samantha rubbed her scalp and shrugged.

"Maybe we could make a day of it this weekend. I wanna look completely different for school," she requested. Adrienne nodded and stood up.

"I have one more surprise for you. There is a back-story to it and it involves my alleged 'bleeding heart'," she informed her as she walked across the room. Samantha had always been mesmerized by her mother's walk. It had the grace of a dancer with the confidence and strut of a model. As the back door opened, the skittering of claws on the floor on the tile reached Samantha's ears. She looked up in time to see a husky puppy charging straight toward her, a little fluff ball of black and white.

"A puppy? I thought you hated dogs, that was why we kept Skye," Samantha commented in surprise as she lifted the puppy up. She was immediately greeted with a tongue lapping at her face and she let out a giggle. "Hi, pretty baby."

"Her name's Shasta and she is a purebred husky puppy I bought while shopping for your birthday present. They were selling her and her siblings out of the back of a truck in the parking lot of that little boutique downtown. I don't know what it was about her, but I saw her and thought of you," Adrienne explained. Samantha stroked Shasta's soft, downy fur, admiring the silky feel under her fingertips.

"I'm not gonna be home a lot because of New Directions, so I'm a little worried about her being here," she admitted, kissing her head. Shasta wriggled on her new owner's lap, her tail wagging. It was apparent that she loved attention.

"She's about five months old and has been housebroken. I guess her previous owners were moving, so they wanted to make sure she was able to go to a good home," Adrienne replied, petting Shasta's head. It was clear that the Spanish woman had another motivation for it. "Also, because I thought you would like someone a little friendlier. No offense to your beloved feline friend, but she's not very good company."

"Shasta's great, Máma. I like her, thanks," Samantha told her, standing up to hug her mother. The puppy was sitting down on the couch, her long pink tongue hanging out of her mouth. A pair of ice-blue eyes met Samantha's, a purple camouflage collar adorning her tiny neck.

"I'm glad," Adrienne replied.

* * *

><p>Sitting down with the girls in Glee and discussing song choices for the showdown kept Samantha's mind off of everything. Blake was going to be one of Mr. Schue's judges, despite the fact he was her brother.<p>

"Okay, so we need to get as boy-friendly as possible. Any suggestions on songs?" Rachel asked, pen in hand. Her dark brown eyes flickered about the collection of girls smoothly.

"Well, you can't any more boy-friendly than rock n' roll. Why don't we try some hard rock songs?" Quinn suggested. Rachel nodded approvingly at the blonde before looking around again. Samantha curled her finger over her lips, bouncing her knee as thoughts raced through her head. She grew up listening to the same music as Blake and her father, so she knew a lot of guy-friendly songs.

"We got Def Leppard, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, Metallica, Rolling Stones, Sex Pistols, Ramones, Black Sabbath...those times had the best hard rock," she spoke up. When eyes were on her, she crossed her legs. "My daddy and Blake listen to a lot of that. When you think of music back then, it's sex, drugs, and rock n' roll."

"Write those names down, please, Sam, along with some of the best hits they've done. Feel free to add some more of them," Rachel requested, handing the pad and pen to her. Samantha accepted it with a smirk.

"If we really wanna be opposite, we're gonna have to be all decked out for the part. I can play the electric guitar on a ton of songs like that, so I could probably do some good riffs," she suggested. She jotted down a few of the song titles for the bands. "'Pour Some Sugar On Me' would be a freaking awesome song or 'Livin' On A Prayer'."

"If you play the guitar, that'll give us an even bigger edge," Quinn stated, her green eyes wide. Samantha's smirk remained as she uncrossed her legs.

"You're talking to a girl with more band T-shirts than a rock concert. When you think of sex, drugs, and rock n' roll, what's the first thing that comes to your mind, ladies?" she asked rhetorically as she stretched out one toned leg, examining her delicate black lace flats.

"Leather," Mercedes replied. Samantha let a slow smile curve across her deep red lips, rolling her ankle.

"We wear leather, not only will we win, we will make those boys eat their hearts out," she commented. Leather and rock n' roll. Two of her very favorite things.


	10. Chapter 10: Lace and Leather

**_A/N: Aha, I love writing this story! I am going to rename this story to something else. I'll have some story title ideas in a poll soon on my profile, but feel free to add some ideas of your own. To stay true to the fact that this is Sam's story, I'll have to say that the title needs to have the word 'Devine'. _**

* * *

><p><em>French fingertips, red lips<br>Bitch is dangerous_

_Baby, take a seat, eyes on me  
>This is my show<br>Your one and only pleasure  
>All decked in lace and leather<br>__Fantasy, courtesy of me  
>Baby, let's go<br>Watch me apply the pressure  
>All decked in lace and leather <em>

Britney Spears — Lace and Leather

* * *

><p>Samantha stared at her reflection in the mirror of the girls' bathroom. Her long, wavy, luxurious raven hair had been cut to her shoulders in a messy, bedhead, banged style. The bangs had been temporarily dyed fire-engine red, calling attention to her huge blue eyes, swept with smoky eyeshadow and smudged with black eyeliner. The red lace cropped tank top she wore under her black leather jacket matched the attitude, the black leather pants clinging to her form, the black boots the perfect tie-together for the outfit. The finishing touch was the handcuffs on the belly ring that dangled from her navel, a little inappropriate for anything but a stage costume. In order to walk down the halls, she needed to zip up the leather jacket.<p>

Catcalls and whistles sounded throughout the halls as Samantha walked. She felt incredibly exposed at walking down the hall in leather, but it was only for New Directions. Her guitar was inside the choir room and she had to enter about a minute before everyone else. The lighting was dark and she was fairly certain her silhouette was visible. After unzipping her jacket and picking up the blue guitar, she picked at the strings, the opening riff for the mash-up the girls were doing. Leather was an amazing call as the girls walked in, the fog swirling at their feet. When the lights were turned up, Samantha smirked as every male eye was on them. She caught the anger on Blake's face as she vocalized with the other girls. As her guitar riff came in, she hopped down from her stand, her fingers flying across the strings in a solo. It was definitely a show to not be missed as the others whipped their hair around, dancing like mad.

"That was awesome, ladies!" Mr. Schue said when it was over. Blake walked over to Samantha and zipped it up, a stern look on his face.

"You're a Devine, not a lady of the night," he growled into her ear. She shoved her brother's shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"It's a costume. I'm now going to change out of this and into something that's school appropriate," she informed him. When a collective groan sounded across the room, she smirked. "Sorry, boys."

Samantha yanked the leather pants off, stretching her legs bit by bit in the dressing room. The other girls walked in as Samantha cinched the belt on her black jeans.

"Okay, I just gotta say, Sam...damn! You _killed_ it up there!" Mercedes said, giving her a high-five. Samantha smiled as she tugged the tank top over her head, stuffing it into the Walmart bag.

"I practiced that riff for like, two hours. It took a lot of guts to show my stomach, though," she replied. Santana moved the belly ring away, eyes on the small pucker. "Yep, that's it. It's got a twin on my back."

"She got shot when she was at Atherton and has been freaked about her bod ever since," she explained boredly, tugging the shirt back down. "It's not even that bad. I'll bet you twenty bucks that if you showed it to the guys, they'd think it was kind of hot."

"I've always liked your jokes, Santana," Samantha retorted, rolling her eyes. She pulled a tissue-thin V-neck baby blue T-shirt over her head, smoothing it over her stomach. "Guys don't like it when their girlfriend is more hardcore than they are."

* * *

><p>"Okay, who was the hottest of the girls? Seriously, guys, they rocked my world," Puck said, leaning back in his chair. Finn chuckled, thinking back to the performance. Two girls popped out in his mind: Rachel and Sam. "Sam Devine has my vote. She had the leather, the red, the belly ring, the guitar...she was smokin'."<p>

The ones with girlfriends grudgingly mumbled their agreement, including Finn.

"Wait, she had a belly ring?" Finn found himself asking. He thought back to the performance, scrounging for a memory of a navel ring. He remembered the leather alright - an image that would not be leaving his conscience anytime soon - but he didn't remember a belly ring.

"Hell, yeah. Handcuffs. I snapped a picture when she put the guitar down," Puck responded, pulling out his phone. After sliding through the photos of the other girls, the picture of Sam Devine with a sultry pout and her hands on her hips was the last one left. Puck zoomed in on her bare midriff, a navel ring hanging from her stomach. Handcuffs and a small pucker of a scar under the ring. "She wears an outfit like that, she can cuff me anytime."

"Santana won't like it," Artie commented, craning his neck to look at the zoomed-out picture. Rachel and Sam were definitely tied as far as the bad-ass look went, but Sam had the hotness factor. Studies had shown that red was more sexually appealing to men and it was true. "But then again, the bitch-off was inevitable."

"Hey, if a catfight ensues from this, that'd be even hotter. But let me tell you something right now. I am going to get into those leather pants, just you wait. As of now, I am officially calling tabs on Samantha Devine," Puck declared.

But something about it seemed off with Finn. Even though she had worn leather and lace and playing an incredibly hot guitar solo, Sam didn't seem the type to be interested in Puck. She seemed to be the type of girl who guarded herself now more than ever. The thought gave him a protective sense, which made none. Rachel was his girlfriend, Sam was a girl he'd just met and sang a duet with. They had quite a few classes together and he and his mom were slowly moving into a house down the street from her. Even Santana had mentioned a huge change in Sam.

Why was she suddenly on the forefront of his mind?

* * *

><p>Samantha threw the blue starred ball towards Shasta, watching as the puppy barked at it. Her front end dropped, her tail wagging playfully. Shasta didn't entirely grasp the concept of playing; she didn't understand that she was supposed to chase after it. Samantha chuckled and knelt down to roll the ball towards her. Immediately, Shasta charged towards her. Her warm, wet mouth closed over Samantha's hand, nibbling playfully on her. Samantha let out a hysterical giggle as she fell backwards, rubbing her husky's ears playfully.<p>

"Aah! Shasta! You're so silly!" she giggled as Shasta licked her face. When Samantha rubbed the puppy's sides, Shasta dropped to her side and rolled onto her back. "Silly, silly Shasta." Samantha's voice dropped to a coo as she rubbed Shasta's stomach.

A shadow loomed over her in the front yard and Samantha looked up to see Blake. "Having fun?" he asked, his ice-blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"This dog is funny. She keeps doing goofy things," she replied as she stood up. She hooked her finger into the puppy's collar and led her into the house. When she stood up to see her phone ringing on her table, she dusted her hands onto her pants.

"It's someone named Rachel," Blake said, holding up the iPhone. With a frown, he studied the screen. "She's from New Directions, isn't she?"

Samantha nodded and took the phone from her brother to answer. "Hello?" she said. Frantic babbling on the other line. "Calm down, Rach, I don't know what you're saying."

_"Check the blog Jacob Ben Israel said. He did a review of our performance and took a lot of pictures. Can we meet so we can talk?" _Rachel requested. Samantha twisted her mouth as a frown knitted between her eyebrows. It didn't sound good.

"Yeah, we'll meet at Starbucks in about an hour. I've got some last-minute things to finish up at home, then I'll come meet you," she replied slowly. She really didn't like where this was headed, but she had nothing to hide from anyone. She hung up the phone in bewilderment, looking up at Blake. "Can you take Shasta out in a little bit? A friend of mine wants to meet up to talk about something and I don't know what."

"It's serious if she wants to talk face-to-face," he commented. Samantha nodded her agreement as she walked inside of the house to go up the stairs. She sat down on her bed and opened the lid of her purple Dell laptop. She opened the Google Chrome tab and looked at the Jewfro's blog, clicking on the page "Glee Losers."

On the page were 'profiles' of each kid of New Directions. Samantha hesitantly clicked on her name and saw the caption "Simply Devine" at the top in white block letters. She frowned as she saw a few candid shots of herself in the halls, one with red slushie on her face. Samantha grimaced at the complete monstrosity the photo was and rolled her eyes. As she read further of the little 'bio' Jacob Ben Israel did, it was a review.

_When I met Samantha Devine in Geometry a couple of weeks ago, my first impression was that she was Nyx Incarnate from her frosty attitude to her clearly nonhuman beauty. Although she denies any sort of involvement with Finn Hudson or Noah Puckerman, it's clear to see the chemistry she has with both. May the claws come out between the two boys, Samantha, and one Santana Lopez. The bitch-off between the girls is inevitable and McKinley High waits with bated breath for the aftermath._

__Samantha's jaw clenched as she scrolled down to see more pictures. The most recent one had been added three hours ago with her in her leather outfit. She had to smirk at the caption, but she couldn't help but feel violated.

_Eat your heart out, boys._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of Devine Tragedy!<strong>_

_**Hillary: You're welcome!**_

**_Abigail: I think he liked it lol_**

**_Emma: Thank you!_**

**_Finn: I hope I don't disappoint_**

**_Snowy: No one can ever tell what Adrienne's thinking, I'm happy you liked her point of view._**

**_Britt: You're so sweet!_**

**_Gleek: I hope to have them interested in each other by prom at least, or maybe before that._**

**_Brinn: Thank you!_**

**_Diva: I hereby give you more!_**


	11. Chapter 11: We're In Trouble

**_A/N: I am writing this chapter while listening to Disney music on Pandora...don't be a hater. Also, I have put up the poll for the rename of Devine Tragedy. Be sure to give me suggestions and vote!_**

* * *

><p><em>Say what you mean, tell me I'm right<em>

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign, I wanna believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown_

Panic! At the Disco — The Ballad Of Mona Lisa

* * *

><p>Samantha pulled the Charger up to the stoplight, her palms smacking the steering wheel to the tune of Fall Out Boy's "Thanks For The Memories." The song had never ceased to ease up the crappiest mood and - she hated to admit it - made her think of her ex-boyfriend, C.J. Fuentes. She had grown up with him and had a deep, personal friendship with him. Because their fathers had grown up together and had been in the same unit for decades, they usually went to the same places. Occasionally, Samantha missed him, but it was for the best that they parted.<p>

She pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, leaning her head against the seat. What she really needed was the will to move and get out of the car. After the song finished, she turned off the car and slid the keys into her pocket. Samantha shoved the door open to the car and got out, leaning against it again.

"I need to get my tail in there and face it," she said aloud before slamming the door to the car, tucking her purse over her arm, and walking into the cafe. Rachel waved to her with a tall cup between her hands. Her expression was one of nervousness as Samantha walked closer to her. "What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Rachel played with the tag on the string that stuck out of the white cardboard cup, biting her lip as she clearly struggled with the words. "You've been a good friend to me in the few weeks you've been here and I just wanted to thank you and to apologize for my jealous and erratic behavior," she said, raising her pretty brown eyes to meet Samantha's blues. "I know there's nothing going on with you and Finn and I've treated you like some Benedict Arnold when I think you're the first person to treat me with outright respect and kindness. You didn't deserve it, Samantha."

Samantha was stunned by Rachel's words. How badly did the other kids in Glee treat her before she had come along? "I treat people with respect who treat me with it first. Hell, you were the first person to willingly show me around school. Quinn and Santana told me to back off the Cheerios and stay out of their spotlight," she replied.

"And I pretty much told you the same thing once I found out about your talent," Rachel murmured. Samantha smiled wryly at her as she leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a triple threat. I sing, I play instruments, and I used to be a kick-ass cheerleader," she remarked as she let out a deep breath. "I'm just glad I was able to be a good friend to you. I wasn't always a nice person."

"Can you and I start over? I think we could really complement each other as far as singing goes," Rachel requested. Samantha nodded and tucked a lock of her raven hair behind her ear.

"I could also give you tips about how to stretch out your voice without making it go out. And also how to mature your look a little bit," she said, tilting her head.

"And I could educate you about Broadway," Rachel added slowly. Samantha fought a laugh. If there were two people who would ever get along, it would be Adrienne Romero-Devine and Rachel Berry. Both vegans and crazy about Broadway with hearts to succeed.

"Well, I'd like that, Rachel," she replied. She stood up to look at the menu at Starbucks. One thing she loved about the fall (besides her birthday) was the fact that they had pumpkin pie lattes and frappes. "Here, I'm gonna go get something to drink and we'll talk more."

* * *

><p>Samantha knew Rachel was lying. She didn't like to be taken for a fool, but the other girl would learn a few things about messing with Samantha Devine if that was her motive. Out of the blue, shortly after the photos from the mash-up, no less, did Rachel want to talk to Samantha about starting over. There was something fishy about it and Samantha was a lot smarter than most people gave her credit for, but it still infuriated her that someone actually was trying to play her. She clenched the steering wheel tightly in her hands as she blew out her breath. There was only one thing she could do to get rid of the agitation and frustration she felt and that was to either go to the gym, grab Shasta and go to the park to run, or crank up angry music as she drove around town.<p>

All three were very tempting, but the latter seemed the most appeasing. Samantha slammed the door shut on the car after pulling into the driveway and stormed into the house.

"I'm going to go for a run. Can someone get Shasta's leash and her water dish?" she called as she ran up the stairs. She yanked off her jeans and threw them into her hamper, scrounging for her sweatpants.

Once she was dressed in her black sweatpants, a white sports-bra, and her blue high-top running shoes, she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"Shouldn't you wait until the morning? It's going to be dinnertime soon," Adrienne fretted. Samantha shrugged as she pulled out a couple of water bottles out of the fridge and pulled a granola bar out of the box.

"I won't be long, maybe an hour. I'll have my phone on me and I've got water to keep me and Shasta hydrated," she assured her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Put a jacket on over that, please, and be back by six so you can at least prepare Blake's and your dinner," Adrienne relented. She was a vegan and preferred whole foods without processed sugars and animal products. Samantha was like her father and brother and liked meat, sugar, and animal products. Her compromise was to eat meat straight from the farmers' and eat organic foods, which wasn't terribly bad. Yet she didn't mind a little processed food every now and again.

She slid her yellow jacket on over the sports-bra and fixed her hat on her head before taking the leash to help Shasta into the car. A little fresh air and vigorous exercise never hurt anything and the early November air was chilling her through the jacket. Her phone rang in the little armlet she had for jogging and running.

"Hello?" she answered the call patiently as she pulled out of the driveway.

_"Hey, Sam, it's Finn. I, uh, heard you met up with Rachel today."_

Samantha arched her eyebrow as she pulled off of the street and to the stop sign. "Yeah, I did. She wanted to apologize for her behavior and start over as friends," she replied slowly.

_"Did she mention anything about Jesse St. James?" _

Samantha's eyebrows shot up as she drove down the street. "No, she didn't. Is there something up with St. Jackass?" she asked before she could stop herself.

_"You've met him?" _

She chuckled. "Yes, I have. I used to go school with him, but we'll save that little piece of information to discuss on a later date," she replied.

_"Do you think I'd have anything to worry about with him? I found out they're talking again," _Finn asked. Samantha sighed as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She knew firsthand how seductive Jesse St. James would be and while Rachel had a strong heart, she had a schoolgirl fantasy where there was good in everyone.

"My advice would be to talk to her about it, let her know how you feel about her talking to her ex again," she told him. When it came to relationships, she knew exactly what she was doing.

_"Yeah, I might do that. What are you doing right now?" _he asked suddenly. Her eyebrow arched as she pulled into the park.

"Well, I'm at Limerick Park to go for a jog with my dog. You?" she said as she exited her car. Shasta wriggled excitedly as Samantha attached the leash to her collar.

_"Eh, just hanging out with Puck. He says hi and he wants to get into your leather pants," _Finn informed her. Samantha let out a giggle as she pictured it.

"No offense to Puck, but I don't think he'd fit into a pair of petite leather pants. They'd look atrocious on him," she fired back. Looking around the abandoned park, a sense of unease swept over her and she heard Shasta growl. "I don't think I'm gonna go running alone tonight. Limerick's kinda creepy at night, like something out of a horror. And not Rocky Horror."

_"Yeah, there have been a number of rapes at Limerick, I wouldn't recommend it," _he stated. Her eyes rolled to the starry sky.

"Well, damn. This is the only park that's dog-approved," she sighed. She leaned against the car and looked down at Shasta. "But yeah, talk to Rachel and I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

_"See ya, Sam, and thanks," _Finn replied. Samantha hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket. Her blood froze when she felt something press against the small of her back and Shasta growled.


	12. Chapter 12: Catch 22

**_A/N: In this, Rachel cheats on Finn with Jesse and not Puck. _**

* * *

><p><em>Trying not to hear, but they talk so loud<em>

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Trying to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

Leona Lewis — Bleeding Love

* * *

><p>Samantha shook her head as she drove down the street, Shasta's head hanging out the window. Her imagination was playing tricks on her again and it was getting on her nerves. This time, she was <em>sure<em> she felt someone watching her and it sent shivers down her spine. She shuddered and turned up the radio, trying her hardest to not panic. After receiving a text from her mother saying she could stay out a little longer. Blake had gone out to Cleveland for a couple of days to see an old friend and grabbed something on the road.

"Well, Shasta, let's see if anyone wants to hang out with us," she told the husky puppy as she pulled up to a stoplight. At seven o'clock on a school night, it was highly unlikely. She shook her head and pulled the car down her street. The sound of her phone buzzing caught her attention and she picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hey, I'm not sure if you're busy or anything right now. It's probably too late, but I was hoping I could talk to you again." _It was Finn. Samantha groaned inwardly and idled in front of her house. Damn her good advice skills.

"Did you talk to Rachel?" she asked as she cradled the phone in her cheek between her shoulder. To be honest, she was a little hesitant about talking to someone else's boyfriend. The realization startled her. Usually, she didn't give a damn about anyone's feelings; she just went for it.

_"That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. I talked to her about it and told her that I didn't like that she was talking to him. It turns out she was deleting the messages from him until I read her outgoing." _He sounded absolutely bummed about the entire thing and Samantha knew it wasn't good.

"She was cheating on you," she stated with dread. Her heart ached for him, it really did. She had been messed around on more times than she could count, mostly by C.J. "I'm sorry about that."

_"Yeah, it sucks. Puck's trying to get me to man up about it and...I don't know. I guess I just wanted to talk to someone who might know what it's like. Not sure why I picked you, though."_

"Because I was the one who advised you to do it and you wanted to inform me that my advice bit you in the ass. Now that you've opened up about it, it's kind of hard to stop," she pointed out.

_"I guess you're right. Think you can bite his head off for me?" _

Samantha chuckled as she got out of the car, pulling Shasta with her. "If I see him again, I'll definitely give him a tongue-lashing. Would that do?"

_"I don't know what that means, but if it's bad, yeah, that'll work," _Finn replied.

"It means I chew him out, give him a what-for. My mom still talks to him from time to time, so I'll see if I can intercept." Her stomach growled and she let out a groan. Damn, now she remembered she hadn't eaten. "Shasta, you dork! Get over here!"

_"Um...what?"_

"Sorry, not you. My puppy is being a total ass clown," she apologized as she led the distracted canine towards the house.

_"Mind if I borrow that insult? It actually sums up about half the guys in the school," _Finn stated. Samantha unclipped the leash before sending Shasta into the house.

"Funny how that works, isn't it?" she remarked as she waved hello to her mother with her fingertips. Shasta's claws skittered on the stone floor before she raced in the laundry room to drink water. "Now for the fun part. Let's see what dirt and earth my mother made for dinner tonight. I absolutely despise tofu and algae is something you scrub off of a dirty pool floor."

_"You haven't eaten yet?" _he asked.

"Yes, I've eaten four times today, but I smoke weed quite a bit, so I've got the munchies." It was a joke, of course. When she heard her mother jump to her feet, she laughed. "I'm not that stupid, Mama. It was a joke."

Thank God Finn knew her twisted, dry sense of humor.

* * *

><p>Two hours after breaking up with Rachel and Finn was sitting at Breadstix, using the vouchers with Sam. Granted, it was just to talk, but it still felt weird. In just a few short weeks, she had helped him more with advice than anyone else ever had. He liked Sam as a person and he found himself hoping that he could get to know her a little better. Sam was eccentric and feisty with an odd sense of humor. Puck had tried to hunt down her number through Finn's phone but it didn't seem right to give it to him without asking her permission first.<p>

"So, how are you doing with the Rachel breakup?" she asked as she looked up at him. Her strange blue eyes met his dark browns from the fringe of her dark eyelashes. "I know it has to be hard."

"How do you know Jesse St. James?" Finn blurted. There. A load on his mind immediately vanished. A smile spread across Sam's face as she tore a piece of bread-stick and popped it into her mouth.

"I know him because my mom used to coach Vocal Adrenaline when I was a freshman. My dad was stationed at Fort Wright and we lived in Carmel because it was pretty close to there. Jesse and I went to the same school and he was around a lot because my mom would help him with his vocal exercises. If he sounds any good now, it's all because of Adrienne Romero-Devine," she replied. Finn let out an exhale of surprise. Sam's mom coached Vocal Adrenaline?

"And you knew him from then?" he guessed. She shrugged before nodding a bit.

"Yeah. My mom tried to get me to audition for VA, but I wasn't as into it as I am with New Directions. Jesse tried to change my mind by trying to get me to actually give a damn about the set list, but it was just...wrong. Vocal Adrenaline was, is, and always will be about the spotlight. They spent all their time trying to work against each other to be seen, yet somehow, it worked for them," she admitted. That actually made sense, but it was clear she didn't like talking about Vocal Adrenaline. "But my favorite part was messing up Jesse's name. I called him Wyatt St. Earp, Clyde St. Barrow, Jesse Satan James..."

"I may have to use a couple of those," Finn commented. Sam let out a giggle, her nose wrinkling slightly. He was surprised at the expression.

"Hey, who knows? I might start a whole new slew of Sam-isms," she agreed. Sam was a lot looser than Rachel. She had more of a sense of humor, more of a selfless attitude. When the guys had done their mash-up of Free Your Mind and Stop! In the Name of Love, her applause had been genuine. She had stood up for Kurt when no one else would, even at the expense of a slushie. "I could say one or two things right now. I could say that it could work itself out and if you and Rachel are meant to be, she'll find her way back."

"Or?" Finn prompted.

She was quiet for a moment, her hands folded in front of her mouth. "Or the exact opposite. It's pretty much a Catch-22."

"You give totally unorthodox advice, you know that?" he remarked. Another smile spread across her face as she nodded her agreement.

"Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

><p>Samantha pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto her bed. Her phone chirped on her desk, chiming the tune of "Thanks For The Memories" by Fall Out Boy. C.J.<p>

"What do you want?" she answered the phone with a growl. The dinner with Finn had turned into 'getting to know each other.' It had almost turned into a date when they had hugged goodbye.

_"No, you just broke up with Rachel. This can't happen," she said when they pulled away. Standing there with him with his arms around her...it felt too...normal. _

_"You're right, I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. Samantha bit her lip as she looked down. _

_"See you in school tomorrow?" _

_"Yeah, see ya." _

_"Oh, Finn?" she called. He turned around and looked at her, his dark brown eyes meeting her blues. A smile flickered on her lips as she felt her heart flutter._

_"I did have fun tonight, though. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm a listening ear," she told him. _

_"Or a Catch-22?" he remarked. A giggle escaped her, despite the situation._

_"Try looking that up on Google when you get home," she responded._

The sound of C.J's voice was the sound of her past. He was a _very _attractive guy, definitely one of the most attractive, in Samantha's opinion.

_"I wanted to see how my favorite girl was doing," _he commented. She sighed as she laid down on her bed. The time on the clock read nine thirty and she could feel the weight of the day on her shoulders, stinging at her eyelids.

"Your favorite? Do I have competition for favorite?" she said, her voice drawing out into that sultry purr she knew he loved so much. In all honesty, Carlos James Fuentes was her first love. He was the first boy she would have done anything for...

But now, he was just a world away from her in Fort Knox. She was in a little town in Ohio.

He was her past. And this was history Samantha was determined to not repeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: So I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Devine Tragedy. Don't forget to vote on the new story title name or give me ideas on what you think Devine Tragedy should be renamed!**_

_**Hillary: Me, too!**_

_**Abigail: I actually hope I could someday, but thank you for the sweet compliment!**_

_**Finn: Thank you!**_

_**Britt: Hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Gleek: Me, too. Imagine when she finds out Sam and Finn start dating later on**_

**_Hudson: Ooh, I love him on the show. He brings that whole "Bitch, I am fabulous!" shtick that just shakes the whole thing up!_**

**_Brinn: Thanks C:_**


	13. Chapter 13: Thank God For Holly Holliday

_**A/N: Maite Perroni is who I picture for Maria Romero. And I'm also going to refer to Samantha as Sam from now on and Sam Evans will be Thing 2.**_

_**Hillary: I think he does, too. Sam's definitely the kinda girl I'd want for a friend!**_

_**Jessie: Nice to meet you and I'm glad you liked this!**_

_**Finn: Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Tney: I think they'll be a good couple. Sam's very much the kinda girl who's willing to be whatever someone else needs.**_

_**Tia: I'm way loving how they're being written right now, they're very easy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'll admit it <em>

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her_

_But I just wanna hit her_

Saving Jane — Girl Next Door

* * *

><p>"You look absolutely thrilled to be here," Finn commented. Sam looked over at him with narrowed eyes, her jaw clenched with anger. He flinched back and she turned her attention to the tray before her. The news that her cousin was moving in with them because her mother couldn't deal with her anymore infuriated her. Adrienne had broken the news last night and Sam was furious. Maria was the daughter of Adrienne's twin brother, Alejandro Romero. Maria and Sam had been rivals since they were toddlers and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. "Okay, what's wrong?"<p>

"Oh, my problem's coming the week before Christmas. Special delivery from Spain," she muttered. She hated the taco salad here. The lettuce tasted horrid, the meat was cold and tasted like leather, the taco shells were stale.

"What's that mean?" Quinn asked as she delicately nibbled on a stick of celery. Her bright green eyes rested on the petite teenager with interest.

"My cousin Maria is moving to Lima from Andalusia. Maria and I do not get along in any way, shape, or form. She thinks she's so superior because she's a freaking model, freaking singer, freaking actress," Sam grumbled, stabbing her taco salad with her plastic fork in anger.

"So you're jealous of her because you feel she's superior to you?" Quinn remarked. Sam couldn't get angry at Quinn for stating the truth; she was jealous of Maria. Maria was heart-wrenchingly beautiful, had the voice of an absolute angel, had the gift of an actress.

"I'm not jealous of Maria. I'm just sick of her belittling me every time we see each other. It's all she does. She just horns in and does whatever she wants," she responded.

"Why is she moving in with you then?" Finn asked. Sam propped her head onto her hand before taking a sip of her bottled water.

"Because her mother can't stand her anymore and hopes my mom will be able to fix her," she replied with a sigh. She was majorly stressed out now and the upcoming Sectionals wasn't helping out either. "So now I have to worry about Sectionals and my bratty, bitchy cousin. She's starting school here at McKinley as a junior after Christmas vacation."

"Don't worry about Sectionals. I'm pretty confident we got that in the bag," her Thing 2 told her. Sam smirked at him a bit before playing with her apple slices. In order to get both 'Sams' right, she was Thing 1, he was Thing 2.

"I hope so. I finally told my mom I'm in New Directions and she wants to come to Sectionals," she replied. She shrugged as she tossed the food down. Her appetite was gone. Luckily, she had a granola bar in her backpack from the vending machine yesterday. "I'm not even hungry."

"Breadstix fill you up last night?" Finn commented. Sam nudged him playfully before sitting up.

"It was pretty good, yeah. I heard they're opening up a brewery/chophouse here in Lima to create more jobs," she said. She needed a job soon to pay for gas in the Charger; it had been her father's stipulation for letting her use it. She needed to pay for gas and help pay for repairs, as well as clothes. "They had one where I was born, in North Carolina. It's called Mash House. Breadstix can't compare to Mash House. Their herb bread is so amazing, especially with ranch. _And _the chocolate cake is, like, three layers of the most amazing chocolate cake, with three layers of chocolate mousse. I took a bite of it and almost had a Meg Ryan moment."

Sam scooted down as Rachel strode toward the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked as she sat down. Her pink lunch bag hung from her finger as she set it onto the table.

"Sam's cousin is moving to Lima after Christmas break," Quinn replied. A confused look crossed Rachel's pretty features as she looked from Sam Devine to Sam Evans. Sam waved her hand to gesture to herself.

"Thing 1 has a major dilemma," she agreed. She tightened her ponytail and fixed the fringe of bangs that hung in her face. "Maria and I do not get along at all. The good news is that she can't join New Directions because she was a professional. It sure as hell makes me glad to be an amateur."

* * *

><p>Sam sat down under the cherry tree in her backyard and turned her head to face Finn. "How do you feel about the fact your mom's marrying Kurt's dad?" she asked. He chuckled as he leaned his head back against the trunk.<p>

"I think you're the first person to ask how I feel about it. It's a pretty big change, considering I have to move out of the house I grew up in," he answered. He looked over at her, fixing her with his dark brown eyes. "How are you with the fact your hated relative is moving in with you?"

She let out a giggle as she stroked Shasta's ears. "Like my entire world is about to change. I'm gonna be that scared little Sammie I was when we were thirteen," she found herself admitting.

"I don't think you could ever be scared. I've seen you look Karofsky straight in the eye and stand up for Kurt," he told her. She shrugged her shoulders before petting her dog's head.

"I was scared plenty when I was up against him. But then I saw what he cared about and it was his image. Why does everyone care so much about image? It's temporary. People's opinion of others change every day, but we all get so caught up on what other people think," she said. Her gaze lifted and met his. "So what if we're in Glee? What doesn't occur to others is that that's how a lot of stars get their start. They don't understand what it is we do, so they're scared of it, because they'd rather stop a change than embrace it."

Finn stared at her, dumbfounded. Sam shook her head quickly, looking down at the sleeping husky on her lap. "That's just my opinion, anyways," she stated.

"That made a lot of sense, though. We always talk about a change, but when one comes, we hide in our own little worlds. I've straddled the line and jumped from just being on the football team to being in Glee, to just being in Glee, to doing neither of those things. It's hard to bring people together when all they want to do is run in the other direction," he said. Sam nodded her agreement.

"I've been to about four high schools and they're all the same. Everyone hides in their little cliques and tries to look the other way when two clash," she responded.

* * *

><p>Sam took an extra stick of butter from the Imperial package Puck handed her and helped him smear it on the floor. "You are perfectly evil, Puckerman," she informed him with a smile. They stood up and she tossed the butter into the trash. "Three points."<p>

"Hey, Thing 1, Gigantor! We're all gonna swap names, yo," Artie announced. Sam let out a giggle as she she took her seat next to Tina.

"Did I hear something about a substitute?" Rachel asked as she walked in. When she hit the butter patch, she fell backwards. Puck stared in pure wonderment.

"Yes! It works!" he cheered. Sam crossed her toned legs as she watched Rachel stand up, smoothing out her hair.

"Well, at least I didn't fall and break my talent," Rachel stated as she walked over to them. Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Sam all let out laughs. "I'm fine."

When a tall, willowy blonde walked in, Sam's eyes widened. She knew the substitute...Holly Holliday had subbed for her geometry teacher in tenth grade for a whole semester!

Holly hopped over the butter patch, much to everyone's disappointment. "Hola, clase. Nothing says 'bienvenidos' quite like a buttered floor," she greeted them. Kurt came in behind her, slipping on the patch. Sam covered her mouth to smother her giggles. "Let's start with some introductions. My name is Holly Holliday. What's yours? Go." She looked square at Puck.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I'm quarterback of the football team," Puck said. Santana smiled as she waved to Holly.

"I'm Rachel Berry, his loud ex-girlfriend," she replied. Brittany thumbed to herself.

"I'm Mike Chang."

Sam waved her hand. "I'm Noah Puckerman, juvie extraordinaire." Finn watched Puck before attempting to speak.

"I'm Samantha Devine."

"Those aren't your names. You know how I know that?" Holly said. Brittany looked at her in surprise.

"Because you're psychic?" she guessed.

"I know this because I've recently watched a video of you guys performing at Regionals, where you came in last," Holly replied. "Maybe it's because the songs were thirty years old, but..."

"Those songs are classics," Finn argued. Sam shrugged her shoulders as he looked at her to speak up. She had only been in New Directions for about three weeks, so she had no idea what to say.

"Those songs are amazing. But they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs, not yours," Holly conceded. "Just sayin'."

"She speaks the truth," Brittany said in amazement.

"I'm not your average, run-of-the-mill substitute teacher," Holly said as she faced each of them while she spoke. "I want you guys to do things to do things that you wanna do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. What do you say we have class outside today?"

"It's raining outside," Sam spoke up. Holly smirked at her as she looked at them.

"Well, then let's take a field trip to Taco Bell," she rephrased. That got the class excited. Sam stood up to high-five her. In all of the substitute teachers and teachers she had had in the past, she had liked Miss Holliday the best. "Should we toke up some medical-grade marijuana? I wish."

"Okay, no, we just can't goof off all day! We have to write a set list for Sectionals," Rachel pointed out. Holly nodded to her.

"You're right. What songs would you want to do?" she asked. A hush fell over the room and even Sam herself was found speechless. "Oh. Don't get that question asked much, do we?"

"Miss Holliday's right. Mr. Schue's set list sometimes seems like he hasn't listened to the radio since the eighties," Kurt agreed.

"And he never listens to what I have to say," Puck said. He brought up a time when Mr. Schue had shot down his idea of doing Cee-Lo Green's "Forget You" but his idea had been shot down.

"Cee-Lo! Now _that's _what I'm talking about!" Holly approved.

"What would you know about Cee-Lo? You're, like, forty," Santana spoke up. Holly winked at her with a half-smile.

"Top 40, sweet cheeks. Hit it!" she called. As the pianist started the intro to "Forget You," Sam felt the music fill her and she knew immediately.

This particular meeting of New Directions was definitely looking up.


	14. Chapter 14: Renovations

_**A/N: And once again, seriously loving this story! And don't forget to vote on the new story title or give me ideas on what to use! Also, don't forget to review!**_

_**Hillary: Glad!**_

* * *

><p><em>I just hope that some people see<em>

_There's nothing that I'm trying to be_

_Let me just stop all this shit talk_

_I know I'm the new bitch on the block_

Ke$ha — Crazy Beautiful Life

* * *

><p>"We're going to need to paint the house in time for your cousin's arrival. We've needed to do it for a while," Adrienne had commented to Sam. That left Sam with the paint samples for each room and little to no idea what to do. While Adrienne was getting furniture from Toledo, Sam was in charge of painting of painting all of the rooms and getting all new bedding for Adrienne, herself, and Maria. Luckily (and hopefully), that was where Kurt came in.<p>

"Hey, Kurt, I had a massive favor to ask of you," Sam said to Kurt as they walked down the hall. Kurt eyed her carefully.

"It's not about your fashion sense, is it? Your outfit is actually quite chic," he told her. She smiled a bit, glancing down to her ensemble of a pair of black trousers, a black and white halter top, and her black leather jacket.

"Thank you, but it's not fashion. I'm sure you've heard about my cousin Maria's impending arrival and while my mother is in Columbus getting furniture for the house, I've been put in charge of picking out the right shade of paint and getting the bedding. Unfortunately, I have no idea where to start and I have four days to get it all done. This also involves moving stuff out," she said. It was a huge responsibility, and it was one that weighed heavily on her shoulders. "Pretty much, I come to you as a friend to humbly beg for your help."

"I'm flattered that you asked me, Samantha. I would be delighted to help you and I'll see if we could possibly borrow some muscle. I will help transform your humble little abode into an oasis of peace and tranquility," he replied. Immediately, the tension lifted from Sam's shoulders and she felt a broad grin spread across her lips.

"Have I told you lately that you're an absolute lifesaver, Kurt? You have no idea how much tension has disappeared, I'm in way over my head. I'm bankrolling this, of course, and we're on a bit of a budget. My mom likes stuff that's classy and sophisticated, but homey at the same time," Sam said, running a hand through her dark hair. There was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

"You can make a party out of it and ask the New Directions to help. As long as there's food and music, I don't think anyone will mind," Kurt suggested. Sam knew he loved a good party, especially one where decorating was involved.

"I'll ask my mom, but it's a stretch. It was like pulling teeth to get her to let me stay at home instead of missing school to go to Columbus," she responded. Adrienne trusted her implicitly, which was a blessing in far more ways than one. Sam also knew her mother had the neighbors watching the house's every move.

"Well, let me know and I'll help you. I've got the most fabulous ideas, your home is going to be stunning," Kurt said. Sam gave him a tight hug.

"You're a damn saint, Kurt Hummel," she replied gratefully.

* * *

><p>When Sam pushed the vanity towards Puck, he stumbled back against the wall. "Focus, Puckerman," she told him.<p>

"You got a lot of muscle for someone so tiny," he commented as he picked it up. She smiled as she helped him walk down the stairs. "Seriously, this has got to be almost a hundred pounds."

"It's also very important to my mother. It's one of the few pieces that's staying, but it's gotta have a new coat of stain. We're gonna leave it in the living room and we can get those two nightstands out of the guest room to go into the living room. You and Finn are gonna have to get the dresser, but I can carry the mirror," she responded.

"You don't fool around when it comes to stuff like this, do you?" Puck asked, rolling his shoulders when the vanity was set on the carefully tarp-covered hardwood floors.

"You're talking to an Army brat that's had to move more stuff than this on shorter notice," Sam said with a wink. She hated moving stuff, it was such a hassle. The reward was all-too great, though. Her house was going to get a fresh coat of paint and finally be decorated. "We've moved most of the guest room, so let's take a break."

They fell onto the couch and now she could feel her sore muscles.

"Thanks for helping me with this, by the way. Believe me when I say I couldn't get it done without you," she told him. Puck chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. Helping out damsels in distress is what I do," he replied. Sam's eyes rolled to the sky and she saw Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn standing on the porch.

"You guys can come on in. Me and Puck were just taking a break," she told them, standing up. Her shoulder muscles ached to her biceps from lifting heavy furniture. "I'm gonna need Rachel and Kurt in my room to get my walls taped up so we can prime it."

Kurt held up paint samples and fabric swatches. "Mind if I shoot out some ideas for your room? Your ideas were good, but they don't fit your personality. I've known you for a few weeks and you are much more than black and white," he announced. Sam followed him up the stairs, Mercedes in tow. "I've also found some paint with the primer mixed in, so we can get started as soon as possible."

"Let's tape up the room, then talk about the paint. First, I'm gonna need to get my mattress and stuff out of the room so I can push my bed-frame to the middle. I've done it before, so I'm pretty confident I can move that bed-frame myself," Sam responded. She tightened her ponytail and fixed the lemon yellow T-shirt she wore over her favorite pair of stylishly ripped skinny jeans. Luckily, Tuesday after school worked for everyone. Mike and Tina couldn't make it, unfortunately.

"That bed-frame's pretty heavy, short-stack. You sure you don't want help?" Puck asked as he slid the dresser out of the guest room. Sam grinned at him over her shoulder before watching the two boys try to muscle the large antique around the banister.

"I could ask you two the same thing. You're gonna need a third person to get those corners," she commented as she made her way over. "Besides, who helped you get that vanity downstairs and that bed-frame in the middle of the room?"

"Yeah, this girl's got some serious muscle on her. That vanity weighs almost as much as she does and she helped get that vanity downstairs," Puck told Finn. Sam grinned as she helped edge the dresser around the banister and towards the stairs.

"You should see my mother lift stuff up. It's freaking crazy," she replied. She heard voices downstairs and heard Rachel and some other male voice. "Come on up, Rachel!"

"Hey, guys. My dad offered to help and I figured it was okay with you," Rachel said. A tall Jewish man stood on the landing as he fixed his glasses. "Sam, this is my dad, Hiram Berry."

Sam smiled in greeting. "I'll shake your hand in a moment after we get this dresser around this corner," she told him as they slid it around. She leaned towards the stairs, her hand extended. "Nice to meet you, I'm Samantha Devine. Most just call me Sam."

"Nice to meet you. Now, what is it that you need help with?" Hiram asked. Sam smiled sheepishly as she gestured him up the stairs.

"Well, right now, we're getting the last of the furniture out of the guest room that needs another coat of stain on it to be put in other areas. My cousin is moving in with us and we're fixing up the house so it looks nice for her. After the guest room, we're taking care of the living room and getting that taped up. We have about four days to get this all done, that's when my mother comes back from Columbus with the new furniture," she replied.

"That's a pretty tall order. How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen, but I've always done stuff like this. My dad's in the Army, so I've had to move more stuff than this on shorter notice," she answered. Now was the tricky part. He needed something to do and there was only so many slots. "Think you could help us cut in with paint when we're done taping stuff up?"

"That sounds good. I don't mind helping," he replied.

* * *

><p>Getting the painting done was an easy feat with so many people helping. Sam let out a squeal when she felt cold paint being smeared onto her arm. She whirled around and saw Puck holding his brush nonchalantly. Her gaze dropped to the turquoise-colored streak on her left forearm.<p>

"That's cold!" she said, taking her brush and swiping his black T-shirt with it. Three of the four walls were done and it felt good to goof off. "Hey, don't bite the hand that's feeding you, man."

"Wanna take a dinner break?" Mercedes asked. Sam let out another squeak when she felt something swipe across her thigh. Another swipe of paint on her, this time on her favorite pair of jeans. "That was Puck."

"You ass! I love these jeans! You get vegan food now," she informed him with a frown. He chuckled as he turned his back.

"Let's not waste the paint, guys," Hiram told them. Sam giggled and set down her paintbrush, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get food for all of us. Hiram and Rachel, my mom has some vegan stir-fry for you guys. The rest of you okay with chicken Alfredo?" she said. The rest of them nodded. She walked downstairs and jogged into the kitchen, pulling out the wok, the Dutch oven, a skillet, and a bottle of olive oil. The kitchen was one of her favorite rooms in the house. It was spacious with a stainless steel stove with a separated stacked oven, a nice refrigerator, granite counter-tops, marble-like flooring...

"Ooh, you gonna be doing some kinky things with that, aren't you?" someone teased. Sam raised her eyebrow at Puck as she poured oil into the skillet and wok. Water was on to boil for the pasta already.

"I can do sweet, but not slippery," she countered. He leaned against the counter, his dark eyes on her. "Can I help you with something, Puckerman?"

"Let's just be straight. I'm a popular football player that's not so bad-looking. You're the fine-ass new girl who needs some heat at this school. Why don't we go ahead and call this official?" he said. Sam had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she looked up at him with amusement. She looked for any sign of a joke or teasing in his eyes, but he was serious. It could be fun to fool around with Puck; it might get her back to her old self.

"Sure. What the hell?" she finally agreed after a moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: I think Sam's about to risk Santana's wrath...**_


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Surprise

_**A/N:** **I think the song that best describes Sam and Finn or "Finnmantha" is Ultraviolet by Joanna Pacitti. The song that is used in this chapter is "Breathe (2AM)" by Anna Nalick. You all need to definitely check out both songs C: Coming up in this chapter's been in the cards since the very beginning! And woo-hoo! Almost one hundred reviews? You guys are AMAZING! Keep up the good work!\**_

_**Hillary: I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Britt: I love her, too! I think she's one of my best OCs**_

_**Sadie: I think you might like this chapter c:**_

_**Emma: Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em>And I will always do my duty<em>

_No matter what the price_

_I've counted up the cost_

_I know the sacrifice_

_Oh and I don't wanna die for you_

_But if dying's asked of me_

_I'll bear that cross with honor_

_'Cause freedom don't come free_

Toby Keith — American Soldier

* * *

><p>Sam sat in Glee next to Puck, their hands clasped together. It had been a complete shock to everyone, especially Santana. The real details of the "Puckervine" relationship was between herself and Puck. He had asked her to refer to him as "Noah" while they were at school or around their friends. Really, the entire deal was a farce. Sam needed the popularity boost that came with Puck; Puck just wanted to fool around. No sooner did everyone get the last of everything moved in, did Adrienne call and say Maria wasn't coming after all.<p>

"I'm just happy Maria's not coming," Sam commented. Sectionals was in two days and her mother was still in Columbus. Adrienne had told Mr. Schue that Sam wouldn't be attending Sectionals, which left them scrambling for another member to take her place. Sam had pleaded endlessly with her mother to let her perform, but Adrienne was adamant. "Even though I can't sing at Sectionals and Mama won't even tell me why."

"I think she's in cahoots with Coach Sylvester," Rachel stated. Sam had to chuckle at her friend as she crossed her legs.

"No, Mama's all for me being in New Directions now. She feels it's molding my lyrical creativity and making me somewhat bearable," she assured her.

"Because you were so incredible before?" Santana sneered. Sam smirked as she raised her eyebrow at the seething cheerleader.

"And you're the patron saint of ethics? You told me that I looked like an undercover leprechaun POW in the halls today. Sure as hell beats wearing the same thing every day," she retorted.

"I'm just keeping it real," Santana replied. Sam rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and let out a sharp exhale.

"Enough, girls. Since Thing 1 is unfortunately able to join us at Sectionals, she has agreed to sing us a song to send us off," Mr. Schue said. He gestured to Sam and she released her faux-beau's hand to walk to the front of the room.

"I picked a song that helped me through a very rough time in my life and I hope that you guys like it," she said as she stood in front of the room. She picked up her Alvarez from its stand and slid the blue marbled pick from the strings, sticking it into her teeth momentarily. As the pianist started the beginning notes, she leaned back against the piano.

_2am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake  
><em>_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
><em>_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
><em>_Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
><em>_Like they have any right at all to criticize  
><em>_Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track  
>We're like cars on a cable<br>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table  
>No one can find the rewind button, girl<br>So cradle your head in your hands  
>And breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe<em>

_In May he turned twenty-one on the base in Fort Bliss  
>"Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist<br>"Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year"  
>Here in town, you can tell he's been down for a while<br>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
>Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it<em>

_But you can't jump the track  
>We're like cars on a cable<br>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table  
>No one can find the rewind button, boys<br>So cradle your head in your hands  
>And breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe<em>

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel  
>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<br>And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
>If you only try turning around<em>

_2am and I'm still awake writing a song  
>If I get it all down on paper<br>It's no longer inside of me  
>Threatening the life it belongs to<br>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
>'Cause these words are my diary screaming out loud<br>And I know that you'll use them however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track  
>We're like cars on a cable<br>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table  
><em>_No one can find the rewind button now  
>Sing it if you understand<br>__And breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe  
>Oh breathe, just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe <em>

After she ended the song, she slid the pick back into the strings. Applause sounded around the room and she made her way back to her seat. There was a soft knock on the door and her head lifted. Standing in the doorway were two men. One was very tall, with medium-brown hair crew-cut style. The other was shorter with the same style of hair, but jet-black. Both were clean-shaven, dressed in military uniforms. She could pick either of them from a sea of uniforms. A wide smile spread across Sam's face as she got down from her seat, running full-speed into the shorter man's arms.

"Daddy!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Patrick picked her up and spun her around like a little girl, his grip vice-tight. Tears flooded her vision as she pressed her face against her father's chest. He was home. Her daddy was home, there with her.

"I got to come home for R&R," he told her. Sam had been told her father couldn't come home until after New Year's. "I'm leaving January 15th to go back."

"I'm just glad you're here," she whispered. Sobs of relief wracked her petite body as she curled up in Donald's arms, breathing in his familiar scent. He always smelled like soap and Aqua Velva.

"Who is this, Sam?" Mr. Schue said. Sam wiped her eyes with a laugh as she looked up at Donald.

"Guys, this is my father, Colonel Patrick Donald Devine," she introduced him. She looked up at the tall man accompanying her father and broadly grinned. "And this is my non-Uncle Danny McAllery."

"Daddy, Uncle Danny...this is New Directions, my glee club."

Mr. Schue shook their hands firmly with a smile. "Welcome back, you two," he told them sincerely. "I'm Will Schuester, coach for The New Directions."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Schuester. Now you see why Samantha isn't attending Sectionals, as much as I'd love to see her perform," Donald replied. "We're taking her to Louisville that weekend and she'll be back at school on Monday."

Louisville. The name put a sense of dread in her stomach and her face fell.

* * *

><p>Sam looked out the passenger window, her head propped onto her hand. The movement of the car vibrated from her elbow up towards her hand.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to be a cheerleader anymore?" Donald asked as he turned the Charger around the corner. Sam shrugged as she looked over at him.

"I just want to focus on music in this school. It doesn't really matter because we'll be moving to another base sometime in the next year," she responded bitterly. She hadn't ever grown up in a hometown; she didn't know what it was like to grow up with friends, have a childhood home, have a best friend who has loved her all their lives and have no clue. Most of all, she wanted to graduate with friends in her senior class, not a bunch of acquaintances. If she wanted to be honest, she was jealous of the kids in New Directions. They had grown up together, went to the same schools. Even if they had grown up in different social circles.

The closest thing she had to childhood friends were C.J. Fuentes and Mike McAllery. And her lifelong best friend had been her twin sister, Jessica. Unfortunately, due to life's circumstances, Jessica was no longer with them.

"I'm not going to PCS until after graduation, Sammie," Donald told her. Sam bolted to attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her dark strands flying as she jerked her head to look at him.

"After I finish my tour, I asked for a transfer to the Army Reserve. I go to Fort Knox once a month and do field work," he replied. The crystal blue eyes that mirrored her own met hers and her heart rate accelerated just a few beats.

"Does that mean..." she trailed off. The last thing she wanted to do was to get her hopes up, but the prospect of finishing school somewhere _finally_ was too tantalizing to pass up.

"We'll stay here in Lima, I suppose. It seems as though your mother's been entranced by this town as well. The people seem nice enough," he answered. Sam smiled to herself, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Who was the person she wanted to tell the most? Puck would think it was cool, Santana wouldn't care...

But she wanted to tell someone who would be genuinely excited. Finn was keeping her posted on Sectionals, which was that day. Would he be excited about it?

_How's Sectionals coming?_

The response came almost a minute later.

_We're about to go on. The Warblers are awesome, Kurt did really well._

"What's that smile for?" Donald asked from the driver's seat. Sam looked up at her father, her gaze lifting from her screen. She hadn't even noticed the tiny smile that had flickered on her lips and felt her face warm.

"Oh, I'm texting someone from New Directions. He's keeping me posted on the performance, but they're about to go on right now," she answered.

_Tell everyone I said break a leg! _

_Will do :) I'm happy your dad's home_

Sam felt the smile tug at her lips again and she had to wait the longest twenty minutes of her life, sprawled out on her bed.


	16. Chapter 16: Old Friends

**_A/N: I think it'd be good for Sam and Finn to get a bit closer...just saying. But right now, I want a little Sam/Jesse moment..._**

**_And woo-hoo! One hundred reviews! You guys are so amazing! 8D_**

**_Sadie: I love them, too. I absolutely cannot wait to write them as a couple!_**

**_Hillary: I'm glad you enjoyed it C:_**

**_Abigail: Aw, thank you!_**

**_Emma: Well, actually Donald is Sam's father. Blake is Sam's bro. _**

* * *

><p><em>But this player plays the fool at the end of the day<em>

_I know that I have changed, __I wish I had proof_

_Wish that I could make you see what I'm going through_

Joanna Pacitti — Just When You're Leaving

* * *

><p>New Directions tied for first place with the Warblers. The text made Sam dance around her room with a happy squeal. She ran out of the room, bolting downstairs.<p>

"Mama, Daddy! New Directions is going to Regionals!" she called as she skidded into the living room. "We're going to Columbus!"

"Don't shout and run, Samantha. You could fall and hurt yourself," Adrienne called from the kitchen, her tone calm and collected. A little too calm and collected for Sam's taste. Donald was helping Adrienne cook dinner, his ice-blue eyes on his task. "But I'm happy for you. I hope you'll be safe on your bus ride."

"Oh, you mean I can actually attend Regionals?" Sam snarked playfully to her mother. When Adrienne frowned down at her, she grinned widely at her. "I'm kidding. However, my friends wanted to have a celebratory dinner at Breadstix and I was invited, even though I didn't attend."

"So, let me get this straight: you sass your mother, then ask to go somewhere?" Donald asked, setting down the knife. He had only been home for a little while. Getting back into the routine of being the father was going to take a while.

"Don, she's fine. I know the difference between her sass and her being legitimately disrespectful," Adrienne replied lightly, kissing Sam's forehead. "You know the drill."

"Don't stay out past ten thirty, dress appropriately, no drinking, be sure to say thank you, call if I leave the restaurant, and no sex," Sam recited. Donald didn't look convinced; he looked downright concerned. "Daddy, I'm gonna need a ride unless I can get the keys to the Charger." It was so inconvenient to ask for rides.

"The brakes aren't very good on the Charger. Malibu's too low on gas," he answered.

"Could I get a ride with one of my friends? He lives down the street," she said. Adrienne's head lifted at the word 'he.'

"Which friend?" she asked.

Sam, of course, was used to this. Her parents wanted to know what sort of delinquents their daughter was running around with. "Finn Hudson. You've met him; super-duper tall and drives that old Chevy truck. He's come over before," she replied. Adrienne's head lowered and she continued to cube the tofu.

"Was he one of the mating seals?" Donald asked, one thick eyebrow raising in questioning. Sam let out a giggle and nodded.

"Puck's the guy I was holding hands with. Finn wore the letterman jacket and Artie's the kid in the wheelchair. They thought it would be funny if they started to act like there was an orgy in the lunchroom," she explained.

* * *

><p>Finn's phone chirped on the dresser and he picked it up. 'Sammie D' was on the screen. It was a text message.<p>

_Hey, you going to Breadstix tonight?_

He leaned back on his bed, studying the message. Should he go? The last thing he wanted was to see a cuddle-fest between St. Berry and the other couples there.

_Thinking about it. You going? _

The response came about two minutes later.

_Hopefully. The Charger needs heartbreak pads and the Malibu needs ass._

He couldn't hold back his laugh at the message that followed soon after.

_OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! My phone's a pervert. The Charger needs brake pads and the Malibu needs gas._

_That's what I thought. Think you'll be ready in about five minutes? _

_I'm ready now. Can I meet you at your house so it's less of a wait?_

Finn had always been taught to never make a girl walk, to treat her as a princess. Having her walk four houses down was extremely rude.

_No, it's no trouble. I'll be there soon._

His mind flashed back to Sectionals when Jesse had shown up to surprise Rachel.

_Oh, God, hurry. Jesse St. James is in my living room right now. I think I'm gonna blow my top if I open my mouth to say hi. _

He could just see little Samantha Devine giving that jerk a piece of her mind in the placement of a proper hello.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in her living room, the skirt of her nautical-blue dress swishing as she shifted her weight from one high-heeled foot to the other. Seeing Jesse St. James in her living room was annoying her.<p>

"Jesse! What a terrific surprise!" her mother had said. Of course it was.

"You going somewhere like that, Delilah?" Jesse asked, eyeing her attire. Sam stuck her chin out in defiance as he appraised her outfit. Her dark hair was loose over her shoulders, her lithe, petite body clad in a navy blue baby-doll style dress trimmed with white that ended above her knee in a flowing skirt, a pair of ladylike black high heels attached to her small feet. Her oyster-colored trench coat was open, the perfect tie-together for the ensemble. He had always referred to her as 'Delilah' because of her formerly treacherous ways. To Jesse, Delilah Devine suited her much better.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm going to Breadstix to hang out with New Directions," she responded icily. She fought back a 'like it's your business,' for fear of being reprimanded.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he murmured.

"Says you, Wyatt. You're the one dating Rachel, not me," she retorted. Her arms folded over her chest as she glared him down. Who was she kidding? The two acted like they hated each other, but at the end of the day, he was always going to remain a permanent fixture in her life, thanks to Adrienne.

"You're never going to get my name right, are you?" he asked hypothetically. Sam had to chuckle as she shook her head.

"Not when it's so much fun to piss you off," she answered. The sight of her mother standing in the door caused her to roll her eyes.

"Don't stop on my account, you two," she commented with an amused smile.

"Finn should be here soon to get me. I'll be back by curfew or possibly call to check in?" Sam asked, hugging her mother tightly and looking her in the eyes.

"If Jesse says you've been good, then you can," Adrienne responded, kissing her forehead. Her dark brown gaze raised to meet the college boy's. "You'll keep your eye on her, won't you?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Devine. I'll make sure our beloved Delilah plays nice with the other children," he told her. Sam's eyes rolled towards the ceiling again. "I don't hold out much hope, because, well...it's Sam."

"Bite me, St. Earp," she snarked good-naturedly as she crossed the hardwood floors towards the door.

* * *

><p>Standing outside with Jesse was an interesting thing for sure.<p>

"You never apologized for throwing rocks at me," he commented finally. Sam let out a laugh as she looked up at him. "Hey, come on, you sort of owe me. Jessica can't apologize for her actions, but you still can." He wasn't disrespectful with his words, he was matter-of-fact.

"A lowly freshman throwing rocks keeps the great Jesse St. James awake at night?" she teased lightheartedly.

"I do believe that was the first time you've ever referred to me by my given name. Has the Nyx Incarnate of William McKinley High School gone soft?"

Sam rolled her eyes towards the night sky. "Oh, please. I may be unorthodox, but I'm not a savage," she responded.

"That's for sure," Jesse agreed. He looked down at her and chuckled, shaking his head. "Was it Jessica who had the thing for me?"

Sam bit her lip as she looked down. "I'm sorry if talking about her still upsets you," Jesse said quickly.

"No, it's fine. It just...it's still weird to talk about her without her being here to defend herself," Sam admitted. There were times she would expect her twin sister to pipe up, calling out that something wasn't true. "But yes, Jessica was the one with the thing for you. I, on the other hand, could barely stomach being in the same room as you."

"Why you utterly despised me when we were almost the exact same never ceases to amaze me, little Delilah," he sighed. Her head snapped up as she gave him a shocked look. "Oh, please. You got around quite a bit, Sam. If you want something, no one can ever stop you from obtaining it. You don't play games."

"You did with Rachel. I'm sorry, but that was really poor judgment on your part. Even if Rachel forgave you, I still gotta fuss you out for it. And what you did to Finn...I don't know your side of the story, but that was really messed up. Hell, nobody's perfect, but you do owe him civility," she told him.

Jesse smirked at the petite teenager before shaking his head. "Puck's definitely got his hands full with you," he commented. When Sam straightened her body with a fidget, she knew her secret's out. "Has Samantha Devine begun to play games to increase her morale in a small-town Ohio high school?"

A pair of headlights came rolling down the street and stopped in front of her house. "Oh look, Finn's here to pick me up," Sam said, waving to him over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Finn opened the door and took her gloved hand in his to help her into the Chevy truck. "Hey, sorry I'm late," he apologized.<p>

"Hey, no biggie. You saved me from continuing a conversation with Clyde St. Barrow," she told him as she pulled the buckle over her shoulder. Her head lifted and she looked over at Finn.

_Puck told me the truth, but why can't she be in a functional relationship?_

"Did you give him a piece of your mind?" he asked. A pretty smile graced her delicate features as she nodded.

"As promised," she responded. The ride over was filled with lighthearted chatter.

"Puckervine is a lie, isn't it?" he finally asked. Awkward silence.

"Puck said something, didn't he," she stated.

"Yeah, he did," he confirmed. He glanced over to see a pretty smile on her face.

"The fake-ationship is a moot point now, anyways. I'm pretty much staying in Lima until after graduation," she said.

"How is that good news? Lima sucks," he queried.

"It's good news because I've pretty much lived in every state in the US, plus a few foreign countries. I'm pretty happy with the fact I get to stay in one place long enough to make friends and graduate in a small town. You and the others may hate Lima, but I would've given anything to hate anyplace I could call my hometown," she responded.

Guilt settled in his gut. "That must've sucked," he commented.

"Sorry to unload that...but if I hear one more person whining about how much they hate this place, I may scream," she apologized.


	17. Chapter 17: In More Ways Than One

**_A/N: It's been a while...that is unacceptable. This is just after the Glee Christmas episode_**

**_Hillary: Thanks!_**

**_Twilight: I'm happy you like this story C: _**

**_Sara: Thanks!_**

**_Britt: Aw, you're so sweet C:_**

* * *

><p><em>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?<em>

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna down to it_

_So tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

Liz Phair — Why Can't I?

* * *

><p>Samantha watched Shasta play with her sock monkey on the floor, her tail wagging like mad. Her head was propped onto her hand, her lithe legs under her.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Her attention went from her puppy to Jesse. He was, of course, already dressed in his brooding 'Man in Black' style he usually was, as opposed to her pajamas consisting of form-fitting blue striped pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Went to Columbus to send off Uncle Danny. He's trying to get his kids for Christmas at least, but his ex-wife's a bitch," she replied. She stood up, tightening her ponytail and strode into the kitchen.

"I was going to go say hello to my aunt and uncle before picking up Rachel for lunch," he commented, following her. Sam smiled as she stretched onto her toes to get the apple juice and orange juice containers out of the fridge. "How'd you remember that OJ's my favorite?"

"You were over at my house every day after school and during breaks and summer. You'd think I forget?" she countered as she pulled two glasses from the cupboard. She could feel his gaze on her while she poured a half-glass of apple juice. "There you go with that staring again."

"I was just thinking about how much you've changed. You used to be a silly, vapid cheerleader with nothing on your mind except what to wear to school or who the cutest boy in school was. Now...you seem different," he commented. Sam frowned as she sipped the juice.

"Is different good?" she questioned. Jesse nodded as he poured his own juice.

"Tell me something. What are you planning to do with your life now that you're not a cheerleader?" he asked. For once, Sam had no answer. She was quiet for a minute as her head fell into her hands. She hated to think about the future. Jess was no longer alive and it still ate at her. Jesse had been a godsend during the funeral, taking time from his spring break to San Diego to be with them. He had often said that he thought of the twins as his surrogate sisters. She didn't know how she would have coped without him that first week.

"I don't know. I was hoping to pick something I was good at and make a career out of it. I really loved being a cheerleader, but Sue Sylvester is a less than ideal coach," she said, rubbing the waterline of her eyes.

"Sue Sylvester is unorthodox and unethical most of the time, but her Cheerios are still the Vocal Adrenaline of cheer," Jesse pointed out. Sam rolled her eyes towards the ceiling as she stood up.

"Only you would turn a conversation into Vocal Adrenaline," she snarked as she hopped onto the granite counter-top. Her crystal-blue gaze rested on his athletic form for a moment. "Do you miss Vocal Adrenaline?"

He was quiet for a moment until he looked up at her again. "I was adored in Vocal Adrenaline. I don't miss them because they weren't real friends. Do I miss the constant need to be pushed beyond my limits to be something better? Absolutely. Adrienne Romero-Devine got us started, Shelby Corcoran kept us going," he answered finally. He hopped up next to her. "We all thrived under pressure."

"We did, indeed. My mom used to lament that she couldn't get you ragtag bunch into real performers. That's why she had me audition for it. Jess could sing..." Sam trailed off.

"You had the ambition and the drive. I remember when I first saw you before I knew you were Adrienne's daughter," Jesse recounted. Sam felt a smile spread across her face as the memory came flooding back.

"The assembly. If I remember correctly, you and I hooked up afterwards," she said. Honestly, she was enjoying the reminiscing conversation. It had been 'Devine Heartbreak' in its heyday.

"Yeah, me and three other guys. You dumped me flat on my ass before I had the chance to do the same," he commented. "And spent the rest of the time either ignoring me or shooting off your mouth."

"Lingering resentment, Mr. St James?" she teased. She hopped off the counter and opened the fridge. "Cereal or eggs? Cooked eggs, not the kind you throw at your girlfriend."

"Very funny, little Delilah. It wasn't one of my finest moments," he told her. She smiled as she pulled out the ingredients for either breakfast. "But I'll have to take a rain check on your offer of cooking because I am about to be late meeting my aunt and uncle."

"See ya, St. Jackass," she told him.

"Oh, and by the way? I do know that Hudson has taken a fancy to you. I don't think he'll take it too well if he found out you were my sloppy seconds," Jesse told her. Sam couldn't resist the temptation to flip him off.

"If anyone's sloppy seconds, it's you," she retorted.

* * *

><p>Finn had seen Sam play with Shasta in the front yard, a rope in her small hands and pretending to growl at her. He smirked when he saw her smile at him. Of course, that meant Shasta had seen him, too. He had to admit he liked the puppy. She was so full of life, so full of excitement. Finn scratched the excited dog's ears and had to laugh as her hind leg kicked.<p>

"I think she likes you more than she likes me," Sam commented as she pulled her away. After clipping the leash back onto the collar, she looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Breadstix tonight...with me," he said. His heart was beating faster in his chest. In honesty, he was terrible at asking girls out. The others had come to him. Finn cleared his throat. "As a...date."

Sam smiled up at him, her pretty blue eyes shining. "What time?" she asked. Damn. He had gotten this far...he had forgotten about time. She looked at him expectantly, her pink lips pursed. She smelled like flowers and cherries, her dark hair in her face.

"I'll pick you up at six, if that works," he said. This time, his heart raced in excitement. She nodded her agreement.

"Sure, see you then," she replied. A car pulled into her driveway, the roar of the engine drowning out anything else she was about to say. Finn looked over and saw the Land Rover on the side of the property. Jesse. The curly-haired antagonist got out of the car, walking straight over to her. He nodded briskly to Finn.

"Hudson. Samantha, I was hoping you might join me at the music store. You wanted to get some strings for your Alvarez," he said. Sam nodded again.

"Actually, yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes," she told him. She smiled and waved at him as he walked away, Shasta's leash in hand. Force of habit sent jealousy curling into a sour ball into his stomach. "He's not interested in me or anything. Jesse's like my older brother, he's been around us a lot over the past few years. My mom used to coach Vocal Adrenaline, so having him around wasn't really a big deal."

The jealous ball dissipated immediately. When Finn saw the sisterly affection in her eyes, he knew the truth of her words. Jesse St. James was her big brother, not yet another suitor vying for her affections.

"So, see you at six?" Finn said. Sam nodded vigorously. A silence fell between them and it left Finn with a panic. He could hug her, shake her hand and walk away...

Or kiss her. He would admit that he had thought about what it would be like. Only one way to find out...

He gently cupped her face in his and felt her hands clench the front of his jacket as she stretched onto her toes. Just when he was about to make his move...

The front door flung open and they released each other. A flush was creeping up on Sam's cheeks as she turned around.

"What?" she snapped, her eyes turning into chips of blue ice. Finn watched Jesse walk out of the house and felt the sheepishness turn into annoyance. Leave it to Jesse St. James to completely kill the moment. "I said a few minutes."

"Well, I wanted to get some gas before the music store closed. Didn't feel like waiting much longer," he replied. Finn couldn't suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He hated Jesse with a vengeance and he would be damned if he would let another moment be ruined by the bastard. "Sorry to be a killjoy."

"You're not sorry," he muttered as the older boy walked past him in his quest to the Land Rover. Sam rolled her eyes and looked up at Finn.

"See you at six," she told him with a gritted-toothed smile over her shoulder.

Jesse St. James couldn't bring down one Finn Hudson now, because Finn Hudson had a date with Miss Samantha Devine.


	18. Chapter 18: Date Night

**_A/N: THERE IS A DATE 8DDDD I had to write the little interruption because I thought it'd be funny...I'm so mean! This is also going to be the longest chapter I've ever written! Like...ever! I'll post the word count when I'm done ;D_**

**_And aw? No reviews? :C I was hoping I'd get some...maybe this time, guys?_**

**_3,683 words!_**

* * *

><p><em>It's hard to fight these feelings<em>

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment_

_I'm caught up in your smile_

Lady Antebellum — Just A Kiss

* * *

><p>"You know you can be a massive pain in the ass, right?" Sam commented as she stood in the music store with Jesse and Rachel. Her words were entirely meant for him as she frowned.<p>

"Sorry I completely blocked you from getting any action, Sam. I'm sorry that I decided that this trip to the music store was more important than you mackin' on Hudson for everybody and their mother to see," Jesse remarked sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Moment-killer," she shot back. Her arms folded over her chest, her jaw jutting out in annoyance. Damn. Rachel was watching her with wide brown eyes.

"You're...you're going out with Finn?" she asked finally. There was pain in and sadness their depths. Even though she was with Jesse, it was clear that Rachel still had feelings for Finn. "How long?"

"Well, our first date is tonight. We _would_ have kissed, were it not for that curly-haired bastard who shall remain nameless," Sam replied in irritation. "But now, I need a dress for tonight because my mom had me put away all of my other dresses because they are too summery."

While Sam looked for the right kind of strings for her guitar, she felt a hand on her arm. Rachel looked at her almost shyly.

"Finn likes dresses that bring out someone's eyes. Wear something with a sapphire or a turquoise tone...he'll like it," she said softly.

"Are you uncomfortable with me dating Finn?" Sam asked. If things with Rachel were just coming together, the last thing she wanted was to ruin that.

"In my own way, I do still love him," Rachel admitted. Sam pursed her lips as she pulled a pack of acoustic strings from the rack.

"I really like him, Rachel. I don't usually date guys but he's made me change my mind," she replied as she looked at the pack of picks near it. Julio's was her favorite music store because every single guitar accessory was together. She didn't have to wander all over the place to find what she was looking before because it wasn't in the right place. Everything was well-organized, despite its tiny space.

"Why do you look so intently at picks? They all look the same to me," Rachel remarked as she followed the swinging boxes with a finger. Sam smiled as she set the box back onto its little hook.

"Well, there are different kinds of guitar picks. One is for an electric guitar, one kind is for an acoustic, and one is for a bass. Usually, a light pick works best with an acoustic guitar, a medium for an electric, and a thick for a bass. Fender's supposed to be the best, but I prefer Snarling Dogs," she responded. Her gaze fell on the guitar straps. One stuck out. The El Dorado Supernatural strap was made of genuine bull leather, its black leather background etched with wild roses. Without helping herself, Sam let one delicate finger trail over it. The smell of leather was luscious and familiar to her as she breathed it in. "God, this strap is gorgeous." When she turned it over to look at the price, her heart dropped to her toes. Hand-tooled leather with a genuine sheep-shearling shoulder strap came with a hefty three hundred and fifty dollar price tag.

"The El Dorado strap. Something every aspiring guitarist should have," the salesman said, hurrying over. He was a dorky-looking boy with platinum blonde hair and pimples on his face. "You play?"

"I have since I was seven. I have a beautiful mahogany Alvarez at home," Sam replied. The strap swung back onto its hook and she swallowed longingly. It was something that was now definitely at the top of her wishlist. The black leather contrast with the mahogany guitar would have been stunning.

"We're also having a sale on L'Arriveé guitars today." As she squinted, she saw the kid's name was Jeff. He was on the lacrosse team at McKinley, she recognized him from her adoring fan club when she had played the guitar for "Living On A Prayer/Start Me Up" in Glee.

"No, thanks," she declined politely.

"What collection do you have of Alvarez?" Jeff asked. He was standing a bit too close to her now and she didn't like it.

"I have a Regent Dreadnought," Sam answered as she took a step back. She grabbed a pack of Snarling Dog guitar picks and made her way to the front of the store. When she reached the register, she realized she had forgotten the guitar strings. Dodging Jeff was going to be tricky and Rachel had long since abandoned ship in search of Jesse. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see Jesse holding up a pack of strings.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, a smile clearly tugging on his lips. Sam swiped it from him with a relieved smile.

"Jesse St. James, I freaking love you right now," she responded as she walked towards the register again. He chuckled as he disappeared again. She was thankful that a pretty, tall redhead with glasses was the one to check her out. When Jeff came into view again, she suppressed a groan.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out," Jeff stated. Sam wrinkled her brow and shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," she declined. When Jeff persisted, Jesse reappeared.

"She's not interested, Jeff. Leave her alone, or else I'll report you to your manager." Sam nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Jesse's voice. When Jeff backed down due to Jesse's harsh stare, Sam let out another sigh of relief. "'Bout time that kid left you alone. He tried picking up Rachel."

"I'm surprised he's not limping," she commented with a smile.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Russe was Sam's favorite place in the mall, with Forever 21 close behind. Dresses were plentiful, especially in her taste.<p>

"Okay, I have an hour to find a dress and a pair of heels," she announced to Rachel. Jesse had opted to sit down and stay out of it.

"We're looking for a blue, we know that. Also something that's classy," Rachel added. Sam chuckled as she rifled through the dress racks. Christmas music played overhead and she found herself humming along as she strew dresses across her arms. "I found a few that might suit you."

When Sam poked her head around to see, she saw some red, some blue, some teal, and some turquoise. "Ooh, I got a few, too."

Standing in the dressing room with Rachel was a bit awkward as Sam shimmied on the first dress. It was red, _very_ short, with a single, branched out strap that cut on the back, hugging every curve of her athletic body. Years of dancing and cheering gave her a toned dancer's physique.

"What do you think, Rachel? It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas?" she teased as she spun around in a circle. "I should go walk out and see how many hearts I break."

The carpet of the mall store was rough under her bare feet as she tiptoed out of the room. "Believe it or not, Rachel picked this out," she said. Sam fought a smile when she felt male eyes on her. Jesse frowned deeply at the dress, but she could see the approval in his gaze. She found a pair of champagne and black corset-style heels and slid them on.

"You wear a dress like that and Finn Hudson's gonna have his mind on one thing tonight. Not nearly as age-appropriate as you'd want to come across," he informed her. He shook his head and waved her off.

"He thinks it makes me look like it might give Finn the wrong idea," Sam reported to Rachel as she slid the dress off of her frame. Shimmying on a sleeveless lace teal dress and zipping it up, she could already tell it might work. She walked out in the heels, looking at her reflection in the three-way mirror. After trying on a few that hadn't worked, this was her first maybe.

"It's too short. You wear that, you won't be able to sit down," Jesse called. Having a guys' honest opinion was helpful, but he was rather blunt.

"Dude, you'd say no to a girl looking like _that?_ Do you not enjoy gettin' laid or somethin'?" a stereotypical frat boy commented to Jesse as Sam leaned against the doorway. He wore the baggy jeans, the college sweater bearing his school, the backwards hat. One look at him and Sam knew he was a self-proclaimed player.

"I enjoy getting laid, but this girl is not my girlfriend," Jesse explained. The frat boy let out a boisterous laugh.

"Wanna be mine?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes and mouthed a thank you to Jesse before walking back into the dressing room. After several 'possibly' dresses and more 'hell no' dresses, Sam found the last dress. The top of the dress was colored in a royal blue color, the black skirt hitting a few inches above her knee with twisted pleats. It showed off a tiny bit of cleavage, deep V-neck in the front and the back, fitting to her body without squeezing it.

"This is the last dress," she called before walking out of the dressing room. What might help was letting down her hair of its ponytail. "Does this work?"

"It doesn't sell your body, it gives you a bit of mystique, the blue shows off your eyes, and it's sensual," Jesse stated. It felt odd to have his eyes on her so intimately, but his input was important. "You got my vote."

A few salesladies nodded their approval as well.

"I'm almost as tall as Brittany in these heels," Sam said happily as she redressed. Being five foot two made her the shortest kid in New Directions.

"How do you manage to stay so...little? You eat like a boy, yet you're so thin," Rachel asked.

"I'm athletic and I use portion control, which is majorly sucking right now because I need to put on weight. When I was in the shooting, lack of interest in food and depression made me lose twenty pounds. I went from a four to a zero, which isn't good. Don't be thin, be healthy," Sam responded as she slid her boots back on. When she didn't look convinced, she sighed. "Rachel, you're absolutely gorgeous. You don't need to lose weight or look like a Playboy bunny to be pretty. While you dress like a first grader, you still manage to look feminine."

"It's easy for you to say. You've got people drooling over you day in and day out. I've been called it all and it hurts," Rachel replied.

"Guys drool on me because I used to have a reputation that made me be called 'little bit.' They think that because I used to fool around that I'm an easy target for a hookup. Trust me. You got it going on and you've got a guy who's drooling over you as we speak," Sam told her as she cinched her coat. She held the dress and the heels in her hand as she led her out. Sam put the heels back onto the shelf before turning back to face her friend. "But if you want to look a little different without looking overboard, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Hair, makeup, clothes...we're roughly the same size and I love doing stuff like that."

"I might take you up on that," Rachel said with a slow smile.

* * *

><p>Finn knew proper date etiquette and he wanted to make sure he had this exactly right. Go up to the door, be scared to death to meet his date's father, escort said date to his newly cleaned truck, promise to have her back at a reasonable hour or a few minutes before curfew...<p>

He only hoped it was her mother that answered the door and not Jesse. A man with dark hair, ice-blue eyes, and scruff lining his jaw opened the door. He stared him down for a moment before opening the door more.

"C'mon in," he told him. Finn recognized Patrick Devine, Sam's father as he walked in. "Sammie, he's here!" There was a crash upstairs and a loud shush came soon after. That was Sam. Shushing inanimate objects since 1994. Finn fought a laugh as he waited. He had only been inside of her house once before when he was helping move stuff and had always gawked at its vastness. It was elegantly decorated, thanks to Kurt, Adrienne, and Sam herself. Yet he couldn't shake the fact that he felt like he had seen Patrick Devine somewhere before.

"Ow, Sam! How the hell can someone so tiny shove like a linebacker?" Jesse.

"So, Finn...any other clubs that you belong to at school?" Patrick asked. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, I'm quarterback of the football team," he responded. Patrick's eyebrow arched. Now Finn could see where Sam had inherited quite a few of her facial expressions. There were a lot of familial similarities, too. Sam had inherited the thick, wavy jet-black hair and crystal-blue eyes from her father, they both carried themselves similarly. "I'm also co-captain of the Glee club."

"I know you're afraid that I'm going to intimidate you into stay away from Samantha, but I'm not," Patrick stated. When Finn looked down at him in surprise, the older man simply smirked. "Finn Hudson, I'm a highly trained soldier. I've done thousands of interrogations, you think I can't read body language?"

"I guess," Finn admitted. He had tried to keep his unease to himself, but it was clear that that wasn't going to happen. "What time do you want her back here?" He hoped to get some brownie points by being respectful to him. Patrick was a no-nonsense man who clearly wanted the absolute best.

"Be back by ten. If you're going to be late, I'd appreciate the heads-up, but no later than ten thirty, please. The only sort of thing I'm going to tell you is that Samantha is my only daughter now. I will do whatever it takes to protect her from undesirables. You seem like a nice enough young man, so I'm giving you the respect of knowing where I stand. Just please make sure she has a good time tonight. If anyone deserves it, it's her," Patrick said.

"I'll try my hardest, sir," Finn replied. Patrick clapped him on the shoulder before calling his daughter's name. Finally, the sound of someone running downstairs was heard. The petite frame of Samantha Devine was revealed, a pair of high heels in hand. She wore a blue and black dress, her dark hair down and curly. A pair of black glasses was perched on her face, highlighting her large blue eyes. Holding up one finger and leaning onto her father to put on her black heels, she smoothed out her dress. When her head was lowered, Finn saw sections of her hair had been pulled back and secured with combs. "You look awesome."

A pretty smile spread across her face. "Thanks. You ready to go?" she asked. She pulled a jacket from the rack and slid it on. Finn nodded and held out his hand. "'Bye, Daddy, I'll be back by ten. Love you!"

* * *

><p>Sam followed Finn out of the house, her heels clicking on the porch. His hand firmly grasped hers as he helped her down the stairs. She couldn't help the flush that was beginning to creep onto her cheeks and hoped that he would blame it on the rapidly dropping temperature.<p>

"Yeah, heels and a decline were not such a great idea," she said as she stood on the path. He laughed as he walked with her towards the truck. Sam could barely make out the shape of the truck parked next to the driveway, partially shrouded with the bare branches of the oak tree. "Thanks."

"You look really pretty," he told her. This time, the flush came out as a full-on blush and once again, she hoped he couldn't see it. Because her contacts had slipped, she had been forced to either be blind or wear her glasses. She felt awkward wearing them, as she would be pushing them off of her nose for the majority of the evening. After lamenting to her pets about it, she had finally put the dreaded things on.

"Thanks," she repeated. He wore a dress shirt and a pair of darker jeans, his usually unkempt dark brown hair combed neatly. He looked good. "You clean up nice yourself."

When they were in the truck, he made the comment she had hoped he wouldn't. "I didn't know you used to wear glasses."

"Yeah, since I was twelve. I hate 'em though, so contacts were a godsend. They keep sliding off my face and I'm always pushing them back up, besides the fact that I have to wear prescription sunglasses, otherwise I can't see," she explained.

"They seem more like you," he commented. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she fidgeted with them self-consciously.

* * *

><p>She hadn't been on a first date since eighth grade and she hoped to God it didn't show. Sam had always been a geek at heart underneath her tough exterior. Underneath layers attitude and musical skills lay a tomboy who knew how to fix cars, discuss about forty years of cinema and music, and preferred action movies and superhero movies to chick flicks. Her favorite around-the-house T-shirt had The Avengers on it.<p>

"Favorite movie," Finn said. Sam let out a giggle and lowered her head into her hands.

"You'll think it's weird," she warned him. "But it's gotta be a tie between Lord of the Rings trilogy, Fast and the Furious movies, and pretty much any movie with Will Ferrell."

"Do you like superheroes?" he asked. She nodded and let out another giggle. "Marvel or DC?"

"Marvel. Avengers could kick the ass of the Justice League any day. Classic Ford Mustang or Chevy Camaro?" she fired off.

"I gotta say the Camaro. Fords change too much and I see more Fords in Burt's garage than any other car, plus the fact that they always manage to have an amazing body style," he answered.

"Thank God. Blake and I argue over that all the time. Chevy only gets better with age. It's been my dream to restore a '69 Camaro SS, but the pool gets smaller every year," she said.

"Favorite 80's band. Journey does not count," he said. Sam grinned.

"Easy. It'd be either Aerosmith, Def Leppard, AC/DC, or Ozzy," she responded. "You?"

"Same," he agreed. He looked at her for a minute and shook his head. "I swear, you're the female version of me."

"Except miniature," she teased. She twirled her fork around in her spaghetti as she gingerly took a bite. If there was one thing her mother had taught her along with music, it was etiquette. When she ate in public, she needed to take small bites and use proper manners.

* * *

><p>Ten o'clock had come far too quickly in Sam's opinion. They stood on her porch, ready to say goodnight. There was an absence of Jesse's Land Rover, which was a plus. He had interrupted the almost-kiss earlier and she would be damned if he interrupted this time around.<p>

"See you tomorrow?" Finn said. Sam nodded and peered around him to make sure Jesse wasn't there. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm making sure Jesse's not here," she responded.

"What, I thought you liked him," he pointed out. She let out a hard laugh.

"Finn, I love him like a brother, but he is a great, big moment-killer," she replied.

"That's for certain. So...tomorrow then?" he said. She nodded her agreement. When they stood there awkwardly, Sam finally had enough. She reached onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I smell like garlic, that's why I didn't kiss you," he mumbled.

"I smell like it, too," she replied. She chuckled and waved him off.


	19. Chapter 19: Falling Apart

**_A/N: Woo-hoo! People liked the date 8D I love writing this story. I hope you guys like this one! My dad does "House at Pooh Corner" better than Kenny Loggins, but unfortunately, I don't have a video of that :C That song is a legitimate song, however. It's an amazing song c:_**

**_Hillary: Glad!_**

**_Brianne: I'm so glad you think so :)_**

**_Tia: It was so fun to write :)_**

**_Diva: Aw, you're so sweet :)_**

**_Gleek: I wish I could!_**

**_Eddie: Aw, it's nice to meet you! I hope you continue to like this_**

* * *

><p><em>They can't rain on my parade<em>

_I'm sunshine on a cloudy day_

_Makin' lemons into lemonade_

_I'm just having fun, I'm having fun_

_I'm strange and I like it, t__hat's just the way I am_

_I can't change, I can't hide it_

_That's just the way I am_

_Might as well get over it, don't try to understand_

_I'm strange and I like it, just the way I am_

Skye Sweetnam — Just the Way I Am

* * *

><p>Sam loved doing chores around the house, even if she was probably the only kid in the world that enjoyed it. Having in her headphones with her iPhone turned up and dancing was one of her favorite things to do, so why not be productive at the same time? Lately, it felt as if she were on Cloud Nine. A broom was in her hand as she swept the floor of the vast kitchen, Nelly Furtado's "Say It Right" blaring from the iPhone dock on the counter to the right of the stove. Her body swayed to the beat, her hair flying wildly as her voice belted out the lyrics. Sam shook her head as she swept the broom into the dustpan, dumping it into the trashcan. As the shuffled playlist continued, she let out a whoop as Kenny Chesney's "When the Sun Goes Down" played through the speakers.<p>

"'Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'. When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin' alright. When the sun sinks down over the water, everything gets hotter when the sun goes down!" she sang along as she put the broom back onto his hook. When she closed the utility closet, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Sam yelped as she whirled around. Finn stood in the doorway, his brown eyes alight with amusement.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Sam felt her face flame as a giggle spilled from her lips.

"No, I was just finishing up the kitchen. How long were you standing there?" she said. He smirked, leaning against the frame.

"About five minutes. Pretty much when Nelly Furtado was singing," he answered. He pointed over his shoulder. "Your mom let me in, said you'd be in here."

"Yeah, I just gotta run the Swiffer over the floor, I should be about five minutes," she told him. After running it over the floor and hanging up both the broom and Wet-Jet, she dusted her hands off. "Took me an entire hour to get this kitchen looking this good."

"Makes goofing off productive," he commented. She nudged him playfully as she walked out of the kitchen. Ever since their date the week before Christmas, they had been spending every day together. "Did Mr. Schue give you your Glee assignment to sing on your first day back?" School was due in a week.

He had picked few female singers for the slots, each having a different topic. Sam's was "Songs About Me."

"Yep. I have to sing a song that tells everyone about me. How many songs can there be about weird, eccentric little munchkins?" she said.

"Eccentric, yes. Weird? Not so much," he replied with a wink. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"What was yours?" she asked. He chuckled as he looked over at her.

"Childhood. I have no idea what song to do, though," he answered as he tilted his head back. They sat down on the couch and Sam bit the inside of her lip.

"Well, what do you think about when you think of childhood?" she asked. When he looked at her strangely, she thought it best to give an example. "For me, when I think of music I listened to in my childhood, I always think of songs my dad played on the guitar or Disney."

"I listened to classic rock, mostly. I didn't really watch Disney growing up," he explained. Sam smiled at him before holding up a finger.

"There is a song that is childhood personified. If you like it, I could teach it to you," she offered.

"I think you listen to too much music," he teased. She snorted before standing up to get her guitar off of its stand.

"You want my help or not?" She sat the guitar onto her lap and pulled the pick out of the strings. Her fingers pressed against the chords as she gently strummed out the notes. "It's called House at Pooh Corner."

_Christopher Robin and I walked along  
><em>_Under branches lit up by the moon  
><em>_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
><em>_As our days disappeared all too soon  
><em>_But I wandered much further today than I should  
><em>_And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood_

_So, help me if you can  
>I've got to get back to the house at Pooh corner by one<br>You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done  
>Count all the bees in a hive<br>Chase all the clouds from the sky  
>Back to the days of Christopher Robin<br>And Pooh_

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
>He's got a honey-jar stuck on his nose<br>He came to me asking help and advice  
>And from there, no one knows where he goes<br>So, I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
>How to loosen the jar from the nose of a bear<em>

_So, help me if you can  
>I've got to get back to the house at Pooh corner by one<br>You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done  
>Count all the bees in a hive<br>Chase all the clouds from the sky  
>Back to the days of Christopher Robin<br>Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
>Back to the days of Pooh<em>

Sam set down the guitar. "See? That song is childhood. It's all about the joys of Winnie the Pooh. If you say that it's too girly, I'll have you know that my dad grew up listening to that song," she told him. She knew that would get him. Finn held Donald in very high respect, mostly out of fear. "And my dad's one of the most masculine guys I know."

"Yeah, that's true. I don't know all the chords and stuff," he replied.

"It was just an idea. I also happen to know that you're in an impromptu competition with Puck, Artie, Kurt, and Sam, so your song had better be pretty damn good," she said as she put her Alvarez back on its stand.

"Like you're in a competition with the girls?" he commented. Sam clicked her tongue with a wink.

"Now you're catching on, Mr. Hudson," she responded. She pulled her phone and scanned through the music library on her phone. "God knows how many songs there could be."

"You always seem to like songs by artists that no one really knows about. You're like this little ball of sunshine that doesn't let anything get her down," he said. Sam sat up straight as she continued looking through her phone faster.

"Finn, you're a damn genius. Sunshine and a song by an artist people have forgotten about," she stated. Only one song stuck out and looking at the lyrics, the song was Samantha Devine through and through.

"Thanks," he said. Then he frowned. "Wait, what song?"

"I'm strange and I like it, that's just the way I am. I can't change, I can't hide it, that's just the way I am. Might as well get over it, don't try to understand. I'm strange and I like it, just the way I am," she quoted. "Skye Sweetnam's 'Just The Way I Am.'"

"Cool. How does that make me a genius?"

"Because there's a line in the song that says something about being sunshine on a cloudy day."

* * *

><p>The winter was unseasonably warm, much to Sam's disappointment as she and Finn sat on the hammock in the backyard. They were going back and forth with stories, her head on his broad shoulder. Their hands remained intertwined as Sam looked up at the sky.<p>

"Favorite memory," Finn said.

"The summer I turned fourteen. My dad bought a car he wanted to restore and wanted to do it with Blake. Well, Blake doesn't exactly _like_ Daddy, so he pretty much told him where to stick it. So my dad and I restored that beautiful black Charger that is currently parked in the driveway," she replied. Her head lifted to look him in the eyes. "You?"

"Winning Sectionals last year. We had to make up our set list on the fly because Coach Sylvester leaked it to Jane Addams and some school for the deaf," he said.

"I remember hearing about that. A friend of mine showed me the video of you guys at Regionals last year. Vocal Adrenaline was good...but you guys should've won," she replied. "But don't worry. Freshman year when I attended Carmel, I threw rocks at Jesse St. James along with the other cheerleaders."

"What'd you do a thing like that for?" Finn asked. Sam smiled wryly as she shifted her body position.

"He hooked up with my captain and dumped her flat on his ass. I joined 'cause it was fun," was her response. The back gate opened, revealing a tall, older man wearing a navy blue ski-coat. Sam sat up, watching him carefully. "Can I help you?"

"Only if you're Samantha Devine. Your mother told me you'd be back here. My name is Detective Cross with the Lima Police Department," he introduced himself.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked slowly, her eyes following his movements. There wasn't an indication that she was in trouble, nor that anyone she knew was dead. "What's this about?"

"I received a call from the District Attorney in Louisville, Kentucky. It's my understanding that you used to live there?" he said. Sam nodded as she stood before him. Up close, he wasn't that much taller than her, possibly by about six inches or so. A pair of green eyes met her blues as he held out a long, slim envelope. "I understand you witnessed and became victim to the Atherton High School shooting, is that correct?"

"That's correct. I lost my twin sister. You guys got your guy, I thought the case was closed," Sam stated.

"Supposedly, yes, but the trial is coming up and they need witnesses for the stand. Fifteen students were victimized by this guy, you included. If I returned, say, in about a week, would you give me a definitive answer on your testimony? Possibly an affidavit?" Detective Cross asked. Sam took the envelope, looking at the boldly typed print that spelled out her name on the otherwise blank document. "You don't have to take the stand, but you could help put this guy in prison for the rest of his life."

Sam chewed on the inside of her lip as she deliberated his words. She knew what she had seen and she knew from watching the news what she would be subjected to. It had taken her nine long months to put the nightmare that was April 27th, 2010. Taking the stand would open up those old wounds and she would be forced to face it, once and for all. Did she want to face it? Hell, no. Did she have to? No.

Would she do it for the sake of others?

"How many agreed to do it?" she asked. Detective Cross watched her as he opened the notepad he carried in his coat pocket.

"Eight," he answered. Eight people to have her back.

"I want to think about it," she said finally. He pulled a card out of the notepad and handed it to her.

"Call me when you give me your answer, or if you just want to talk about it," he told her. It took everything in her to hold it together as he walked away.

She didn't speak for a few minutes as she deliberated. Sam knew she had come far in the almost-year. Extensive counseling had stabilized her, along with the coaxing of her family. Some days were good. The night after her date was the first morning she didn't wake up with puffy, tear-stained eyes. Some days, she didn't want to get out of bed. Most days, she saw the world in black and white, like the color had drained from it when her sister died.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked. His tentative, careful tone had almost brought her back, but his hand resting gently on her shoulder effectively sent her crashing back down to Earth. "You look scared."

"I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and she lacked conviction. Was she fine? Absolutely not. Her small hands were clenched into tight fists, her breath hissing from her slightly-parted lips. "Just..."

Falling apart.


	20. Chapter 20: Through the Wringer

_**A/N: And now, for the utter climax of the story! I've been waiting to do this arc for a while now. Some of you may recognize the song Sam sings in this chapter from The Buzz on Maggie!**_

_**Hillary: Oh, he will be, don't worry!**_

_**Hudson: Aw, thank you!**_

_**Diva: I know :C But unfortunately, it's one of those things that I can't forget about. Poor Sam gets pushed through the wringer!**_

_**Britt: Lol me, too! **_

* * *

><p><em>The broken locks were a warning<em>

_You got inside my head_

_I try my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book_ _instead_

Lifehouse — Broken

* * *

><p>Finn had only known Sam by her tough exterior. She was usually so tough, resilient, so incredibly strong. The girl standing before him looked absolutely haunted. Her crystal-blue eyes were flat, not the usual baby blue he was used to. It was like her face had been drained of color, her skin as pale as a sheet. She was unmoving, pink lips parted, teeth clenched.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively. When she didn't answer, he gently rested his hand on her shoulder. A flicker of emotion passed over her face. "You look scared."

This time, she snapped back to attention. "I'm fine," she said hastily. Her voice quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "Just..."

That was the first time he had seen her fall apart. Finn had never known what to do when a girl cried, but Sam wasn't like other girls. Tears rolled down her face and he could see her scrabbling for control, but failing.

"I just...I gotta go," she finally said as she ran out of the backyard.

* * *

><p>This week was going to be complete, utter, metaphorical hell. Sam's father was heading back overseas, school was starting that same day, and now she had to make a decision about the upcoming trial of the murder of her sister and other students. Jesse had gone back to UCLA, so her 'brother' was gone as well. Plus, she needed to apologize to Finn for running out of the backyard like a madman. A soft knock was tapped onto her door.<p>

Sam was curled up in a ball on her bed, Skye nestled at her side and purring as Sam's fingers stroked the bunny-soft silver tabby fur. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel," a muffled male voice called. Sam sighed and sat up, flinging the covers off of her bed. "Can we come in?"

"Go ahead," she replied. Skye yawned and rubbed her head against her mistress's hip, flopping back onto her back to continue being adored. More people meant more adoration. The door opened, revealing the three people promised. "Hey."

"Finn told me what happened and I told them. We decided to band together and come see you," Kurt explained as the door was closed behind Rachel. Sam slid over to let them sit on the bed, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ears.

"I thought I was done with it. Now, it just brought back everything. I don't know if I can do this," she whispered. The tears welled up in her eyes again, blurring her vision. She had long since taken out her contacts, the salty tears burning her eyes.

"How many people agreed to testify?" Mercedes asked. Sam brushed the falling tear away quickly before sniffling. Kurt handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

"Eight that I know of. If I agree, I'm the ninth. Just...talking about it kills me because no one knows what it's like to lose a sibling right in front of you. I can't talk about it because I still wake up in the morning and wish like hell that Jessie and I called in sick that day. If we had, she would still be alive. I would be spending my time worrying about cheer practice or the weather or what the new guy thinks of me," she said. Tension made her shoulders ache as she rested her head against her knees.

"What was she like?" Rachel asked tentatively. Sam barked out a hard laugh as she rested her head against the wrought-iron headboard of her bed.

"She was selfish, self-centered, far too ambitious for her own good. She made Jesse St. James look like the patron saint of ethics," she answered. "You guys would've hated her and you would have hated me. We were two Adrienne clones."

"Adrienne?" Kurt echoed. Sam reached into her nightstand drawer to pull out her photo album. Flipping through the baby pictures, she pointed to the picture of her mother. He gasped. "Adrienne Romero."

"Is my mother. 'Burning Bridges,' Broadway remake of 'Some Like It Hot', her Broadway comeback in 'RENT'...that's my mother. Taught me everything I know as far as singing goes. She's my biggest fan and my worst critic," she confirmed. She flipped it closed and put it back in the drawer, carefully gauging Kurt's and Rachel's shocked reactions. Sam had had Broadway pounded into her head since she was a toddler. It was the reason she didn't want to be there.

"She's one of the most tragically underrated performers. My dad is _obsessed_ with Burning Bridges, he thinks Adrienne Romero is a Spanish goddess," Rachel enthused. Sam smirked and let her friends scoot closer.

"She's also why I refuse to be on Broadway. I don't want to be the next Adrienne Romero," she sighed. Her mind went back to earlier in the afternoon. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about this trial. Part of me wants to do it, the other part of me just wants to shut it out."

"You know that we'll all support you if you do it. It'd be the bravest thing ever. You'd get to show everyone that what he did didn't affect you, that you're able to get up out of bed and go to school just like any other kid. You'd get to stick to him that he didn't destroy your soul," Rachel said.

"My soul is very much intact, Rach. The detective wanted my answer in a week. I don't know how long it'll take me to decide," Sam replied. Mercedes patted Sam's leg.

"You know we got you. If anyone's gonna kick the trial's ass, it's you. I think you should do it," she declared. Sam rolled her eyes and sat up.

"They want to have me testify against the guy. His daughter was on the Panthers. How the hell can I take the stand and give my testimony if she's staring me down? Kate Baker's a scary chick," she pointed out.

"Because you know the guy did it and you know he can't get away with it," Mercedes replied. "Call us when there's a recess and while the jury deliberates. We'll calm you down."

"You're also going to be prepped for it. They're gonna walk you through it and you'll do amazingly," Kurt added. Sam felt the tears prick at her eyes again.

"I'm just scared. It's gonna be the worst week of my life," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Sam was having the worst week of her life. School had started back and the first day back, Donald had left back for overseas. Even Glee didn't seem to cheer her up, despite its name and definition. Luckily, she was a master at masking her emotions. She tried to pay attention to the other performances, but it was difficult. And then having to perform the high-energy "Just the Way I Am" was something she was having a rough time mustering the emotion to do.<p>

"Alright, Santana! That was awesome!" Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands in applause. Sam clapped politely and leaned back in her chair. She was officially having a bad day. Finn leaned closer to her ear from the chair next to hers, their hands clasped together. They always sat in back and no one seemed to call attention to the fact that they seemed to be doing something 'couple-y.' Whether they were a couple or not was still a mystery to her.

"You alright?" he asked in a low voice. Sam looked over at him and nodded, rubbing the waterline of her eyes. Tension ached in her shoulders, taking a deep breath.

"Just got a lot on my mind," she answered. Everything seemed to weigh on her mind, be it school, her father, the upcoming trial, what she was going to say in her testimony.

"Well, you gotta top Santana's song 'Bitch'," he told her. "'Cause you're up next."

"Samantha Devine, you have quite a performance to top," Mr. Schue commented, pointing to her. "Now or tomorrow?"

Sam stood up and cracked her knuckles. "Now. May as well get it over with," she responded as she got down from her seat. Who knew? Maybe it would be a song that would bring her back to Earth and take her mind off of everything. Was she depressed? Adrienne sure thought so. Sam's foot caught an empty chair and it clattered behind her. A shush immediately hissed from her teeth as she made her way to the front of the room where a blue Fender electric guitar rested on a guitar stand. She picked it up and plucked at the strings, starting off the beginning chords.

_Hey! Yeah! I'm fly, the original  
><em>_I'm sly, unpredictable  
><em>_I'm merely irresistible  
><em>_And I don't even try  
><em>_I'm easily excitable, completely undeniable  
><em>_And sometimes unreliable  
><em>_Don't ask me why_

_I'm strange and I like it, that's just the way I am  
>I can't change, I can't hide it<br>That's just the way I am  
>Might as well get over it, don't try to understand<br>I'm strange and I like it, just the way I am_

_From a whisper to a shout  
>On what the buzz is all about<br>Everybody's bugging out and I've only just begun  
>They can't rain on my parade<br>I'm sunshine on a cloudy day  
>Makin' lemons into lemonade, I'm just having fun<br>_

_I'm strange and I like it, that's just the way I am  
>I can't change, I can't hide it<br>That's just the way I am  
>Might as well get over it, don't try to understand<br>I'm strange and I like it, just the way I am_

After repeating the chorus two more times, she ended the riff with the laugh. Sam felt a bit better now that she sang. Sam was the girl who was original and wasn't afraid to show it. She was the girl who used to try to hide her flaws and now, she was embracing them. Sam braced herself for Rachel's impending criticisms as she watched her. It felt like American Idol.

"I know, I know, the guitar was a little much, but hey, I'm the chick with the guitar. I can't stay serious in a serious situation, I shush inanimate objects as if they can hear me, I drive a muscle car that wrecks the environment, I have an obsession with music, and eat way more Nutella than anyone else I know. People don't like what they don't understand," Sam stated as she set the guitar back onto its stand. She shrugged as she spun in a little circle.

"You have officially outdone yourself, Sam. That was catchy and original and clearly an introduction on you," Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands.

"Actually, it's not one of my songs. I was going to do one, but it wasn't ready in time. Maybe later on down the road I'll finish it, but not right now," Sam replied as she climbed back into her seat. Of course, the alleviation was short-lived. Her previous worries plagued her once again as she sat back in her chair. When the bell rang to end the meeting, Mr. Schue caught Sam's elbow.

"I'd like to talk to you for a minute," he told her. Sam followed him to the chairs and took a seat. He watched her carefully before he sighed and spoke. "I heard about your dad leaving and the retrial. That's gotta be a lot on your shoulders."

"It is, but I've been dealing with it. My dad's coming home in two months for good. The trial's not such a big deal. They might have enough witnesses to not need my testimony," she lied. The truth was was that she wasn't coping well. Worry plagued her with her father. Two months wasn't a long time away, but it was just enough time for just about anything to happen. The trial weighed heavily on her because of the nature of it.

"Still. It's a televised trial and you've got to be feeling a lot of things right now. You tend to downplay a lot of things and you can't expect yourself to just shut everything out to be some stoic automaton," he argued. Sam felt taken aback by his words.

"I do have a lot on my shoulders, Mr. Schue. My mother has to deal with the fact that her husband's going to be gone for two months. That doesn't seem to be long to you, but anything can happen in those two months. His tour could get extended, an IED could go off and kill him or seriously wound him, they could get ambushed or move him. My sister's not here to help with the load anymore and my brother's in Texas. When my dad's gone, it's up to me to take care of my mom. Some call it martyrdom. I call it being an Army brat. That involves pushing everything down and moving on because it's not just about me. It's about my family and doing my part," she told him hotly. She shifted her bag higher onto her shoulders and stood up.

"And what exactly is your part?" he asked, looking down at her. Sam chuckled harshly as she stood in place.

"I don't show emotion. You met my dad...I get it from him," she replied. Her flats were quiet against the pink and white tile floor as she walked out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21: Watch Me Shine

_**A/N: I have decided on a story title name that fit the story a bit better. Devine Tragedy is now Beauty Devine.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bet you don't think I can take it<em>

_But my mind and body are strong  
><em>

_Bet you don't think I can make it  
><em>

_It won't take long  
><em>

_Now watch me shine  
><em>

Joanna Pacitti — Watch Me Shine

* * *

><p>School. AKA, Samantha Renee Devine's personal hell. She hated it. The jocks were in full-swing with their taunts and it was pissing her off. Instead of scooting around people quietly, she let her infamous Irish temper move them out of her way as she shoved past them. When Karofsky dared to step too close, she shoved him out of the way.<p>

"I said move!" she snapped to him. When the football player loomed over her, she stared him down hotly, her blood boiling in her veins. "What, is English your second language?" Truth be told, Sam was itching for a fight. She wanted him to try to intimidate her because she knew she could deliver it back twice as bad.

"Watch it, pipsqueak," Karofsky said, jumping in her face a little bit.

"Ooh, that the best you got? Pardon me while I run down the halls, screaming in fear," Sam sneered. When he shoved her into the locker, she shoved him back. "You or any other Neanderthal lay another hand on me and I'd happily explain to Coach Beiste just what kind of starter she has on her team, if you could even be called that."

"You threatening me, leprechaun?"

The insult sent her reeling. She hadn't been called that since third grade and it chilled her blood to ice. Sam utterly _despised_ the name. The insult echoed in her ears as she gritted her teeth hard enough to set off an aching in her jaw.

"No, I'm not threatening you, Karofsky, I'm not like you. What I'm making is a promise. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Got it?" she snarled.

"What, you think you got a pair because you're Hudson's beard? You don't got squat at this school, Devine," he spat.

"It's a hell of a lot more than you," she countered before stalking off. She knew she'd be regretting that later, but taking her anger out on the school bullies was helping. She felt a hand slip into hers and she looked up to see Finn walking next to her. "Sorry, I'm not in the best mood right now."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there last week when that cop showed up. It wasn't cool of me to just...stand there," he told her. Sam shook her head as they walked down the hall.

"Don't worry about it. I was pretty crabby afterward, so you didn't really miss much," she replied. His hand left hers to draw her closer into his side. When students walking by started whispering, she rolled her eyes. "You know rumors are flying about you and me, right?"

"Yeah, it's 'cause they've got nothing better to do. Most of the guys are slapping my back and congratulating me," he shrugged it off.

When they passed Pete Harrison in the hall, Finn tucked Sam closer to his side ever so slightly. It was a gesture of protectiveness that didn't go unnoticed. Pete's sharp hazel eyes followed them as they walked by and Sam suddenly felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. A chill ran down her spine as she walked alongside Finn.

"Was Pete one of them?" Sam asked quietly. Her gaze lifted to look at Finn and saw a tense set in his strong jaw. He didn't like Pete.

"I don't want to talk about Harrison," he replied.

* * *

><p>Finn hadn't realized how much he had grown to like Sam until he had been asked flat-out by Jacob ben Israel for the gossip blog. Sam stood next to him, her thigh carefully concealing their joined hands. Her crystal-blue eyes were emotionless as she looked at Jacob.<p>

"Is it true about you and Samantha Devine? Are you two on?" the kid asked, shoving the microphone into Finn's face. Finn stepped back a bit and raised his eyebrow. "Rumor has it that you two have become quite the item since Christmas vacation.

"Uh, yeah, we have," Finn replied. His gaze dropped to meet Sam's and her eyebrow arched as well.

"We're just taking it slow and figuring things out before we make things official," Sam said into the microphone.

"According to recent polls, you two are the favorite new couple of the New Year," Jacob told them. Finn hated things like this. Why did people have to follow other students around like the damned paparazzi?

"We stand by our previous comment. As of now, nothing is official," Sam replied hotly. Their hands dropped immediately and Finn used it to run through his unruly hair.

"This is Jacob ben Israel on official "Finnmantha" watch," Jacob said.

"Oh, Jesus," Sam muttered next to Finn. "I'm leaving to go to my car. Let this be a warning: I see Jewfro or any of his little cronies within a ten-foot radius of me, there will be hell to pay." With those words, she walked off.

"She's a feisty little firecracker, isn't she?" Jacob said nervously. With quick composure, he signed off. When Finn went to follow her, he felt someone grab his sleeve. "Do you think she'll hurt me?"

_No, _Finn wanted to say. Sam was a girl who liked her privacy. This sort of thing paired with everything else lumped together was gnawing at her self-control.

"Honestly, I can't answer that. Sam's gonna do what she's gonna to do," Finn answered. He shifted his black backpack higher onto his shoulder and made his way after her. In honesty, he was thankful for Sam saying what he couldn't. He saw her in her car when he walked out of the school. She was sitting on the hood of her car, her phone tucked against her face. Her expression was one of pure joy, her beautiful smile wide on her face. "There's the Sam I know."

"Yeah, Daddy, I'll see you then," Sam replied, hanging up her phone. A squeal escaped her lips, her blue eyes alight. "Daddy and Uncle Danny are getting out next month and Uncle Danny's gonna buy a house here in Lima. He's been looking into houses with three bedrooms so he can try to petition the court to get custody of his kids."

It looked as if a mountain of tension had been lifted from her shoulders as she looked up at him. Finn felt as if the eggshells he had been walking on had evaporated. It seemed natural to hug her tightly.

"Oh! And my mom was saying that I need things to distract me from what's going on in my life, so I've decided that I'm going to try out for either volleyball or Cheerios," she informed him. That made his eyebrows raise. Sam seemed so much nicer than the other cheerleaders. It would crush her.

"I thought you were afraid of Coach Sylvester?" he reminded her. Sam waved it off with a scoff.

"I'll get over it. Honestly, I could use the extra push," she responded. Her head tilted as she watched him with her intelligent blue gaze. "It was just an idea, anyways. Mercedes and Kurt have also warned me of Sue Sylvester's wicked ways. I've dealt with worse coaches than her."

"She hates the glee club. If she makes you choose..." Finn trailed off, then shuddered. He was afraid of Sue Sylvester himself. He wouldn't want to subject her wrath to his worst enemies, let alone his emotionally fragile girlfriend.

"I'll choose New Directions every time. You guys have been more supportive of me than my own mother; I'm not gonna screw it up," Sam told him. "Besides, we'd be the stereotypical American dream."

"I just don't want you to change. I like you better as you, not some snobby cheerleader," Finn replied. A smile spread across her pretty face as she twisted her mouth in thought.

"I'm Samantha Devine, girl who shushes and talks to inanimate objects, knows more about cars and music than I know about the latest fashions and-" She was cut off at the sound of footsteps. Finn turned around to see Sue Sylvester walking towards them. "Speak of the devil."

"Leprechaun, Herman Munster," she addressed them.

"Hi, Coach Sylvester," Finn and Sam greeted in unison. Sue looked down at Sam, towering over the petite teen girl.

"Your file passed over my desk, little lady. Former cheerleading captain of the Atherton-Menlo High School Panthers in Louisville, Kentucky, co-captain of the Carmel High School Bulldogs in Akron, Ohio in your freshman year, as well as a mid-pyramid participant in at least four other cheer squads. You helped take all of those schools to Nationals to come in a very close second to my Cheerios," she stated matter-of-factly. "Now, why you're not a Cheerio is a mystery to me."

Finn felt sorry for Sam as she had that rabbit-in-the-headlights expression on her face. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"Well, I wanted to get settled in the school before I joined any clubs. I was going to talk to you today about joining the Cheerios, actually," she replied.

"I'll expect you freshly stretched, warmed up, in proper practice gear, and in the gym in an hour," Sue responded. When she walked away briskly, Finn looked down at Sam.

"Is it bad that I'm honestly scared of this?" she asked. Finn tucked her closer to him before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't been this nervous in a long time. Her heart raced in her chest as she dressed in her gym clothes. She secured the white band on her black shorts and bent down to tie the laces of her black Nike sneakers before rolling her shoulders to ease the quickly rising tension. She tied her long hair into a tight ponytail, smoothing her bangs in her face and shook her hands to calm down.<p>

This was the moment she had been dreading. Sam wasn't going to back down from this and she wrenched open the door to the gym and walked out. When she hit the blue mat under her sneakers, she lifted her foot behind her to stretch her legs. Luckily, because she was so small, she didn't need to stretch much. Sam bent over backwards to warm up, her hands touching the mat behind her. She could feel her old cheerleading muscles begin to come alive again as she warmed up. Her favorite move was a one-handed round-off.

Pointing her toe and landing on one hand to lift herself in the air, she twisted her wrist and landed on her feet. She lifted backwards to flip and land on her feet again.

DJ Khaled's "All I Do is Win" played from her iPhone on the corner of the mat and Sam twisted along to the music.

"And every time I step up in the building, everybody's hands go UP!..." She kicked her legs to touch her toes and landed on a bent knee. "And they stay there, and they stay there!"

Her moves were modernized from the Cheerios slightly outdated moves, but the outdated moves were what won competitions. If Sam had to conform to slightly outdated, she would. She hadn't realized how much she had missed this until she heard quiet clapping from the doorway.

"What do you think, Coach?" Sam heard the garbled speech of Becky Jackson ask. Sue eyed Sam critically as she shrugged.

"Good enough," she confirmed finally.


	22. Chapter 22: Dangerous

_**A/N: Boo-yeah...she's back! The italics are another flashback of the aftermath of the shooting. I'll be doing more of those as the story goes on.**_

_**And the second consecutive chapter with no reviews? :C Reviews are my applause, guys! I need applause to live, I'm like Rachel lol  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Watch out, I've seen her type before<em>

_That girl is so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before_

_She's so dangerous, that girl is so dangerous_

_That girl is a bad girl, yeah_

_I see you got that fire by the way that you walkin'_

Akon — Dangerous

* * *

><p>Slipping on the Cheerios uniform felt a bit like home to Sam. She stared at the red and white cheerleading outfit as she stared at the girl in the mirror. Part of her wanted to demand just who the hell she thought she was, but the cheerleader within quickly shut up that part.<p>

"I look damn good," she said in surprise as she tied the laces of her issued white Nike sneakers. The skirt hit upper-thigh, the top hugged every curve of her torso. Unfortunately, she had to take out her belly ring and leave it out so she wouldn't snag it on her uniform. All in all, it looked like it was made for her. Adrienne eyed her as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"When did you get on the cheerleading squad?" she asked as she set down her bottle of Dasani. Sam shrugged as she pulled the carton of milk out of the fridge.

"Yesterday. It was sort of an impromptu thing. Someone slipped my cheer file onto Coach Sylvester's desk and I had a tryout. I guess my tryout was good enough because here I stand now," she responded. After quickly wolfing down a bowl of cornflakes and putting the bowl in the dishwasher, she kissed her mother's cheek and jogged out to her car.

School was much different as she walked in. She used to fear being talked down to, but this time, the crowd moved as she walked by.

"Who told you that you could be a Cheerio?" Quinn demanded behind her. Sam turned around coolly to face the taller blonde girl. "_I'm_ the head cheerleader; these things go through _me_."

"Coach Sylvester, actually. She's the coach and automatically outranks you. I'm perfectly content with being just a cheerleader and not the head. The precious title of head cheerleader is safe from my talons, Quinn," she replied as she shut her locker. "Don't worry about it."

Fortunately, Santana and Brittany were far more welcoming.

"I always knew you'd be one of us," Santana said smugly. She eyed the uniform appreciatively. "You'll fit in a lot easier now. Just stay out of my way unless you want the title as top bitch."

"I'm fine with where I am. Trust me, this is a welcome distraction from my life," Sam replied. She knew she was toeing the line with this, but she had missed cheering. Quinn was vindictive and narcissistic; she would make sure Sam knew trouble. Blue met hazel head-on. "C'mon, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>Sam raised her eyebrow as another wolf-whistle sounded through the hall. She couldn't help but feel flattered at the new attention she was receiving as she tucked her books closer to her chest.<p>

"You seem to be more popular now," Puck commented from beside her. Sam rolled her eyes as she shifted her books.

"It's flattering, but I guess that also makes me more untouchable. Say hello to the newest addition to a high school stereotype," she responded, gesturing to herself. "Quinn's pissed off, but the others have been more...welcoming. It's refreshing to not get slushied every time I turn around."

"Keep your new-girl cuteness, Devine. Bitchiness on you is like...peanut butter and mayonnaise. It just doesn't go together," he told her. Sam laughed aloud as she shut her locker.

"I'll be fine, Puck. Cheerleading is nothing new to me," she assured him.

"You know, I do have a rep for hooking up with the cheerleaders," he said. Sam arched her eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"No thanks," she responded as she opened the door to the choir room. When her foot hit a slick patch of the linoleum, her arms waved wildly. "Shit!"

Her hand gripped the piano as she righted herself. Sam tightened her ponytail sheepishly and fixed the top of her uniform. When she saw the amused looks on her friends faces, she quickly took her seat.

"When did you become a Cheerio?" Mercedes asked. Sam's head lifted and she turned to face her friend.

"I've always been a Cheerio, Mercedes. Where have you been?" she teased as she crossed her arms over her chest. She loved to mercilessly tease people about several things. Samantha Devine was an expert at convincing people. She had convinced Jesse that Rhode Island was a city and the true capital of America. It hadn't taken long.

"But you came in here-" Mercedes started to say, then studied her hard. Mercedes Jones was a smart girl and Sam knew it. "No, you weren't wearing that yesterday. You wore jeans and that really cute purple top that I asked where you got it from. You said Forever 21."

"If you say so, Mercedes," Sam replied, patting her friend's arm. She fought the smile that quirked at the corners of her lips as she stared ahead. Finn took the seat opposite hers and slipped her hand into his. Sam held up their joined hands. "This is recent, though."

Things were looking up now. Her dad was coming home a month ahead of schedule, Uncle Danny was going to live in Lima, his kids would attend McKinley along with her, she was now a Cheerio, and now, something was happening between her and Finn. With all the positives, the trial didn't seem all that daunting anymore. Sam felt like she was on top of the world.

"Congratulations. It's about time Finn found someone stable," Mercedes teased, nudging Sam.

"Thanks, he thought so, too," she joked back.

* * *

><p><em>Pain ripped through her stomach as she forced herself to stay down. The spreading scarlet pool was hot under her stomach, the stench of copper strong in Sam's nostrils. When the footsteps died away, Sam struggled to sit up. Jessica was flat on her back, her eyes frozen wide. White-hot agony seared through Sam's abdomen like a knife as she pressed two fingers to her sister's pulse. Nothing. She gritted her teeth as she dragged herself through the room to find a phone. The white linoleum was both cold and warm at the same time, the pain indescribable. It took everything in her to keep her mouth shut and get to a phone. Ms. Mason was gasping for air as she twitched. <em>

_"Ms. Mason, it's okay, I'm gonna get you help," Sam whispered to her teacher as she reached up to get to the black cellphone on top of her desk. She flipped open the lid and fought a curse as the lack of signal beeped across the screen. Sam laid it back onto the desk and reached for the office phone. She whimpered in pain as she fought to raise to her knees. Hot, sticky blood poured out of her wound, staining the Panthers cheerleading uniform she wore at school. She could barely make her fingers work to dial 911. _

_"911, what's your emergency?" a peppy female voice asked. Sam coughed as she fought to stand up. _

_"My name is Samantha Devine and there's been a shooting at the Atherton High School," she said through clenched teeth. Her breath came out in hisses as she let loose a cry of pain. "There are people dead in this room and I need an ambulance now." _

_"Have you been shot, ma'am?" the operator asked. Sam forced herself to look at her stomach and saw the wide red pool stretching lower. The navy blue and white skirt was streaked and smudged with red, the bottom half of her top completely soaked with blood._

_"Yes, please hurry," she replied. Her gaze lifted to Jessica on the floor and a sob escaped her throat. "My sister's dead. Please hurry!"_

_At that moment, she couldn't fight the specks of white dancing in front of her eyes and everything seemed to swallow her whole._

_When she woke up, everything was white and cold. Sam's eyes fluttered open to see a TV perched in a corner, flipped onto some musical. She recognized it as Funny Girl. Her head turned to the side to see Jesse St. James focused on the screen, his expression tense. _

_"J-Jesse?" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. She coughed and struggled to sit up. An uncomfortable pull in her stomach slowed her movements and panic rose in her as her head moved around wildly. "Jesse! Where am I?"_

_His head snapped to focus on her and his strong hands gripped one shoulder and her opposite elbow as she slowly sat up. "You're in the hospital. Don't try to move too quickly or you'll pop your stitches," he told her. _

_"Stitches? What the hell happened?" Sam asked. Rapid beeping sounded through the air and she looked down to see tubes and monitors attached to her. A cold wave of fear washed over her as she scratched to get them off. Jesse's hands stilled her movements as his blue eyes met hers._

_"Shh, it's okay. You were hurt at school. Do you remember what happened?" he asked slowly. Her head shook wildly as sobs threatened to take her over. Everything was different and she had no idea why. "I don't quite know how to explain it, but you've been through something traumatic. They say that memory loss is common with tragedies like this."  
><em>

_"Tell me what happened," she requested desperately. The heart monitor continued to beep rapidly, her chest rising and falling. Sam was nearing hysteria as she looked at the boy she called her brother. "Please try to explain, I need to know."_

_"There was a shooting at your school," he replied gently. _

_She hadn't dreamed that? Sam furrowed her brow until that uncomfortable tug on her stomach made it all the more real._

_"And Jessica?" she whispered. A pained expression shadowed Jesse's features and it seemed as if everything in Sam's world came crashing down. "Jesse, please, no...tell me I dreamed that."  
><em>

_There was a connection, a tether that bound Samantha Devine and her twin sister, Jessica. No matter the distance, an invisible line was available to tug on for anything. They could sense each other's emotions, the flavor of each other's thoughts. Everyone called it the "twintuition." Desperately, Sam groped at the connection only to grasp empty air. She couldn't feel her sister with her anymore. _

_"She's gone, Sammie."_

__Sam bolted upright in her bed, the cold sweat drenched on her skin, the cracking sound of a gunshot echoing in her ears. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heartbeat, her hand pulling her dark hair from her face. The blankets and sheets were wrapped around her legs, the tears rolling down her face. Phantom pain was a dull throb under her navel and Sam slid out of bed. Her bare feet connected with the cold hardwood floors as she padded out of her bedroom to walk downstairs. Shasta walked behind her, her tags jingling with her gait. Sam hadn't had a nightmare in a month and now, it was back with a vengeance. Sliding into her mother's bed to feel the warmth was an old habit she thought she had broken long ago. Curled up next to Adrienne for comfort made everything better.

"Everything alright, hija?" Adrienne murmured as Sam hopped onto the vast king-sized bed. Sam nodded as she burrowed under the covers of the bed. Her dad's aftershave was faint as she noticed the T-shirt her mother wore. It was Donald's favorite Black Sabbath T-shirt. Sam nestled deeper onto her father's side of the bed, breathing in his scent. Longing for things to be the way they were struck a chord deep in her heart. Her fingers groped the necklaces she wore around her neck, the Celtic knot and the 'Amore' pendant, her eyelids growing heavy. "I love you."

"Love you, Mama."


	23. Chapter 23: Sue Sylvester Shuffle

_**A/N: I'm going to skip ahead to the Sue Sylvester Shuffle! AU because Jesse got kicked out after one semester of school because of his shitty attendance record. For references on Mike and Jana McAllery, think of Chace Crawford and Kate Voegele. Only doing part of the song 'Keeps Getting Better'  
><strong>_

_**Willow: Nice to meet you and thanks  
><strong>_

_**Hillary: I loved to write it. I just love Jesse!  
><strong>_

_**Ali: Unfortunately, it's what's gonna make her stronger in the long run!  
><strong>_

_**Loved the reviews, guys, keep them coming!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>God, I want to dream again<em>

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

Fireflight — Unbreakable

* * *

><p>Sam had always felt daring when she invited boys over when her mother wasn't home, but making out with one on the couch when her mother wasn't home was another thing entirely. Luckily, the rec room was secluded from the other bedrooms and Adrienne rarely went in there. 'Iron Man' was white noise in the background.<p>

"You sure your mom won't catch us in here?" Finn mumbled between kisses. Sam pulled away to look at him, her eyebrow raised.

"We're good. Mama rarely comes in here. Right now we're good because she went to get Daddy from the airport in Akron," she told him.

"And instead of following your mother's strict cleaning list or practicing for the Cheerios' regional competition, you blew it off?" he said.

"No, actually. I cleaned everything before sneaking you over. If everything's done and we're not doing anything technically wrong, no one's gonna care," she replied with a roll of her eyes. When her breath ghosted across his skin, he tensed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, you're fine. Well, better than fine. I'm just used to getting pushed off when I touch a girl's leg," he explained. Sam's gaze dropped to where Finn's hand was curved around the crook of her knee.

"I'm not exactly a prude, Finn. In all honesty, I'm surprised that's where you stopped," she responded. His mouth latched back onto hers, effectively erasing every thought as she pressed herself closer to him. Finn always smelled so good to her. Aftershave, cinnamon gum, and boy. She felt her leg hitch onto his hip, his free hand gripping the small of her back through her black and beige Vivienne Westwood top. When the sound of a phone chimed through the air, she rolled her eyes inwardly. "I think that's me."

She sat up to pull her phone out of her back pocket. The screen was alight with Jesse's name. Her eyes rolled skyward as she ignored the call. Her 'brother' was a moment-killer, that much was certain.

"Who was it?" Finn asked. Sam shook her head as she reached over Finn's shoulder to rest the phone on the table. A car honked outside and she looked outside to see a very familiar Range Rover. Oh. God. Standing outside of the vehicle was a head of very familiar curly brown hair.

"Oh, my God. Jesse's here!" she hissed. She jumped off of the couch, smoothing the rumpled material of her shirt over her dark wash jeans. Her phone was in her hand as she dialed the number.

_"You know, it's rude to ignore people's calls, little Delilah." _

"Well, I was a little...preoccupied," Sam answered. Jesse made a disgusted noise on the other line.

_"I most definitely did not want that visual. If you're molesting Hudson while you're on the phone with me, you've got serious issues."_

Sam heard Shasta barking at the door, her tail wagging in excitement. She jogged down the stairs, Finn on her heels.

"No, I wasn't molesting Finn. Not that he'd be complaining," she said with a wink over her shoulder. "Hold on, I'm almost to the door." She hung up the phone and unlocked the door, flinging it open.

"Don't make jokes about that sort of thing with me, please. You're still that feisty little fourteen year old that threw rocks," Jesse told her. Sam hugged him tightly, stretching onto her toes. "Hey, Hudson. Red's not really your color."

Sam looked over her shoulder to see the warm red lip marks on Finn's mouth and neck, along with the darkening marks. Her face flushed as she fought a laugh. It was her raspberry-flavored lip gloss that was shown on his skin and she knew it would look bad to anyone that saw.

Finn merely glowered at Jesse and Sam untangled herself from her 'brother''s embrace, fidgeting with the hem of her top.

"Jesse, don't be a jerk," she scolded as she slipped her hand into Finn's.

"You say it like it's possible," Finn muttered and Sam nudged him sharply with a dark look.

"As much as I strongly dislike you and am positive that Samantha could do better than a generic, hometown-high school stereotypical beanpole like yourself, Frankenteen, I'll be civil for her sake," Jesse told him.

"Yeah, civility means that you don't call him names like that," Sam interrupted.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't seen Mike and Jana McAllery in five years. Five years changed a <em>lot<em>. Mike used to be a gangly, crooked-toothed preteen with acne and oily dirty-blonde hair. Now, he was tall, toned, and _gorgeous_. His hair had darkened to brown, his ice-blue eyes the first thing Sam had noticed. The acne had cleared, his teeth had straightened out, and the gangly part had disappeared. Jana had been shorter than Sam with light brown hair with hot pink tips, chubby, and had braces. Now, she was a tall, lithe, young woman. Her hair had darkened like her older brother's, confidence exuding from her.

"Samantha, you remember Mike and Jana, right?" Adrienne asked as she hugged each one. Jana was fifteen but looked seventeen now. Mike was seventeen but looked twenty-one. He was the spitting image of his father, but had an air about him that was Mike McAllery's, not Danny's.

"It's so good to see you!" Sam said as she hugged Jana. She heard her dad introducing Finn and Jesse to Mike.

"You still play lacrosse, Michael?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, I still do. I'm hoping to get a scholarship to UCLA or Columbia. My old coach said they'd be lucky to have me," Mike replied easily. Sam was still in awe of the two McAllery siblings' transformations. "God, Sammie, you look so different."

His head lifted and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Last time I saw her, she had me in a headlock," he said.

"Oh, she probably still could. She took on two of the football guys 'cause they shoved her into lockers," Finn spoke up.

"That actually sounds like her. Is there a lax team at McKinley?" Mike asked. Sam looked up at Finn for him to answer and saw the confusion on her boyfriend's face. "Lacrosse. Is there a lacrosse team?"

"Lacrosse? Yeah, I think so," Finn replied. Jesse coughed to cover up a laugh.

"Hey, Sammie, can you show me where I can put my duffel?" Jana asked. She smiled at Jesse and Finn in greeting as she shifted the yellow bag higher onto her shoulder. "I was hoping to set this stuff down. I've been up since five."

Sam nodded vigorously as she took the black bag from the backseat of the SUV marked 'Jana.' "Yeah, you're staying in the rec room. Mike, you're in Blake's room, and Uncle Danny knows where he's staying. Welcome to Casa de Devine," she replied. The courts had given Mike and Jana one semester in Lima to make the decision of whether or not they wanted to stay. Uncle Danny had found a house a few miles from the Devine family, but it wouldn't be ready to move into for a few weeks.

"Thanks," Jana said gratefully as she followed Sam into the house. "So, who are Finn and Jesse?"

"Jesse's an old friend. Mama used to coach his show choir and sort of took him in. Finn lives a few doors down and he's my boyfriend," Sam replied as she set the bag onto the floor. Finn's phone rested on the end table and Sam scooped it up quickly, placing it in her bra before Jana noticed. "I hope you guys like McKinley. Me and Finn are in glee club and it's really awesome. Everyone in there is so accepting of each other and we all sound really good together. New Directions is the only diverse club in school because we have people of every race, size, clique, sexual orientation, and religion. Not everyone's as accepting of us as we are of each other, but we get through."

"Hey, Sam, your beanpole beckons you," Jesse said from the doorway of the rec room. Sam rolled her eyes as she nudged past him.

"Civility, St. Earp. I keep him from dissing you, you keep yourself from dissing him," she told him as she walked down the stairs, Jana in close pursuit.

"They're really cute," she whispered in Sam's ear as they walked through the living room. Once upon a time, Sam had thought Jesse was cute. Now, he just irritated her.

"Oh, wait till you get to know Jesse; it'll pass," she replied as she pulled her boyfriend's phone out of her shirt. She slipped it into Finn's coat pocket as she reached up to kiss him goodbye. "Your phone's in your pocket."

"Kurt wants to know when you can go to the mall with him and wants to know why you haven't been trying to keep in contact with him," he told her. Sam rolled her eyes again as she shook her head.

"Tell him it's a two-way street and get my number out of your phone. I'd love to see him," she replied. She stretched onto her toes to kiss him again and she waved as he jogged off. Her heart swelled as she watched him go.

* * *

><p>Sam took her seat in the choir room, Jana close behind.<p>

"Thing 1, who's your friend?" Mr. Schue asked, gesturing to Jana.

"This is Jana McAllery, she's a new student this semester. She's Uncle Danny's daughter," Sam replied as the two shook hands. "Jana, this is Mr. Schuester, director of New Directions."

"Are you interested in joining glee club?" Mr. Schue asked. Jana shrugged shyly, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I wanted to sit in on a meeting like Sam did," she answered. When the other half of the football team walked in, Sam shielded Jana. Her eyes narrowed as Karofsky stalked past her.

"So this is what the ladies' lounge looks like on the inside," one of the players commented. Azimio shoved past Sam, nearly knocking her over.

"Watch it, Fumble," Sam snarled as she moved Jana to her seat.

"Words like that will get you hurt, Devine," Azimio sneered. Soon, a disruption broke out amongst the students and Sam stood up as another comment fell from Karofsky's lips.

"I'm not staying here in this gay-out!" Karofsky had said. "The football guys are slumming with the losers, it's freakin' weird!"

Oh, _hell_ no.

"If I'm not staying, I'm not dancing," Azimio agreed. Sam fought to keep her mouth shut until Finn finally spoke up.

"Do you guys even know what it is that we do here?" he said. Sam held his hand in hers and squeezed it in relief.

"No, they don't. None of them do," Mr. Schue replied. "I think the only way they'll know is if we show them. The only person I know who has a solo on the fly is Rachel."

"Who could say no to that," Mercedes said under her breath. Sam leaned towards Finn.

"I picked a bad week to bring Jana in for glee club," she muttered. She saw the terrified look on the younger girl's face and stood up. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to do a song."

The longing to soothe her friend made her wrack her brain for any song she knew by heart. There was 4th of July, but that wouldn't shut up their bullies. Her head lifted as she hopped down from her chairs. Sam stretched onto her toes as she whispered into the guitarists' ears.

"Keeps Gettin' Better. Christina Aguilera."

_Step back, gonna come at you fast  
>I'm drivin' out of control<br>I'm gettin' ready to crash  
>Won't stop shakin' up what I can<br>I serve it up in a shot  
>So suck it down like a man<em>

_So baby, yes I know what I am  
>And no, I don't give a damn<br>And you'll be lovin' it  
><em>

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
>Up to my old tricks but it won't last forever<br>Next day, I'm your super girl out to save the world  
>And it keeps gettin' better<br>_

_Hold on, it keeps gettin' better  
>Hold on, it keeps gettin' better<br>_

_In the break of the night  
>In the speed of the light<br>I'll hold the universe up  
>I'll make your planets collide<br>When I strap on my boots  
>And I slip on my suit<br>You see, the vixen in me  
>Becomes an angel for you<br>_

_Some days I'm a super bitch (a super bitch)  
>Up to my old tricks, but it wont last forever (won't last forever no)<br>Next day I'm your super girl (super girl) out to save the world  
>And it keeps getting better<em>

_Hold on, it keeps gettin' better  
>Hold on, it keeps gettin' better<br>_

"And that, my friends, is how it's done," Sam stated as she walked back into her chair. Rachel glared openly at her, her jaw set.

"You were a little pitchy when it came to the bridge and it was obvious you came up with that on the fly," she informed her critically.

"Rachel, knock it off, I handled it," Sam snapped at her friend. Finn tilted her chin up, kissing her gently. "See? I did good."

"Hey, no PDA, you two. Well, guys?" Mr. Schue said.

"I just gotta say that the little leprechaun had a really nice voice when she wasn't shouting at us," Azimio said. Sam fought to rein in her temper as she chuckled harshly.

"Leprechaun...shouting..." she muttered. Her head snapped up and she lunged over Finn's lap, fingers snapping at empty air. "Let me at 'im!"

It was then New Directions versus the football team. Sam writhed and fought against Finn's grip, hurling curses in Irish at her oppressors.


	24. Chapter 24: SSS: Recruits

_**A/N: Woo-hoo! I love you guys 8D**_

* * *

><p><em>Be careful what you wish for<br>_

_You get what you see  
><em>

_Is that a gun in your pocket  
><em>

_Or are you just happy to see me?  
><em>

_I'm a bullet and I'm headed  
><em>

_Straight for your heart  
><em>

Jessie James — Bullet

* * *

><p>If Sam ever regretted becoming a Cheerio, it was now. Coach Sylvester wanted to fire Brittany from a cannon and moved the Regionals Cheerleading Competition for the night of the football game. Now, she wanted the Cheerios in glee club to quit the New Directions. Sam surprisingly found herself conflicted. People looked at her differently now that she was a cheerleader. She didn't get slushied or insulted for her height. But right now, Finn was staring her down in the hallway.<p>

"What was it you told me in the parking lot the day you joined the Cheerios, Sam?" he asked her slowly. Sam bit her lip hard, gnawing on it as she remembered the words.

"If it came down to Cheerios or New Directions, I'd choose New Directions," she replied softly.

"Sue Sylvester just wants you on her team because she thinks you can boost the team's morale. She picked you because it would piss off Mr. Schue. She doesn't care about you, that's the difference between those two. Us guys in glee club, we actually care about you," he said.

"I know, I know. I just...didn't think I'd like the respect so much," Sam sighed.

"I like you better as you. I like the Sam that shushes inanimate objects and knows more about cars than fashion. I didn't really like the Cheerio Sam," Finn told her, kissing her forehead.

"I didn't either," Sam agreed. Her head lifted to look into his eyes.

"Besides, we support you more than your mother, don't we?" he joked. She scoffed and slapped his chest playfully.

* * *

><p>Sam let out hysterical giggles as she swung her Nerf sword towards Mike and Jana. Shasta danced around their feet, barking like mad. When Mike pulled his phone and started walking away, Sam threw her sword. It tangled between his legs and he collapsed.<p>

"Dammit, Sam!" he said between laughs. Sam bolted towards him, her Nerf axe in hand.

"I told you I still got it," she gloated as she pretended to stab it into his back. She was lifted off the ground immediately as she wriggled. Sam could tell by the width of the arms that it was Uncle Danny lifting her up. "Not fair, Uncle Danny!"

"Not fair? You threw a sword at his legs and tripped Mike!" he replied as he tossed her over his shoulder, walking out of the backyard.

Sam laughed as she watched Shasta bark louder, following him. "Shasta, I'm okay." She felt a pinch in her waist and yelped as she was tickled. "Don't, don't, don't!" She was set down and let out shrieking giggles. Her legs lashed out as she fought to breathe.

"Jana, Nerf gun!" she gasped out between laughs. When the plastic gun was inserted in her fingers, she shot the dart into Uncle Danny's stomach. "I win!" She picked up the dart and loaded it back into the toy weapon, pointing it at Uncle Danny. "Bow before the Nerf Queen!"

"Nerd Queen is more like it." Sam turned around to see Jesse leaning against the pillar on the porch, his eyebrows raised with mirth. "Rachel wanted to know if it was okay to stop by and see you. She feels badly for how she spoke to you in New Directions."

Sam shrugged as he walked closer to her. "Rachel can be petulant and can be difficult and she doesn't like sharing the spotlight or giving up solos. I know that," she responded.

"You're also among one of the first people to grasp her nature," he pointed out. "She doesn't want to screw up a potential friendship with you."

"Potential? I don't count her as a potential friend. I was down in the dumps, she came by to see me to make sure I was okay. Didn't leave until I smiled, at least. As far as I'm concerned, she's already proven herself to me as a friend," Sam stated.

"Then tell her that. Don't tell her I sent you, though. She feels poorly enough as is without her thinking that I betrayed her confidence," Jesse warned.

"You both are way too dramatic for your own good. Honestly, I'd love to see how your children turn out," Sam teased, nudging him.

* * *

><p>Sam leaned back farther in her chair, phone in hand. She let out a yelp when a hand yanked her chair back. Her dad grinned down at her before setting her right. "I almost had a heart attack when you did that."<p>

"Your music's too loud and your friend Kurt is here," he told her, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. Atreyu blared from her phone and Sam sighed. Listening to that genre of music was a habit she hadn't broken. "Then you can't forget the football game tonight."

"I won't," Sam promised as she paused the music. Kurt stood in her doorway, looking slightly unsure. "Kurt, you can come in. There's nothing to be afraid of; Skye's just a cat."

"It's not the cat I'm afraid of, it's your taste in music," he commented as he closed the door behind him. Blue met blue and he sat down on the edge of her bed. "I heard you haven't been doing well lately."

"I've been fine. I play nice with the other kids, I attend classes, my dad's home now. Things are looking up," she insisted.

"Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel are all worried about you. I heard you tried to jump on Karofsky and Adams in glee club," Kurt told her.

"In my defense, Azimio called me a leprechaun and said I shouted when I sang," Sam defended. "Besides, they deserve it for the way they treated you. My friend Mike almost got kicked out of school for socking Karofsky because he shoved me and my other friend into lockers."

She closed her eyes at the memory. When she had been shoved into the locker, Jana had stood up for her. Mike had lunged for the football player when his sister had been pushed.

"Just don't downplay anything, Sam, alright? As much as I utterly adore you, I couldn't handle visiting you in a psyche ward," he told her affectionately. Sam rolled her eyes, nudging him playfully.

"Love you, too. Now, tell me about this fabulous, mysterious Blaine you've been going on about," she said.

* * *

><p>The other half of the football team refused to play in the game. The Titans were going to be forced to forfeit unless they decided to get their heads out of their asses and grow a pair.<p>

Rachel pulled the Glee girls together. "What if we joined the football team, girls? Seriously, we'd be helping the guys," she suggested once the guys had left. Sam's eyebrows nearly touched her hairline at her friend's suggestion.

"That's asinine, Rachel. We could get killed," she disagreed.

"They wouldn't need us to play but they'd need us to just...people the team. C'mon, it'll be fun and we'd get to stick it to the bullies," Rachel prodded. The girls looked at each other and Sam found herself considering the proposition. Blake had taught her to throw the football at least and a rowdy summer in Brooklyn one year with her cousins had taught her how to catch, run, and tackle.

"We can just lie down," Tina mused. Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"But wouldn't your boyfriend maul Finn and the other Glee guys for thinking this as their idea?" Sam pointed out.

"I'll explain to Jesse that I wouldn't really be playing, but I'd be helping. They just need enough players to people a regulation football team," Rachel replied. She looked proud of herself for the idea. Her brown eyes were teasing as she looked at Sam. "Besides, it'd be a great way to let out your aggression."

"I'm in," Sam mumbled as she accepted the permission slip from her friend's hands. She signed her name on the student's signature line. It was going to take a lot of convincing to her parents to let her join.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely the hell not!" Donald declared as he stood up from the couch. "First you quit the cheerleading squad and now you want to be a football player? Absolutely not!"<p>

"I wouldn't really be playing, Daddy. I'd just be an extra body to fund a regulation team. It's just until one of the guys can get the other players to come back for the halftime show. Besides, I can handle being sacked. David's tackled me down and he's nearly three hundred pounds of solid muscle," Sam pointed out quietly.

"What are you trying to prove, Sam? You don't need to wind up in the hospital to feel something," Donald pleaded.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm stepping up to help my friends because no one else will," Sam replied. Jesse looked amused from his perch on the floor next to Skye, his fingers working in a massage on the tabby fur.

"Yes, because God forbid should the Neanderthals suffer," he cracked.

"It's not like I'd be doing it alone, either. The other Glee girls are doing it with me and Coach Beiste's not gonna let anything happen to us. When they hike the ball, we lay down. Simple as that," Sam prodded.

"I'm not one hundred percent convinced. Who are the other girls doing it?" Adrienne asked hesitantly as she surveyed the slip.

"Mercedes Jones, Lauren Zizes, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel Berry-" Sam listed off before she was interrupted by Jesse.

"Rachel is _not_ doing this with you," he informed her hotly. She saw the panicked look in his blue eyes as he fumbled for his cell in his pocket.

"It was her idea," she retorted, her hands on her hips. Adrienne sighed as she slowly scrawled her name on the dotted line. Sam let out a squeal and threw her arms around her mother.

"Thank you, thank you, Mama!" she said. "I have to call the other girls!"

"Yes, Samantha, because _all_ football players do that!" Donald called after her.


	25. Chapter 25: SSS: Off With Your Head

_**A/N: Once again, the muse for this story is just piling up!**_

_**And I totally didn't respond to your guys' reviews this time, I feel so bad!**_

_**Hillary: Glad!**_

_**Brianna: Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em>Don't judge it by the color<em>

_Confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away_

Jason Mraz — Geek In the Pink

* * *

><p>Finn hated the idea of Sam being on the football team. She was so much smaller than everyone else, a slight wind could knock her down. Her pretty ice-blue eyes looked up at him and a smile spread across her delicate features. An aching resonated in his heart at the thought of her getting sacked by some woman-hating linebacker.<p>

"Come on, it'll be fine. If I wound up getting the ball, I'm littler than everyone else and I can run a lot faster," she pointed out quietly. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist, her chin propping up onto his broad chest to meet his gaze with her own.

"That's the problem, Sam. You're a lot smaller than everyone else. Not everyone is fine with having girls on a football team, they might make an example out of you," he argued.

"I'm also very open to the idea of just laying on the ground," she said. Her hand slipped into his and she squeezed his fingers reassuringly. "I'll be fine. My cousin David is two hundred and eighty-five pounds of solid muscle and he tackled me to the ground when I was twelve. He was nineteen. I didn't hit five feet till I was thirteen years old and I was four foot ten."

"Why are you even doing this? You always get so nervous when I'm on the field and I get hit," Finn asked.

"Because you need help and no one else is gonna do it," Sam responded. She tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear and tugged him after her.

"I don't want you getting hurt," Finn finally admitted. There. The truth. He didn't want his girlfriend getting hurt, even if she knew how to take care of herself. Sam thought herself invincible, but she wasn't.

"I can't promise that I won't, but I can promise that I can try not to," she told him. Finn hadn't expected to like her as much as he did so quickly. He had been in a gloomy depression after his breakup with Rachel and Sam was like a warm, sunny day. Rachel was timid when it came to confrontation, Sam had spunk.

"Is this the girl?" Finn heard Burt ask. He turned to see his balding stepfather standing in the open doorway of the den. "I'm Burt Hummel, Finn's stepdad."

"I'm Sam Devine, Finn's girlfriend," she introduced herself and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you from both Kurt and Finn. I can't thank you enough for fixing the brakes on my Charger."

"Wait, I thought Sam Devine was a boy. You're telling me that this girl was Kurt's bodyguard?" Burt said. His surprise betrayed his tone and it was clear he was shocked. He took off his baseball cap and scratched the top of his head. "I gotta say, kid...you got spunk."

"That's what my daddy tells me, sir. Kurt's a really good friend of mine and I don't like it if friends get threatened," Sam responded.

"Then he's damn lucky to have one like you," Burt told her. Finn knew immediately that the older man liked her. Burt's gaze lifted to him and Finn could see the unsaid statement in his eyes. It was a sad day if a girl did more to protect someone than a guy's brother. "So, you a cheerleader?"

"I was...it's complicated," Sam replied. Burt chuckled at the curt sentence as she walked ahead of them.

"Hey, Sam, did your dad let you take the Charger to the game?" Finn asked. His girlfriend shook her head as she led the way to the parking lot.

"He's finally home for good after not being able to drive his beloved classic for a year. No one's allowed to _breathe_ on it until he's used to driving it again," she responded.

* * *

><p>Sam felt weight pressing down on her shoulders as she fought to keep up with the other girls. It was difficult to see out of the caged helmet as she bit down on the yellow mouth-guard. She felt horribly exposed in the skin-tight white stirrup pants she wore.<p>

"You ready for this, Sam?" Finn asked. Sam grinned up at her boyfriend before taking the mouth-guard out.

"I hope they're ready for a little Devine Intervention!" she exclaimed as she popped her knuckles. "Let's go kick some ass." All she knew was to follow where he pointed and get ready to drop. When it came to the middle of the half, she supposed it was called, Tina had already gotten sacked. Sam hated watching the game from the grass, but she was keeping her promise. When the ball was inches from her fingers, she heard them scream to get the ball. She looked up to see players running towards her and she grabbed the ball, scrambling to her feet. Puck was wide open.

Sam tucked her fingers onto the laces and hurled the ball straight for him before she felt a heavy weight smash into her. The breath was knocked out of her in a whoosh and she found herself gasping for air as she landed flat on her back. The ground was hard underneath her and stars danced in front of her eyes.

"Time out!" Coach Beiste hollered. Shadows loomed over Sam and she found herself focusing on the figures above her. "You alright, baby girl?"

Sam weakly nodded and struggled to sit up. "Yeah, I got the wind knocked out of me," she replied. Thing 2 grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. Sam brushed the grass off of her and chuckled. That was _awesome_. "My parents are gonna kick up a fuss, but I'm okay."

She was thankful that the helmet and dark night shrouded the fact that her face was cherry-red with embarrassment and she cursed her tininess to hell. Luckily, the halftime show wasn't that far away and she was granted rest until then.

"I am going to need such a hot shower after this," Tina commented next to her. Sam nodded her agreement as she watched the players on the field. She hated to sit out, but her chest ached with each breath as it was slowly returning. They weren't to take off their helmets unless Puck brought back the other players. Finn went to collect Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. "How long have you known your Mike?"

"My Mike?" Sam echoed in confusion. Then it hit her. Mike McAllery. "Our dads grew up together, we've known each other since we were babies."

"He seems like a genuinely nice guy. I hope they decide to stay. We could use more people like them at McKinley," Tina submitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we could. It'd be good for their dad, too," Sam agreed. When the other players came onto the field, she let out a breath of relief. "Beannaithe a bheith." [Blessed be]

"Go ahead and get your costumes on, guys!" Mr. Schue told them. The girls got off of the bench and ran for the girls' locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Sam sunk lower in the bathtub in the master bathroom at home, the scent of lavender and vanilla candles burning next to her. Her muscles ached from her antics earlier tonight and she smelled like sweat and grass. The candles soothed her frayed nerves and calmed her down as she breathed in the aromas. Jets made the water bubble as she stretched out more. Her dark hair was pinned up in a bun, music playing from the dock next to her. Now Sam knew what her mother was going on about. Adrienne loved to escape the world and soak in the bathtub. Her phone rang next to her and she fought a groan when Jesse's name flashed across the screen.<p>

"Make it quick, St. Earp, you're interrupting my post-game soak," she informed him icily. Luckily, she hadn't hurt anything when she had been tackled down. "And totally harshing my mellow."

_"Sorry to make the big athlete suffer. I was wondering if you were still feeling sore after being flung around like a rag doll." _

"Yes, I am. I'm going to hang up the phone because this is awkward."

_"It'd only be awkward talking to me right now if you were manhandling Hudson right now."_

"I'm by myself and I'm not divulging anymore details." She lifted one leg from the water, the soap sliding from her smooth skin in the dim candlelight. "And face it, we totally rocked the halftime show."

_"I was impressed by your show with the Neanderthals, Delilah. Well done." _

"I'll talk to you in about twenty minutes, Jesse. If you can last that long without zonking out."

_"Good-bye." _The line disconnected and Jake Owen's 'Alone With You' played through the speakers. Sam leaned back farther into the porcelain tub, breathing deeply. The next thirty minutes passed by blissfully and slowly until the bubbles thinned. She stood up and wrapped her robe around herself, carefully stepping onto the bathmat.

Sleeping was even better, the perfect way to end the stressful night.


	26. Chapter 26: A Freak Accident

_**A/N: I just adore writing Sam and Finn together...they're so cute! But unfortunately, I feel as if I haven't written a soldier coming home true to form. There may be a trigger warning in here and I hope you guys won't hate me!  
><strong>_

_**Wow, what a spike in reviews! Keep 'em coming, guys!  
><strong>_

_**Olivia: Thanks! ^-^  
><strong>_

_**Hillary: I think they are too, thanks!  
><strong>_

_**Rain: Thank you, dear C:  
><strong>_

_**Tia: I absolutely love Finn  
><strong>_

_**Kolbie: Glad you enjoyed it  
><strong>_

_**Gleek: Thank you!  
><strong>_

_**Paige: Lol you're too sweet!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I will hold you tight and I won't let you fall<br>_

_Don't be afraid to fall, I'm right here to catch you  
><em>

_I won't let you down, it won't get you down  
><em>

_You're gonna make it, yeah I know you can make it  
><em>

_'Cause I will stand by you, I will help you through  
><em>

_When you've done all you can do and you can't cope  
><em>

_I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight  
><em>

_I will hold you tight and I won't let go  
><em>

Rascal Flatts — I Won't Let Go

* * *

><p>It had all started when Adrienne had asked Sam to wake up her father for dinner and had quickly gone downhill.<p>

"Daddy, it's time to wake up," Sam told Donald, shaking his shoulder gently. "It's time for dinner."

No response from her father. Sam shook him harder. "Daddy, it's time for dinner," she repeated. A caterwaul and a hiss came barreling into the living room, a bark in close pursuit. When Shasta collided with Sam's legs, she held onto Donald's shoulder firmly to keep her balance. Ice-blue eyes snapped open and something hard hit her straight in the eye. She caught the table backwards and landed flat on her back. Splintering wood scattered around on the floor, the crashing sound snapping through the air.

Donald's eyes were open but he wasn't awake. Sam skittered backwards until she yelled for her mother. Pain licked her right eye and she held it with a hand. Her back stung like hell and she was sure it was going to bruise. "Daddy!"

This was the first time she had seen her father look like the soldier he had been trained to be. A killer. Sam gasped as she scooted backwards, her good eye wide with fear. Her heart crashed in her chest, the sound deafening in her ears.

Finally, her dad seemed to come to. Panic flickered on his face for a moment before fear took over.

"Oh, my God," he said. Tears welled in Sam's eyes as Donald got closer to her. "Sammie, I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch her," Adrienne told him softly. Her eyes were sympathetic as she helped Sam stand up. "Are you okay?"

It hurt to stand up straight and she trembled uncontrollably against her mother's warm form. "He didn't mean to, hija. He never would have hurt you if he was awake."

"Adrienne, I need help," Donald said. He took one step towards Sam, but she flinched closer to her mother. "God, Sammie, I'm so sorry."

It was the first time she ever saw her father cry.

* * *

><p>A lot more concealer and foundation was applied to cover up the black eye Sam was sporting for school. A bruise the size of the coffee-table's width was etched onto her back. Her father had apologized profusely, holding her close and crying into her shoulder. He begged for her forgiveness, swearing he was going to get help. According to Adrienne, this had been going on for years. Donald suffered from something called 'post-traumatic stress disorder' or PTSD. It was common among soldiers fresh from the war or anyone in a traumatic situation. Sam had the disorder as well due to her survival of a shooting and witnessing her sister's demise. But never before had she seen the aftermath of her father's ordeal. He had never hit her or anyone in her family, not ever.<p>

It was nearly impossible to not cry out when someone clapped her on the back for good luck. When Karofsky had flung her into the locker, she tried to fight the rising tears.

"You okay, Devine?" She had barely heard Puck talk to her. When he came up on her right side, she flinched away. "Whoa, don't get so jumpy."

Finn had been protective since he had seen the change in her behavior. Sam didn't think he suspected anything. His hand rested gently on her back and she jumped.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you today? Anytime someone gets close, you act like we're gonna hit you," he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted for what seemed like the billionth time today. She held her backpack higher on her shoulder as she shoved open the door to the girls' bathroom. She had to frequently touch up her makeup so as to not arouse suspicion. Usually, she reapplied her eyeliner and screwed her foundation. Now she had to make sure no one knew what happened. They wouldn't understand and they would think it was abuse rather than a freak accident. Fortunately, Uncle Danny, Mike, and Jana had moved into their new house two weeks ahead of schedule.

Sam fixed her long hair over her shoulders, combing her bangs in front of her slightly-bloodshot eyes and sniffled. Her foundation didn't look too bad, but she hoped to God that no one noticed the puffiness of her right eye. She felt her heart nearly stop when Rachel came out of the bathroom stall. Her friend noticed _everything_.

"Hi," Rachel merely greeted as she washed her hands. Sam tried not to flinch away as she ever so gently reapplied her eyeliner and concealer on her lower lid. "You look puffy today. Stop by my locker and I'll give you my extra water bottle."

Sam quickly smiled in thanks but declined the offer. Now her makeup looked uneven and she was scared to death to fix it in front of Rachel. If her friend found out that Sam had been hit, it would be all over the school.

"Walk with me to my next class? I know it's right next to yours," Rachel offered. Sam fought a groan as she dabbed a wet paper towel over her eye and visibly flinched. "Are you okay?"

_No_, Sam wanted to answer. She wanted so badly to answer no, but she merely nodded.

"Mike and I were fooling around with Nerf swords and he clocked me in the eye," she lied quickly. "Total freak accident."

"He should be more careful," Rachel sighed, frowning deeply. Sam nodded her agreement mutely before reapplying her foundation and concealer.

* * *

><p>Finn's position as team captain in both Glee and football was reaffirmed and he had a totally smoking girlfriend. He was at the top of his game. The only thing that made it come crashing down when Rachel came up to him with worries about Sam, which made his mind race a million miles an hour.<p>

According to Rachel, Mike McAllery had hit her in the eye with a Nerf sword when they had been messing around, but Mike had denied it emphatically. Rachel had also said she had seen a huge bruise on Sam's back when they had been changing for gym, along with an unexplained black eye.

Finn saw Sam standing in front of her locker as she switched books for her next class. He walked over to her and leaned on the other side of her locker door. "Hey, can I walk you to your next class?" he offered when she closed the door. She jumped and let out a squeak when she saw him.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied. The two of them had spent quite a bit of time together since Christmas and his girlfriend, although perplexingly unpredictable, wasn't good with masking her vocal emotions. She was nervous when he walked on her right side.

"You alright? You've been jumpy today," Finn commented as he looked down at her. Sam hardly ever wore her hair down because she hated it when it got into her face, but now it was down. When his fingers trailed to brush her hair out of her face, she flinched. It was pain. "Who hit you?"

Sam visibly stiffened next to him and now Finn's suspicions were confirmed. He pulled her into the locker room urgently, shutting it securely behind him. It smelled like sweat and BO in there, but it was quiet.

"Was it Karofsky? Azimio? Nelson? Scott Cooper?" he rattled off names and she shook her head to each one. It was none of the usual suspects. "Who did it?"

"It wasn't a big deal," she tried to insist. A part of Finn's heart broke when he saw her big blue eyes fill with tears. "He didn't mean to, it was my fault...I shouldn't have grabbed him..."

No one was jumpier than Sam's dad. Finn knew from research that soldiers coming home from the war suffered from something called PTSD and it was their mind's defense into recuperation.

"It's a big deal if he _hit_ you," Finn pointed out. He tilted her chin up to look at her swollen right eye, hating the pain and distress he saw in her sight. He could only imagine the ugly bruising etched there. "What happened?"

"Mama asked me to wake him up for dinner and I shook his shoulder and kept saying his name to wake him up. Shasta was chasing Skye through the house and Shasta bumped my legs. I grabbed his shoulder to keep my balance and he socked me in the eye. I fell backwards, landed on my back and broke the table," she said quietly. She kept saying 'his' and 'him' instead of calling him by name. Finn remembered that Danny had left a few days ago and Sam had been fine for those few days.

"Was it your dad?" he asked. She nodded, her lip trembling as the tears rolled down her cheeks. While Donald was jumpy, it seemed highly, highly unlikely that he would ever strike his daughter. The two were extremely close and he treasured his little girl.

"He didn't mean to, you have to understand. It was a reflex and he apologized all over himself after. He's going to North Carolina so he can get treatment. I can't tell anyone because it looks like it was intentional," Sam explained as she wiped her eyes. When her fingers came in contact with the tender bruising on her right eye, she recoiled. Finn drew her into his arms, careful to dodge the tenderness on her back. "He didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"I know, Sammie, I know," was all he knew to say.


	27. Chapter 27: Silly Love Songs

_**A/N: You guys are so supportive of Finn and Sam and I love it! If there are any Army brats who are reading this, I hope I'm writing this true to form. My dad was in the Army and gone a lot, but he's never been deployed. It's not an experience I'm intimately familiar with, however it did happen to my sister and her now ex-husband. Let me know if I write it true to form!  
><strong>_

_**By the way, look up the song "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan & Jaron. It reminds me of Finn's point of view for Sam. I'm gonna enclose a playlist at the end of next chapter full of songs that I listen to when I write moments between them. I strongly suggest you listen to them because, frankly, they're fantastic. And I'm sorry if any of you like Justin Bieber. There is a lot of Bieber-bashing in this chapter.  
><strong>_

_**Hillary: I know :C I hated that that happened  
><strong>_

_**Sophia: Thanks  
><strong>_

_**Ali: Thanks!  
><strong>_

_**Sammy: Here you go!  
><strong>_

_**Rain: I think he's definitely the supportive type in this story. I love that he was there, too!  
><strong>_

_**Finny: I think they're pretty frigging adorable, too  
><strong>_

_**Paige: Thank you, m'dear!  
><strong>_

_**Cassidy: I love 'em, too. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>_

_**Coco: I know, this story's got a lot of them. I hope you continue to enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>If only I could turn back time<br>_

_If only I could save what I still had  
><em>

_If only I could turn back time  
><em>

_I would stay for the night  
><em>

Aqua — Turn Back Time

* * *

><p>Rumors had flown around school, thanks to one of her neighbors' big mouths. Saying goodbye to her father as he got into the cab headed for the airport was one of the hardest things in the world. There was a wing at the Fort Bragg hospital that was devoted to soldiers suffering from PTSD and he was going to seek long-term treatment. Sam's temper had shortened with the sneers she had dealt with at school and Jacob Ben Israel's microphone in her face was the last straw.<p>

"Get that damn thing out of my face before I shove it up a certain orifice of yours, Jew-Fro," she snarled at him through gritted teeth, eyes blazing. She hadn't slept well all week and she was sick of the constant whispers and constantly being bombarded with questions. Even the bullies seemed to avoid her path when she stormed down the hall. She missed her goofy, quirky, often juvenile, man-child father horribly. When he had left, he had hugged her tightly and whispered more apologies into her ear, promising he was going to get better.

Donald didn't like to make promises he couldn't keep and it was one Sam wasn't sure she could hold him to. Finn had been her rock in the entire ordeal. When Sam had thrown her shoe at Karofsky for tossing a slushie in her face, Puck had had to intervene between bully and victim before a fight broke out.

That was when Mr. Schue had had her stay after Glee and ask her what was going on, Ms. Pillsbury at his side.

"You've gotten aggressive, short-tempered, withdrawn...you don't even bother to pretend to pay attention to the lessons lately," he said. Sam hugged one leg to her chest as she stared at the ugly white linoleum flooring in the choir room. "And you threw your shoe at Karofsky when he slushied you."

"He was being melodramatic about it. It's not like I threw a steel-toed boot at him, it was a freaking ballet flat, for God's sakes," she defended.

"That's not what I'm talking about. We want to know what's going on with you so that we know how to help you," he told her.

Sam scoffed, rolling her eyes back into her head. She very highly doubted that they could help her.

"I have very high doubts that you can help, with all due respect. This is just something that happens and it passes," she informed them.

"You've been pushing your friends away, too, Samantha," Ms. Pillsbury spoke up quietly.

"Is something going on at home?" Mr. Schue queried. Tears flooded Sam's vision as the events of those few nights ago came rushing back. She didn't know how she was supposed to deal with what happened. Her father had never done that before. Adrienne had had bruises on her wrists and arms because she had brushed up against him in the night and he had retaliated.

"My dad's in North Carolina getting help for PTSD," Sam finally admitted, her voice a whisper. The tears fell down her face before she could stop them. Her face fell into her arm as her shoulders shook with the tension and stress.

"What's PTSD?" Mr. Schue asked. It was probably more to Ms. Pillsbury than to the crying teenager, but Sam knew how to explain it better.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder. It's common for most soldiers that have come back from deployment and for people who were in highly stressful situations," she explained, wiping her eyes. Her makeup was runny and she knew her black eye was evident. "My dad is in Special Forces. He goes to different places than other soldiers go. I don't know where he goes specifically and I don't know what he does besides being a mechanic. He goes all over the world and he's gone a lot."

"What happened to your eye?" Ms. Pillsbury asked, her fingers gently touching the bruise. Sam recoiled but didn't brush her off.

"My mom told me to wake up my dad for dinner and I went into the living room. I shook his shoulder a few times and called his name like I was supposed to do, but he didn't wake up. My dog was chasing my cat and bumped into me and I grabbed onto my dad to keep my balance," she whispered, the memory making her heart ache. "It was a reflex and he hit me by accident." She purposely kept the bruise on her back a secret. Thankfully, that had yellowed up and wasn't painful anymore, but her eye was still a little tender.

"Had he ever done that before?" Mr. Schue asked. Worry and concern were dominant on his features and it eased a bit of the tension in Sam's heart.

"No. My dad has a lot of faults but he's always been in control. It was a freak accident and he apologized immediately after. I just...I just can't help but feel responsible because I should've known better than to grab him," she confessed.

"It's not your fault, sweetie, and it's not your dad's either. He recognized he needed help and he left you and your mom to get it," Ms. Pillsbury soothed her.

"I just hate that he had to go through that," Sam said. The tears fell faster and she couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking as she cried. "I always thought he was invincible, but he's not."

* * *

><p>Finn hadn't been able to keep himself from telling Mr. Schue about what had happened to Sam, but he had already known. The beautiful, contagious smile was gone from Sam's face and Finn hated it. He didn't know how to bring it back.<p>

"What song are you going to do for your Glee assignment?" Sam asked quietly from her perch on her bed. Finn looked up at her from the floor and he shrugged.

"I don't know a lot about love songs," he admitted. She picked up her laptop from her bedside table and opened it.

"I'm helping Puck with his assignment," she commented as her long fingers tapped away at the keys. "I've got an entire playlist on my iTunes dedicated to love songs."

"You're sort of a guru, you know that?" he said as he looked over at her. He knew quite a few of the songs and it suddenly occurred to him. Finn could bring her up and do his assignment at the same time. Nothing made her smile quite like a song.

"A lot of these songs are totally bitchin', too," she replied. Finn couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"Bitchin'?" he echoed. Sam shoved his shoulder playfully, her lips puckered into a somewhat-smile.

"Don't judge me, Hudson. I say bitchin'," she informed him.

"What song did you give to Puck?" Finn asked, peering at the computer screen. His mo-hawked best friend had to have it bad for Lauren Zizes if he was singing her a love song.

"It's a secret per Puck's orders," Sam responded. She slid off the bed and shrugged. "You can look through my music, I'm gonna get something to drink."

Finn previewed a few of the songs as he scanned the list. Which ones did she listen to the most? His eyes dropped to a little playlist tab titled 'Songs I Can't Live Without.' He clicked it and saw song titles. According to iTunes, her favorite song of the month was by someone named Evan and Jaron, the song titled 'Crazy For This Girl.' He wrote down the title and looked at a few more songs. Finn's heart beat harder in his chest, not being able to help the feeling that he was invading her privacy.

Sam was a sap at heart, that much he was able to tell. She clearly loved country music. There were songs by some artists that Finn recognized like Johnny Cash, George Strait, Trace Adkins, Toby Keith, and John Michael Montgomery. John Michael Montgomery was Sam's favorite male country singer. Finn couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes when he saw Backstreet Boys, N'Sync, and 98 Degrees. Who knew his girlfriend was such a 90's dork?

One incredibly cheesy love song his mother had played was 'Helpless When She Smiles' by Backstreet Boys. There were mostly Lifehouse songs, some titles he recognized when he rode around with Sam in the Charger. 'All In' was her favorite by the band, along with 'You and Me' and 'Hanging By A Moment.'

"Enjoying yourself?"

Finn's head lifted to see girlfriend in question holding two drinks in her hands.

"I guess. I was looking at your music list for ideas for my Glee assignment," he replied. Sam handed him a bottle of root beer and sat on the bed.

"I didn't know if you liked energy drinks," she said apologetically as she cracked open her blue Monster can. Her feet dangled from the floor, her socks mismatched. One was a purple camouflage, the other a green camouflage. "I would've gotten you one."

"I prefer root beer. You know, you listen to a lot of music," he said, nodding to the laptop. The first real smile Finn had seen in a long time spread across her pretty face as she leaned over to look at the screen.

"I'm nostalgic. I listen to a lot of boy bands because I prefer the message they convey over today's music. Justin Bieber sucks," she responded.

"You listen to classic rock, you know cars, you know sports, you play video games, and you hate Justin Bieber? I think you might be the perfect girl for me," Finn half-joked. Sam snorted, her blue-gray eyes rolling to the ceiling.

"I thought he was Katy Perry for the first two months he was out as an artist," she admitted, curling her fingers over the word 'artist' in air-quotes. "I have difficulty seeing him as an artist and I have little to no respect for him as anything but a girly-sounding mouth-breather."

"Seriously, you are one of my favorite people right now," he informed her. This time, she laughed.

"Alright, enough Bieber-bashing. Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Quinn already think I'm a freak for hating her," she said. Finn nearly spat out his root beer, covering his mouth in a laugh. "What songs did you write down?"

He covered up the list, shaking his head. "Uh-uh. You're gonna see my song when I perform it for you in front of the entire club," he told her.

"You're gonna make my face really red. I hate it when my face is red," Sam complained, her head hiding in her comforter.

Finn found he liked it when he could make Sam blush. It was actually cute when she hid her face in her hands or something close by, dissolving in giggles.

"I'm going to use it to my advantage," he declared. When he leaned over to kiss her, he could taste the sour Skittles flavor of the energy drink on her lips. He liked to think he was the only one who got to see the dorky, goofy side of his girlfriend.

And Finn was okay with that.


	28. Chapter 28: SLS: Song Laments

_**A/N: There's really nothing for me to say in this little AN except that I'm co-authoring a story with Anscombe about the new New Directions. It's our interpretation of season four and it's going to have Artie, Tina, Sugar (hate her e.e), Rory, Blaine, and Quinn.  
><strong>_

_**I've also decided to do Quick instead of Quam. I like Quick better.  
><strong>_

_**Coco: Thank you C:  
><strong>_

_**Hillary: I'm glad you love it. I love the song Finn sings in this chapter!  
><strong>_

_**Paige: I hope you like this chapter  
><strong>_

_**Finny: Thanks, I like 'em too!  
><strong>_

_**Ali: Thank you  
><strong>_

_**Jill: I'll do my best lol  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs<br>_

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no  
><em>

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs  
><em>

_Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know  
><em>

_'Cause here I go again  
><em>

Paul McCartney — Silly Love Songs

* * *

><p>Sam fiddled with her black lace-covered ballet flat, fighting a smile. She was the only one that knew of Puck's remaining love for Quinn after she had dragged it out of him in her shed. He had gone to her and asked if she knew any good love songs.<p>

_"You can't go wrong with Lifehouse. Their love songs are so freaking sweet," she had said. Puck looked through the song sheets, his eyebrow arching._

_"And this'll get Zizes for sure?" he asked. Sam arched her eyebrow as she saw his eyes look to the right quickly. Clear indication of a lie.  
><em>

_"Why her? She's mean," she stated as she leaned over the back of her couch. Her head propped onto her hand as she looked up at him.  
><em>

_"So's Santana, but we both hang around her. Lauren's cool," Puck defended quickly. Sam's other brow shot up as a knowing smile twitched at the corner of her lips.  
><em>

_"Oh, no doubt," she agreed condescendingly. "But I caught you looking at Quinn when you were singing Fat-Bottomed Girls, just so you know. A little rude to sing to a girl, don't you think?"  
><em>

_"You're full of shit, Devine," he snapped. Defensive.  
><em>

_"And you didn't deny it," Sam commented. She shook her head. "Look, I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. It's not my place to."  
><em>

_"I got a rep to protect," Puck informed her.  
><em>

_"And I'm not suggesting that you propose or anything like that. If you like Quinn and you discreetly want to let her know, sing this," Sam told him, sliding a song sheet forward. "It's mostly guitar and girls go nuts over that."  
><em>

"Earth to Thing 1," Mercedes called, waving her hand in front of Sam's face. Sam snapped to attention and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sam, are you paying attention?"

"Nope."

"Well, this concerns my Glee assignment."

"Okay."

"Have you decided what song you're going to do? I need ideas," Mercedes requested. Sam dropped her head onto the lunch table, exhaling sharply.

"What's the most romantic song you know?" she asked, peeking at her friend from the veil of her dark hair.

"That's why I need your help! I don't know of any romantic love songs from the top of my head!" Mercedes replied in frustration. Sam opened the music library on her phone, dragging her finger through the list.

"You like R&B, right? Try Angel of Mine by Monica. That's a really great song. Or All My Life," she suggested. She closed her phone and slid it into her pocket. "Y'know those songs. All my life, I've prayed for someone like you. And I thank God that I, that I finally found you."

"I like those ideas and I know I can blow Rachel Berry out of the water. How much you wanna bet she's singing Barbra?" Mercedes said with a wicked twinkle in her eye. Sam giggled her agreement as she fought to stifle them as girl in question strode toward the table.

"I know too many songs to ultimately confuse myself as to what I want," she declared as she scrolled through the music on her phone again. She leaned closer to Mercedes. "Five bucks she does."

"You gonna be singing to Finn?" Mercedes asked, nudging her playfully. Sam rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat.

"Probably, so it can't be too...lovey. And it's only fair because he's singing one of my favorite songs and I don't know which one," she said. Her damn face was getting red and she dropped her face into her hands, dissolving into giggles.

"Well, I'm singing 'My Man' by Barbra," Rachel announced. Mercedes nudged Sam and slipped a five dollar bill into her hand.

"I could do a duet with someone," Sam said thoughtfully. Her mind flicked through different people she could use. There was really only a few guys she had done duets with. Finn and Jesse were two of them and Finn wanted to do a song for her.

"Do a duet with me and we'll do Savage Garden." Jana's voice so close to Sam's ear made her yelp in surprise and nearly jump onto Mercedes' lap. "We can do that cherry cola song."

"I Want You, you mean?" Sam said once she recovered. She sang the song under her breath, trying to figure out the words. "It's pretty much gibberish until you get to the chorus."

"Ooh, I want you, I don't know if I need you but ooh, I'd die to find out?" Jana quoted. Her brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail, her green eyes on the older girl questioningly. "I was thinking of doing 'Something In Your Mouth.'"

"Don't you dare, Jana Grace," Sam scolded with a deep frown. Jana laughed out loud, her head dropping onto her friend's shoulder. "You'd better not be puttin' anything in your mouth. I'll cut 'em off."

"I'm not, I was kidding," Jana assured her. "What about Ke$ha's 'Your Love Is My Drug'?"

That was one Sam pondered. It was a cute, quirky love song with not too much pressure. It also summed up everything she felt right about now. She used to be a wild child and now she was tamed down.

"That's a contender," she replied, tapping her fingers on the table-top.

* * *

><p>Of all of the songs Finn could have sung for his assignment, he picked the one Sam had hoped he wouldn't. The Evan and Jaron song was utterly adorable and her face would be as red as a cherry by the time he was done.<p>

_She rolls the window down  
>And she talks over the sound<br>Of the cars that pass us by  
>And I don't know why<br>But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her?  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinkin' about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl  
>Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl<br>_

_She was the one to hold me  
>The night the sky fell down<br>And what was I thinking then?  
>The world didn't end<br>Why didn't I know what I know now?  
><em>

_Would you look at her?  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinkin' about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she'll figure it out<br>I'm crazy for this girl  
>Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl<br>_

Sam covered her face, dissolving in giggles as she felt her face burn red. She could definitely feel people looking at her as she watched her boyfriend play the drums to, unarguably, one of the cutest love songs ever written. When he was done, she stood up from her chair, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"How's that?" he muttered in her ear. Sam pecked him on the lips, her heart thudding in her chest unevenly.

* * *

><p>Sam rested her feet on the wall as she stared at the pen and paper before her. The French exam was tomorrow and she had studied hard all week. Of course, the point was completely moot because the minute Sam looked at the paper, she would forget everything she learned.<p>

Her blue-gray eyes were on her ceiling, Shasta's head on Sam's chest. The pen tapped against her lips as the thoughts raced through her troubled mind. Kurt had asked to invite Blaine over for the chick flick marathon they were hoping to have, along with Rachel and Mercedes. Sam had about an hour and a half left before she ditched studying for the evening. The sound of the doorbell ringing sent Shasta flying off of the bed, barking like mad. Adrienne had gone to the store to get some snacks for the movie and it would be her friends' first time meeting her.

Sam walked downstairs and into the foyer to open the door. Kurt was early. "Hey, guys," she greeted and invited them in. Blaine was a bit shorter than Kurt with dark hair, olive skin, and pretty hazel eyes. "You must be Blaine. I'm Sam."

Blaine shook her hand. "Kurt's told me a lot about you. I have to say that you sticking up for him was...awesome of you," he told her.

"Kurt's a friend, what can I say? I'm a lot of things, but a bad friend ain't one of 'em," Sam replied. She pulled on Shasta's collar and tugged the dog into the living room so the husky wouldn't sniff them. "Don't mind Shasta. She can be a bit of a pest, but she won't hurt you."

"Sam, I hope you don't mind...I sort of filled Blaine in on the shooting and stuff," Kurt muttered to her in the living room. Sam looked up at him and shrugged. She had long since come to terms with the fact that it had happened and she couldn't pretend that it hadn't.

"So he knows about the trial," she surmised. Blaine nodded, his expression one of slight guilt.

"I have to admire your bravery, though. Did you know the kid who had died?" he asked. Sam shook her head.

"Not really. My sister and her friends were totally rude to him, but we teamed up on assignments sometimes. I didn't have a problem with him and he didn't have a problem with me. At the end of the day, though, I wish I could have known him better," she replied. "Now my eyes have been opened and I want to do my part to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. I nearly got suspended the other day for throwing my shoe at Karofsky's head."

"Are people still harassing you for dating Finn?" Kurt asked. Sam rolled her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head with a laugh.

"They're gonna harass us until they're blue in the face. It's their problem, not mine," she responded. The telltale sign of a car door slamming caught her attention and she peered out the window. The black Malibu was parked in the driveway and Adrienne's dim silhouette was highlighted by the porch light as she carried bags in her hand. "Oh, you guys get to meet my mom now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here is a playlist of songs I listen to while writing SamFinn:**_

_**Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron (I could just see Finn singing this to her. I think it's such a cute song!)  
><strong>_

_**Catch Me by Demi Lovato (Because Sam's been hurt before by another guy and it's sort of telling Finn to catch her so she doesn't get hurt again)  
><strong>_

_**Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terell (It's just such a cute duet, I can't help but think of them!)  
><strong>_

_**Crush by David Archuleta (Something that might be going through Finn's head when he's with her before they were together)  
><strong>_

_**Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee (If you remember, it was a contender before I decided to use Easy. It also would sort of be their song because they've both been heartbroken before)  
><strong>_

_**Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes (Because it's so cute and it reminds me of them xD)  
><strong>_

_**All In by Lifehouse  
><strong>_

_**Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse (I'm going to use this band quite a bit, they're so freaking AWESOME!)  
><strong>_

_**I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden (A cute little song about love at first sight. I'll probably use snippets of it later on)  
><strong>_

_**I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts  
><strong>_

_**If I Fell by Evan Rachel Wood (Definitely something I could see Sam singing and it reminds me of them)  
><strong>_

_**The Trouble With Love Is by Kelly Clarkson (Definitely Sam's lament on love)  
><strong>_

_**On The Ride by Aly & AJ  
><strong>_

_**Ours by Taylor Swift  
><strong>_

_**The Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes  
><strong>_

_**I Want You by Savage Garden  
><strong>_

_**Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden  
><strong>_

_**Ultraviolet by Joanna Pacitti (Joanna Pacitti is who I have pictured as Sam and this song is just awesome)  
><strong>_

_**When You Got A Good Thing by Lady Antebellum  
><strong>_

_**Why Can't I by Liz Phair  
><strong>_

_**You and Me by Lifehouse  
><strong>_


	29. Chapter 29: SLS: Something To Talk About

_**A/N: Okay, so the previous chapter was a bit of a filler chapter...not much went down! By the way, I'm really not speaking from experience here as far as Rachel's and Sam's discussion goes. Anything I know about this subject is by my perverted friends (you know who you are)  
><strong>_

_**I also thought this story could use a bit of Sam/Rachel friendship. Devberry~  
><strong>_

_**Coco: I know, it was sort of a filler chapter! Don't worry about being offensive lol**_

_**Tia: Thank you**_

_**Hillary: 'Crazy For This Girl' is one of my favorite songs!**_

_**Cass: Thank you, dear**_

_**Finny: Thank you, love!**_

_**Hudson: Enjoy!**_

_**Paige: You're too sweet!**_

* * *

><p><em>I should try to run but I just can't seem to<em>

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
><em>

_Can't do without what you do to me  
><em>

_I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah  
><em>

LeeAnn Rimes — The Right Kind of Wrong

* * *

><p>"This is the last day we can do our love songs, so I gotta practice for an hour on my song. I've finally picked something by Bonnie Raitt," Sam told Adrienne as she hopped onto the bar stool. She was going to do 'Something To Talk About' for everyone. It was a quirky love song she was definitely comfortable performing for a new boyfriend. She stabbed her fork into her vegan pancakes and tossed a bite of it into her mouth. While Sam was far from vegan, she loved the pancakes. Adrienne used organic applesauce, cinnamon, and oatmeal in them and they would melt in your mouth when they were hot.<p>

"Well, good luck," she replied as she kissed the top of Sam's head. Sam smiled as she finished her food. "Don't forget to pick up dog food on your way home."

"I'll be home around five to get ready for my date tonight," she informed her mother. "I was wondering if I could borrow those really cute black heels of yours for it?" Her head leaned back onto Adrienne's arm, her eyelashes fluttering pleadingly. "You know I'm super careful and I'll put them back when I'm done."

"Will you promise? Last time, I had to look through your closet to find them. Also, I was hoping you'd tidy up the kitchen afterwards," Adrienne requested.

"I will sneak into your room and put them back when I get home," Sam promised.

"As long as you're careful and I need you to take the Charger to get washed because it's filthy," Adrienne told her.

"Yes, Mama," Sam said, making an 'x' over her heart and hopping down from her stool. She put her plate in the sink and rinsed it quickly.

* * *

><p>"Your outfit is <em>hot<em>," Mercedes told Sam appreciatively with a wink. Sam had carefully selected a pair of black skinny jeans with a green silk camisole and a black blazer, buttoned in the middle to enhance her narrow waist. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs flopping into her eyes.

"Thank you. Christmas sweaters do come in handy," she responded, nudging her playfully.

"Did you pick your song yet? You're up today," Mercedes asked. She had rocked the choir room with 'Angel of Mine' the day before.

"Finally, yes, I did. I picked something by Miss Bonnie Raitt," Sam replied as they walked into the choir room. She was excited now to perform the song. "I'm really excited to sing it."

"Well, good luck beating my song," Mercedes told her before sitting in her spot. Sam smirked before waving her off with her fingers.

"Puck, do you want to go before Miss Thing 1 over here?" Mr. Schue asked. Puck shook his head, his eyes carefully on the door. Quinn hadn't walked in yet and it was clear he was waiting on her. "Alright, Sam, you've got the floor. What is the song you're singing this week?"

"Hit it!" Sam called as she took the microphone from her director.

_People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people_  
><em>I hear them whisper, you won't believe it<br>They think we're lovers kept undercover  
>I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we<br>Laugh just a little too loud  
>Stand just a little too close<br>We stare just a little too long  
>Maybe they're seein' somethin' we don't, darlin'<em>

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>How about love?<br>_

_I feel so foolish, I never even noticed  
>You act so nervous, could you be fallin' for me?<br>It took a rumor to make me wonder  
>Now I'm convinced I'm goin' under<br>Thinkin' 'bout you every day  
>Dreamin' 'bout you every night<br>I'm hopin' that you feel the same way  
>Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'<br>_

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>A little mystery to figure out<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>How about love, love, love?<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about babe,  
>A little mystery to figure out.<br>Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
>How about love? Ooh...<br>Listen to 'em baby  
><em>

The song ended and Sam stuck the microphone back into the stand, pretending to take her bow from the clapping people that was her audience.

"Thank you, thank you," she told them. Mr. Schue gave her a high-five as she made her way to her seat. Finn turned her face to kiss her gently.

"Once again, no PDA, you two," Mr. Schue told them. Sam rolled her eyes, her hand slipping into Finn's and squeezing his hand tightly.

"It was hard coming up with a number to beat 'Crazy For This Girl.' I think I deserve a little PDA," she muttered under her breath.

"Who's going to Breadstix for the Lonely Hearts dinner?" Mercedes asked, her hand in the air. Sam raised her hand, along with Finn. "Oh, you two are a couple, you aren't invited."

"I was invited by Blaine, Finn was invited by Kurt," she shot back, sticking her tongue out. She had thoroughly enjoyed her friend's 'friend' the night before. He had given her valuable insight on what to do to un-stick the shift on the Charger and had been nothing but polite to her. Shasta and Skye -Sam's two most trusted judges of character- had utterly adored him. "We win."

"Just don't go PDA-ing up the place. We have to deal with your mating pheromones at school," Santana spoke up.

"Oh, please. We hold hands and people freak. It's the day we celebrate Valentine's Day. That's, like, the day of love," Sam replied.

"Thing 1's right. Babies are going to be conceived this weekend," Puck agreed. Sam gave a derisive snort.

"And babies can't be conceived by holding hands," she concluded.

"But it can lead to-" Santana started to say.

"It can't happen!" Sam cut her off.

* * *

><p>Sam looked over at Rachel as the two girls sat on Rachel's bed. Rachel had rushed Sam over, declaring it an 'emergency' and Sam had gone over immediately.<p>

"So, what was the big emergency, Rachel? Is someone dying?" Sam asked as she looked over at her friend nervously.

"You're the only one I know who can be really open and honest about what I'm about to ask and the only one who won't make fun of me for it," Rachel explained, fidgeting with the necklace around her neck. Sam raised her eyebrow in curiosity as she surveyed the other girl's expression. "It's sort of an awkward question."

"Well, go ahead and ask and I'll answer honestly," she told her.

"Have you ever...done 'it' before?"

Sam felt her mouth go dry and her eyes widen in shock. Of all the questions Rachel could have asked her, this was the one that was the touchiest. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and chuckled. "Uh, yeah, I have," she answered.

"What was his name?"

Was Rachel Berry, of all people, asking Samantha Devine about her _sex life_?

"Carlos Fuentes. His dad was my dad's best friend like Uncle Danny. I had just turned fifteen and it was while I lived in Akron," Sam replied, continuing to anxiously rub the back of her neck. She knew her face was warm and quite red at this point. "Why?"

"Were you in love with him?" Rachel asked instead.

Sam had thought she was in love with C.J. but if she had the opportunity to go back in time and change it, she would.

"I thought I was, but I was more in love with the idea of who he could be. C.J. was not really the nicest person in the world," she answered honestly.

"I haven't lost my virginity yet and I wanted to know your opinion on it," Rachel finally admitted.

"Well, whoever you lose it to...you're gonna have a permanent attachment to them. It'll hurt even worse if you break up. Sex really isn't something to take lightly," Sam advised. She twirled a lock of hair from her ponytail around one of her fingers. "I had sex to prove a point and it bit me square in the haunches."

Her gaze rested on Rachel and she bit her lip. "Just make sure that you're really ready before you do it. I can't stress that enough, Rachel."

"Thanks for not making fun of me, Sam," Rachel said softly. Her dark brown eyes were downcast, her hands clasped firmly onto her lap. "Do you still talk to him?"

Sam smiled softly, her finger dropping from her hair. "Occasionally. We'll always be in each other's lives, but we'll probably never get back together," she answered. "Nothing lasts forever, though. Think about it this way: do you love him or the idea of him?"

"I love him," Rachel replied. Her tone was still soft and shy, yet carried a tinge of determination. Her gaze lifted from her hands. "Jesse and I are going someplace special tonight after the performance Kurt and the Warblers are putting on and I haven't got a thing to wear."

Sam pulled Rachel from the bed. "C'mon over to my place. I think I can help," she told her.

* * *

><p>Breadstix was beautifully decorated in back as Sam walked with Rachel towards the table, hand in hand. Rachel had selected a classy black date dress that fell to her knees and fit to her torso beautifully. Adrienne had helped her pin up half of her hair in a curly bun, pinned back with warm gold combs. The shoes were Sam's favorite black lace ballet flats and they completed the look perfectly.<p>

Sam had been the devil in the red dress in a halterneck number. The hem reached well above her knee, the bodice tight-fitting. Her hair was loose and curly, the black spike heels giving her a dangerous vibe. She had insisted on meeting the glee club at Breadstix instead of riding along with Finn in his truck. Though she liked the old Chevy truck, the black Charger was her chariot of choice every time.

Thin tendrils of white lights was threaded into the chandeliers of the popular restaurant, pristine ivory tablecloths covered each table. Candles were lit every few, flowered centerpieces on the ones in between.

"Everyone's looking at us," Rachel whispered to Sam as they released hands. Sam smirked as she cocked her hip.

"It's because we look bitchin'," she responded. Her fingers came to toy with her necklaces as her gaze swept the room for her MIA boyfriend. She winked at Rachel and nudged her playfully. "Oh, come on, don't give me that. You look totally appropriate for tonight."

"I should've gone with the red lace dress," Rachel whispered fearfully. Sam rolled her eyes.

"It didn't suit your personality, Rach. We're exact opposites; you're lace and silk, I'm lace and leather," she told her. She found Finn talking to Puck and she strode towards him with her head high. "Hi there."

"Damn, Devine, you look smokin'," Puck told her, his eyes giving her an appreciative once-over.

"Thank you, Noah, you look handsome as well," Sam replied, sliding her hand into Finn's smoothly. She felt his lips brush her hairline, his free hand resting on the small of her back. Her head tilted up and she stretched onto the toes of her shoes to kiss him. He smelled delicious enough to make her want to bury herself into his side all night, his dark brown hair messy. The taste of cinnamon was in her mouth again as he returned her kiss.

"Alright, enough, you two!" Santana snapped as she walked by. Sam felt her arm being tugged away from her boyfriend and she giggled.

"I'll be right back," she told him. Jana looped her arm into Sam's as her mouth dropped to the shorter girl's ear.

"Santana came to get you. We've got a problem," she muttered.


	30. Chapter 30: Meet the Parents

_**A/N: Uh-oh...what could have happened? Also, Sam meeting Carole was a request made by hillaryscott, so here you go, doll!  
><strong>_

_**And for reference on CJ Fuentes, look up Giancarlo Vidrio  
><strong>_

_**Coco: Yes, it did lol. This will pop up more as the story progresses!  
><strong>_

_**Hillary: Here you go, dear! I'm not quite done with the Carole/Sam bit yet  
><strong>_

_**Hudson: Aw, you're so sweet, thank you!  
><strong>_

_**Cass: Thanks!  
><strong>_

_**Glee: I don't get how it was inspiring lol but thanks?  
><strong>_

_**Paige: Thank you  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>We gotta hold on, ready or not<br>_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
><em>

Bon Jovi — Livin' On A Prayer

* * *

><p>Sam didn't look over her shoulder as Santana and Jana led her away from the party. "What's going on, guys?" she asked in a hushed whisper outside of the restaurant. The frigid air bit at her exposed skin and she folded her arms in front of her, creating friction as she rubbed her hands hard.<p>

Jana held up a cellphone. Sam immediately recognized it as her iPhone. "You left this at my house when you were over today."

"Okay? You could've just handed it to me instead of dragging me away from everyone," Sam pointed out slowly. She was confused, no doubt.

"You know your dad had a tracker put on it so he could always find you if you were in trouble, right?" Jana asked. Sam nodded. She had no problem with it because she had never gone anywhere she wasn't supposed to. "He got an alert saying someone was trying to look for you and he got a hit off of the IP."

Her teeth clenched as she let out a low exhale. "Who was it?"

"Jennifer Baker. You know her?" Jana asked. Sam frowned as the name kicked around in her mind. Not off the top of her head.

Then it hit her.

"Jennifer Baker...that was Jerry Baker's sister. She was on the Panthers with me, she was my spotter," she replied. Jennifer Baker was a tall, rail-thin platinum blonde that constantly wore thick black eyeliner on her massive, deep-set gray eyes. "Why would she be trying to track me down?"

"You're set to put Daddy dearest in prison for a very long time, aren't you?" Santana pointed out. She was rubbing her arms as well, her teeth chattering. "God, it's so freaking cold out here. I'm about to freeze my boobs off."

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked. Jana pointed to the SUV parked just by the corner.

"After dinner, Mike's taking you to our house and you'll stay there for the night till Dad takes you home," she replied. Sam sighed gratefully. "Just try to enjoy yourself until we leave. My curfew's at nine."

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the living room of the modest two-story home, admiring its open layout. Her gaze rested on a picture of ten year old Mike, Sam, and C.J. resting on the mantle and her nose wrinkled. Sam had gone through a major makeover to be the girl she was now. Back then, she had curly red hair, freckles, glasses, braces, undersized, and had baby fat in all the wrong places. Now she was finally over five feet, lacked freckles, had straight teeth and contacts, with raven hair and an athletic physique.<p>

"It's amazing how far we've all come, right?" Mike spoke from behind her. Sam turned around to see him and nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Back then, we were all just a couple of misfits that spent too much time together," she replied.

"I wouldn't trade those times for anything, though. Before you were 'Devine Heartbreak,' you were Leprechaun or Brace-Face," he said. Sam cringed visibly at the two nicknames. "Oh, come on, even though you were totally geeky, you had such an awesome voice."

"I remember the dorky Mike that was obsessed with science fiction and fantasy. The one who went through all of our closets and wardrobes to find Narnia," she teased. "What was the nickname they gave you?"

"I think it was Frodo," Mike answered. He nudged her playfully. "I'm liking the lacrosse team at McKinley, though. Jana's loving glee club, too."

"They really like her there. We could always use the extra voice, what with Regionals coming up," Sam replied. She watched him thoughtfully before twisting her mouth. "You know, being here's been good for your dad. He's really missed you."

Mike ran his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, you've spent more time with him these past few years than I have," he agreed.

"That's how I know," Sam stated. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her borrowed sweatpants and looked at the screen. A missed call from Finn.

"Just be careful, alright? Jana and I just got you back and we'd hate to lose you so soon," Mike told her with an easy grin.

"Oh, please, my friend Puck's pretty much my bodyguard. No one messes with him," Sam replied as she shimmied the pants higher up onto her hips. Jana was a size medium while Sam was an extra small, leaving the sweatpants baggy. The white cami was the only thing fitted about the outfit. Sam quickly called Finn back, holding the phone to her ear.

_"Why did I have to hear from Santana that someone was trying to track you down?" _he asked. Finn was hardly ever asleep at this hour so Sam didn't have to worry about waking him up.

"Because it's under control. I'm over at Mike and Jana's and I'm safe. Trust me, no one's stupid enough to try to break into a house with a Special Forces soldier in it," she replied.

_"Okay, as long as you're okay," _he said slowly. _"But my mom wants to know if you're free tomorrow afternoon for lunch. She's been pestering me to bring you over since Burt talked to you." _

Sam bit her lip hard as nervousness slithered its way up her spine. "Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. What time?" she asked.

_"I dunno...around lunchtime, I guess." _

"You are so not helpful. Tell her I'll be there around a quarter to one."

_Now _she had another thing to worry about. She had to be fresh-faced and bright-eyed to meet her boyfriend's mother for the first time.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Sam had gotten home early enough to boil eggs and potatoes to make an emergency batch of potato salad. Said potatoes and eggs were chilling in the fridge while she cleaned the kitchen thoroughly.<p>

"Did you bring my shoes home?" an achingly familiar Spanish accent asked. Sam smiled as she finished scrubbing the stainless steel of the sink, wiping it out to dry it.

"They are in your closet, freshly polished and buffed to your satisfaction," she replied. Adrienne kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're safe, hija. Stay close until the trial ends," she told her. Sam felt a rush of disappointment as she listened to her mother's words. "I know you've got a social life, but I want it limited."

"What about Regionals?" she asked. Adrienne pursed her lips before resting her hands on the cold granite counter-tops.

"I've already asked your choir director if I could help with my services with New Directions. Considering my background at Carmel, he eagerly accepted my offer," she answered quietly. "You guys are in need of a female chaperone, as it turns out."

"We are, but I wanted New Directions to be my thing...not our thing. No offense, but you are kind of intense," Sam pointed out.

"And my intensity was what put Vocal Adrenaline on the map. I saw the video of your team at Sectionals. Your voices are outstanding. Imagine what a coach like me could do to really raise the bar," Adrienne said.

Regionals was a month away. The realization startled Sam as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. She wasn't happy with her mother's butting in at all and she wasn't afraid to kick up a fuss when she saw her mother in Glee rehearsals.

* * *

><p>Sam surveyed her outfit in the mirror, biting her lip hard. She wore a white and orange body-con dress belted at the waist, only hoping she looked appropriate. At Finn's urging, she had pulled half of her hair back, letting locks of her hair fall in her face. This was her boyfriend's <em>mother<em> she was meeting. She had lucked out with C.J.; Sylvia had known Sam since she had been an infant.

"Do I look alright?" she asked her mother's opinion as she walked into the kitchen. She had opted for black suede ballet flats instead of heels or wedges.

"You look lovely," Adrienne replied as she fussed with her daughter's bangs. She smoothed the necklaces out and fixed her dark hair. "She'll love you. Go ahead and go."

Sam forced a smile as she zipped her black leather jacket and took the bowl of potato salad from her mother. With a deep breath, she opened the door and made her way to the Hudson-Hummel residence.

When she stood on the step and knocked the door, Kurt was revealed.

"Oh, I love your jacket. Please, come in," he told her. Sam smiled shyly as she stepped into the house. She had been over a few times when Burt and Finn's mother hadn't been home, but now she was meeting the lady of the house. "Guys, Sam's here."

Carole was a pretty, plump redhead with a nice smile and a very motherly look to her. "Oh, Finn's told us so much about you!" she said, shaking her hand. "What do you have there?"

"I made some potato salad, I hope that's okay," Sam replied as she set the large blue Pyrex bowl onto the counter.

"That's so sweet!" Carole gushed as she pulled the tin foil from the top of it. "And you made quite a bit, that's good."

Sam let out the breath she had been holding since leaving her own house.

"So, tell me about yourself. It's just us girls and Kurt in here, the boys have some sort of game on in the other room," Carole suggested.

"Well, I'm a military brat, my dad's in Special Forces with the US Army. He's in Bragg right now, taking care of business, so it's just me and my mom in our house," Sam replied. She watched as Carole stirred something and she couldn't help herself. "Would you like some help?"

"Oh, I think I've got it," she replied. As Carole asked questions, Sam tried to answer as honestly as she could. It was a highly unusual situation she was in and people were bound to ask questions.

She just wished her boyfriend's mother hadn't asked how many siblings Sam had.


	31. Chapter 31: Comeback

_**A/N: Carole's coming back, my doves. Just be patient, but for now, it's time for the next episode. I'm wanting to do a few episodes in a row, that way it flows together better and I've decided to end Beauty Devine after the trial which is after the prom. Do you guys want a sequel?  
><strong>_

_**Hillary: No problem! Let me know if there's anything else you want in the story!  
><strong>_

_**Hudson: Thank you!  
><strong>_

_**Cassidy: You're so sweet!  
><strong>_

_**Finny: Aw, thanks! ^-^  
><strong>_

_**Kolbie: Glad you enjoyed it  
><strong>_

_**Coco: Thank you, thank you  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I've been brought down to my knees<em>

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
><em>

_But I can take it, I'll be back, back on my feet  
><em>

_This is far from over, you haven't seen the last of me  
><em>

Cher — You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me

* * *

><p>"After all, who's more rock and roll than Justin Bieber?" Sam dared to hear Thing 2 ask.<p>

"My dog," she responded. Finn snickered next to her, squeezing her hand. As Thing 2 continued, she held up a hand. "No, he said he was the next Kurt Cobain. He needs to go back to Canada where he belongs."

"Who's Kurt Cobain?" Brittany asked. Sam squeezed Finn's hand, her free hand flying to her throat. "Isn't he at Dalton?"

"No, Britt. Kurt Hummel is at Dalton. Kurt Cobain was the lead singer of Nirvana. They did some of the most awesome music of the '80s and '90s," she explained.

"Guys, your assignment for the week is to come up with an anthem," Mr. Schue informed them. Sam leaned back in her chair with a self-assured smirk on her face. So far, her mother hadn't come in the choir room. Did this mean that she had decided not to horn in on glee club after all? "By the way, guys, I have hired an assistant to help us prepare for Regionals, and dare I get our hopes up, Nationals. She's running a little late, but I hope you'll all treat her with the same respect you've treated me."

Damn.

"Dammit," Sam muttered, rubbing her forehead self-consciously. "I was hoping she'd bail."

"Sorry, Thing 1?" Mr. Schue said. Sam clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head. "Just talking to yourself? Okay."

Just then, the door opened and Adrienne walked in, holding her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late, everyone," she apologized as she set the bag on the piano. Sam averted her eyes, stifling a groan. Adrienne wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a green button-down, and a pair of knee-high boots. Finn nudged Sam, his mouth dropping next to her ear.

"What's your mom doing here?"

"She's Mr. Schue's assistant. She insisted after the cops refused to do anything about me almost getting tracked down," she replied in the same low voice.

"Guys, this is Adrienne Romero, our assistant," Mr. Schue said, gesturing to the smaller woman. Adrienne nodded curtly.

"Before we start, Will's asked me to tell you all a little bit about myself," she said, clapping her hands together. "I was one of the first coaches of Vocal Adrenaline, along with my daughter who has asked to remain anonymous."

"The daughter's Sam," Santana piped up. Sam glared down at the Latina, gritting her teeth.

"Shut up, Santana," she hissed down at her. Adrienne looked at the two interrupters frostily before continuing.

"Yes, Samantha is my daughter, but I've always been fair to my students. I've heard your voices and they're fantastic, but I feel you could be even better with help only I can give," she said.

"This wasn't my idea, just so you know. Fair warning, she's gonna beat the love of music right out of you," Sam spoke up. Another frosty glare from her mother.

"Samantha," was the warning. Her mother wasn't a two-warning, then action type of woman. She was one-warning and then you're done type of woman. "I know some of you by name, so don't think you can switch names." Adrienne walked towards the students, her dark eyes flickering over the crowd. "I know Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Samantha Devine, Rachel Berry, and Mercedes Jones."

Her gaze tightened as she looked at Artie. "Tell me your name."

"A-Artie Abrams."

Adrienne's finger pointed to Puck. "You."

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

Sam elbowed him sharply in the ribs, glaring at him sternly. "Puck, don't," she hissed.

"Noah Puckerman," Mr. Schue informed Adrienne. The Spanish woman set her jaw and glowered at the mo-hawked teenager.

"What about you, sweetie?" she asked Brittany.

"Brittany Pierce."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Mike Chang."

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Now, was that so hard?" Adrienne asked, leaning back onto her heels.

"She's got just as much pull as I do, guys," Mr. Schue warned. "Her time is valuable and she'll take her expertise somewhere else if we goof off too much."

"God for-freaking-bid," Sam muttered. Adrienne cleared her throat sharply.

"Anyways. I coached Vocal Adrenaline from 2007 to 2009 and we took Nationals each time. We won by landslides, until Dustin Goolsby took over," she informed the class. Sam pretended to gag at the name. "Thank you for that, Samantha."

"Goolsby's a creep," she muttered. Even before she had left Vocal Adrenaline, Goolsby had been trying to steal the glee club from Adrienne. Luckily, she had picked Shelby Corcoran as her successor.

"So! We're assigning anthems this week to possibly create a set-list for Regionals," Adrienne said, pulling a dry erase marker from the tray under the whiteboard. "May I?" She looked at Mr. Schue. He gestured her to continue.

She wrote down rock songs on the board.

_Won't Get Fooled Again_

_It's My Life  
><em>

_Headstrong  
><em>

_Never Gonna Give You Up  
><em>

_I Don't Ever Give Up  
><em>

_Baba O'Riley  
><em>

"What do these songs all have in common?" she asked. Sam squinted at the board as she chewed on her lower lip. "Anyone? C'mon, there's a pattern in these songs."

"They're all TV theme songs?" she guessed. Adrienne rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Mama. You got Won't Get Fooled again and that's the CSI:Miami theme song and Baba O'Riley's the CSI:NY theme song."

"They're songs about never giving up," Quinn said. Sam rolled the song titles in her head until it clicked.

Now she felt stupid.

"Thank you, Quinn," Adrienne told her, putting the cap on the marker again. "An anthem is a song of declaration, a truly epic statement that you're there to stay. You're never giving up."

"So guys, pick a tough part of your life and a song that symbolizes how it made you stronger. What is your anthem?" Mr. Schue asked.

* * *

><p>Sam hated her deep red hair. Looking at a picture of her at thirteen made her curl her lip in utter disgust. She had hated her freckles that had spread across her nose and cheeks, the way her hair couldn't stay straight worth a damn and curled in humidity, the way her behind had been jiggly and had that one roll that Sam couldn't tone if she had worked out all day every day for a year.<p>

"Who's that?" Finn's voice made her jump and stuff the photo back into her locker.

"My...cousin," Sam lied with a quick smile. She saw him raise an eyebrow, but she cut him off with a kiss when he opened his mouth to catch her lie. "Think of a song to do for your anthem yet?"

"Nah, I can't find one. The other guys want me to do Justin Bieber Experience with Other Sam, but I'm probably not," he replied.

"Justin Bieber is an experience I never want to have again," she teased. "I don't know him as a person, but his music bugs me."

"What's a truly epic song to you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "A song that got me through tough times. I mostly listened to metal during that time, so I can't do that."

"Yeah, that's true," he agreed.

"Hi, Carrot-Top," Jana teased as she walked by with a good-natured smile. Sam froze, whirling around to face the younger girl. Jana simply winked and wiggled her fingers in a greeting.

Sam gritted her teeth as they continued their walk.

"Hey, I didn't know you had red in your hair," Finn commented. Sam touched her raven hair, examining as many strands as she could.

"Where?" she demanded. She whirled around to face her boyfriend to see his goofy grin beaming down at her "Jerk."

"Why are you so touchy about red? It's not like you're a bullfighter," he said. Sam shook her head wildly and tied it back in a ponytail, making a mental note to buy more black hair dye from a store. There was no way she would let herself be a redhead again. Absolutely none. "I think you'd be cute as a redhead."

"No way, Finn. Mm-mm," she disagreed immediately.

* * *

><p>Things were not a good day at all for Sam. Her hair had gotten caught in Finn's locker hinge, severely tangling her hair.<p>

"Oh, my God, get it out!" she shrieked as she tried to yank it out. It pulled at her scalp and she whimpered in pain. When Finn scrambled to open the locker, he wound up hitting her in the face with the door. "Dammit, Finn!"

"I'm sorry! Hold on, I'm trying to get your hair uncaught!" he told her. Tears flooded her eyes as she tried to unravel her hair. "Mercedes!"

After quickly explaining, she stood on her toes to check. "Hold on, honey," Mercedes told Sam.

"I don't really have much choice-ow!" she yelped.

"I know it hurts, but you got it tangled in there good. Go get Miss Adrienne," Mercedes told Finn. Sam tried to pass off students walking by as her hanging by her boyfriend's locker. "I think you might have to cut it."

"No, no, no, no, try to get it out," Sam insisted. She tried to untangle her hair from the hinge, resulting in more pulling against her scalp. "Eff-beans, this hurts like a mother-freaky."

"Samantha Renee, how the hell do you keep getting in situations like this?" she heard her mother sigh.

"It hurts, Mama," Sam whimpered. She felt her hair being yanked before getting free from the hinge. "I guess it's haircut for me now, huh?"

Adrienne looked down at her disapprovingly. "You bet," she replied. Sam examined the now-damaged strands and groaned. "You know, you should let your natural color come back."

"Black is my natural color," she reminded her.

"Before it faded to that dark red. You were so pretty as a redhead," Adrienne told her. She smoothed the locks over her daughter's shoulders and sighed. "Be careful and don't get your hair caught in anymore hinges."

"Fine. I'll get a haircut on my way home along with some hair dye," Sam huffed. Her mother kissed her forehead and patted her shoulder. "'Bye, Mami."

"Don't forget to pick up that application for that restaurant you love so much. You wanted a job to pay for gas on the Charger, go do it," Adrienne replied.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the salon's chair, her hands covering her face. She had invited Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel along for the ride, but Kurt had wanted to hang out with Blaine. Now it was Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, and Jesse.<p>

"I'm so nervous," she said. She uncovered her hands long enough to see her stylist, a very tall, very thin Gothic man with a green mo-hawk and nose piercings, dressed head to toe in black. "Just make it short enough that I won't get it caught in locker hinges but long enough to where I can still style it."

"How short?" he asked with a clipped French accent. It sounded a lot more like "How shawt?" Sam ran her finger along the top of her neck. "May I suggest bangs on the left side, my lady? Your eyes are so stunning and it will bring zem out."

Sam nodded, covering her eyes. "Just...surprise me."

"What every stylist likes to hear," the guy replied with a smile as he turned her to face him.

The time went by surprisingly fast. Sam found out her stylist's name was Jean-Luc and he had been born and raised in France, living in Ohio with his long-time partner. She liked him immensely.

"What clubs are you a part of in school?" Jean-Luc asked as he textured and layered her hair. He seemed genuinely interested in her life.

"I was a cheerleader, but now I'm just in glee club," Sam answered. She pointed to her cluster of friends in the waiting room. "My friends in there, with the exception of two, are in Glee with me and we're on our way to Regionals in show choir."

"Oh, you love to sing? How adorable!" he cooed. "Maybe you sing for me when we're through here, yeah?"

She laughed as he squirted a palm-full of mousse onto his hand and teased it through her hair, playing with it.

"Maybe," she conceded. He sprayed a few more products into the thick strands and turned on the hairdryer. Sam had decided to splurge a little bit and dye her hair a Hollywood-style red.

"Do you play any instruments?" Jean-Luc asked as he brushed out her hair.

"Guitar, both acoustic and electric, and piano. I've also written some of my own stuff, too," Sam replied. It had been soothing to have someone else wash and brush her hair. She loved it when people played with her hair, it was so relaxing to her.

"You and your friends have to sing when we're done here. I insist," the stylist told her. He stepped back and put his hands together, as if in prayer. "Oh, you look so beautiful." He quickly turned the chair around and Sam gasped as she stared at her reflection. It had turned out far better than she had thought it would. "You love it, yes?"

"I love it!" she squealed. Gone was her nappy raven hair and bangs. Though a lot shorter, it was a gorgeous deep red, cut and straightened to perfection. It was a perfect blowout. She teased it with her fingers, admiring its silky texture.

"Red is for very fiery people and you, my dear, are a very fiery mademoiselle." Sam turned around to hug the man before her.

"I love it, thank you so much!" she told him sincerely.

"You tell your friends that Jean-Luc do this hair, yes?"

"Yes!"

Jean-Luc brushed the hair off of her heather gray T-shirt before squeezing her shoulders. "Go get your friends and you sing me a song."

Sam's smile remained as she opened the door to the waiting area. "What do you guys think?" she asked. Kurt stood up, fussing with the strands.

"Not many can pull off red, but this coloring is gorgeous," he mused. "Who did it?"

"Jean-Luc. He also wants us to sing for him because I told him about glee club," she replied. She gestured to her waiting friends as she led them down the hall.

"Girl, your hair is _hot_," Mercedes told her. Sam's excitement was clearly catching as she felt fingers play with her newly red hair.

"Thank you, thank you. I didn't think I'd like being a redhead again, but I love this color!" she found herself saying.

"You were a redhead?" Kurt asked. Jesse snorted.

"God, yes, she was! Good thing this little duckling turned into a swan or-" Sam cut him off with a sharp throw of her elbow to his ribs.

"Watch it, St. Barrow," she muttered. She opened the door and saw the stylist sweeping the fallen locks of raven hair into a dustpan. "Jean-Luc, these are my friends Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson, and Jesse St. James. Guys, this is the _genius_ behind my new 'do."

"Oh! Your friends are so lovely! You sing me a song?" Jean-Luc asked. Sam could see their shell-shocked expressions as she nodded vigorously.

They eventually settled on singing 'Unwritten.'

"I can no longer hear that beautiful song the same without thinking of all of you. So well done! Please, have a nice day!" he told them as they left. Sam had slipped him a twenty dollar bill for the service. The new style had cleaned out the majority of her checking, leaving the money in her savings for Spain in the summer.

"What a nice guy," she said as they walked out of the salon. She checked the time on her phone and smiled. "I got Mercedes, Blaine, and Kurt riding with me. Rachel, you're still riding with Jesse?"

"Yeah, he's gonna drop me off at home. See you guys later," she replied. Sam saw the hurt in her eyes and the pain.

"You alright?" she muttered to her friend. Rachel nodded, her big brown eyes filling with tears. "Call me later."

"Thanks, Samantha. I do love your new haircut, by the way. It suits your skin tone and it makes your eyes softer," she replied. Sam hugged her before letting her go.


	32. Chapter 32: CB: Anthem

_**A/N: If there was ever a song for Sam, look up the song 'Haven't Seen The Last Of Me' by Cher. It's just Sam all the way! And I am SO sorry that I've neglected this story! D:  
><strong>_

_**Ali: Thank you!  
><strong>_

_**Cassidy: Thank you as well!  
><strong>_

_**Hillary: Aw, you're so sweet  
><strong>_

_**Tia: Thanks  
><strong>_

_**Finny: I hope you like this chapter  
><strong>_

_**Cammy: Thanks  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Get up, let's see what you're made of<br>_

_Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid  
><em>

_There's no way that you can slow me down now  
><em>

_It's time to show you what I'm all about  
><em>

_I never give up when the going gets rough  
><em>

_I know I'm gonna make it through  
><em>

_To just try will never be enough  
><em>

_I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do  
><em>

Angelia Via — Catch Me If You Can

* * *

><p>Sam had to console a sobbing Rachel later that night during an impromptu visit to her friend's house. It had turned out that Jesse's parents had come back into town Friday night, thus ruining their romantic plans and they had decided they didn't like her. Jesse had stood up for her, of course, but Rachel had broken up with him by being a martyr.<p>

"His parents are douches, Rachel. It's not your fault, believe me," Sam soothed as Rachel continued to cry into the pillow. She had had to do this for Jessica more times than she could count. "I've met them all of three times and they hate my guts. They're vindictive, spiteful people. They've been treated the same way all their lives and to meet someone with as much drive and ambition as you...they're the type of people that want their children to turn out just like them. They want Jesse to find someone cold, cruel, and emotionless, and just like them, not someone who is the exact opposite."

"But he shouldn't have to choose," Rachel managed to choke out. Sam had to admire her spunk to stick through one evening. She herself had bailed after an hour.

"He doesn't like his parents either, Rach. Don't beat yourself up," she told her, rubbing her back. "You're way cooler than they are. His dad's a total ass clown, anyways. Don't worry about pleasing them. Later on down the road, this is gonna be a distant memory."

"They said I was only with Jesse because of his money and I would never be on Broadway!" the Jewish girl wailed into the pillow.

"Do you believe them?" Sam asked. Rachel lifted her head from the pillow, wiping her eyes. "Is it true?"

"Of course not, but it still hurts. They tried to make him choose between me and them and he picked me...I couldn't make him do that, Samantha," she said. Classic dramatic Rachel Berry.

"Well, I've met his parents, Rach, and they're awful. If my parents were that awful, I'd pick my significant other over them every time because I wouldn't know any different," Sam told her. She searched her friend's features to see something other than pain and sorrow. "Jesse loves you and he knows you're better than them. _That's _why he chose you. Because he loves you and he believes in you. You're not only going to Broadway, Rachel, you're going to be Broadway's _goddess_. If there was anyone who belonged on that stage, it's most definitely you."

"I know Jesse loves me and I know I'm going to be on Broadway. I just...I always expected a catch, you know? I'm not...pretty like you and Quinn and Brittany and Santana. Granted, yes, I'm very talented, but I always thought there would be more to me than that," Rachel said. Sam rolled her eyes and sat next to her friend.

"I didn't always look like this, Rachel. I used to have curly red hair, freckles, glasses, and braces and I used to have all of my baby fat. Traditional beauty on either of us wouldn't make us look right. There would be something off and something people wouldn't be able to place. On you, it's your nose. On me, it's my damn freckles. Luckily, they've darkened, but I hate my freckles," she told her. "Quinn, Santana, and Brittany look cold. Underneath your critical, dramatic, narcissistic, loud-mouthed exterior, you're a warmhearted, passionate person."

"You wouldn't look good flat-chested, either," Rachel said slowly with a smile. Sam shoved her playfully, rolling her eyes.

"When I had my baby fat, I weighed 130 pounds with D's. Unfortunately, big-ass chests gallop on both sides of my family. It's gonna give me back problems later on down the road, but hey, I can at least get the attention of a room," she teased.

"I've never really had best friends until I joined Glee," Rachel admitted. "Now I've got you, Kurt, and Mercedes."

Sam smiled and crossed her legs on the bed. "I used to be scared to make friends and date people. Now I've got three best friends, two fake brothers and a fake sister, a boyfriend, and a bitch I just can't seem to live without," she said.

"Which one am I?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Which one do you think?" Sam retorted.

"I'm not the bitch, am I?"

"Nah, my bitch is Santana. Even though we act like we hate each other, I know she'll always have my back and I'll always have hers."

"Who are your fake siblings?" Rachel asked. Sam held up three fingers to tick them off.

"Jesse St. James, Mike and Jana McAllery," she replied. "I've known Jesse since ninth grade and he was my mother's pet. She would stick us together for every duet and everyone in VA started calling us the King and Queen."

* * *

><p>Sam stared at the music sheet to the song she wanted to do for her anthem. If there was ever a song that described her, it was 'You Haven't Seen the Last of Me' by Cher. Her fingers ghosted over the keys until she found the right notes. The bridge was a declaration in itself.<p>

_There will be no fadeout  
>This is not the end<br>I'm down now, but I'll be standing tall again  
>Times are hard, but I was built tough<br>I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of_

"You've picked a good song," Adrienne commented from the doorway. "Drink more water and talk less to save your voice. It's also more becoming of a lady to speak only when spoken to."

"Yeah, but my opinion counts in Glee club," Sam replied easily as she stared at the keys of the piano. This had been her life since she was three. Music had been her safety blanket after the shooting, cocooning her in its warmth.

"True. Mr. Schuester respects your talent quite a bit. He told me that your original song was beautiful and I should be proud to have a daughter with such a unique gift," Adrienne said, sitting down on the bench. "You sang Fourth of July, didn't you?"

"I know you don't approve of original works, but I had Jesse help me rewrite it before we left Akron," Sam argued.

"I didn't approve because I didn't want someone squashing your dreams. I wanted to protect you from the critical people that inhabit this wretched planet. You're not just the daughter of a C-list Broadway actress. You're your own creative, intelligent person and you could do anything you want if you wanted to," Adrienne explained. She kissed her daughter's temple, squeezing her hand. "I don't want you to fail, that's why I push you so hard. I want you to succeed because you're tough and ambitious. Your dreams are so much more than what you realize."

"I want little girls to look at me and say that I'm who they want to be," Sam admitted. Stardom had been something she was vehemently against for so long. It had almost made her parents divorce when she was young. Adrienne's lust for the spotlight had almost been too much for the Devine family to handle.

"Then work on your songs until they're more than satisfactory. Make them your expression, your anthem," Adrienne suggested. Sam looked up at her mother and arched her eyebrow. "I'm not saying write your song for your assignment, but every singer's got their song that they're best known for. What you should shoot for is to be the singer with the songs that they're best known for."

* * *

><p>Sam stopped Mr. Schue in the hall, tugging him off to the side. "Mr. Schue, I have my assignment ready and I want to know if I can use the auditorium to perform it. The song I have prepared for it has too much drama for the choir room," she said. He shrugged and pulled out the clipboard.<p>

"What song do you want to do?" he asked.

"'You Haven't Seen the Last of Me' by Cher," she replied. "It was on the movie 'Burlesque' and it's a declaration in its own right."

"I'll give it a listen, definitely. Knock 'em dead, you're on after Sam and his boy band," he told her. Sam rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Calling that little rat-pack a boy band is a total dis to boy bands everywhere," she retorted as she walked off.

"Hey, you did something different with your hair," Tina commented in the auditorium. She played with the newly-red strands in her fingers, letting them fall. Sam had curled them for school and had gotten a lot of compliments on it. "It looks really cute."

"Thanks. I got it done at that new hair salon on Main. The guy was from France and he was so cool," she replied.

When the guys came onto the stage, she politely clapped. When they started singing Justin Bieber, she groaned.

"How can you not like Justin Bieber?" Jana muttered. Sam looked at her with a quirked brow.

"Because he sounds like a girl. To each their own, but...no. Nicki Minaj also rubs me the wrong way," she whispered back. She wished Finn was there to support her like he always did, but a cold had gotten the better of him.

"Be polite, ladies," Mr. Schue called. When the song was over, Sam clapped politely and took a deep breath. She was up next with her anthem. "Sam, you said you had your anthem all prepared?"

She nodded. "Let's just say that if there was ever a declaration of me, this song is it," she replied as she stood up. The spotlight was nearly blinding as she took the microphone from the stand. Brad played the first note and Sam finally took her chance and sang.

_Feeling broken, barely holding on  
>But there's just something so strong<br>Somewhere inside me  
>And I am down, but I'll get up again<br>Don't count me out just yet_

_I've been brought down to my knees  
>And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking<br>But I can take it, I'll be back, back on my feet  
>This is far from over, you haven't seen the last of me<br>You haven't seen the last of me_

_They can say that I won't stay around  
>But I'm gonna stand my ground<br>You're not gonna stop me  
>You don't know me<br>You don't know who I am  
>Don't count me out so fast<br>_

_I've been brought down to my knees  
>And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking<br>But I can take it, I'll be back, back on my feet  
>This is far from over, you haven't seen the last of me<br>_

_There will be fadeout, this is not the end  
>I'm down now, but I'll be standing tall again<br>Times are hard but I was built tough  
>I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of<br>_

_I've been brought down to my knees  
>And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking<br>But I can take it, I'll be back, back on my feet  
>This is far from over, I am far from over<br>You haven't seen the last of me  
><em>

_No, no, I'm not going nowhere  
>I'm staying right here<br>Oh no, you won't see me begging  
>I'm not taking my bow<br>Can't stop me, it's not the end  
><em>

_You haven't seen the last of me  
>Oh no, you haven't seen the last of me<br>You haven't seen the last of me  
><em>

Applause rang out in the chairs and Sam laughed, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"You know, I thought your original stuff was good, Sam, but this was...wow," Mr. Schue said. "What an anthem!"

"I don't think even Rachel can criticize that performance. It was amazing," Mercedes added. Sam hugged her friend tightly with a laugh.

"She's right. I couldn't have sung that song better myself," Rachel said. Sam chuckled and hugged Rachel. "You're gonna be a great singer someday, Sam."


	33. Chapter 33: Get Sassy

_**A/N: **__**This is my first attempt at writing a little bit of St. Berry because I did promise that they'd be featured, along with Brittana. Brittana will be featured later on and you will see how.**_

_**Finny: Thanks!**_

_**Hilary: You're so sweet ^-^**_

_**Ali: Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Cassidy: Thank you**_

_**Hilly: I think they are, too!**_

_**Coco: I know T-T I can't wait to write when they get back together**_

_**Andrea: Hey, nice to meet you! You make me blush with your sweet words. I write better with OCs than ships because I get so scared about keeping people in character. I used to ship Finchel until about season three. Hope you keep with this!**_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I'll ride where the wind wants to take me<em>

_Leavin' lovers in the dust of every city_

_'Cause my heart was like a ghost town, baby  
><em>

_And now met a man that brings me_

_My mama warned me about boys like you_

_It's the reason I wear these high-heeled boots_

_I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart_

Jessie James — Bullet (This is a truly fantastic song)

* * *

><p>By nature, Sam was not exactly a jealous, possessive person. Sure, she didn't like it when girls swooned and crooned over her boyfriend, but she didn't exactly turn away her admirers when they came knocking either. One girl in particular was getting under one Samantha Devine's skin and she was a she-demon by the name of Carmen Defoe. The tall brunette with the Audrey Hepburn cheekbones and the willowy dancer's body had had Finn's heart from seventh to eighth grade until he had decided he wanted space. Carmen didn't like being given a heave-ho and she was on the prowl once more. She made no secret of her wants and desires. Sam was her second threat, next to Quinn.<p>

"I just don't like her," Sam growled to Santana as she watched Carmen pour her charm on Finn. The Latina girl examined the president of the photography club with a sneer.

"You need to get your bitch on and let her know she can't mess with your man. If that was my man gettin' sugar poured on, I would make my presence known," she declared. Sam chuckled and stabbed her fork into her spinach salad from home. "What? Just because you tamed down, wild child, doesn't mean you don't still got your bitch. You used to be 'Devine Heartbreak.' What you needs to do is go get your man from Slutty von Home-wrecker over there."

"That's the first time you've called him 'my man' instead of something insulting. I think you've grown," Sam commented with a smile. Santana pretended to gag.

"Oh, please. You were the absolute last person I thought would ever conform to a relationship. Your motto used to be 'leave them with a cold shower and a happy memory,' and here you are, conforming. It's exhausting. I just wanna see Carmen Defoe get bitched out by the bitch that makes me look like a kitten," she informed her. She looked at her up and down and scooted her over. "Put your jacket on, pull down your shirt, and don't forget to look at her from your eyelashes. You're scary as Chuckie when you do that."

Sam rolled her eyes as Santana tugged the elastic out of her hair that kept the sides back, pulling the bobby pins out until the straight hair hung in Sam's eyes.

"I wanna see this bitch-off. Now go and don't come back until she's either crying or licking her wounds in defeat," Santana told her. Sam stood up from the lunch table and strutted across the floor. When a sultry smile flickered on Carmen's full lips, Sam's jaw tightened.

"Hey look, it's Sam," Finn said. He looked sheepish as Sam stood in front of him, arms crossed firmly in front of her chest. "I thought we agreed that lunchtime was a time we spent time with our other friends."

"Looks like Carmen will have to find another lunchtime buddy, won't she?" she snapped, her icy gaze resting harshly on the brunette in question. Carmen widened her huge brown eyes in false innocence. "You'll have to reschedule your heavy-petting session with my boyfriend for a later date, so scram, Defoe."

"You don't own the lunchroom, Devine," Carmen shot back. She stood a good five inches over Sam and she stuck her nose in the other girl's face. "I go where I please."

"Then go please yourself somewhere else," Sam retorted. With Regionals coming up and her mother deciding to be her bodyguard, her aggression had been pent-up. Her voice was no longer heard, instead drowned out by Rachel Berry's. If Sam was honest, she was itching for a fight and only needed an excuse to bark up some girl's tree to get it all out. "I know exactly what you're doing because I used to be as desperate as you are and I know exactly what your endgame is. If you think I'm gonna stand by and watch you try to swoop in and get him back, you're going to regret who you mess with."

"Oh, a military brat gunshot victim who got kicked off the Cheerios because she'd rather sing backup in a 2010 Show Choir Regionals reject squad? You don't scare me," Carmen informed her icily. Sam chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I'm not here to try and scare you. I'm simply here to remind you of how things work. You've stuck your nose where it didn't belong and I don't like that. You think I've tamed down, but really, I've been more careful about covering up my bitchiness. I find out you stick your nose in where it doesn't belong one more time and I will show you just how scary I can be," she stated. Carmen was clearly picking her battles because she slunk off after that.

"Did anybody else find that incredibly hot?" Puck asked. Sam's eyes flashed to him with a smirk.

"Did you really have to act like Santana in order to get your point across?" Finn asked. It was clear he was annoyed by her little exchange. "I thought you were the cool, mellow type."

"I kept my cool until I noticed her crawling all over you, I kept my mouth shut until she was practically on your lap. It was way overdue and I'd do it again. If you don't like it, I'm sorry," Sam replied. Her gaze met his evenly, her shoulders squared. "You're the one who told me that I was getting too mellow and I act like I don't care when girls hit on you. She was hitting on you, so I stood up and did something about it. Whether or not you like my method, that's up to you. Though I have to say that I was holding back quite a bit. She got up in my grill and I sent her scurrying back to her hole. Let's chock this up as a victory and move on. See you in History."

With that, Sam turned on her heel and walked off, the heels of her boots clicking on the linoleum. She slid back into her seat next to Santana and Brittany, smiling in self-satisfaction. She had thought she didn't have that inner bitch in her anymore, but clearly, she was wrong.

* * *

><p>Rachel fiddled with her fingers as she let out an exhale. She had very reluctantly decided to let Jesse come pick her up from school after Glee. Her heart did a happy dance in her chest and she found herself looking out the window every few minutes to see her knight in a dark gray Range Rover.<p>

"Expecting someone?" a familiar voice commented from behind her. Rachel let out a gasp and whirled around on the heel of her Mary Jane to nearly collide with Jesse St. James. The familiar scent of his aftershave filled her senses, effectively making them swim. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-No, it's-it's okay," she replied with a quick smile. _Show-face...now! _She quickly composed herself, smoothing out her skirt to meet his stormy blue eyes. "Thank you for agreeing to pick me up."

"Frankly, I was a little shell-shocked you asked me to come," he remarked, opening the door for her. She slipped out, walking alongside him. "I sincerely doubt that your dads forgot or neglected to come and collect you, so I assume it's something important."

Every single witty remark that was on the tip of Rachel Berry's tongue immediately evaporated when that arrogant smirk appeared on his handsome features.

"Well, my car was low on gas, so I asked Samantha for a ride to school and she left with Finn after Glee," she explained. It was a half-truth; Rachel _did_ get a ride to school with Samantha Devine, but she had told her she had a ride home. She used it as an excuse to use some of the redhead's advice on how to reconcile.

"They both have their own cars. Why would she leave hers and her dad's beloved Charger in the parking lot of a high school where she's in the bottom of the food chain?" Jesse asked, quirking an eyebrow. He opened the car door for Rachel and helped her in.

"Because I told her that I had a ride, but Mercedes had an errand to run after school," Rachel replied smoothly. Perfect. Her nervousness was ebbing and her plan was running perfectly. Jesse knew her far too well to buy the half-lies that she told. "We were discussing songs for Regionals and I came up with the ideas to do original songs."

"That's a risky idea," Jesse commented as they drove down the road.

"Well, I thought about it, and how else could we really stand apart from the others if we don't make our own statement instead of remaking the statement of others?" Rachel pointed out. She took a deep breath and fiddled with the corners of her kitten folder. "Samantha supported me, but we were still shot down. Finn pulled me aside and said that if I wanted to make my point, I had to write a song of my own that was going to win them over. He gave me Samantha's name and she said that you helped her write her song."

"Actually, I proofread her song to see if it all made sense. In order to write a song, you need to have experience and emotional depth on the subject you're writing about. That's why Samantha can write songs. She's had a lot of experience and through that experience, she has emotional depth. Get her to help you write and translate your emotions and experiences and I will proofread it," he replied.

With Kurt gone, Samantha was Rachel's competition for the lead spot in New Directions. Rachel needed to play her cards right in order to continue being the female lead.

"I guess," she replied. "I've tried writing songs...but all I managed to do was write a song about my dead goldfish, Star. Not exactly show choir material."

"Then live, doll. You've lived the same routine your entire life and you've never done anything crazy outside of singing Patti instead of Barbra. Do some living, then write it into your music," he suggested. That was how Rachel was going to win back Jesse St. James. She needed to write a love song to display the feelings she felt.


	34. Chapter 34: Original Song

_**A/N: I have the song 'Love You Like A Love Song' stuck in my head. I hate it because it's the part that she says: "And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat"**_

_**By the by, Orion Pillsbury is owned by COCOTHUNDA, who has asked me as a request to add in this OC. We have discussed this previously and I hope you like him. **__**Also, look up the song 'Miracle' by Joanna Pacitti. It's a fabulous song!**_

_**Coco: I know, it's fabuliss! 8D**_

_**Ali: Thank you**_

_**Finny: Thanks**_

_**Hillary: They're gonna get cuter, just you wait lol**_

_**Hudson: Thank you!**_

_**Hello: I think they're one of my more adorable couples, too lol**_

* * *

><p><em>But this person that I met that I liked so much<em>

_I said "Won't you come into my life?"_

_Now he's showing a different side_

_I can't seem to wake up, wise up, and walk away_

_I can't stay and watch him fade_

Joanna Pacitti — Tip Toe

* * *

><p>Sam hated the effect that Finn was beginning to have on her. Her heart now skipped beats, she found herself looking through the halls for him when they weren't together, and she had a dopey smile on her face. It was another reason why she hated to date people.<p>

"Look, if we're going to make this work, we can't try to control each other. That's what killed my other relationships," Finn told her. Sam's eyes flicked up to meet his and she nodded. "Besides the fact that my other girlfriends cheated on me."

She bit back the sentence she was about to say. _Carmen didn't. She worships the ground you walk on._

"I know. I try not to make a big deal because you have friends that are girls and I have friends that are guys. It's not exactly easy when said girls want more than friendship with you," she said instead. She hate admitting that she had insecurities. C.J. had flirted with anything that walked with a wiggle and she hated being constantly on edge on what to do next.

"Lots of guys want more than friendship with you," Finn pointed out. Sam twirled a lock of her dark ruby hair around her finger, staring intently at the painted gray lockers next to her.

"And I tell them I have someone. They don't like it, they don't hang around me anymore. It happens all the time. People want what they can't have and they pitch a fit when they can't get it," she replied.

"Just try to not act like Santana if you do decide to tell people to back off. I didn't really like that side of you," he told her. "You do that, I'll tell Carmen that I've got a girlfriend."

She nodded her agreement. "Deal, but if she starts something, I'm gonna go all Lima Heights," she joked.

"Alright, that means I get to pick a guy from your little group to go all Lima Heights on," Finn said. Sam reached up, pecking him on the mouth.

"See? We had a disagreement and we compromised. I must be getting good at this whole dating thing," she remarked. She knew how to keep a sharp eye out for teachers. The 'no PDA' rule was one that was frequently broken, alongside the 'no cellphones' rule. Mrs. Light was a stickler for the rules and tried to enforce them as much as she could. "I do have everything prepped for our big movie night, though. Mama's working late at Olive Garden because there's this huge party coming in and they paid extra to stay longer."

"So, six then? It's the weekend now, so I don't really have a curfew," he said. She twisted her mouth and nodded.

"Yeah, six sounds good," she replied, leaning forward. The minute they kissed, she heard gagging. Sam pulled away to see Becky Jackson pretending to stick her finger down her throat. Her eyes rolled the ceiling. "Bite me, Jackson."

"You couldn't handle all this white chocolate, Red," the Cheerio snarked. Sam let out an unladylike snort and turned back to Finn.

"See you at Glee. I now have to pretend to pay attention in Spanish," she told him. She reached onto her toes and exaggerated the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Samantha, I wanted to ask you if you would mind doing me a favor," Ms. Pillsbury requested after pulling the girl into her office before glee club. Sam quirked her eyebrow as she surveyed the jumpy guidance counselor.<p>

"Sure, Ms. P. What can I do for you?" she asked, leaning back in her chair. Her arms folded across her stomach as her gaze rested on the boy sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. His hair was bleached blonde with black streaks, parts of it flopping into his brown eyes, his lip pierced. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans and a lemon yellow Atreyu T-shirt.

"This is my nephew, Orion. He's living with me for a while and he needs some friends," Ms. Pillsbury introduced them. "Orion, this is a student of mine, Samantha Devine."

"I don't really need my aunt picking out my friends, but hey, if it's someone like this, then this place can't be all that bad," the kid in the corner cracked. Sam's other eyebrow raised as her icy gaze flicked back to the woman on the other side of the desk.

"He's not all that bad, really, he's not," Ms. Pillsbury assured her quickly. Sam sighed and bounced her foot, her gaze flicking back to the boy. What else could she do, really?

"As long as he doesn't mind sitting in on a meeting of glee club. Mama will be _thrilled_," she reluctantly agreed.

"Glee club! That's a fantastic idea! He loves music, so he'll fit in nicely," Ms. Pillsbury chirped. It was clear she was relieved that her nephew's predicament was alleviated. Sam stood up and smoothed out the hem of her ice-blue camisole, running her fingers through her dark ruby hair. "Thank you so much, Samantha."

"You're welcome, Ms. P," she replied with a polite smile. She opened the door to the counselor's office, gesturing Orion to come on. "We're gonna be late. Fortunately, Mr. Schue is ecstatic when we get new recruits, late or early."

"Cool," Orion remarked. Sam led him down the hall, rattling off a few rooms as they went. "So, what's the deal with this glee club or whatever? You guys cool?"

She snorted. "God, no. We get slushies thrown in our faces on an almost daily basis and we're dramatic, but once you're in with us, you've got a second family for life. Separately, we're nothing special, but together...I don't think there's anything we can't do," she replied. "If you can play an instrument and/or have special dancing abilities or something else unique, that gets you brownie points with Mr. Schue. Currently, we're working on a set list for Regionals in Columbus in a few weeks, so you got here just in time."

"So, you're not just losers...you're a nerd herd that sticks together?" he commented. Sam laughed aloud at his words, wagging her finger at him.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna like you. Yeah, we've all got something that we bring to the team. I will warn you that Rachel is extremely intense when it comes to competitions, so don't take anything she says to heart," she replied. She wrenched open the door to the choir room and let him walk ahead of her. "Hey, guys, so I was walking down the hall and I found this kid walking all by his lonesome, so I thought to myself, I said 'Sammie Rae, you did so well getting Jana McAllery to join glee club in time to kick ass at Regionals, why not do it again?' And so, I have a new recruit to New Directions by the name of Orion Pillsbury."

Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "I think we have our new recruiter, guys. Two new recruits in the same season?" he said. Sam beamed proudly.

"It was Ms. P's idea," she replied modestly as she took her seat next to Finn. Once more, their hands joined together like they always did. Her eyes scanned the room to find a conspicuously absent Adrienne and frowned. Her mother hadn't said anything about missing a rehearsal today.

"Um...where's Miss Adrienne? She _never_ misses a meeting," Mercedes said. Sam shrugged, her frown deepening.

"Mama didn't mention anything coming up that would interfere," she added. She craned her neck to watch as more students filed in, her mouth twisting. "Hmm."

"I've decided to leave the New Directions," came the soft accent-laced voice. Sam looked to see her mother in the doorway. "The way I see it, I'm qualified to run a Walmart and they have me as a greeter."

"Sam, your mom runs Walmart?" Brittany asked, the blonde teen looking up at the other girl questioningly. "That's totally awesome."

"No, Britt...my mom was using a metaphor," Sam told her slowly.

"Like in metal shop?" Brittany said, tilting her head. Sam chuckled and shook her head. She would never have put those two things together, which was one of the things she loved most about the vapid girl. If one knew Brittany well enough, she was a very smart person. It took a certain kind of someone to understand her way of thinking.

"I'm leaving after Regionals, which was the original plan. You guys didn't need me; you just needed the confidence boost that came with my presence," Adrienne explained, clasping her hands together. "I feel blessed getting to know each and every one of you better."

Sam now felt guilty for her mother's leaving. She had complained to Mr. Schue that she felt like she couldn't voice her opinion the same with Adrienne's presence and he had taken it to heart.

"You rock, Mama Adrienne!" Jana called, clapping her hands. Tentative applause sounded through the room and Sam let go of Finn's hand to join in.

"Well, the first thing I want to do to kick off this meeting is to welcome Ms. Pillsbury's nephew, Orion to the New Directions after Regionals. He has gone over his audition song with me, so let's let him have the floor," Mr. Schue said, gesturing to the young boy. Orion stood up to stand in the middle of the room.

"It's sorta dark choice, but I'm singing 'Numb' by Linkin Park," he informed them.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed and laid down on her couch, guitar in hand. She had a week to finish her song for Regionals and she only had the first verse and chorus down, along with a line in the second verse. "Miracle" was written at the top of the song-sheet and she strummed her guitar, humming a few chords. Sam had started the song just after the shooting as an outlet for her emotions. Pouring her heart and soul into her music had been a lot better for her than the extensive and intense therapy sessions at the hospital.<p>

_Looking just to lay my head upon the bed  
><em>_Everything is out of control  
><em>_Doesn't anyone know_

_Reality is scaring me  
>It's hard to breathe<br>And sometimes in the dead of night  
>I break down and cry<em>

_All, all we want is a miracle  
>To walk right through the door<br>All, all we ever wanted is a miracle  
>A miracle<em>

"Now this is where I'm stuck, Skye," she informed the silver tabby stretched on the back of the sofa. The cat meowed and sneezed a bit before she stretched her paw out, claws extended.

_Craving for a way to escape ordinary days_

"You've added a line," she heard someone comment. Sam looked up to see Jesse and she nodded, gesturing him to sit down.

"And then I'm stuck," she responded with a sigh as she rubbed the waterline of her eye. "I've got to finish this song for Regionals. If I want to be a featured soloist and finally get respect, I've got to work my ass off ten times more than I did before."

"Is it worth it? I mean, The New Directions isn't exactly the A-list of McKinley," he pointed out. "Rachel's hard at work as well, but you've got the experience of songwriting, as well as the guitar. This would be your first actual solo and not a duet."

"Yeah, no pressure," Sam muttered and wracked her brain for more ideas for lyrics. She popped another mango slice into her mouth and twisted her mouth some more. "Terrified to walk out the door, will I regret what's in store?"

She strummed the strings on her Alvarez again, testing out the words.

_Terrified to walk out the door  
><em>_Will I regret what's in store?_

"How's everything with the Jolly Green Giant?" Jesse asked. Sam knew his words were merely courtesy; he didn't give a damn how Finn was.

"Great. He's a little hurt that I didn't ask him to help me with my song for Regionals, but he doesn't get my process," she replied. He chuckled and leaned back against the couch. His stormy blue eyes swept the mess before him spread across the glass coffee-table.

"Mango slices, Artesian water from Norway, new strings on your guitar...I'll bet your socks are mismatched, too," he stated. Sam wiggled her toes in her socks with a grin. "Dr. Seuss books are out along with a rhyming dictionary."

"Dr. Seuss was a rhyming genius, Jesse. The Voss is very refreshing and mangoes are delicious," she informed him.

"And you know this song will give you peace of mind. You finally finished something you started for the first time in two and a half years," he replied. He knew her too well.

"You suck," she muttered before taking the pick off of the table and played with a few more chords. She had a few phrases written down on a separate sheet of paper, something she was saving for another song. After scanning the separate phrases, she gasped. "I've got the rest of the verse."

* * *

><p>Sam stared at her reflection in the vanity, trying to will the butterflies in her stomach away. Finn appeared behind her and she smiled weakly. "Hey," she greeted him. She smoothed out the skirt of her turquoise choir dress. She wanted the butterflies gone. She wanted to be able to get on that stage, sing a song <em>she<em> wrote in front of an audience for the first time.

"You're one of the last people I thought would get nervous. That song you wrote was amazing," he told her. Sam sipped a glass of water, squeezing her eyes shut.

"But what if they don't like it? What if they tell me that I should just stick with backup and covering artists? This is the first time I've sang a solo in front of an audience, Finn. Rachel's almost done with 'Get It Right,'" she fretted. Her head sunk onto her arms and she groaned. "What if I'm not good enough?"

She felt a hand rub her back soothingly. "You're the most talented songwriter I know," he said.

"I'm the only songwriter you know," she grumbled.

"Yeah, but that's how I know. You can do this, Sam. The Sam I know would yell 'screw you' if someone tried to tell her she couldn't do something," he pointed out. She took his hand and stood up. He hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. "You're up next. Go show them they can't mess with Samantha Devine."

The beginning chords for 'Miracle' started by the band and she took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut again.

_Looking for a place to lay my head upon the bed  
><em>_Everything is out of control  
><em>_Doesn't anyone know?_

_Reality is scaring me  
>It's hard to breathe<br>Sometimes in the dead of night  
>Just break down and cry<em>

She barely had time to take a breath before her eyes flew open, the tempo of the music filling her up.

_All, all we want is a miracle  
><em>_To walk right through the door  
><em>_All, all we ever wanted is a miracle  
><em>_A miracle_

_Craving for a way to escape ordinary days  
>Terrified to walk out the door<br>Will I regret what's in store?  
>Well, can't you see you're telling everyone you're doing fine?<br>And some, somehow we stop believing  
>Now all we do is run and hide, yeah<em>

_All, all we want is a miracle  
>To walk right through the door<br>All, all we ever wanted is a miracle  
>A miracle<em>

Slow, rhythmic clapping was heard in the audience and she took the mike from the stand.

_Maybe one day things will start to change  
><em>_And maybe somehow we will break the chain  
><em>_One by one, gotta pick up the pieces  
><em>_Everybody's trying not to fall apart  
>All we're going through and if we're gonna lose<br>I'm keeping my faith, God, it's all I can do  
>Hoping everybody doesn't come undone<br>Praying just to carry, carry on!_

_All, all we want is a miracle  
>To walk right through the door<br>All, all we ever wanted is a miracle  
>A miracle<em>

_Looking just to lay my head upon the bed_

As the song ended, Sam fought to put the mike back onto the stand with a sheepish smile. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, her knees shaking a bit. Rachel walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Ladies and gentlemen...The New Directions!" they chirped in unison into the microphone.


	35. Chapter 35: Born This Way

_**A/N: And now, for some "Finnmantha" fluff. It's long overdue.**_

_**Hillary: Glad you enjoy this.**_

_**Gleefully: Thank you! ^-^**_

_**Hudson: Oh, if you think that was cute, just you wait and see lol**_

_**Coco: Glad you liked how I portrayed Orion. He's gonna have his storyline, don't worry!**_

* * *

><p><em>Life has moments hard to describe<em>

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're gonna be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive _

_Never coming down from this mountain we're on_

_The view so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride _

Aly and AJ — On The Ride

* * *

><p>"Hold up, could we all just get real here for a second? I hear that Rachel has a bit of a schnoz. I mean I wouldn't know because like Medusa I try to avoid eye contact with her. But can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things we don't want to change about ourselves? I'm sure that Sam has been at the doctor's office and riffled through pamphlets on mouth reductions. I'll bet Artie's thought about getting his legs removed since he's not really using them anyway. And I'm definitely sure Tina has looked into getting an eye de-slanting," Santana stated from her seat, tossing her hair back.<p>

"I like myself," Sam dared to say quietly from her perch.

"Oh, _please, _if anyone's full of crap, it's you. You didn't hit five feet tall until you were fourteen years old, your hair is red, you have freckles, and your ass is huge," Santana snapped.

"At least my boobs are real," Sam shot back. That shut Santana up.

"You wanna go, Little Red? I will go _all _Lima Heights," she said, standing up. Sam stood up, her hands tossing up in the air.

"Just be careful who you come after, Flat-Ass, I'm not afraid to drop-kick you," she retorted. Her icy eyes narrowed.

"Not everyone hates themselves like you do, Santana," Finn pointed out, tugging on Sam's hand to make her sit down again. Finally, she huffed and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"You know what, Santana? Yeah, my hair is red. Yeah, I didn't hit five feet until I was fourteen. Yeah, I have freckles and yeah, I got junk in the trunk. But you know what? I've got a boyfriend who thinks I'm pretty kick-ass and some real friends who I can depend on for anything. What do you have? Your fake rack, a rep shot to hell, and an identity crisis," she snarked. Her head fell back and she grinned. "Damn, that felt good."

"Hey, Finnocence, you might want to know that I caught Sammie Blue Eyes here making bedroom eyes at Mike McAllery in homeroom. Keep your little girlfriend on a tighter leash or else she might be tempted to find a new owner," Santana sneered.

"Do you ever get tired of tearing people down?" Finn demanded.

"No," Santana responded. Sam rolled her eyes and nestled closer to Finn, tossing her hair to rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Dancing onstage to practice for Nationals was dangerous in itself. It was also the part where she hated being the shortest girl in class and having to try and dance better and be seen. Suddenly, a hand swiped out and hit her straight in the face. She stumbled backwards and fell down, holding her mouth. Her head collided with the hardwood and the wind left her.<p>

"Dude, are you okay? You totally wiped out," Orion asked, bending down next to her.

"Yeah, I didn't notice," Sam remarked with sarcasm as she touched the tender part of her lip and winced.

"Oh, my God, Sam, I'm so sorry," she heard Finn say as he tried to help her up. She stumbled back down, her head throbbing.

"Whoa, that was a head rush," she said, collapsing backwards. Her vision blurred around the edges and she found herself unable to stand. "What just happened?"

"Finn backhanded you and you fell down," Orion replied. When the older boy glared down at him, he grinned sheepishly. "She asked."

"Here, I know how to make sure she's okay," Jana called, jogging forward. She looked up at Orion and Finn. "Can one of you prop her up so I can see her eyes?" Sam felt Finn adjust her position and her head fell back against his chest. She winced as everyone was talking at once and tried to feebly wave them away.

"Can everyone stop yelling, please? You're hurting my ears," she muttered, her speech garbled. A beam of white light pierced her left eye and she shook it away, shrinking into Finn's chest. "Stop."

"Okay, we need to get her to a doctor. I think she's had a concussion," Jana said. Sam stared at her friend for a moment before blinking slowly. "You hit your head really hard."

"I knew I was a bad dancer, but I didn't think I'd give my girlfriend a concussion," Finn complained. Sam felt herself being moved before her head lolled against his chest again. "Puck, help me get her to the nurse."

"I'm really tired. Can I just sleep?" she requested softly, nestling against his warmth.

"Yeah, Sam, go ahead and sleep," he told her.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why everyone calls you a loser, Puck. I think you're pretty damn cool," Sam declared to him as she tossed a lock of hair out of her face. Puck watched her with amusement as she rolled onto her side. "You jus' got your own way of doin' things and everybody gives you shit about it. That's not nice."<p>

"You hit your head pretty hard, Devine. You should rest," he told her. His best friend's girlfriend shook her head as she curled up in a ball. Finn had asked him to sit with her while he went to get her the 'feel-good' foods she liked. Big blue eyes looked up at him and she vehemently shook her head again, her dark ruby hair flopping into her face. "Seriously, Finn's gonna be right back. No one's gonna get at you if you sleep."

"Badass's honor?" she said. Puck couldn't help but laugh. For someone who was so little, Samantha Devine packed one hell of a punch. He liked to call her his miniature badass.

"I swear on my mo-hawk," he replied. He knew why Finn liked her so much. She was a feisty little thing that never quit. Hell, even St. Jerk had a soft spot for her and he hated everybody.

"I'm only gonna sleep for a few minutes 'cause I wanna drink my blue slushie and eat my Flamin' Hots," she told him with a large yawn. "Wake me up when Finn gets here, will you?"

"Sure," Puck replied. "And the nurse said that St. Jerk's coming to get you because your mom is still in Akron."

"Aw crap, I don't want him here. All he's gonna do is gripe about having to come get me and then he's gonna gripe about how Finn backhanded me and add on assault, battery, and domestic violence to his laundry list of things wrong with him..." she complained before trailing off.

Puck did like Sam, but it was clear that she preferred Finn. He didn't know what it was about his best friend that girls liked, but each girl was different. Quinn was selfish and cold, Rachel was obsessed with selfish and narcissistic, Sam was feisty and liked to pick fights. He saw Finn walk in with a big bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos and a blue slushie.

"Did she fall asleep? I have her change," he said. Puck nodded.

"Yeah, she's just fell asleep. St. Jerk's coming to get her 'cause Miss Adrienne's still in Akron," he answered. Finn and Jesse hated each other and that hatred seemed to deepen with Sam's and Finn's relationship's progression.

"Man, I feel so bad," Finn commented. Puck snorted and shoved him playfully.

"Don't. She's a lot tougher than she looks," he replied. "Got a hard head." Finn gently nudged her awake and her head lifted.

"No, don't wake her up. She needs to sleep," the nurse told him.

"A family friend's coming to pick her up and he'll be here soon," Puck said. The nurse nodded and left the room. Sam smoothed a lock of hair out of her face and yawned.

"Come on, doll, I've got your stuff," Finn told her, helping her sit up. "Ask Jeeves said that something cold and sweet might make you feel better."

"Or it could give me a wicked brain-freeze," she replied, taking the cup. "But right now, I don't even care. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Sam let Finn lead her towards the car and she stretched up to kiss him. "I'm not mad at you for backhanding me so hard my head rattled," she told him.<p>

"Just help her into the car and try not to damage her some more, Gigantor," Jesse said icily as he opened her door. "It's already going to be a bitch to get her in and out."

Sam frowned as she slowly slid into the car. "Sorry to be a burden, St. Jackass," she retorted, then winced. Her head felt like it weighed thirty pounds and slumped back. "Leave Finn alone. It was an accident."

"He gave you a _concussion, _Samantha," he pointed out.

"And he tried to make it better," she replied. She swatted Jesse's hands away as he tried to buckle her seat-belt. "I can do it myself," she snapped.

"Don't put this one on me, short-stack. Put it on your heavily uncoordinated boyfriend," he snarked. Sam wrenched her car keys out of her purse and handed them to Finn.

"Please drive my Charger home and try not to wreck it. You have to baby her around the corners and try not to go over fifty-five unless you shift right before, otherwise the engine stalls," she told him. Finn stared at the keys in shock.

"You never let me drive the Charger. This is huge," he stated.

"Try not to wet yourself with excitement. She's only letting you drive it because she's scared Puckerman's going to steal it and you're the only one she knows that can drive a manual," Jesse told him condescendingly. Sam smacked his arm and tightened her seat-belt.

"I'm trusting you with one of the greatest achievements of my life, Finn. _Please _don't make me regret it," she pleaded. Finn squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "See you later and try not to kill anyone else."

"I said I was sorry!" he protested. She smiled up at him with a laugh.

"I'm just teasing you," she replied, squeezing his hand back. He gave her one of his easy smiles and she felt her insides melt at the expression. "Now go before I fall asleep."

"I get it, you two can't stand to be away from each other. I've got to get her home, so can you _please _say goodbye?" Jesse said. Sam pulled Finn's face down for one last kiss and waved goodbye to him. "I don't get that pull you seem to have with him."

"What pull? We really like each other and we really like spending time together. I think I deserve a little bit of happiness and liking someone after everything that's happened," she said.

"And I'm not saying that you don't deserve that, but out of all those kids at McKinley, you had to choose _him_. That's what I'm having trouble wrapping my head around," he replied.

"Why did Rachel choose you? You're snotty, spoiled, narcissistic, arrogant, you spend way too much time on your hair, and you look down on anyone that doesn't have Broadway on the brain," she pointed out. "I like Finn because even though he doesn't have every second of his life planned out, he still knows what he wants. He treats me one hell of a lot better than C.J. did, so that should've gotten brownie points with you. You're one of the people whose opinions I actually give something resembling a damn about."

"You care too much about people, that's the difference between you and me. You look for the best in everyone and you never accept that sometimes, it's just not there," he told her harshly.

"Why else do you think I hang around you? I'm the eternal optimist, remember? If there wasn't any scrap of anything other than layers upon layers of intense selfishness, you'd think I wouldn't have kicked you to the curb a long time ago?" she said.

"Has anybody told you lately that you're a gigantic pain in the ass?" he snarked. Sam smiled to herself and shook her head. "You really are."

"But face it, without me, your life would suck," she replied.

"And I'm the victim of 'Devine Heartbreak' that came back in full swing," he said. "You tossed me to the romantic curb before I had a chance to do the same. You really were something else."

"I still am, just in a different sense," she responded, turning her head to look out the window.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at her playlist of music, trying to figure out what song to sing for her 'Born This Way' lesson. Mr. Schue said that the girls had to come to school wearing T-shirts and jeans with only brushed hair and no makeup.<p>

She stared at the sheet music before her and sighed. "I've got no idea on how I'm gonna learn this song in time to play it in front of everyone in Glee, Shasta."

Her husky stared at her from the floor and thumped her tail.

"You shouldn't be trying to think with a concussion, Sam," Finn told her from the doorway. He set the keys onto the table and she jumped to look outside. The Charger was perfectly intact. "I got you another slushie and another bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos. I know how you like food coloring, sugar, and spicy foods."

"That I do, thanks," she replied, getting up from the couch. She was still slightly dizzy from earlier, but she had always been a quick healer.

"Where's Jesse? The house seems quiet without his criticism," he said. She chuckled and wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him.

"I sent him out to get me something from Taco Bell," she replied. "I also told him to leave you alone and to keep his mouth shut if he sees you. He can't seem to wrap his head around our relationship, but frankly, I have trouble with that myself."

He looked confused for a moment. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?" he asked. "I said I was sorry for backhanding you-"

"I'm not breaking up with you," she assured him, her hand sliding into his. "I'm thanking you. I used to be this angry, mean, bitter person who hated relationships and hated making friends because I hated saying goodbye to people. You came along and now, I don't wake up in the morning and feel hate."

He kissed her forehead, pulling her into his arms. "I've never had a girl like you," he told her. She smiled against his chest, nestling closer.


	36. Chapter 36: BTW: Forgiveness

**_A/N: Okay, just so we're clear, this is one of the last 'episodes' I do before I end this story to get started on the sequel. After this chapter, it sort of goes into a time warp, so it will be TW: then the chapter name. It'll be an AU on the shooting, what would have happened if Jessica and Samantha had both survived the shooting or they came to Lima for something else._**

**_Also, the song she sings in this chapter is called "I Will Not Say Goodbye" and it's by the amazing Danny Gokey. The video makes me cry every single time and it's really hard to make me cry. It's not for the faint of heart._**

**_COCO: I've been wanting to do that bit, too, don't worry!_**

**_Ali: Thanks!_**

**_Hillary: I know, I love them, too_**

**_Tia: Why, thank you c:_**

* * *

><p><em>If ever your day is done you still feel you need someone to hold you<em>

_I will_

_If you ever need talk to somebody who really knows you_

_Yes, I will _

Jimmy Wayne — I Will

* * *

><p>Sam spotted Santana at her locker and strolled toward her. "Oh, we're going to have a little chat, Santana," she told her, pulling her into aside to an empty corner.<p>

"What do you want, midget? You're not stealing my nonexistent pot of gold," the Latina quipped.

"No, but Brittany told me this fascinating little tale yesterday. You see, I invited her over to hang out and watch movies. She thought I meant inviting her over to hook up. Imagine my surprise when she said that was what she and _Santana _always did," Sam stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyebrow quirked. "She then proceeded to tell me that you two fool around all the time and that she had hooked up with everyone that was anyone at the school and I was the only one she didn't."

"Brittany thinks there's a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow and tells stories of a unicorn that mows her lawn. You think I'm a lesbian?" Santana sneered. "You think you can put a label on me?"

"Chillax, I haven't said anything and you know I wouldn't dare put a label on anyone. Whereas, I should, granted how awful you've been to me lately and I'm just that vindictive. However, I want you to know that I know about you and her," Sam said.

"What's that going to solve?" Santana asked.

"The fact that even though we jump at each other's throats, your secret's safe with me. Even though you've been nothing short of a bitch to me, I have your back. If you want to talk about it to anyone, I'm there to listen," Sam replied.

"I don't even know if I am, okay? I just like to fool around. You of all people should understand that," Santana told her.

"We've been best bitches since the summer of eighth grade. I'm here for you," Sam assured her. "You're gonna let this get you down? I mean, come on, we're Samtana, aren't we?" Santana smiled at the use of their 'pairing' name.

"Yeah, we are. Samtana Pezvine," she replied. She hooked pinkies before giving her a high-five.

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one who wants to seriously punch him in the face right now?" Sam asked as she spotted Karofsky standing in front of the class.<p>

"Santana made me realize how badly I behaved towards you all. Especially Kurt," he replied. She sat back in her seat, her eyes wide in shock. "I've agreed to go to Dalton and apologize to him so that we can get the Bully Whips started."

"How badly you behaved? You threatened to kill Kurt, I'd say that behavior is awful!" she snarled.

"But we're going to create a bullying-free environment. It's not only going to save Kurt, but the Glee Club, too," Santana pointed out.

"Santana showed me all of these articles of kids who killed themselves because they were bullied so bad. I didn't like who I became, so I decided to change it," Karofsky replied. "And along the way, something funny happened..."

Santana joined hands with him and Sam groaned.

"Oh, God, please tell me you became hippies," she stated. She glanced over at Finn, her lip curling in disgust.

"You're dating Frankenteen, you can't say shit," Santana retorted.

"I can say shit. Finn's a sweet guy. Karofsky makes me want to punch him in the face and curse eight more generations of his descendants with extremely bad luck. When they trip over something that's not there, it's gonna be _me_," Sam replied.

"Everything's legit, Thing 1. I hope you of all people can accept my apology. I preyed on your insecurities and exploited them for my own amusement," Karofsky told her. Sam shook her head.

"Is this the freaking Twilight Zone?" she muttered. She looked up at Finn again and he shrugged. She slapped his arm with a frown. "Speak up, Kurt's your brother."

"I'm with Sam on this. Until I see a definite improvement, I don't think we can forgive him just yet," Finn agreed slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Sam stared the shirts on her bed, pictures of words spread across the chest of them. Rachel's said 'NOSE,' Mercedes' said 'NO WEAVE.' <em>

_"What do you think, Kurt?" she asked. If there was one thing she wanted to change about herself, it was definitely her freckles. 'FRECKLES' was written across one. 'LEPRECHAUN' was written across the other._

_"Yeah, but you wouldn't change any of those things. What about your PTSD?" Kurt suggested. Sam faced him with narrowed eyes, gritting her teeth. "Or not."_

_"I. Don't. Have. P. T. S. D," she informed him coldly. Admitting she had a problem was the last thing on her mind. _

_"You know you do, Sam. You jump when you hear a locker slam, a car door, and you get freaked when you go into Science or Homeroom. When Rachel had that sleepover a few weeks back, you were crying in your sleep. You don't have to put it on your shirt, but for the betterment of your peace of mind, you should at least admit it," he assured her. _

_"It's been almost a year," she whispered. Her gaze lifted to stare at the picture of herself and her sister on her wall, dressed in their navy, black, and white cheerleading uniforms. "Everyone's getting ready for prom and Nationals and all I'm doing is sitting here, thinking about everything she's missing out on." _

_"No one can imagine what you went through that day, Sam. This lesson is about accepting something that you want to change about yourself, something you can't," he said. "For you, you think it's something silly like your hair or your freckles or some mean name that people call you." _

_"If I face up to having it, it makes it real. I'm not ready for that sort of announcement," she told him. Hot tears burned her eyes and she rested her head against her knees. "All I can think about is how different my life would be if Jessica didn't die." _

_"Well, everyone at Glee would love to help you out if you told them what was going on. They're not mind readers," Kurt pointed out. _

_"And tell them what, Kurt? There are times when I want to punch people in the face when they go on and on about their problems like a pimple that popped up on picture day? Every time someone says something in their life is hard, like not getting something they wanted, it takes every ounce of my self-control to not go off on them and show them what real pain is," Sam exploded. "What was it that I did that was so bad that made my sister go away? What did I do to take away my only friend? She was supposed to be the friend that couldn't leave me." _

_"The anniversary is coming up and you don't want to deal with it because you're scared you're going to lose her memory. It's not fair what happened to you and your twin sister, but don't think it was anything you did," Kurt soothed. _

Kurt had come back to McKinley after Karofsky had apologized to him. Sam was grateful to have her friend back. She tucked a lock of her ruby hair behind her ear as she fiddled with the pull on her black hoodie. Underneath, she had finally put the thing she wanted to change most about herself but couldn't.

"Mr. Schuester, I couldn't find a song for this week's assignment, but I wanted to say something. Kurt's been helping me with telling people about my sister because it sort of ties into my assignment indirectly," Sam requested as she got down from her seat. Mr. Schue gestured to the front of the room and Sam looked at the pianist to start.

_Sometimes the road just ends  
><em>_It changes everything you've been  
><em>_And all that's left to be is empty, broken  
><em>_Lonely, hoping  
>I'm supposed to be strong<br>I'm supposed to find a way to carry on_

_I don't wanna feel better  
>I don't wanna not remember<br>I will always see your face  
>In the shadows of this haunted place<br>I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky  
>But I will not say goodbye<em>

It was the song that Jesse had sung at Jessica's funeral and Sam had cried without fail every time she had either listened to it or sang it. Hot tears trickled down her face as she forced herself to sing.

_They keep saying time will heal  
>But the pain just gets more real<br>The sun comes up each day  
>Finds me waiting, fading, hating, praying<br>If I could keep on holding on  
>Maybe I could keep my heart<br>From knowing that you're gone_

_I don't wanna feel better  
>I don't wanna not remember<br>I will always see your face  
>In the shadows of this haunted place<br>I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky  
>But I will not say goodbye<em>

_Ooh_

_I will curse, I will pray, I will relive every day  
>I will shoulder the blame, I will shout out your name<br>I will laugh, I will cry, shake my fist at the sky  
>But I will not say, will not say goodbye<br>I will not say goodbye, will not say_

"Okay, and how does this tie into the lesson?" Mr. Schue asked. Sam composed herself quickly before unzipping her hoodie to show her white T-shirt.

Printed across the front was the word 'PTSD.'

"PTSD stands for 'post-traumatic stress disorder.' I still struggle with what happened to my sister because we were so close and with sounds that remind me of the shooting, like locker doors slamming, or cars backfiring. And Science and Homeroom. Actually, Kurt helped me prepare this number and put this on my shirt, so he gets an ass-load of credit," she replied. "It's really hard for me to admit that I have a mental problem like this, so I'm kinda emotional about it." She chuckled harshly at the end of her sentence, wiping more tears out of her eyes.

"That takes guts to admit, Thing 1. Let's give her a round of applause," Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands. Sam wiped her eyes again with the sleeve of her hoodie.

She felt herself being yanked into hugs all over the place and she laughed as she returned them.

"You get all the credit. There's no way I would've admitted a problem like that," Kurt told her. Sam wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kurt," she murmured.

"Let's get out of this angst-fest. Sammie over there was the last one of us to sing a song. Let's go do Lady Gaga so we can get the slushies over with," Jana said. Orion held out his hand and she slapped it.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you had PTSD," Finn commented as they sat on the hood on his truck. Sam looked over at him and nodded, nestling closer to him. Star-gazing was one of their favorite things to do. The late March night air stung at her cheeks and she stared at the sky.<p>

"Yeah, I do. Tomorrow marks one year," she replied. She took a deep breath as she tore off a bite of her beef jerky. "One year since the shooting, one year since my sister died..."

"And you get to put the guy in prison for it," Finn said, kissing her temple. "You've got more balls than anyone I know."

"And it keeps getting better," Sam responded. "You know, if you want help with your dancing, I don't mind helping you. I can't turn you into Fred Astaire, but I can turn you from clumsy to coordinated, probably."

"I don't know who that is," he admitted. "And besides, I'm very insecure about my dancing."

"You had the balls to admit it on a T-shirt," she pointed out. "Do you think Karofsky seriously means his apology to us? I didn't really buy it."

"Well, it got us Kurt. If it gets us that, then I'm not gonna look a pony in the eye or something," he responded.

"You mean, you're not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Yeah, that."


	37. Chapter 37: Time Warp

**_A/N: It's time for the Time Warp~ It's going to last a couple of chapters, but it's going to tie into the rest of the story in some small way, don't worry!_**

**_And woo-hoo! Almost two hundred reviews!_**

**_Coco: I know, it's going to break it even more here in a bit!_**

**_Hillary: I do, too ^-^ I can't wait to write them some more_**

**_Ariella: Thanks!_**

**_Glee: Thank you!_**

**_Raindrop: Thanks!_**

* * *

><p><em>So give me faith to face this test of mine<em>

_If only I could turn back time_

_If only I could save what I still had_

_If only I could turn back time_

_I would stay for the night_

Aqua — Turn Back Time

* * *

><p>"Samantha Renee, get your butt up and get your freaking shower! We're going to be late!"<p>

Sam's eyes flew open as she bolted upright in bed. She looked around her room with confusion. Now she was sure she was imagining things.

"Jessie?" she called tentatively. The door opened to see her twin sister looking at her with annoyance.

"Who were you expecting, Queen Latifah? No shit, it's me! Get your shower before we're late to school and Coach Sue kicks our asses off the squad," Jessica sniped. Sam slid off of her bed to wrap her arms around her sister in the tightest hug. The familiar scent of lavender and vanilla shampoo filled her senses and she felt her sister slowly hug her back. "What was that for?"

Sam felt hot tears fill her eyes and she looked at her twin sister with an excited smile. "I'm just really glad to see you. I'm just trying to decide if this is a dream," she replied.

"A dream about what? What happened?" Jessica asked curiously. For once, Sam was able to reach across their connection and feel the familiar emotions of Jess.

"You got shot. You died," she stated. Jessica pulled up the hem of her Cheerios uniform to show the puckered scar above her navel. "You survived."

"Yeah, we both did. They caught the guy that did it and Mom sent us here. Now that we've recapped what happened, dry up, get in the shower, and let's go reclaim our popularity! Prom is coming and we've got to snag the hottest dates," she told her.

"Why would I snag a prom date? I'm dating Finn," Sam reminded her. Jessica's stare made her think she had possibly grown another head and tentacles.

"Ew, God, I hope not. Besides, he's dating that short Jewish chick that dresses like a first grader. I forget her name, but she's one of those Glee losers," she replied.

"Rachel Berry. And they're not losers. They're a bunch of really great kids with really great voices," Sam defended. Jessica quirked her eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to you? Yesterday, you threw a slushie in Rachel Berry's face, and now you're defending her? What the hell?" she stated.

"Maybe I've changed, Jess. Maybe it's time you do, too," Sam replied as she took her towel and draped it over her arm.

* * *

><p>When Sam walked down the hall, her sister on her arm, she saw how everyone moved out of the way.<p>

"Twin Dragons, I need to speak to you in my office," Coach Sylvester said to them. Jessica tugged Sam with her and closed the door.

"Coach, we've got a problem. Sam's gone soft on the Glee Club and she needs to be reminded of her place STAT," she informed their coach. Sam was still in shock of her sister. She was still the same snotty bitch she had been before the shooting, it was like nothing had happened. Their raven hair was the same, their ice-blue eyes were the same, and now, even their scars were the same.

"Samantha, you're the head cheerleader. I will not lose another Cheerio to that bunch of screeching baboons that insist on wrecking every song they come across. What you need to do is get your act together because we have Nationals coming up," Sue stated. "Quinn, Brittany, and Sandbags all decided they couldn't handle the pressure of two clubs and they quit. I won't lose my twins, too."

"Besides the fact that everyone in Glee Club hates us. We're Bitch-ica and Satan-mantha to them. Even Jana's afraid of us," Jessica gloated. Sam gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. That meant her friendships with Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Jana were lost. She didn't have Finn, either.

"Let me sit in on a meeting. Maybe that's what I need to get back into the swing of things," she suggested. "I can think of ideas to take them down while I'm there."

Jessica smiled and played with her ponytail. "That's the Sammie I know," she cooed.

When Sam had walked into the choir room, there was an uproar.

"She's just going to throw slushies at us! There's no way she's going to take us seriously!" Rachel accused.

"She's probably just lost and looking for Sue Sylvester's dungeon where the other nobodies that people the bottom of the food chain are kept," Kurt added.

"Coach Sylvester has a dungeon? Who told you that?" Brittany asked.

Sam pursed her lips as she waited for the noise to calm down. "Look, I'm unarmed and I've come because I was curious. I know a thing or two about show choir. I'll sit in on one meeting. If you find anything I say during this meeting that is offensive, I will leave and never come back," she told them.

"Glee was supposed to be a reprieve from bullying and now the Queen Bitch herself is in the room with us. I feel like a deer in the same cage as a panther," Kurt said.

* * *

><p><strong>[Regular story-line here]<strong>

Finn saw a tiny body on the ground in the parking lot of school. The coppery smell of blood filled his nostrils and he bent down. A head of dark ruby red hair was on the concrete, covering the girl's face. After smoothing the hair back to check the pulse, he spotted a chain with a ring and a heart-shaped pendant. Finn didn't need to see her face to know it was Sam.

"Sam!" he said in a panic, feeling her pulse. Barely there. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted. Blood soaked her hair and she was in a crumpled ball. "Oh, God, please, no."

He rolled her onto her back, her hands bruised and cut. Finn had watched enough CSI with her to know defensive wounds when he saw them.

"Somebody help!" he yelled desperately, lifting her head and cradling it to his chest. No, she couldn't die. He wouldn't let her. She had too much to live for. He patted her cheeks, trying to wake her up. "Somebody, please!" He yelled until his throat hurt. Hot tears pricked his eyes when he heard footsteps running toward him. A dark head came into view and he saw Mr. Schuester.

"Finn, what happened?" he asked, bending down. Sam was still unconscious and unmoving in Finn's arms.

"I don't know! I came out here and I found her like this! She won't wake up and I don't know what to do!" he replied. "She can't die, Mr. Schue. Please tell me there's something you can do!"

"I'm going to call an ambulance and you're going to call her parents. Then you're going to ride in the ambulance with her and I'm going to follow you to the hospital," Mr. Schuester replied. "Breathe, Finn. We can't help her if you're panicking."

"Okay, I'll try," Finn said, patting Sam's pockets to find her iPhone. He found it in her messenger bag that acted as her purse and he pulled it out. Luckily it still worked. He dialed the number to Adrienne's phone and waited. "Miss Adrienne, it's Finn. We need you to meet us at the hospital. It's Sam, she's been injured real bad."

The wailing of an ambulance siren was heard in the distance.

_"I'm leaving now," _she replied and the line disconnected. Mr. Schue waved his arms to direct the ambulance towards the parking lot.

"What happened?" a paramedic asked. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and she and her partner lifted Sam effortlessly onto a gurney.

"I don't know. I came out to the parking lot to go home and I found her like this," Finn answered, swallowing back his fear. "Her-Her name's Samantha Devine and she's seventeen years old."

"Okay, did you notify her parents?" the male paramedic asked. Finn nodded. "Alright, Julie, go radio in and tell the ER we've got an assault on a minor and have them phone the police. Which one of you is going to ride with us?"

Finn raised his hand to follow them.

"Are you over eighteen?" Julie the female paramedic asked. Finn shook his head. "Then you can't ride with us." His rage boiled.

"I'm not leaving her!" he argued.

"It's against protocol for him to be in there," she told him. Finn looked up at Mr. Schue in desperation.

"We'll follow you there," Mr. Schue told them. He tugged the younger student in the direction of his car.

* * *

><p><strong>[Catching on here? Back to the AU!]<strong>

Standing in the girls' bathroom to reapply her mascara, Sam heard the door open and close. It was difficult to act bitchy to the people who had helped her millions of times before. According to Jessica, no one knew about the shooting and no one was going to know.

"I don't know what you want, Samantha, but just be straight. For some reason, you don't like glee club, but please, don't get our hopes up if you have no intention of being a member," Rachel stated.

"Well, Rachel, if I'm going to commit to something, I'm going to need to know what I'm investing my time in," Sam replied. She put the wand back into her mascara tube before fishing out her dental floss from her purple flowered makeup bag.

"That's the first time you've called me by my name and not something insulting," Rachel stated. Sam ran the white string around her teeth and examined them in the mirror. "I just...don't know why you're picking now of all times to play nice with us. Are you trying to get pity votes for prom queen?"

"I could go back to insulting you if you'd like," she offered with a wicked smile. She appraised Rachel's outfit of a pleated box-like skirt and a carousel horse sweater. "You look like an institutionalized child from an asylum Christmas card."

"Can you even sing?" Rachel asked in her usual no-nonsense way. Sam glanced at her with cool eyes as she tossed the used floss into the trashcan. "Otherwise, why would you want to embarrass yourself in front of everyone?"

"My mother was an actress on Broadway in the late eighties and early nineties by the name of Adrienne Romero. You may have heard of her breakout role as Jessie James in a little show called _Burning Bridges_, a play that is still running today. She also coached Vocal Adrenaline from '07-09. I was the co-lead for Vocal Adrenaline in '08-'09 with someone by the name of Jesse St. James. My rendition of Cyndi Lauper's classic song 'Time After Time' at our Sectionals in 2008 is frequently referred to when talking about excellence in show choir. So yes, Rachel Barbra Berry, I _can _sing," she replied. She pulled out her tube of lip gloss and pulled it out to apply to her lips.

"Then why don't you join New Directions?" Rachel asked. "We could use a voice like yours."

"Commit social suicide and spend the rest of my high school career swaying in the background and providing background vocals for you? No, thanks, doll. The love of music was beaten out of me," Sam replied, examining her reflection. She rubbed her lips together before slipping her lip gloss back into her makeup bag. "Look, we all know that it wouldn't work out. I'm a threat to your spotlight, so I'm going to let you have it. Have a nice time at Nationals and try not to screw it up."

With that, Sam turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom. Normally, she loved to be in New Directions, but they didn't love her. She couldn't be a Cheerio and a singer simultaneously, not to mention she was the head cheerleader. Jessica envied the spot and wouldn't hesitate to rip it from her sister's talons. If Sam wanted it all, she knew now she couldn't have it. She didn't know how she had gotten there and she didn't know how she was going to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>[Meanwhile, in the real world...]<strong>

"What was the nature of your relationship with Samantha Devine?" Detective Cross asked Finn. Finn blew out slowly, leaning forward onto his knees. He was still trying to wrap his head around the entire thing, but it was difficult. Sam had been attacked by more than one person and she was still unconscious. It was likely that she wouldn't remember the experience.

"She's my girlfriend. We've been dating since the week before Christmas," he answered. The detective nodded, writing down the teen's words.

"And have things been good between you two?" he inquired. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, things have been great. I mean, sure, she can be bossy and she laughs at the weirdest stuff, but I like her a lot," he replied. He craned his neck for the nurse that had been giving them the information.

"Where were you at five minutes to six?" Detective Cross asked. Finn leaned back in his chair in surprise as he searched the older man's face for a sign of a joke.

"I was the one who found her. Why would I have anything to do with her getting hurt?" he asked.

"It's routine. I need to be able to eliminate you as a suspect," the detective explained.

"Before I came out to the parking lot, I was helping Mr. Schuester clean up the stage after Glee practice. Sam had left maybe twenty minutes before because she said she had to go take care of her pets. She said goodbye to us and left through the auditorium doors," Finn said. His head dropped into his hands as the memory came flitting back to the forefront of his mind.

"Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt her?" Detective Cross asked. His green eyes glinted with concern and Finn shook his head.

"Not off the top of my head, no. We all look out for each other in New Directions. Sure, we all argue, but I don't think anyone would be mad enough to hurt her," he replied. He thought hard for a minute, wracking his brain for something. "Well, there was this one issue..."


	38. Chapter 38: TW: Choices

_**A/N: So, the Time Warp story-line has taken off C:**_

_**By the way, submit some song ideas that would fit into the next chapter, por favore!**_

_**COCO: It gets easier to understand, doesn't it?**_

_**Latina: Please be serious when reviewing. **_

* * *

><p><em>A thousand lies have made me colder<em>

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you, baby, but you're still on my lonely mind_

3 Doors Down — Here Without You

* * *

><p>Sam stretched her body as she waited for Cheerios practice to start. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her and she tried her best to ignore them.<p>

"Samantha Devine!" she heard Jacob Ben Israel call as he ran over to her, microphone in hand. "A word, my lady?"

"Oh, no," Jessica muttered. "Get lost, Jew-Fro. This field is for Cheerios only right now."

"How does it feel to know your popularity and status is in jeopardy because of one meeting with the glee club?" he asked, shoving his microphone in Sam's face, skillfully ignoring the other Devine twin's request.

"My popularity and status are still perfectly intact. I heard that the glee club was doing one of my favorite songs, so I stopped in to hear it," Sam replied, swatting the microphone away in annoyance.

"What about rumors with you and one Noah Puckerman?" he asked, undeterred from the annoyed cheerleader.

"False. There is nothing going on between me and Puck. Now, would you get that damn microphone out of my face before I shove it up your ass?" she snapped, grabbing the microphone and chucking it across the field. "Go interview an ant-pile or something!"

She hated this alternate universe. Everything was turned upside down and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

When she walked by the mirror in the girls' locker room, she caught a glimpse of two people in her reflection. Sam stopped in her tracks before backing up.

A tall, lanky teenage boy and a short redheaded girl stood in the mirror, staring back expectantly. She recognized Jerry Baker as the boy.

The girl was herself in the other time.

"What do you two want?" Sam asked. The redhead smiled broadly before looking up at Jerry.

"'Bout time she noticed us. I thought she'd be too caught up in her new-found popularity to notice us," she said, her arms crossed over her chest. "Think she's ready to hear why she's here?"

"I think so," Jerry replied somberly. "I'm here because you feel guilty for my death and the loss of your sister. We're showing you what your life would be like at McKinley with Jessica."

Sam rocked back on her heels in astonishment.

"That's why everyone hates me," she murmured. Redhead Sam nodded.

"You're a raging bitch to everyone, your so-called friends only want you because you're popular, your real friends want nothing to do with you...yeah, because Jess never died, we never changed. Because we never changed, we never got to meet everyone in New Directions. Finn is back with Rachel and hating himself for it, Quinn's pretty much mad at the world, Mike McAllery's back with his bitch of a mom, Jana's here because she believes that we'll change, Orion killed himself because we never helped him settle into school.." she trailed off.

"Orion's dead?" Sam asked in shock. Redhead Sam nodded again.

"Closeted bisexual that believed no one cared. No one had been nice to him before us and that had given him a sense of belonging for maybe once in his life. Because we're such raging bitches, he couldn't handle it anymore. Sound familiar?" she said.

Sam gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"As much as I'd love to let you live in your semi-happy little world with Jessie, you have to come back to reality and accept that she's gone and isn't coming back," Redhead Sam stated.

"So, because it'll make it easier on everyone else, I have to let my sister go again?" Sam whispered.

"Do you want to see us right now? We got the shit beaten out of us! Mama's going out of her mind, we can't leave her like this. Our _real _friends are so worried, everyone's trying to figure out what happened," Redhead Sam snapped.

"What happened?" Sam asked. She stopped and put her phone to her ear as Santana walked into the bathroom. The reflection in the mirror changed to a hospital room at Lima General. A mess of tubes completely swarmed a young girl on the bed, machines beeping. "Oh, my God."

"You don't come back to this world, you'll die. And because you were the only one to look my father in the eye, they'll let him out and he's gonna get away with murder," Jerry said. Sam looked up at him with sorrow. "You were the only one who was semi-nice to me. I hated what my father did to everyone, I didn't want that to happen."

"I'm so sorry I didn't stand up for you. You didn't deserve that," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>[To the real world!]<strong>

Santana had hated hospitals since she was a little girl. They were what kept her father for such a long time. Usually, she avoided them like the plague.

But Brittany wanted to see Sam and watch the little robots and scientists make her better.

"I think Lord Tubbington is a wizard. He's been practicing a lot of magic lately and I caught him reading my sister's Harry Potter books, but the doctors won't let me bring him here to heal Sam, which is totally stupid because she loves cats," Brittany said.

"She's in the ICU, Britt. They don't let pets in the ICU without the permission of the patients' families," Santana replied patiently. Sam looked even smaller and more doll-like than usual when her makeup was gone and she was sleeping. Even if they were at each other's throats more often than not, Santana counted Sam as a friend and she was going to be there for her.

"Sam's not gonna die, San. She's Irish, so that makes her a leprechaun. It's really hard to kill one of those, so the scientists are gonna make her better," Brittany said brightly. Santana envied the innocence her best friend had. She wanted to believe that their friend would pull through. She wanted to believe that Sam had nine lives. "But I want to thank the robots, too. They're working, like, really hard. And Lord Tubbington. I'm going to help him practice his wizardry from afar, or like, outside the hospital. It might help. Plus, my mom says that friends that are there for you live forever, so she's gonna live."

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand affectionately, blinking back her tears. "You're right, Britt. We just gotta have faith in robots, scientists, and Lord Tubbington." She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Jesse St. James lingered in the doorway. "Come on, Britt-Britt. Let's get Sam that stuffed cat from the gift shop."

She moved past the older boy, hand in hand with her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>[From Rachel's point of view now]<strong>

The last time Rachel had been in the hospital, she had had laryngitis. Now, she was standing in one of her closest friends' ICU room. She had always admired Sam. She was brave, sassy, and quirky. When Rachel had a problem, Sam was there to fix it. Now the little redhead was in a hospital bed because of someone else's actions. The police was looking into it heavily. All of New Directions had come to 'stand guard' over their fallen friend.

"They say that you can hear me, but I don't know what to say except that you can't give up," Rachel said softly. She now knew why her fathers had kept her away from family members in the ICU. She didn't want to remember Sam as some broken, beaten doll that someone threw away after they were done playing. Rachel's eyes drifted over the photos next to the bed. There were pictures of everyone in New Directions there. Her favorite was the one taken at Regionals. Kurt in his Warblers' uniform, herself, Mercedes, and Sam were standing with their arms around each other. Then there was one of Sam and Jesse taken at some sort of function. Rachel picked it up carefully, examining them. Jesse had explained his and Sam's history, but it had taken Rachel some time to get over it.

"That was taken at my junior prom," a voice from the doorway said. Rachel looked up to see Jesse standing in the doorway, a bottle of water in hand. "I didn't really care who my date was, but...she made it memorable in her own way."

"I just can't believe someone would want to do this to her. She's just..." she trailed off, biting her lip. She played with a lock of her dark brown hair and stared at her navy blue Mary Janes.

"Sam's a pain sometimes, but she's a tenacious little thing. Halfway through our performance of 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' at our Nationals in 2008, she sprained her ankle when she came down on it wrong and she gritted her teeth and danced through the pain. She didn't tell anyone what happened until we made it back to Carmel. I try to be in here as much as possible because the last time something like this happened, I was there when she woke up," he said. Rachel watched the affection crossed his features as he looked down at the still figure on the bed. She had no doubt that he loved Sam in a small way that wasn't as brotherly as he tried to show.

"It seems so bleak. Finn tries to keep up a tough front, but we can all see that he's suffering," Rachel admitted. "But it's nice to see that so many people care about Sam. She hasn't been left alone for a minute."

"Not a lot of people like her, but a lot of people respect her," Jesse replied. Now it was difficult to keep the tears at bay. Rachel sniffled and tried to tilt her head back to will them from falling down her face.

"She can't die, Jesse, she just can't. We have Nationals and we have prom coming up..." she babbled on, trying to keep her nerves from breaking down. "I can't lose her, she's my best friend. Kurt and Mercedes have each other, but I had Sam."

Jesse rubbed her back soothingly as Rachel cried harder.

* * *

><p><strong>[AU time!]<strong>

Sam watched the scene from the mirror, her eyes welling with tears of her own. "I can't let them down, but I don't wanna leave Jess. Why can't I have it all? Why does it all have to be on me?" she said. "It's not fair!"

"Unfortunately, that's the way life is. Because of one life lost, a lot were saved. You helped Orion make friends and you helped Brittany pass math, which isn't easy to do, believe me," Redhead Sam replied. She looked over her shoulder at the still figure on the bed. "I don't want to let them down. We have so much to live for here. Mama's gonna have a breakdown if we leave her."

"So, if I choose to stay here, I die on the other side?" Sam asked. Jerry nodded.

"It's a tough choice, but it's ultimately your call," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>[Real life told from Jana's point of view]<strong>

Jana slipped in after Kurt left. It had been difficult to find a time when Sam would be alone. She had known Sam her entire life. Every early childhood memory had her in it.

"Oh, you're in here," she heard someone say behind her. Jana looked over her shoulder from her perch on the chair to see Orion standing in the doorway. She gestured him in. "Thanks. I wanted to see how she was doing. Finn said her brain was responding better, so I wanted to see her when she was less wack."

"Yeah, Sam bleeds hell-fire. Scientists are using her blood, sweat, and tears to make an immortal army," she said bitterly.

"Don't do that," Orion told her. Jana quirked an eyebrow. "Don't do what I do. Don't use humor to cover this up. You've known Sam a long time and this is the first time you've seen her like this."

"You use humor for, like, everything," she pointed out as she tucked her legs under her. He shrugged.

"Yeah, but no one's ever really called me out on it. My aunt's a counselor and she doesn't even try," he replied as he took a seat in the chair opposite her.

"Welcome to reality," she said. She fiddled with the sterling silver charm bracelet attached to her wrist. A horseshoe charm twisted in her fingers and she squeezed it tightly.

"I haven't known Sam for long, but she's pretty cool. I'd hate to see her go like this," Orion commented.

"Yeah, join the club," Jana muttered.

"Well, I joined glee club. Will that work?" Orion snarked. When Jana didn't flinch, he nudged her. "Oh, come on, that was funny and you know it."

He continued ribbing her until a smirk crossed her face.

"See? Come on. We've gotta get to the waiting room. Mr. Schue wants to do a group song for Sam and go around and say sappy shit about what we like about her. It's supposed to make us feel better. After, I'll get you a slushie," he offered. He stood up and held out his hand. Jana looked up into his big brown eyes and sighed. Reluctantly, she slapped her hand into his and stood up.

"Can it be purple?" she asked shyly. He laughed and led her out of the room.

"It could be lime green if you want," he promised.

To Jana, it was amazing how a few jokes by the new kid could make her laugh and brighten an otherwise depressing day.

* * *

><p><strong>[Told from the bird's eye point of view]<strong>

The kids in the waiting room had circled the chairs, all sitting down. An awkward silence filled the room before Mr. Schuester lifted his hand.

"All right, I'll go first, then. What I liked about Sam was that she was such a unique individual. She was never afraid of being herself and she was very passionate," he said.

A silence ensued for a few more minutes before Jesse spoke up.

"She was a pain in the ass most of the time, but I liked her tenacity. Whenever someone asked her to do something, she didn't quit until it was done to her satisfaction. She is the hardest working person I know."

A few more people went around, admitting they didn't know her very well and wished they had.

"What I loved most about Sam was that she loved with her whole heart. She was beautiful inside and out and she never tried to control me. She wasn't even mad when I backhanded her and she had a concussion. I loved that she didn't want to go out a lot and was happy to just...be together," Finn said.

"I liked how she didn't take shit but wasn't afraid to dish it out. She was like this little ball of energy. Sam was like this ninja crossed with a Jedi," Puck submitted.

"Sam never called me stupid and she helped me go from an F to a D+ in math. Plus, she's, like, the luckiest person I know, so it sort of makes her magical. And she's Irish, so I guess she's a leprechaun. I don't know why she gets so worked up over being called that. Leprechauns are super awesome and magical and they grant wishes, which is something she sort of does. I mean, I wanted a better grade in math and she granted that wish. Besides, the scientists and robots are working overtime to fix her like I told San. Sometimes, it just takes longer," Brittany declared.

"She _does _know we're in a hospital and not a lab, right? They aren't scientists, Brittany; they're doctors," Sam Evans stated.

"If Brittany wants to believe they're scientists, let her, Trouty Mouth. Look through some mouth-reduction pamphlets while they're here and put some Chapstick on that salamander mouth of yours," Santana snapped, wrapping a protective arm around the blonde girl's shoulders. Brittany patted her knee in thanks.

"Has anyone thought of a song they'd like to sing for Sam?" Mr. Schuester asked. Rachel tentatively raised her hand.

"I think Sarah McLaughlin's song 'I Will Remember You' would be appropriate for this setting," she suggested.

"I thought of 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray and that one song she sang for her 'Born This Way' assignment," Finn added.


	39. Chapter 39: TW: Get Back To Normal

**_A/N: The song mentioned in this chapter is "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy. It's a fabulous song! And this little Christopher Hudson story-line...It's been on my brain since this story started. Let me know what you think!  
><em>**

**_Shu: Once again, you had never mentioned it had tendencies to take over people's lives, I love it! As you can tell by this story, I REALLY don't support Finchel all that much, but if it's a fabulous story, I'll read it. Thanks for the compliment, by the way ^-^ I'm glad you were able to enjoy the lights (I live in the South) because I heard they were beautiful. Sam's definitely not really like anyone I've ever written before and I love how easily she comes to me. What happened was something like a leaf and I could have sworn that I had elaborated on that...I guess I didn't :C I actually didn't make the connection of Danny and Don until just now, but yeah, I brought CSI:NY names XD I didn't mean to. Sam really does need a hug after everything that's happened! You know she's gonna be okay, though xD  
><em>**

**_Hillary: :C I know, she needs a hug  
><em>**

**_COCO: Of course Orion gets a moment! He's a part of the story! And I know you meant Skillet xD That was still a good laugh!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see<em>

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
><em>

_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
><em>

_Got to open my eyes to everything  
><em>

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
><em>

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more  
><em>

_Bring me to life  
><em>

Evanescence — Bring Me To Life

* * *

><p><strong>[Real world again]<strong>

"I think the person who was trying to track down Sam was part of what happened to her," Finn admitted to Mr. Schue in the cafeteria of the hospital. It seemed to be a ritual. After school, everyone seemed to gravitate towards the hospital to see Sam and hang onto a scrap of hope that she might pull through with them there.

"It's good that you told the police that. It's a good motive," Mr. Schue replied.

"Do you think that the shooting is something to look into, maybe give tips to the police?" Finn asked, leaning forward onto his elbows. His overworked mind was going into overdrive and he needed to slow down. Right now, he was operating on three hours of sleep a night, bare minimum for food, coffee with espresso, and some energy drinks. After that, it was pure adrenaline and fumes. "I keep reading too much into things...what's that word for it?"

"Over-analysis?" Mr. Schue offered. Finn nodded. "What might help _you _is if you rest. Go home and take a breather, Finn. You're running on fumes."

He shook his head vehemently. "I want to stay here in case something changes, Mr. Schue, with all due respect. She'd do the same for me," he declined.

"And if she was awake, she'd bite your head off for worrying so much," Mr. Schue pointed out. Finn sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Besides, those chairs are awful. Go home and sleep in your own bed for a few hours. I'll call you if anything changes. Besides, her dad is going to be here in a few hours. You know he won't let anyone in a ten foot radius of her."

"I think the Colonel is running an investigation of his own. He's probably got more connections than Homeland Security," Finn commented. Mr. Schue chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Then she's taken care of. Between Brittany's scientists and the Colonel, Sam's in good hands," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>[AU World!]<strong>

Sam watched the heartbreaking scene before her like a home movie and she touched the glass with her fingers. She hated that they were going through this, but she was a stubborn girl. She was there in that world to try and salvage her life with Jessica.

"I know that look," Redhead Sam stated. "You want to go back, but you're being stubborn. Jess is our sister, but this whole alternate universe thing is to show you that you need to be back in your own world! That you don't need this vapid group of people to make your life complete! Because the shooting happened, because Jess died, you were able to move on and be your own person! You were able to make real friends! Dammit, you were able to have Finn!"

Sam watched her reflection in shock. "And everyone in the real world is suffering now because of me? Damn, when did I become such a martyr?" she said.

"Choose the real world because it's where you belong! This is a drug-induced fantasy!" Redhead Sam said impatiently. "If I could shake you, I would!

"Okay, okay! When did I become such a pushy bitch?" Sam muttered under her breath.

"So you're choosing to go home?" Redhead Sam asked eagerly. Sam sighed and nodded. "Yes! Here's what you need to do..."

Sam had to recreate the time she had been inducted into glee club. The choir room had to be dimly lit, no one had to be there, and she had to be wearing the exact same outfit when she was in there. A short black skirt, a blue-green lace camisole, and her black wedges with the bow on top. Sam remembered her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she found the choir room easily.

Luckily, the door was cracked and she slipped in, looking over both shoulders. The Baldwin piano was already sitting in its exact place and the cover was over the keys. Sam lifted it back and sat down on the bench. Her fingers stroked the ivory and black wood pieces before she started to play.

Sam gasped in shock as her hand flew over her mouth in shock. She had forgotten what she had played when she had first auditioned.

Her fingers ghosted over the keys as she wracked her brain for memories of that day. How could she have forgotten such an impact on her life? She remembered that she had wrote it and it bore some resemblance to a holiday. Sam smacked her head as she forced herself to think.

One of her favorite songs popped into her mind.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind<br>Images  
>You sang me Spanish lullabies<br>The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
>Clever trick<br>I never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<em>

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<br>_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot drive the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<br>So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>And I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy  
>To walk right in and out of my life?<br>_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<br>_

She looked over her shoulder and saw Finn standing in the doorway. A sinking pit in Sam's stomach left her feeling helpless. It didn't work. Mr. Schue needed to catch her.

"What?" she snapped, trying her hardest to scrounge up an irritated expression and tone. In truth, she never could be annoyed or irritated with Finn. All he had to do was give her the puppy eyes and any bad mood alleviated immediately.

"I...didn't know you could sing. I thought my girlfriend was just getting desperate again," he replied. A pang of jealousy struck a chord in Sam at his words. She didn't like hearing Finn call Rachel his girlfriend.

"The love of music was beaten out of me in Vocal Adrenaline," she informed him, standing up from the piano bench. Now she needed to regroup and re-plan her point of attack. "Look...just don't tell anyone about this, alright? You of all people know what this social suicide club does to a reputation."

As she pushed past him, she felt his hand grip her arm.

"If we win Nationals, the social curse is lifted. We had your voice and experience, that could happen," he said. "Whose song was that?"

Sam sighed and pulled her arm from his grip. "A Fine Frenzy's," she replied.

That was when the edges of the hallway started to turn white and pull in on itself.

* * *

><p><strong>[Real world again!]<strong>

Finn had only felt a pang of jealousy few times before in his life and it was when Jesse had first come into Rachel's life and again when Finn had found out about Jesse's and Sam's history.

That was a tickle compared to seeing Sam's first love standing in her hospital room. The doctors had removed her from the ventilator and only the IV and heart monitor remained. Sam was breathing on her own now and was sleeping off the trauma.

"She's gonna pull through," a quiet voice said from behind. Finn looked over his shoulder to see Rachel. Her dark eyes were alight with optimism. "Now that she's breathing on her own, the signs are very good."

"If that guy doesn't keep his mouth to himself, we may be worrying about him winding up here," he said bitterly.

"As long as you let me have a go," Jesse added from the chairs outside the room. "Believe me, Fuentes and I don't get along in any way, shape, or form."

"Because you've gone after his girl more often than not," Adrienne replied, speaking up for the first time in a while, facing the room. "If it came down between you and him ending up with my daughter, I'd pick you, Finn. Then again, I'd rather have Puck over Carlos."

"Or we can ban her from dating altogether and send her to Spain or Brooklyn to join a convent," Patrick suggested devilishly. He played with the swizzle stick in his coffee cup.

"Why Spain or Brooklyn?" Finn asked curiously, looking over at Patrick.

"Adrienne's from Spain, Danny and I grew up in Brooklyn," he replied. "When you join the Army, sometimes, they put you through dialect training to iron out your accent."

"Because sometimes people find out where you're from and they go after your family?" Finn guessed. Patrick nodded, playing with the top of his coffee.

"Bingo. It's also why I go by Donald and not Patrick. Patrick Devine in Brooklyn sends you straight to my old man's house," he replied. The older man's head lifted to peer into the hospital room. "I also grew up with C.J's old man, Carlos Senior and one other guy named Chris. He went his own way after basic, though. We all recruited at the same time and went to the same basic training base, though. Christopher Hudson...he was a good man."

Finn's spine straightened at the sound of the name. "Wait, Christopher Hudson?" he said. Patrick pulled out his wallet, flipping through it. He pointed with a finger above a very familiar face.

The Colonel had grown up alongside Finn's dad.


	40. Chapter 40: TW: End of the Time Warp

_**A/N: Uh-oh. What's happened to Sam? O: By the way, Jessie James is a country singer but I use her music as sort of a play in this story. Look up the song Bullet because it's just...an awesome song.  
><strong>_

_**COCO: Not exactly STUCK, more like...stuck, yeah, that'd be a good one.**_

_**Shu: Calm down, dear. You know I've always got back-up plans ;D**_

_**Ariella: That's the attitude lol**_

_**Tia: Here you go!**_

_**Paige: Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not your average type of girl, I'm gonna show the world<br>_

_The strength in me that sometimes they can't see  
><em>

_I'm about to switch my style  
><em>

_And soon things may be wild  
><em>

_But I'll prove it, I can conquer anything  
><em>

Joanna Pacitti — Watch Me Shine

* * *

><p>Sam was still in the parallel universe and she had no clue how to get out. 'Auditioning' for glee club was a bust. Finn had caught her instead of Mr. Schue and she had used the wrong song.<p>

"What the hell do I do now?" she muttered aloud as she slapped the wall. She looked up at the ceiling. "I did what you told me to do! Nothing happened!"

"Because the song you used originally wasn't 'Almost Lover,' it was '4th of July,'" Redhead Sam's voice came from the mirror.

"Well, I want to go back now! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Sam snarled, slapping the wall again. "Just take me back home!"

"I told you how to do it. Quit the Cheerios and join the glee club with the song you had originally auditioned with. Your official one was Pat Benatar's 'We Belong,' by the way," Redhead Sam stated. "Just go in and find Mr. Schue. Do '4th of July' and do it quickly."

"I do it and I get go home?" Sam said doubtfully. Redhead Sam nodded. "You're positive?"

"Absotively posilutely," she replied, crossing her heart. Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. No one was going to take her seriously.

It was time to show them all just what kind of girl Samantha Devine could be.

She placed her Cheerios uniform on her dresser and buttoned the black jeans that clung to her like a second skin.

"Why aren't you wearing your Cheerios uniform?" Jessica asked in surprise, leaning against the door frame. Sam glanced at her twin and pulled on her red button-up shirt over her black balconette bra. "Where are you going?"

"I have something I need to take care of," Sam replied. After buttoning the shirt and tying her hair back into a high ponytail, she looked at her sister for a long moment. She wrapped her arms around Jessica in a tight hug, savoring the memory and embedding it into her mind forever. "I love you."

"I love you, too?" Jessica said, pulling away. "Something's seriously wrong with you the past couple of days. What the hell?"

"Just remember that, alright?" Sam told her. Jessica nodded in confusion and Sam moved past her, sliding her iPhone into her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schuester, I'm here to audition for glee club," Sam announced as she walked into the choir room. Mr. Schue looked up in surprise as Sam stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "There's no way the other kids would let me do it in front of them, but I have a song prepared."<p>

"Go ahead, Samantha," he encouraged her, gesturing to the front of the room. Sam had decided last minute to not do '4th of July.' Her song that she had prepared to sing no matter what. Sam had been singing the song since she was four. It was her 'Don't Rain On My Parade.' Her iPhone played the instrumental to the song and Sam took a deep breath.

_My mama warned me about boys like you  
>It's the reason I wear these high-heeled boots, yeah<br>Hey, let me give you a little piece of advice  
>My papa packs heat and he won't think twice, yeah<br>Well, why do you think they call me Jessie James?  
>Too much trouble, better stay away<br>Grab your hat, better get gone  
>But if you stay, you've been warned<em>

_I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah  
>Be careful <em><em>what you start<em>_  
><em><em>I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah<br>It's gonna leave a mark  
>Be careful what you wish for, you get what you see<br>Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?  
>I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah<br>Be careful what you start__  
><em>

_Well, every now and then I make a man work a sweat  
>Watch him work overtime to earn my respect, yeah<br>'Cause I'm the kinda girl you wanna show off  
>I'll tell 'em, all your friends with a Southern drawl, yeah<br>Well, why do you think they call me Jessie James?  
>Sweet as a peach, impossible to tame<br>Fingers on the trigger and you'll be to blame  
>'Cause if you stay<br>_

__I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah  
>Be careful what you start<br>I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah  
>It's gonna leave a mark<br>Be careful what you wish for, you get what you see  
>Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?<br>I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah  
>Be careful what you start<em>_

_Yeah, I'll ride where the wind wants to take me  
>Leavin' lovers in the dust, every city<br>'Cause my heart was like a ghost town, baby  
>And now I've met a man that brings me<br>_

_My mama warned me about boys like you  
>It's the reason I wear these high-heeled boots<br>_

_ __I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah  
>Be careful what you start<br>I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah  
>It's gonna leave a mark<br>Be careful what you wish for, you get what you see  
>Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?<br>I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah  
>Be careful what you start<em>_  
>I'm a bullet, baby, a bullet, baby, yeah<br>I'm a bullet and I'm headed straight for your heart, yeah  
>Be careful what you start<br>_

When the song ended, Mr. Schue looked up at her in surprise.

"That was a really great song, Samantha, but we have Nationals in three weeks," he said.

"I was once in Vocal Adrenaline, Mr. Schuester. Believe me, you could use my voice and my experience. I'm a fast learner, I know how to sing and dance, I can write my own songs...just...please," Sam begged. He sighed and shook his head.

"Samantha Devine...welcome to New Directions," he said finally. She let out a squeal and hugged him tightly.

"You won't regret this, Mr. Schuester," she told him, running out of the choir room with her phone in hand. When she ran into the locker room, she saw her sister standing by the bench. "Jessica."

"I'm not going to let you ruin all of our hard work for the _glee club_. You said you didn't want to join because of what happened in Vocal Adrenaline!" Jessica screeched. Her teeth were clenched with anger, her blue-fire eyes flashing.

"Sorry, big sis, but I've gotta go," Sam told her, moving past her. She stood in front of the full-length mirror by the shower and placed her hand on it.

* * *

><p>Her eyelids felt sticky as Sam tried to pry them open. White light pierced her pupils and she shrank back, looking around the room. Her head turned to see Finn sitting next to her. His attention was focused on a basketball game on the TV.<p>

"What's going on?" Sam asked, struggling to sit up. She peered around the room to see the IV hooked up to her hand before resting on the shocked form of her boyfriend.

"You're awake," he stated, getting out of his seat. She shoved him away weakly before struggling to sit up.

"I guess I am," she replied, holding his hand as he gently guided her to a sitting position. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You got the fear of God knocked into you and you just woke up after three days of scaring the crap out of everyone," he informed her. Sam rubbed her eyes and nodded, staring at the ceiling.

"I must look awful," she commented with a chuckle as she lifted her cup to her lips. "And man, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything in three and a half days."

"You don't look too bad. You actually look...normal," Finn replied. He stuck his head out the door to look for someone. "Hey, nurse! She's awake!"

"Aw, don't do that," Sam complained, her head falling back against the pillow. Her head throbbed as it came in contact and she winced. "I hate doctors. They mean needles."

"What if I was the good nurse that came to check on you without pricking you with needles?" someone asked as she came in. She looked far too young to be a nurse with her fresh face and straw-blonde hair. A pair of bright gray eyes rested on Sam as she held a couple of juice-boxes in her hand. "Apple or orange?"

"Apple," Sam responded, taking the juice eagerly.

"This is a test to see if you can handle drinking liquids on your own, liquids stronger than water," the nurse informed her as she jotted something down on the clipboard. "How do you feel?"

Sam looked at the IV and the butterfly needle stuck in her hand. "Like I just woke up from an insanely long nap. Can I walk around or do I have to wait for the doctor?"

"I'm gonna go find the others and let them know you're awake," Finn said. Sam nodded to him and squeezed his hand.

"I think the doctor should come and clear you first, sweetie," the nurse replied.

The sound of running footsteps echoed through the halls and Sam looked up to see a bunch of kids standing outside her door. New Directions.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted them, taking another sip of her apple juice. She looked up at the nurse. "Can I get some actual food in my stomach? I'm starving."

"I'll go talk to the doctor and see if we can't get you some real food," the nurse replied, walking out of the room. "Don't overwhelm her."

"I told you Lord Tubbington was a wizard," Brittany said quietly. Then an uproar ensued.

Sam fought the giggles as everyone took turns hugging her and squealing about how happy they were that she was okay.

"Oh, my _God, _we have _got _to do something about your hair. It looks horrid," Kurt declared, his fingers playing with the ruby strands. "And your makeup, as cute as your little freckles are."

Sam looked at the barely visible strands of hair in the corner of her eye. "But Finn said I didn't look too bad," she said.

"Well, no offense, leprechaun, but your honey lied to you," Santana replied.

"Once you get cleaned up, it won't be hard to fix your hair and makeup," Kurt assured her, swatting away Santana. "And some nicer clothes than that wretched hospital gown."

"Fortunately, she could probably wear some loose-fitting sweatpants and a T-shirt," a man said from the doorway. He was tall with olive skin and slicked-back jet-black hair. He wore a pair of khaki slacks and a blue polo shirt covered up by a white lab coat.

"Hi, papi," Santana greeted him before sitting down in a chair.

"I'm Dr. Lopez," the doctor said, extending a hand. "Nice to put a voice with the face."

Sam shook it firmly and rested her hands on her lap. "When can I take out the IV? My stomach seems to be handling the apple juice well," she requested.

"Well, when you feel strong enough. What are you hungry for?" he asked.

"Waffle House. Chocolate chip waffles, capped and covered hash-browns and a large order of limp bacon with a cherry Diet Coke," Sam immediately responded.

Dr. Lopez chuckled. "Not surprised your appetite is so big after being asleep as long as you were," he commented.

"Seriously, if anyone got me Waffle House, I'd love them forever," Sam said with a grin.

"Where the hell would you put it?" Orion asked, twisting his head to examine her.

"In my mouth and eventually-" Sam trailed off, watching him snicker. "Real mature, Rio."

Some days than others, it was good to be awake.


	41. Chapter 41: Prom Queen

**_A/N: It's time for PROM! 8D_**

**_COCO: Never mind then lol_**

* * *

><p><em>The sun goes down, the stars come out<em>

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

The Wanted — Glad You Came

* * *

><p>Resting at home was surprisingly relaxing. Sam couldn't attend school yet and was set to return on Monday after prom. Fortunately, her teachers had taken pity on her and let her attend prom. Mr. Schuester had stopped by with the glee assignment. According to him, the New Directions was going to be responsible for the music.<p>

Sam looked at her dress hanging on the wall. She had gotten smart and had ordered hers online, specially made for her. It was tailored to be floor-length for a five foot two teenage girl, purple with sequins decorating the slinky skirt. A slit ran up to mid-thigh, a sweetheart neckline and a silk sash completed the dress. It was perfect.

"You feeling better?" Donald asked, sitting down on the bed next to her. Sam tilted her head from side to side, testing the weight. She eventually nodded. "Good, because I bring to you, my beautiful daughter, your favorite vegetables."

He held a plate of sliced cucumbers and green bell peppers on a plate with a side of ranch dressing. She accepted it with a smile and he kissed her temple.

"Thanks, Daddy," she told him. He hesitated and she knew something was coming. "Something wrong?"

"I don't want you to feel like I left because of you, because that's not true. I left so I could get better and be with you and your mom again," he said. She nodded her understanding. "I leave a few days after prom and I return a few days before the trial."

"I'll miss you," she said gently.

"We've got several days to hang out like old times, Samantha. The night after prom, you and I are going to go to Waffle House in our pajamas and stuff ourselves. Does that sound good?" he suggested. She smiled again and nudged him.

"Sounds awesome," she agreed.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Jana, it says here I'm doing 'Time After Time.' Apparently, someone looked up my performance at Regionals in ninth grade," Sam sighed, looking at the list. The one she was most looking forward to was one of her favorite songs by Savage Garden. 'Truly Madly Deeply.'<p>

"I can't wait to hear you do 'Truly Madly Deeply.' It's gonna be the most romantic song ever," Jana said as she played with the keys on the piano. Her pretty brown eyes were alight with something along with her smile. Sam immediately caught the signs, remembering them from her past experiences.

"You like someone," she gasped, looking at her younger friend. Jana's face immediately reddened and she shook her head. "You so do!"

"No, I do not like anyone!" she declined.

"Who is it? C'mon, Jana, you can tell me anything," Sam pleaded. "I'll tell you who I like."

"Everyone with eyes knows who you like, Sam. That's not a fair trade at all," Jana retorted. "Plus, he might not even like me back."

"Who wouldn't like you? You're pretty, you're smart, you freaking rock at everything you do. Now, please tell me who it is. I'm not gonna tell anyone," Sam begged. Jana sighed and muttered something. "What?"

"It's Puck. We've been spending a lot of time together lately and he was so supportive to me when you were in the hospital. I don't even know if he likes me, but I really like him," she admitted. Sam sat back, stunned. Granted, she herself adored Puck, he was a horrible choice for Jana McAllery.

"You do know he's a father, right? He's got, like, the worst reputation in school. Why the hell do you have a crush on him?" she asked.

"When you were hurt, he was really supportive to me and we've been spending a lot of time together lately," Jana explained. Sam couldn't let her friend fall for Noah Puckerman. He was going to break her heart.

"I can't keep you from seeing him, but I have to say that dating him is a terrible idea. He's got one thing on his mind and one thing only. I don't want to see you get hurt," she said.

"Oh, please, you dated him and you turned out just fine!" Jana shot back.

"I pretended to date him and that's totally different, Jana. I'm trying to look out for you," Sam said, trying to remain calm. Since the accident, her temper had shortened considerably.

"I should have known you were going to judge me for it. I thought you of all people could understand this," Jana stated harshly.

"Me of all people, what? Puck's not a good influence on you. He's a good friend, but he's a lousy boyfriend. Just ask..." Sam trailed off.

"Ask who?" Jana demanded.

"Ask Quinn Fabray, ask Santana Lopez, ask Lauren Zizes, ask Rachel Berry, ask Mercedes Jones," Sam listed off. "Ask every damn Cheerio or any other girl that knows the name Noah Puckerman. I may have made some mistakes, Jana, but I'm not gonna let you make one of the worst ones of your life."

"Coming from you, Samantha Devine, that means nothing," Jana spat as she stood up and walked away.

"I knew you were a lot of things, Jana, but I didn't think a spoiled brat was one of them," Sam returned.

* * *

><p>Day of prom was one Sam had been looking forward to for a long time. She had opted to dye her hair black again and get her nails done.<p>

"I am going to look awesome tonight," she said to her reflection. Her hair was curly with the sides pulled back. Locks of hair cascaded in her face and her makeup was done carefully. Her eyebrows had been waxed, her eyes were a smoky gray with black liner and mascara framing them. Her lips were a shimmery pink, her nails painted a dark, glittery purple. The dress fit snugly to her body, the slit giving her a sexy, edgy look and the silver sandals gave her four inches of height.

"Samantha, Finn's here!" she heard Donald holler up the stairs. Sam took a deep breath and spritzed her favorite Victoria's Secret 'Love-Spell' perfume on her body. It was showtime.

She walked slowly down the staircase, trying to balance herself on the delicate heels of the shoes. Finn was dressed in a black tuxedo at the bottom, trying to peer up at her. She felt her heart skip beats and her palms grew a little sweaty as she reached the bottom step. His brown eyes were alight in surprise, his hands immediately resting on her waist.

"Don't do anything funny while I get the camera," Donald warned as he grudgingly left. Sam giggled nervously as she looked up at Finn.

"You look really handsome in that tux," she told him.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he replied. He held up a small box holding her corsage. "Rachel actually helped me pick this out." It was a purple freesia tied together with a blue silk ribbon. Sam touched it gingerly, admiring the soft feel of the petals.

"It's so pretty," she breathed as he slipped it around her wrist. "The ribbon is a nice touch." She knew it was meant to match her eyes. If Rachel had anything to do with the corsage, she knew that was what it meant.

"There's also a silk one she helped me make so you'll have something to remember this night by. This one's gonna wilt eventually, but you need something that's gonna remind you of prom," he explained. She reached up to kiss him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"All I need is you and I'm just fine," she assured him. She kissed him again and she jumped when a flash lit up the air. Her head turned to see her father holding up the disposable camera. "Really, Daddy? And I thought Shasta was a moment-killer."

"I said no funny business," he reminded them.

"Disposable cameras are so obsolete," Sam complained. "I bought you a really nice camera for your birthday. Where's that?"

Donald was quiet for a moment before pointing his finger at them. "I'll go get it. Once again, no funny business. I've got eyes everywhere," he informed them. Sam rolled her eyes and waited until he left.

"We're gonna be late if he takes too much longer," she commented with a sigh. Finn tilted up her chin and Sam obliged another kiss. Too many close calls had happened and this was prom. This was the one night she would never forget. "Daddy, can you get me the boutonniere out of the fridge, please?"

"The what?" her father called back. Sam growled.

"The box with the flower in the cold place!" she yelled.

"I know what a fridge is, genius!" he shouted back. She rolled her eyes again.

"He is such a moment-killer," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous, Thing 1," Mercedes told her at Breadstix. She wore a raspberry gown that suited both her personality and her figure. Seeing her snuggled up to Thing 2 made Sam wonder if something was going on between them.<p>

"You look fierce yourself, Mercedes," Sam replied with a sweet smile. Rachel's pink dress brought out her skin and eyes. It looked as if it were made for her. "Rachel, I love your dress. You look amazing."

Rachel blushed a bit, looking up at her. "Thanks. Your dress looks great on you. Kurt told us about it," she replied. Sam squeezed Finn's arm as he glared down at Jesse openly.

"Samantha, you look stunning. It seems as if I am unable to take up my end of our bargain all that time ago, but I do look forward to reprising our iconic rendition of 'Endless Love' from Regionals in 2009," Jesse told her, his blue-gray gaze lifting and he nodded to Finn. "Well, come find me when your beanstalk's done stomping on your tiny, dainty feet all night. I'd be more than happy to show him how real dancing's done, minus the concussion."

And she had been waiting for that. When Finn opened his mouth to defend himself, Sam squeezed his arm again.

"Finn's a terrible dancer, Jesse, but he's got redeeming qualities. I'd rather have a boyfriend who can admit to his faults instead of one who points out the faults of others," she informed him. She pursed her lips and frowned down at her friend. "He's been very gracious to you, the least you can do is do the same."

She looked up at Finn and nudged him towards the door.

"Prom awaits."


	42. Chapter 42: PQ: Best Love Song

**_A/N: I think the only thing that's as cute as Finnmantha, it's Orana c: GO ORANA (Orion and Jana) The song Orion and Finn sing in this chapter is 'Best Love Song' by T-Pain and Chris Brown_**

**_Cammy: You won't for long, unfortunately :C_**

**_Finn: Thanks C:_**

**_Dania: Wow! Glad you're enjoying this_**

**_COCO: It ain't a party till someone gets decked!_**

* * *

><p><em>And I could list the million things<em>

_I love to like about you_

_But they all come down to one reason_

_I could never live without you_

John Michael Montgomery — I Love the Way You Love Me

* * *

><p>Finn loved her. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he watched her laugh with their friends. Looking at her, he felt the same way he did that night at Breadstix after he and Rachel broke up. What Sam had done for him, it was more than anyone else ever did. She was comfortable with just being with him and not the glory that came with his popularity.<p>

His mom adored her, which was one of the most important things of all in Finn's eyes.

"You're staring at her," Puck muttered next to him. Finn looked over at him and nodded a bit. "Go ahead and talk to her. You two are already together."

"She should talk to some of the people at Glee. I know she's missed them," he replied. They had spent hours together at her house, watching various shows. Their current favorites were _Swamp People _and _Parks and Recreation. _

"We've missed her. I would've stopped by to see her, but the Colonel's really scary," Puck submitted.

"Actually, the Colonel's really cool. He tells me stories about my dad growing up, which is great. I think it hurts my mom to talk about him, so it's cool that the Colonel will," Finn defended.

"He doesn't scare you?" Puck inquired in surprise. Finn nodded vigorously.

"He's scary as hell and doesn't like to leave me and Sam alone for long, but he knows a lot," he replied. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked over to see Orion Pillsbury standing behind him.

"Hey, man, can I ask you a massive favor?" Orion asked nervously. He looked around for a moment. "Alone?"

"Yeah, man, sure," Finn agreed. He followed him into the guys' bathroom and Orion locked the door.

"I have a major issue right now," he said. "I'm coming to you because..."

Orion trailed off in a fit of rambling.

"Whoa, slow down. What's up?" Finn asked.

"I like a girl, okay? I didn't think I'd like her, but I do, but she likes Puckerman," Orion replied. "I've liked her since I started going to glee club..."

"Wait, you're asking my advice on your crush on my girlfriend?" Finn demanded. He felt his temper quickly rising. Orion had been very friendly to Sam since the beginning, but since when did Sam have a crush on Puck?

"What? No. I'm talking about Jana," Orion replied. Finn relaxed and ran his hand over his face. "No offense, Sam's cool and she's smoking hot and all, but she's too...chipper. Jana's a lot more mellow and she's a lot easier to figure out."

"What do you want my help with?" he asked.

"I want to sing a song to Jana, but there's a rap in it and I don't really know anyone else to go to. Sam and Jana are close, so I figured you'd be a little closer to Jana than the other guys in Glee because you're dating Sam," Orion explained.

That made a lot of sense, now that Finn thought about it.

"Yeah, man, what song do you wanna do?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Sam linked her fingers into Finn's, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm really glad we came here tonight," she whispered as they walked up the steps to the stage. Finn was surprising her with a duet that she hoped she knew.<p>

"I was thinking about us and I was trying to think of a song to do when we were in your backyard the other day, so I looked up prom songs on Google instead of Ask Jeeves and this song came up. I know you've played it over and over a dozen times and I don't know why I didn't think of it before. It reminded me of you, so I thought that I should tell you how I feel with the same thing that brought us together: music," he whispered back. Her heart danced happily in her chest as she craned her neck to kiss his cheek. "Go ahead, guys."

"In front of everyone?" Sam squeaked, her head turning to face the crowd.

"Like I said, singing in front of everyone brought us together, so I wanted this song to bring us closer with a song that wasn't about two exes. We have two duets that we're going to be doing together, so I wanted to make this count," Finn explained.

The music playing from the glee club band was a song that Sam knew so very well.

_[Finn]_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
><em>_You came into my life and I thought "Hey,  
><em>_You know, this could be something"  
><em>_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
><em>_You know that it all takes my breath away  
><em>_And now, I'm left with nothing_

She felt her breathing constrict and hot tears flood her eyes. This was undoubtedly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. Right at that moment, she knew she had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

_[Both]_

_So, maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
><em>_And maybe two is better than one  
><em>_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
><em>_And you've already got me coming undone  
><em>_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_[Sam]_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_[Finn]_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
>You make it hard for breathing<em>

_[Both]_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing  
>That maybe it's true that I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one  
>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

_[Finn]_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought "hey"<em>

_[Both]_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
>And maybe two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>And you've already got me coming undone<em>

_And I'm thinkin', ooh, I can't live without you  
>'Cause baby, two is better than one<br>There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
>But I figured out with all that's said and done<br>Two is better than one, two is better than one_

After getting off the stage, Sam pushed him against the wall. She stretched onto her toes to kiss him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"When's our next duet?" she murmured between kisses. His hands gripped her waist, tugging her closer.

"An hour," Finn answered. Sam giggled when she felt him kiss down her neck.

"No fooling around during prom," she scolded playfully, returning the favor by nipping at his neck.

"You can't say that and then bite my neck. I don't give a damn who wins prom king, we're getting out of here after our duet," he declared. She kissed his mouth one more time, lingering. Sam let out a yelp as she was pulled away.

"Quit molesting Hudson, I need your help with something," Orion stated. Sam let out a displeased whine as she stomped her foot.

"Dammit, Rio! That was the first moment in a week in a half that my dad didn't ruin," she complained.

"I need him to rap a part in my song for me and he can't do that if he's got a pants-tent. I need you to get Jana and keep her here so she doesn't leave with Puck," he told her. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Jana and I are on the outs right now. Why would I help you after you wrenched me from my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Because if this goes well, I'm a hell of a lot better influence on her than Puckerman," he replied. Sam's jaw dropped and she watched the flush on his face creep into darker shades.

"Pairing you two together...now, why the hell didn't I think of that?" she mused.

"Look, can you help me or not?" Orion asked. Sam nodded.

"Just tell me what to do," she told him.

* * *

><p>Sam caught Jana and Puck making out in a corner and immediately walked over. Her hand flew back and hit Puck upside the head.<p>

"Ow, what the hell?" he said, pulling away. Sam planted her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "Look, I'm trying to get better acquainted with my friend here."

"I'm borrowing your friend," she told him, grabbing Jana by the arm and pulling her after her.

"Sam, of all the things you've done, this is the worst!" Jana seethed, trying desperately to pull her arm back.

"Just listen to the song coming up. If you don't like it, I won't stand in yours and Puck's way," Sam said, setting her by the stage. Her gaze lifted to the stage. "And please, Jan, keep an open mind."

"Fine, but no promises," Jana sighed. Sam gave the signal to Finn and Orion, a soft nod. Popping hip-hop music filled the room. Finn walked out on the stage, mic in hand and started his part of the song.

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,_  
><em>I'm about to take it to a whole another level!<em>  
><em>DJ turn off what you're playin',<em>  
><em>I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!<em>  
><em>Because this girl means so much to me,<em>  
><em>And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.<em>  
><em>And if I wanna take her home<em>  
><em>It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio!<em>

_It's gotta be the crunkest  
>It's gotta be the loudest<br>It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>I gotta tell her how I feel<br>I gotta let her hear the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling<br>And if you feel that way  
>Go 'head and kiss your baby<br>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Orion took the microphone from the stand and began his part, his dark brown gaze on Jana.

_Turn up the lights, give me a mic_  
><em>I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes<em>  
><em>Jump off the stage bombs away,<em>  
><em>Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)<em>  
><em>You know it's right, just do the wave<em>  
><em>Girl just move your body like a snake<em>  
><em>And if you wanna get with me<em>  
><em>Put your hands in the air, show me that energy<em>

_It's gotta be the crunkest  
>It's gotta be the loudest<br>It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>I gotta tell her how I feel<br>I gotta let her hear the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling<br>And if you feel that way  
>Go 'head and kiss your baby<br>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Homey, kiss your girl  
>Shorty, kiss your man<br>We can see you on the kissing cam  
>Now show me some love (yeah yeah)<br>Show me some love (yeah yeah)  
>Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you<br>I never put no one above you  
>And if you feel that way<br>Go ahead and kiss your baby  
>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh<br>And if you feel that way  
>Go ahead and kiss your baby<br>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh<br>Oh, oh, oh_

The song ended and Sam was the first to break into applause. She nudged a shell-shocked Jana before the other girl followed lead.

"Wow. No one's ever sang me a love song before," Jana commented in a low voice just for Sam.

"Was it the best love song you heard in your life?" Sam teased. Jana nodded and ducked her head, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got very little time to dance with my boyfriend."

She stretched onto her toes, scanning the crowd for Finn. "Kurt!" she called. Sam shoved her way past lovey couples until she reached her friend and Blaine. "Hi, Blaine. Have you seen Finn?"

"I think I saw him with some tall brunette," Blaine replied. Sam frowned deeply and stood on her toes to look through the crowd. She felt herself being tugged back.

"Carmen Defoe's got your man," Santana informed her. Sam gritted her teeth.

"Show me."


	43. Chapter 43: PQ: Trouble In Paradise

**_A/N: Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise! I've used this song multiple times, but Joanna Pacitti's 'Watch Me Shine' was also used on 'Legally Blonde'_**

**_Finny: I know :C It'll happen again, don't worry!_**

**_Hillary: Here you go!_**

**_COCO: Yay, Orana! And yes, Defoe needs to die in a ditch._**

* * *

><p><em>I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you<em>

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but that's nothing new, yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue and you say_

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late, I said it's too late to apologize_

One Republic — Too Late To Apologize

* * *

><p>Sam approached the room in question, a <em>janitor's <em>closet. She of all people knew what went down in one of those. Her hand reached for the doorknob, palm slick with sweat. Opening the door, she found Carmen parked in Finn's lap with his face in her hands.

Kissing.

Sam's stomach nearly dropped to the floor and she closed the door quietly. She shoved past Santana, tears spilling down her face. It was hard as hell not to fall apart in the hallway as she walked out of the school. With a trembling lip, she yanked off the silver heels and carried them. They were killing her feet anyways.

What the hell was she going to do? This was the guy she'd been falling for since that night at Breadstix the night they used the vouchers. This was the guy that she had let in, the guy who knew exactly who she was. He had been there when she had woken up from the hospital, when she had admitted she had PTSD finally. When guys around school had asked her out or flirted with her, she had turned them down for _him. _Sam hated to admit it: she had fallen in love with him and hard. Now, he had given her a reason why that was a bad idea. Now she remembered why she didn't date people.

"Screw this shit. I'm not about to sit around and give him the satisfaction of making me cry. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and I'm going to show him he can't mess with Samantha Devine. I'm going to show him just who he's messing with and around on. He wants to play and I'm gonna play rough," she declared finally.

_I'm not your average type of girl  
>I'm gonna show the world the strength in me<br>That sometimes they can't see  
>I'm about to switch my style<br>And soon, things may get wild  
>But I'll prove it, I can conquer anything<br>So from my head to toe, I'm taking full control  
>I'll make it on my own this time<br>Now watch me shine_

_Better watch out, I'm going for the knockout  
>And I won't stop till I'm on top now<br>Not gonna give up until I get what's mine  
>Better check that I'm about to obtain<br>And I'm hot now, so you'd better step back  
>I'm taking over so watch me shine<em>

_So, get ready, here I come  
>Until the job is done, no time to risk<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>Oh, but you don't hear me, though<br>So, now it's time to show and prove  
>I'm gonna be the best I can be<br>So from my head to toe, my mind, body, and soul  
>I'm taking full control this time, this time<br>Now watch me shine_

_Better watch out, I'm going for the knockout  
>And I won't stop till I'm on top now<br>Not gonna give up until I get what's mine  
>(Get what's mine)<br>Better check that I'm about to obtain  
>And I'm hot now, so you'd better step back<br>I'm taking over so watch me shine (watch me shine)_

_Ooh, oh yeah yeah (oh yeah yeah) Mm-mm_

_Bet you don't think I can take it  
>But my mind and body are strong<br>Bet you don't think I can make it  
>It won't take long<br>Bet you don't think I can take it  
>But my mind and body are strong<br>Bet you don't think I can make it  
>It won't take long<br>Now watch me shine!_

_Better watch out, I'm going for the knockout  
>And I won't stop till I'm on top now<br>Not gonna give up until I get what's mine  
>(Get what's mine)<br>Better check that I'm about to obtain  
>And I'm hot now, so you'd better step back<br>I'm taking over so watch me shine_

_Now watch me shine!  
>Better watch out, I'm going for the knockout<br>And I won't stop till I'm on top now  
>Not gonna give up until I get what's mine<br>(Until I get what's mine)  
>Better check that I'm about to obtain<br>And I'm hot now, so you'd better step back  
>I'm taking over so watch me shine<br>Watch me shine  
>Watch me<em>

Sam planted her hands on her hips as she stormed back into the gym. Finn stood with his back to her. "Excuse me, I need to talk to you for a minute," she informed him icily.

* * *

><p>Finn followed her slowly. After the scene in the janitor's closet when Carmen had jumped him, he was reluctant to face Scary Sam. Santana had already given him a piece of her mind about the matter.<p>

_"Don't mistake Sam's seemingly mindless devotion to you as weakness, Orca. For some unknown reason, she loves you and she doesn't love just anybody. You abuse that power, I will go beyond Lima Heights on you. Lima Heights will seem like the gates of Heaven after I'm done. Sam's a great girl and she's had too much shit to deal with. If you don't appreciate that, there's plenty of guys lined up to take the job."_

The best thing was to be honest and hope for the best.

"Carmen kissed me. I know you walked in on us and I tried to come after you but Santana got to me first. I know it sounds like a lame excuse but I wanted to tell you," he blurted out finally.

"Don't lie to me," she told him. Her eyes were chips of ice, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. "Seriously, at least man up to it."

"I'm telling you the truth. This is what happened and I'm owning up to it," he argued.

"Prove it. Have her tell me that she came after you first," she said.

Carmen would be the last person in the world to own up to something like that.

"Why isn't my word good enough for you? I've never given you a reason to doubt me," Finn argued.

"Just get her to tell me. Why is that so unreasonable?" Sam demanded.

What the hell was going on? They were fighting because of Carmen _again. _Every time an issue seemed to pop up, it was because of his ex.

"Because you should trust me. I've never cheated on you," he replied. Now he was getting riled up. "I shouldn't have to prove myself! You keep talking about how much you've changed, but you haven't gotten over C.J. or what he did to you."

She recoiled and he knew he struck a nerve. "Stop trying to make this about something it's not! C.J. has nothing to do with us or this argument," she snarled. "This is about your ex-girlfriend sticking her nose in where it didn't belong and it wasn't the first time."

"Fine! I'll have her apologize to you, just because you're always right, Sam. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he retorted.

Blowing off steam was oddly relaxing. Now things were getting out into the open.

"I'm having her apologize because this is her damn fault, Finn! If she made the first move on someone else's boyfriend, she needs to apologize to that someone else!" she snapped. "Call me when it happens. Until then, I want nothing to do with you."

"Fine! I'll make sure it does, then," he replied. When she stormed away, Finn fell back against the lockers.

What the hell had he just done?

* * *

><p>Things between them were over now. Being single for the first time in almost six months was surreal to Sam. Right now, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry for a good hour or so.<p>

She settled for laying on Rachel's lap and crying her eyes out. Even Mercedes had gotten into the comforting side and rubbed Sam's back soothingly.

"If I see that Carmen Defoe at school tomorrow, she is really going to get it. Of all of the sneaky, underhanded things she's done, this is by far the worst," Kurt commented. The sound of Carmen's name just made everything worse.

"When that bitch laughs, an angel dies. Her birth is payback for the sins of man," Sam agreed darkly. Jesse harshly laughed once from the floor.

"I'd just love to get my hands on Hudson. Now I've got a reason to give him a piece of my mind," he stated. Sam's phone buzzed from the bed and she picked it up to see Santana's name across the screen.

"Hi, San," she croaked.

_"I've got your back, Sammie. Carmen Defoe is going down," _Santana informed her. Sam sniffled noisily and blew her nose into a Kleenex. _"Ew. Way gross."_

"Thanks, Santana. That means a lot," she said.

_"The way I see it, don't get mad. Get even. Show Finnocence that he can't mess with Devine Heartbreak. Find some guy tomorrow and get your flirt on," _Santana suggested. Sam rolled her eyes and sat up a bit, wiping her red-rimmed eyes.

"Good night, Santana," she told her before hanging up. "Look guys, I'm really tired. I might go ahead and go on home. Thanks for being so supportive."

"Are you okay to drive? You might be emotionally compromised," Rachel commented. Sam chuckled harshly and tightened her short ponytail. Fortunately, Rachel had a pair of shorts that she kept for dance classes and a faceless black T-shirt. Sam's prom dress hung up in Rachel's bathroom. "Jesse, you take her."

"Fine. Come on, let's go," Jesse said, standing up. He helped her off of the bed. "After a night like tonight, it's the least I can do."

"I'll wash your clothes and return them Monday," Sam promised. She sniffled again, her eyes burning from crying and lack of sleep. "I'll call you guys tomorrow. Thanks for being there for me when I needed it."

"You've done the same for me," Rachel replied, hugging her tightly. "It's the least I can do."


	44. Chapter 44: Funeral: Everything Changes

_**A/N: I've wanted to do my interpretation of 'Funeral' merely because I think it was such a great episode. Last episode before I end this story. **_

_**BUT DO NOT WORRY! I am writing a sequel and I'm calling it 'Simply Devine.' **_

* * *

><p><em>And this I know, it will not bend, i<em>_nvisible and indivisible_

_That fire you ignited, g__ood, bad, and undecided_

_Burned when I stand beside it, y__our light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane, they travel, unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it, your light is ultraviolet_

Joanna Pacitti — Ultraviolet

* * *

><p>Getting revenge on Finn was definitely biting Sam in the ass. Seeing the utter hurt and betrayal on his face as she walked into school on Rick Nelson's arm broke her heart. Rick was in it to piss off Finn and Puck. Oddly enough, it was Santana's idea for this to happen in the first place.<p>

"Samantha Devine, are the rumors about you and Rick "The Stick" Nelson true? There is definitely no more "Finnmantha"?" Jacob Ben Israel asked, shoving the microphone too far into Sam's face once more and effectively breaking her out of her reverie.

"Get that damn thing out of my face, Jew-Fro. Yes, it's true. There's no more "Finnmantha." Now, it's just me and Rick," she replied. She swatted the microphone away in irritation. She glanced over to the lockers to see Finn walking away.

_No, come back. It's not real, I don't want him! _she called after him wordlessly. She wanted to call it after him, to tell him she wanted him and loved him. Willing him back would never work.

"Rick, how do you feel dating one of the glee club losers you claimed you would never touch with a ten-foot pole?" Jacob asked, undeterred from his task. Aggressive journalism seemed to be his thing. "And to be a rebound to one Finn Hudson?"

"I'm not a rebound. I knew it was just a matter of time before little Miss Devine left Pygmalion over there for a real stud," Rick replied smoothly, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist. She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Then Carmen came into view with a triumphant smirk on her pretty face and then Sam gritted her teeth. Now it was too much.

She needed to fix this mistake.

* * *

><p>"Look, I know you're still pissed at me after prom, but I need you to do me a favor," Finn told Sam in the choir room. She nodded and fiddled with the hem of her gray denim min-skirt.<p>

"Anything," she promised. Her heart ached at the lack of contact and she knew it was partially her fault.

"Coach Sylvester's sister died and she needs someone to talk to. You're the only one out of all of us that's ever lost a sibling before," he said. Sam nodded again. "Even though she was awful to you?"

"Grace always comes to those who are the least deserving," she replied.

_I'm sorry, I'm stupid, please forgive me. I love you and I don't want anyone else, _her heart pleaded. She bit down on her lip hard.

"So, you and Rick, huh," Finn stated. Sam swallowed back what she wanted to say.

"Yeah. It's nothing serious, just something to pass my time," she replied instead with a wave of her hand. "When would be a good time to talk to Coach Sylvester?"

Finn stared at her a moment before blinking. "Oh. Yeah, I asked you to talk to her, didn't I?" he asked. Sam nodded. "I'd say after school before Glee."

"Alright. See you then," she responded as calmly as she could. She could barely stomach seeing him without either crying her eyes out or begging him to take her back.

"See you," he replied.

Finding the office wasn't hard at all. Sam had been in there multiple times. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter," was the crisp acceptance. She opened the door to see the tall blonde coach working in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I heard about your sister. I'm very sorry for your loss, I know how you feel," Sam said gently.

"How could you possibly know how that feels?" Sue spat. Sam watched her for a moment before answering.

"My identical twin sister died last year and we were very close. Probably not as close as you and your sister were, but it hurts every day."

"I brought her up myself, you know. Jeanie had Down's Syndrome and had to deal with people bullying her harshly," Sue submitted. In place of her usual red, purple, or green tracksuits, this one was black.

"That had to have been hard. Unfortunately, my sister was the bully. Our dad's in the US Army Special Forces and he was gone a lot. We were afraid to make friends because we moved around so much. Jessie was the friend I could take with me and no one could ever make me leave behind," Sam said. "She never bullied anyone with special needs because our favorite cousin has Down's and we love her to bits."

Sue gestured her to a seat and Sam took it.

"I'm not going to sit here and tell you the steps of grieving. Everyone mourns differently and everyone's on a different journey than others," she told her.

"The truth is, I don't know how to deal with it. Everyone just leaves me alone because they think it's best," Sue uttered.

"Because no one ever knows what to say. When someone dies, everything changes and you find out who your real friends are," Sam explained. "I can't tell you how to grieve, but I can tell you this: You're never going to get over your sister's death, but someday, you will get through it."

"Why are you helping me? I've been awful to you," Sue commented. It was clear she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Because I know exactly how you feel. When my sister died and I looked outside to see people getting on with their lives, I wanted to shake them and demand to know why they were so happy. How could they when someone so wonderful was dead? Some days, I wake up in the morning and I feel like curling up in a ball and wishing for an early death. Other days, I wake up and I feel like I'm ready to take on the day. I still dream about her, but I know she'd want me to get my rear in gear and get done what I needed to get done," Sam replied. She hesitated before speaking. "When Jessie died, my dad came up to me and spoke the four words that changed my entire life and I'm going to say them to you now. You're gonna be okay."

She looked at the delicate silver watch attached to her wrist. Glancing around on the desk, she took a sticky note and a pen to write down her name and number.

"If you ever want to talk about your sister, I'm a listening ear," she said.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't help but watch as Santana dragged Carmen over to her.<p>

"Speak, bitch. You screwed up, you fix it," Santana snapped.

Carmen yanked her arm from Santana's grip and sighed. "I'm sorry I kissed Finn and broke you two up. It was all me and not him," she grumbled. Sam nodded.

"I acknowledge your apology and I'm not ready to accept it. What you did was vicious," she told her.

Now she needed to go find Finn.

Because it was four o'clock and she knew he was working at the shop, Sam gunned the car towards it. She was going to make this right if it was the last thing she did. She yanked the steering wheel into a parking spot and threw it into park, leaving the motor running as she got out.

"Finn!" she called, running into the shop. Fortunately, it was almost empty. When his head popped up on the other side of a black Camry, she bolted towards him. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I've gotta fix this Camry," he requested. She picked up a wrench and raised her eyebrow. "Fine, you can help, but make it quick."

"Carmen told me everything and I was wrong to not believe you," she told him. His eyebrows rose until she was sure they were touching his scalp. "It's just that every time I trusted someone, they gave me a reason why they shouldn't. Then you came and changed everything and I guess I'm a little shell-shocked about it."

"I swore up and down that I wasn't lying," he pointed out. She sighed deeply as she helped him tighten a lug-nut. "I've never lied to you before."

"I know. I hate not being with you, though. Is there any way we can get past this? I'm not good at trusting people, but I'm not ready to walk away from us," she asked. Her heart skipped beats once again as he was quiet.

"I don't want to walk away from us either," he said quietly. A smile spread across her face until he continued. "But I can't have you rebounding every time we get in a fight and break up."

"That's actually my knee-jerk reaction and I am trying to work on that. Everyone says I'll be depressed forever after a breakup and I won't ever find anyone else. My rebounds are way of sticking it to them," she replied. "This is the last time I'm going to rebound after a breakup."

"Promise?" Finn prompted. Sam nodded and hooked her pinkie into his.

"I promise," she replied. "And just so we're clear, I never admit when I'm wrong, I usually say that you were right or something. This is the first time I've said that I was wrong and the words taste horrible."

He leaned down, his forehead touching hers. She pecked his mouth gently, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"You're gonna get your clothes all dirty and then Adrienne's gonna get mad at me," he said. She smiled widely and hugged him tight.

"I'm wearing a black shirt and I don't give a damn what my mom says," she replied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, time to pack for Kentucky. You need clothes, toiletries, toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, mouthwash...jeez, are you moving down there?" Finn commented from her bed.<p>

"Go ahead and cross off toothbrush, mouthwash, dental floss, and toothpaste. I'm getting my shampoo and shower stuff needed right now," Sam replied, dashing for the bathroom on the other side of the upstairs level. She opened her shower curtain to pull out her Herbal Essences Drama Clean shampoo and Aussie's Catch the Wave conditioner. "Tick off shampoo and conditioner!"

She slipped the bottles into bags before reaching for her shaving cream. Skintimate 'Flirty Mango' shaving cream, Bath and Body Works 'Dark Kiss' body wash and lotion along with the matching body mist...she was almost ready. "Tick off shaving cream, razor, body wash, lotion, and body mist!"

"You got a lot of stuff on your list!" he called back.

"I'm going to be gone for a week!"

She carried the sandwich bags back to her room and laid them in her suitcase. "You sure it's okay with your mom and Burt that Shasta stays with you?" she asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, they're fine with it as long as she doesn't have any bad habits and you bring food," he replied. Sam let out an exhale of relief.

"Rachel's got Skye, so I'm good with the pets for a week. Right now, I need to pack clothes," she murmured to herself as she opened the drawers of her dresser. She already had her clothes picked for the week-long trial and needed clothes to wear when she wasn't in court. "Let's see, I need shorts, pants, skirts, dresses, flip-flops, T-shirts, blouses, heels, flats, sneakers..."

"Pretty much half your wardrobe," Finn quipped from the bed. Shasta's head was resting on his stomach contentedly.

"Very funny, honey," Sam retorted as she laid different articles of clothing. She reached over and scratched the husky's head vigorously. "I'm gonna miss my Shazzers so much."

"You gonna miss me?" Finn asked. Sam kissed him quickly.

"Absotutely, I am. Very sorry I just used that word," she replied, quoting her favorite line from _Parks and Recreation. _"And you'll be seeing me on national television to put a killer behind bars."

"The fabulous life of Samantha Devine. Student by day, witness at some other time in the day, and whoever she wants to be at night," he countered.

"Ha ha. I've got all my stuff together, now I need to get Shasta's stuff together. That list is behind my packing list," Sam told him.

"Dog bed, dog bowls, chew toys, brush, doggy shampoo in case she gets dirty, and dog food," Finn read. Sam picked up the dog bed from the floor and plopped it onto the bed.

"Dog bowls are downstairs, so give me a minute," she told him, dashing out of the room. She was leaving bright and early tomorrow on a flight to Louisville, traveling by herself for the first time. Her gaze landed on the Institut del Teatre in Barcelona. Adrienne had been pushing those on her lately. Sam was third generation performer and needed to attend her mother's and grandmother's alma mater over the summer in order to get that head-start she needed.

If the school wasn't so damn prestigious and tantalizing, she would have balled up the brochures and tossed them in the garbage. Acting was something she was good at. The _Escola Superior d'Art Dramàtic _or 'School of Drama' was one of the world's top performing arts schools. Rachel would kill for that spot.

Sam scooped up the chrome bowls from the kitchen floor along with the liner. She dumped the excess food into a sandwich bag. The excess water went into the sink. That acting school remained in her mind as she made her way back to her room. It was an honor to be invited to the campus, let alone the offer of a scholarship.

"I sent them your video at Regionals and they're very interested. Especially since it was a song you wrote," Adrienne commented from the dining room.

Sam stopped in her tracks.

"I don't want to leave my friends and Finn in Lima," she said quietly.

"It'd just be for the summer courses and you can always come back. Attending this school could cinch your entire future, Samantha. Other kids are not so lucky," Adrienne pointed out. "You are third generation Romero. This is your birthright."

"Let me think about it while I'm in Louisville and I'll give you my decision," Sam replied.


	45. Chapter 45: Trials In Life

_**A/N: Uh-oh. Barcelona? What's that going to mean for Sam and Finn? O:**_

_**Also, this might be my last update for a while as I am going on a road trip for a week with my parents c: Kentucky and Indiana, ahoy!**_

_**By the way, the song the New Directions sings in this chapter is Rascal Flatts' "I Won't Let Go"**_

_**COCO: The trial's been impending since I started the story. As for Barcelona, that was something I just recently came up with.**_

_**Shu: YAY! 8DDD**_

* * *

><p><em>I miss the sound of your voice<em>

_I miss the rush of your skin_

_I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Matt Nathanson — Come On, Get Higher

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm only going to be gone a week. You don't need to throw me a Bon Voyage party," Sam told her friends in the basement of Rachel's house.<p>

"We know, but we wanted to go around and tell you what you've done for us and send you off New Directions style," Kurt replied. "You've given me the security of knowing that I'm never alone, even when it's felt like the entire world is against me. Thank you for accepting me."

Mercedes took the microphone from Kurt. "You gave me the confidence to be who I am, no matter what the consequences."

Rachel took the microphone. "Samantha, you've given me the gift of a true friend. When it felt like my entire world fell apart, you were there to make everything better and you've shown me that it's okay to fall apart."

Santana's turn. "You've shown me that I can accomplish anything if I wanted to do it enough. You've also shown me real strength and real fight."

Brittany took the microphone from Santana. "You've never called me stupid and I wanted to thank you for that."

Sam chuckled, wiping her eyes. A few went around until Quinn took the microphone.

"When you first got here, I thought you were here to steal my spot as head cheerleader. I didn't believe you when you said that you didn't want it. You've shown me that anybody can change."

Orion's turn. "I don't know you that well, but I wanted to thank you for introducing me to the guys at Glee Club. I grew up in foster homes and I never believed anyone could care about me until I got here. You showed me that I should never give up."

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Dammit, guys, now I'm crying," she said, wiping her eyes.

Oh, damn, now it was Finn's turn.

"I'm not really good at speeches and it takes me a minute to come up with something good. You're a lot more than just my girlfriend. You're my best friend. When I'm with you, we don't have to do anything special. We can just watch whatever catches our eye on TV and eat junk food, and just be together. You stand up for your friends and yourself, you don't put up with anything you don't want to. You're the strongest, most strong-willed, good kind of crazy girl and I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. She hugged him tightly, sniffling a little. He always knew exactly what was on her mind before she even uttered the words herself. "So much."

"And we've all discussed and scrounged through Google and every single song about this sort of situation and this one song stood out," Kurt said. Rachel helped Sam onto a stool and they all got onto the stage.

_[Finn]_

_It's like a storm that cuts a path  
>It breaks your will, it feels like that<br>You think you're lost, but you're not lost  
>On your own, you're not alone<em>

_[All of them]_

_'Cause I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight  
>I will hold you tight and I won't let go<em>

_[Rachel and Kurt]_

_It hurts my heart to see you cry  
>I know it's dark, this part of life<br>Oh, it finds us all but we're too small  
>To stop the rain, oh, but when it rains<em>

_[All of them]_

_I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight  
>I will hold you tight and I won't let you fall<em>

_[Finn]_

_Don't be afraid to fall,  
>I'm right here to catch you<br>I won't let you down  
>It won't get you down<br>You're gonna make it  
>Yeah, I know you can make it<em>

_[Santana]_

_'Cause I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<em>

_[All of them]_

_I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight  
>And I won't let go<em>

_[Rachel, Kurt, Finn, and Mercedes]_

_Oh, I'm gonna hold you  
>And I won't let go<br>No, I won't_

Sam grabbed her friends and hugged them individually. "I love you guys so much," she said.

"Come on, what are we, saps?" Santana said.

* * *

><p>The airport was crowded as Sam shoved through the crowd to get to the bathroom. The ride had been bumpy due to turbulence, which had scared her half to death. She hated flying with a vengeance. After getting into a rather spacious stall, she kicked off her Converses and stripped off her sweatpants to pull on a pair of black trousers. Her olive green tank top was stuffed into the duffel again and she pulled on her loose-fitting peasant-style purple blouse. She fluffed her hair out of the collar and stripped off her rainbow socks. In their place was a pair of purple high heeled sandals with rhinestones trailing down the front. Thank goodness she had gotten a pedicure for prom.<p>

"Okay, I'm ready," she told herself as she walked out of the bathroom. She had about fifteen minutes to be ready before C.J's mother arrived at the airport. After grabbing her bags from the carousel, she was sitting on the suitcase outside. The familiar minivan pulled to the curb and Sam tossed her suitcases onto the floorboard. Her parents were coming tomorrow morning for the trial, unfortunately.

She had to face the trial by herself and she was scared to death.

After climbing into the front seat to apply her makeup, she was ready to go.

"Your mama had me come prepared. I have Sonic's breakfast and Wisps for you," Elena Fuentes said, pointing down to the bag between them. Fortunately, C.J. was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you, Mama Elena," Sam said, pulling the bag onto her lap to peer inside. Inside were two large bacon breakfast burritos with tater-tots and a Route 44 Diet Dr. Pepper. "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, I've been so busy."

The food was welcome in her empty stomach, her tongue singing praises.

"That's not good. You need to eat," Elena replied. Sam smiled and fought the urge to bite and pick at her nails. Her adrenaline was pumping overtime and her breath came out shakily. "Don't be nervous. You're going to do just fine." She was a tall, plump Hispanic woman around Adrienne's age with flecks of gold in her eyes. She loved people and loved to make people feel better. Sam adored her.

"I can't help but be nervous. This is the day I've been dreading since I got home from the hospital," she commented. She blew out again and her head rested against the seat. "And then Mama's up my rear about Barcelona..."

She sucked down a big gulp of her drink. "Abuelita's offering to pay my tuition if I decide to go," she said.

"You need to get out for a while. No distractions, just focusing on your goal. That fancy Barcelona school's gonna do that for you," Elena pointed out. "Since you've come of age, Adrienne's spoken of nothing else."

"That's true. Mama's had some of her best moments there and Abuelita's bragged about it, too," Sam replied. She wasn't particularly close to Consuela Romero and it wasn't like her grandmother had tried to keep up in her life. Consuela made no secret of her dislike of Donald. She deemed him unfit for her youngest daughter. "Mama Elena, I hate to ask...but would you mind sitting with me while I give my testimony? I don't want to be alone in there...I don't think I can handle it."

Elena squeezed the younger girl's hand. "Of course I will," she replied.

* * *

><p>The prosecutor was a tall, lanky woman with orange hair tied back in a bun and dressed in a navy blue skirt suit by the name of Sylvia Langley. She looked like she belonged on a crime drama show instead of a legitimate courtroom. The bailiff placed a Bible on the stand in front of Sam. She reluctantly placed her hand on it, raising her free one.<p>

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" he asked.

"I do," she replied and lowered her hand. The defense attorney was a balding man in an expensive-looking suit. Cameras flashed photos and rolled in the room and Sam felt incredibly claustrophobic all at once.

"State your full name, birth date, and address, please," Sylvia requested.

"Samantha Renee Romero Devine, I was born October 6th, 1994 and I live at 407 Cherry Street in Lima, Ohio 45802," Sam recited.

"Where were you on April 27th, 2010 at eight thirty in the morning?" Sylvia asked.

"In science class with my sister. Ms. Mason was giving a lesson that we knew was going to be on the test, so we were taking notes," Sam answered.

"Do you know what a gunshot sounds like, Miss Devine?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, ma'am. My dad's in the Army and he taught me gun safety," Sam replied.

"Were you friends with Jeremiah Baker Jr?" Sylvia asked. Sam shook her head.

"No, ma'am, we weren't. We were in a few classes together and worked on projects sometimes, but that was about it," she answered.

"Did you two have any problems while working together?" Sylvia inquired. Sam shook her head again.

"He was quiet, kept mostly to himself, and he always did exactly what he said he would. We never had any problems, he was pretty okay," she replied.

"So would you say that you liked him as a person and wouldn't want to hurt him?" Sylvia questioned. Sam nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, that would be correct. I never had any problems with Jerry," she answered. How she wished Finn was there to support her and cheer her on. She missed him terribly, despite the fact they saw each other the night before.

"Miss Devine, do you recall hearing a gunshot around eight forty-two in the morning on April 27th, 2010?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes," Sam responded. She took another sip of water, hoping the liquid would cool her fiery nerves. It didn't.

"Can you walk us through what happened?" Sylvia requested.

This was the part she dreaded.

"I heard the gunshots and I heard kids screaming. Ms. Mason had some of the male students move stuff against the door to block it," Sam replied quietly.

"And then what happened?" Sylvia asked.

"Someone ran at the door, trying to open it," Sam answered automatically.

"Is that someone in this room?" the prosecutor asked. Sam nodded. "Can you point him out?"

She scanned the room until she saw Jeremiah Baker Sr sitting at a table and she pointed to him.

"That's him right there."


	46. Chapter 46: Won't Go Quietly

**_A/N: Greetings! Writing this from Kentucky C: I get bored during the day, so if anyone wants to shoot me a PM, that'd rock! And I've also been going through how to make Nationals go differently.  
><em>**

**_Shu: Yes, drama! *Huggled back* I'm having tons of fun, thanks C:  
><em>**

**_COCO: I shall be back, though, my friend...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>I've paid my dues time after time<em>

_I've done my sentence but committed no crime  
><em>

_And bad mistakes, I've made a few  
><em>

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
><em>

_But I've come through, we mean to go on and on and on  
><em>

Queen — We Are The Champions

* * *

><p>She hated the defense attorney. His idea of cross-examining was basically calling her a liar and there was no way she was reliable.<p>

"Court is out for recess," the judge ruled finally, rapping the gavel. Sam got up from her seat and walked into the lobby of the courthouse. Immediately, she was swarmed.

"Miss Devine, a word, please?" a reporter begged. Cameras snapped photos, video cameras were lifted high in the air.

"Leave my daughter alone," Adrienne snarled as she corralled Sam away from them. Sam found her way into a bathroom to pull out her phone.

She dialed the first contact she could find. "C.J! Do me a favor. You're in New York with your club, aren't you?" she said.

_"Yeah, we're here for Nationals. Why?" _he asked in confusion. Sam gnawed on the inside of her lip as a young woman dressed in provocative clothes walked out of the bathroom stall. _"Sammie?"_

"Sorry, someone walked out. I want you to find Will Schuester, the director of New Directions and tell him Thing 1 is en route tomorrow. He'll know what you're talking about," she told him.

_"Alright, I'll get it done. Good luck on your testimony. We're all rooting for you," _C.J. replied.

"Thanks. 'Bye." She stuck her phone back into her pocket and ran back towards the courtroom.

* * *

><p>Finn fidgeted with his comb, scraping his fingers across the teeth as he nervously fixed his gaze on the TV screen. His girlfriend was a bug under a magnifying glass and there was nothing he could do to help. Any time any of the other guys watched the trial, Kurt made some comment about Sam's wardrobe choice. Finn didn't care if her shoes didn't quite match her top or if her pants were <em>so <em>last season. He wanted to know that his girlfriend was okay.

_"Do you believe my client killed fourteen people in cold blood?" _Abe Donahue, the defense attorney asked Sam on the stand. Her slim fingers toyed with a lock of her raven hair.

_"I watched him shoot my teacher, four students, and my sister. Out of grief for the loss of his son's life, yes, I do," _she answered.

_"Objection. The defense is goading the witness!" _Sylvia Langley called. Since the trial had started, Finn had liked her. She didn't ask too many personal questions and simply asked the questions that had to do with the case.

"What's happening now?" Puck called from the bathroom. Finn's attention was broken from the television and he leaned his head back.

"You're not missing anything," he replied.

_"Evidence supports Miss Devine's story. We found Jeremiah Baker's fingerprints all over the school, angle suggests he was gripping the door-frame to aggressively break into the room, he tested positive for gunshot residue. As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Donahue, this is an open and shut case," _Sylvia said as her closing statement. Her gaze lifted and she nodded to Sam. _"Our witnesses have all identified your client as the shooter and they've been through a terrible ordeal. Do we want to unleash a killer back onto the streets?" _

"That dude's crazy if he thinks he's gonna get a mistrial, hung jury, or off on insanity," Puck commented. Finn looked up at his best friend in confusion. "Sorry, I watch a lot of Law and Order with my mom. I know a bit about this stuff. Thing 1's got this in the bag."

But said girl looked more like a deer in the headlights as they exited the courtroom for the jury's deliberation.

_"Miss Devine! A word, please?" _one reporter begged. Sam shoved cameras away, her head ducked.

_"The witness is not to be bothered," _Sylvia informed them icily, stepping in front of the younger girl. _"Any and all questions are directed towards the defense and prosecution." _

"Man, she's getting eaten alive," Finn remarked. He dug through his pockets for his phone as it went to commercial. A knock was heard on the door and Puck dove for it. Through the crack, he could see C.J. Fuentes. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to your choir director," he responded, his coffee-colored eyes narrowed at the taller boy. "It's a message from Sam."

"We'll tell him," Puck informed him, blocking Finn from getting in the doorway. "What is it?"

"She says Thing 1 is en route to New York tomorrow," C.J. said finally.

* * *

><p>Sam held her parents' hands as she watched the jury file back into their stand. It had taken them two hours to deliberate and now the courtroom was deathly silent. A pin dropping would sound like the end of the world. Not a cough was made or any sort of movement.<p>

"We, the jury, find the defendant Jeremiah Baker Sr..." one woman trailed off. Sam's heart leaped into her throat, her hands clenching around her parents'. Her entire life hung on their next words. "Guilty of twelve counts of murder in the first degree and two counts of murder in the second degree."

The crowd was on its feet and Sam threw her arms around her mother, tears streaming down her face. The weight she had carried since the shooting had dissipated immediately. All that was left was a glow of hope. Hope that she could put this behind her and move on.

"He is to be sentenced tonight at eight pm sharply," the juror finished. Sam jumped up and down, her arms thrown around an old friend's neck.

Exiting the courtroom and being swarmed once more with reporters, she stuck her chin up.

"Miss Devine! How do you feel now that the suspect is found guilty," the same reporter from earlier asked, shoving the microphone in her face.

"Fantastic. I feel justice has been done," Sam answered smoothly as she walked out of the courthouse. At four o'clock in the afternoon, she had time to get back to Elena's and change her clothes. She had been up since five in the morning in order to be at the courthouse at six. "I feel the judge's ruling will be fair and exactly what the defendant deserves."

"What will you be doing now that the trial's over?" the reporter asked. Sam smiled and looked at him.

"New York," she answered.

Jeremiah was on the stand. "By the state of Kentucky, I sentence you to twelve life sentences. You will be eligible for parole in seventy-five years," the judge finally called four hours later.

* * *

><p>Sam ran through the airport at La Guardia, bags in hand. Her aunt would be picking her and her parents up shortly. She was Adrienne's only relative in America from Spain. Tia Nina Suarez lived in the Upper East Side with her millionaire artist husband. Sam knew Nina looked down on Adrienne for living the domestic American dream rather than the luxurious one.<p>

"Adrienne," Nina greeted her younger sister stiffly, kissing both cheeks.

"Nina," Adrienne addressed her. Her dark brown gaze rested on Sam and Donald. "You remember my husband Donald and my daughter Samantha."

Nina engulfed Sam in a hug, kissing both cheeks. Sam returned the greeting halfheartedly, forcing a smile.

"Now, Samantha will be staying at the hotel where they're holding the Show Choir Nationals. Donald's expressed a wish for he and I to stay in Brooklyn..." Adrienne started to say before being cut off.

"Nonsense! No family of mine will _ever _be exposed to that horrendous area!" Nina chirped. Her matching chocolate brown eyes flicked to Samantha. "And show choir? What would our mother say?"

"She has nothing to say as Samantha's my daughter and not our sister," Adrienne replied firmly. Her mouth pursed and she squeezed her daughter's shoulder. Witnessing her mother speak to any of her uppity relatives was a train-wreck ready to happen. "And Don and I are very proud of her."

"I look forward to watching your performance," Nina said finally. She escorted them to the large black SUV waiting on the curb. "I also look forward to your progress at Institut del Teatre and in _Escola Superior d'Art Dramàtic._ Don't worry about your bags. Giles will collect your things."

Sam's heart immediately dropped to her toes and her stomach did flip-flops in the car. Now Barcelona was unavoidable. She had to spend one of her last summers in Spain doing something she wasn't sure she wanted to do.

As they pulled up to the hotel, Sam pulled out her bags to run inside. She shoved open the door and stood in the lobby, scanning the room for a familiar face. Then she saw two.

"Finn Hudson!" she called. When there was no answer, she stood on top of her suitcase. "Noah Puckerman!"

Finally, a head turned. Sam pointed to them and waved her arms.

"Hey, can you guys help me with my bags?" she asked. Immediately, she was hoisted into the air and spun around. Her mouth dropped to Finn's in a quick kiss. "Hi, there."

* * *

><p>"So, there's my dilemma. My sister's killer is in prison and now, my mother, my aunt, and my grandmother are pushing a Spanish arts school on me to attend this summer. My aunt is attending Nationals in the audience so I have to be perfect," Sam said to the crowd in the dining area. "I'd be the fourth generation. My great-grandmother attended, my grandmother attended, my mother attended, my aunt attended, my brother attended..."<p>

"But Institut del Teatre is one of the most prestigious schools in the world!" Rachel blurted. "Do you know how incredible it is just to be invited?"

"It's not a matter of not wanting to go, it's a matter of living up to the name of the graduates of the programs. Nationals is living up to the family name. I don't know about you guys, but I'm not losing," Sam replied.


	47. Chapter 47: Nationals and Senior Plans

_**A/N: Adrienne's sister Nina is Penelope Cruz. I hated the dresses at Nationals, therefore, I say that these Nationals dresses are the ones New Directions used in "Mash-Off"  
><strong>_

_**It's almost the end of this story!  
><strong>_

_**Shu: Thanks! Lol I love her!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I'm so excited and I just can't hide it<br>_

_I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
><em>

_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it  
><em>

_And I know, I know, I know, I know I want you  
><em>

The Pointer Sisters — I'm So Excited

* * *

><p>The time passed fleetingly between each of the performances. Sam wrung her hands as she paced backstage. Treblemakers were on right now and they were amazing. C.J. had absolutely killed the vocals with each note to Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal.' Adrienne was even impressed.<p>

Sam squeezed herself into the green leopard print strapless dress, fighting with the zipper. "Tina! Can you zip me up?" she requested, turning her back. She sucked in her stomach as Tina pulled up the zipper with ease. "You're a lifesaver."

"Can you zip me?" Tina asked, turning her back. Sam tugged up the zipper. She picked up the black leather vest from the back of her chair and slipped it on, zipping it up. She paced around the dressing room, her motorcycle-style boots clicking on the worn marble floors as she listened to their performance end. "Where is Rachel?"

After receiving the news that she would be sharing the spotlight with Sam and Mercedes, she had thrown a fit and left the group. The guys had all gone to look for her and hadn't returned yet. The New Directions was due to go on any minute.

"I don't know, but I hope she gets back soon, otherwise we're forced to go on without her," Sam answered hollowly. She poked her head out of the dressing room to look for Mr. Schue. She finally spotted him by the burgundy curtains. "Mr. Schuester! Did they find her?"

He shook his head somberly. "No, they didn't. Jesse's gone to look for her, too. We go on in two minutes and if she's not back by then, you have to go on without her."

Staring at the audience, Sam gulped. She spotted her critical Aunt Nina sitting in the middle of the audience with her husband next to her. If this performance didn't go well, Nina would tell Consuela and Sam would lose all chances for the school in Barcelona.

"And now, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, please welcome, the New Directions!" the emcee called.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Sam led the girls out onto the stage, the spotlight thankfully blindingly bright. Their early-on mash-up of 'Start Me Up' and 'Living On A Prayer' started and she was without her guitar. She had to continue without Rachel and she hoped to God she remembered the words.<p>

_Oh, Tommy used to work on the docks  
>Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck<br>It's tough, oh so tough_

_Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not!  
>You live for the fight when it's all that you've got<br>_

_Start me up, we're halfway there  
>Oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Start me up, we'll make it, I swear  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer!<br>_

Rachel's voice replaced Mercedes' as she strutted onto the stage, fully dressed and headset in place.

_You gotta start me up  
>Kick on the starter, give it all you got<br>You gotta, you gotta, you gotta  
>I can't compete (whoo-ooh)<br>With the riders in the other heat  
>Yeah!<em>

Mercedes stared at Rachel with annoyance as the three girls twirled together, hands intertwining.

_I'll make a grown man cry  
>I'll make a grown man give it a shot<em>

_Start me up, we're halfway there  
>Oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Start me up, we'll make it, I swear  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Livin' on a prayer!  
><em>

The familiar guitar riff cut through the air and Sam gritted her teeth. Last time she had been to Nationals, she had sprained her ankle coming down from a particular jump. Her line coming up was her motto.

_Ooh, we gotta hold on  
>Ready or not<br>You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Ooh, we're halfway there  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<br>_

The high note burned in Sam's throat as she let it loose. The stares from the audience melted away as she moved around next to them. She held out her joined hands with Mercedes and Rachel as they pointed to the ceiling.

_Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Livin' on a prayer!  
>You gotta start me up!<em>

They ended the song on a bent knee, heads turned to the audience. Sam ran for backstage, grateful she had made it through without spraining her ankle mid-step. She grabbed Finn's shoulders and yanked his head down, her mouth smashing over his.

"Good luck out there," she told him with a wink. She hadn't seen their mash-up they had performed last year, but if it involved those swoon-worthy tuxedo-like shirts and those faux-leather jackets, she knew she would like it. If there were two things she adored on a guy, it was a tuxedo and a leather jacket.

"You did well," Sam heard Adrienne inform her. She looked up at her mother with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied. Her attention turned back to Finn and her friends onstage. "We worked hard."

"I pushed Barcelona on you, Samantha, and I'm sorry. You need to understand my intentions," Adrienne started to say.

"It'll look fabulous on my college applications, it'll help my voice and improve my dancing and acting skills. It's a Romero tradition. It's a wonderful experience not many get to have," Sam quoted her. "I'd rather not talk about this now. It's almost time for the group number and I don't want to be distracted."

"I left Spain because of my mother and I don't want you to leave your home because of me," Adrienne said gently.

Sam pursed her lips in an attempt to hold her barbed tongue. She would never leave her mother because of a disagreement. "We're a lot closer than you and Abuela, Mama."

"I know. I only want what's best for you. Your abuela tried to disown me when I left Broadway to have ninos of my own," Adrienne said. She had been twenty-three when she had met Donald after arriving in America at eighteen. When the music started, she gently shoved Sam onto the stage. "Go get 'em."

Standing on the stage after the group number of their original song was torture. They had made it past the first round and now it was between Vocal Adrenaline, Treblemakers, and New Directions. Sam could taste how badly she wanted this. She stared down the emcee as he read off third place.

"And in third place...Vocal Adrenaline!" he read off. Sam could see the shock and disbelief on Adrienne's face on stage left and squeezed Rachel's hand tightly in hers.

She didn't care if they won or not. They had beaten Vocal Adrenaline.

"And in first place...Treblemakers!"

Sam knew part of it was pity vote from Atherton and the rest of it was pure talent, but she was happy for them. She hugged C.J. tightly. "Congratulations," she whispered in his ear.

Second place for Nationals? That wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at the second place trophy in the case in the choir room.<p>

"So, to Barcelona after school ends?" she heard someone comment. She looked over her shoulder to see Finn. Sam nodded and let out an exhale.

"Family tradition and all that jazz," she responded. With a warm smile, she turned to walk over to him. "I'm only going to be gone for eight weeks during the course. Then I'm all yours when I get home."

The conversation she had had with her mother when they had gotten home remained in the forefront of her mind.

_"The boosters didn't pay tens of thousands of dollars for Vocal Adrenaline to come in third place and they fired Goolsby. They, however, want me back as coach. You're welcome to return to Carmel if you want, but it's your choice." _

She had to choose between her mother and her second family. Sam wrapped her arms around Finn's waist, stretching onto her toes to peck him on the mouth.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I have it on good faith that I'm not leaving for another five days and I'm spending every minute of it with you," she told him. Their fingers intertwined together and she tugged him out.

Their place was the hammock under the tree in her backyard.

"What if some Spanish dude tries to pick you up while you're there?" Finn asked. Sam looked up at him and scoffed.

"If?" she joked. When his irritated brown eyes met her blues, she grinned. "I show him this."

She pulled her iPhone out of her back pocket of her Bermuda shorts and showed him the wallpaper of her phone. A goofy picture of the two of them.

"And I tell him my American boyfriend is a six foot three football player that I love to bits."

* * *

><p>Sam stood outside of Coach Sylvester's office with a deep sigh. What was she doing? Sue Sylvester would never let her back on the squad. And Sam had packing for Barcelona to do, but here she was at square one, putting it off until the last minute...<p>

After wrestling with her decisions for a few more minutes, she finally knocked on the door. Sam had stumbled across a list she had made in freshman year. A list of ways she wanted to end high school.

The first was to end high school as a cheerleader.

"Leprechaun," Sue addressed her as she shuffled papers on her desk. "Close the door."

"I want to be a Cheerio again," Sam blurted once she was seated. Sue's head lifted and she looked utterly amused. "I have experience, you've got the squad."

Time to salvage what was left of her dignity.

"You quit before," Sue reminded her. Time for Plan B.

"You didn't know what you had before," Sam replied before she could stop herself. Now to redirect things her way...


	48. Chapter 48: Lazy Lake Days

**_A/N: Should I do a one-shot with Sam and Finn while she's in Barcelona? And the song mentioned in this chapter is Seether and Amy Lee's song 'Broken.'  
><em>**

**_Two more chapters and this story is done! :C_**

**_Shu: It will all be explained...in the sequel!_**

**_COCO: Because she's a stubborn, stubborn person!_**

* * *

><p><em>A woman is a mystery, a man just can't understand<em>

_Sometimes all it takes to please her is the touch of your hand_

_And other times, you gotta take it slow and hold her all night long  
><em>

_Heaven knows, there's so many ways a man go wrong  
><em>

_Must be doing something right, I just heard you sigh  
><em>

_You lean into my kiss and close those deep-blue need-you eyes  
><em>

_Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby, I  
><em>

_Must be doing something right  
><em>

Billy Currington — Must Be Doing Something Right

* * *

><p>It was the latest installment of their silly game. They would search the radio for songs, think up instruments and random body parts and they would try to outdo the other with it, no matter how impossible the body part and the instrument was. Being around Sam gave Finn a quicker wit and the game left them both gasping for air nine times out of ten.<p>

"I can play 'Stairway to Heaven' on the sliding whistle using my nose," Sam said and took a sip of her blue raspberry slushy. Finn snorted and switched the radio in his truck to a different station.

"I can play 'Highway to Hell' on the mouth-harp using my ear," he countered. She giggled hysterically next to him and leaned forward to switch the station. When she found the one she was looking for, Finn knew it was going to be a good one.

"I can play 'Welcome to the Jungle' on the washboard using my belly button," she declared before dissolving into fits of laughter. He laughed along with her. That was going to be a tough one to beat.

"I can play...wait for it..." he trailed off for a dramatic pause. "...'Crazy Train' on the castinets using the backs of my knees."

He knew he'd gotten her with that one. Finn hated to think this was one of her last days in Lima for two months. He wanted her to stay with him and enjoy their first summer together with just them. No drama, no one trying to get in between.

"Oh, really? I can do 'Black Betty' on the cowbell using my forehead," Sam said. Her blue eyes were dancing with mirth as she grinned at him. "I can't believe I'm gonna be gone for two months in two days."

"I'm gonna miss you. Two whole months," Finn replied with an exhale. He hated to think about it, he wasn't going to lie. He recognized the song on the radio and glanced over at her.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore  
><em>

Sam switched the radio station and sighed. "Come on, we promised the other kids in Glee that we'd meet them at the lake," she reminded him. Finn started the truck back up and put it into drive. He wanted to be selfish and keep her to himself, but he knew she wanted to see them before she left. "I hope Rachel won't freak out when she sees the extra suit I packed for her to wear."

"She likes one-pieces," Finn said helpfully. Sam frowned as she pawed through her bag. He remembered the one-piece swimsuits his ex-girlfriend wore instead of the revealing ones Quinn favored.

"Well, I have a couple of cute tankinis she might like," she commented. "I know she won't want to wear my bikinis I packed."

Finn straightened at the word and coaxed the truck just a little bit faster.

* * *

><p>Sam spread her brightly colored beach towel onto the dock and slipped off her black flip-flops, aligning them neatly on the side. She untied the white crocheted cover-up she wore over her black and white bandeau bikini and laid it next to the shoes. Her iPhone, hat, suntan lotion...she was set.<p>

She carefully laid down on her back, reveling in the warmth of the sun. When she heard the wood creak, she opened one eye to see Puck creeping across.

"Don't even think about it, Puckerman," she told him. The guilt on his face told her his intentions.

"What do you think I was going to do?" he asked, feigning innocence. Sam quirked her eyebrow and sat up, peering at him from the frame of her oversize sunglasses. "Did you really think I would disturb your totally hot sunbathing by jumping into the lake? I let sleeping babes lie, Devine."

"What made you jump to that conclusion, Noah?" she returned before getting up from her perch. "Because you know that if you succeeded in in fact getting me wet, I would strangle you with my cover-up."

"Why not the bikini top?" he said with a grin. Sam flipped him the bird as she slid her flip-flops onto her feet. "Sorry, Devine, I don't take my best friend's girlfriends."

"Then how did Quinn get pregnant?" she shot back.

"Anymore," he rephrased slowly. She rolled her eyes and scooped up her things to walk off the dock. Everyone else was spread out in various locations in twos. "Finn's still trying to gather the courage to get out of the changing room. He's acting like a girl."

"Santana's torn him down so much, he thinks he's fat when he's really not," she disagreed. Her icy gaze rested on her friend 'innocently' sunbathing in a glaringly yellow bikini that showed off enough skin to cause a traffic accident. "Who's all here and where are they?"

"Jana and Orion are getting their mack on somewhere, Kurt's drooling over Blaine on the dock over there," Santana said, pointing in each direction as she listed each name. "Britt-Britt and I are trying to get our tan on in peace. St. Jackass and Yentl are probably off arguing about Eva Peron and Ru Paul or something."

Sam adjusted her sunglasses with a defeated sigh. She finally saw Finn emerge from the changing room and she rolled her eyes. Paired with his surf shorts, he wore a heather gray T-shirt. "Hey, can I leave my stuff with you guys to watch? I was gonna go swim."

Santana nodded absently and Sam set her cover-up, sandals, hat, sunglasses, and iPhone on the towel next to them. She made her way to the dock before leaning down to test the water. It chilled her fingers until she felt herself being scooped up and tossed into the water.

She came spluttering back up and shivered. She looked around wildly and saw Puck guffawing hysterically on the shore. "Come out and face me like a man, Puck!"

Sam pulled herself onto the dock, goosebumps broken out on her skin. Her hair was plastered to her face and she coughed.

"You alright?" Puck called.

"I'm fine," she replied, standing up. She took out the sterling silver belly ring and jogged toward her pile next to Santana. Sam turned to face Puck, her hands on her hips. "I will get you back for that, make no mistake, Puckerman."

When he took off for the dock, she bolted after him. She squealed as the shock of the cold water overtook her again.

"I'm gonna freeze my nipples off!" Puck complained. Sam giggled and dunked his head under. "Watch the 'hawk, Devine."

"You started it when you tossed me in!" she shot back. Luckily, her feet could touch the bottom of the lake and she tried to 'run' away in the water. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

She was hoisted out of the water and tossed in again. Sam came back up and glared at him. Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist from behind, dragging her towards the dock. The giggles spilled out of her and she turned around to see Finn.

"Don't throw me in, I think Puck knocked my brain loose," she said.

"I can play REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling' on the kazoo," he replied.

* * *

><p>Her favorite part of being at the lake was making out under a dock where no one could see them.<p>

"Thank goodness this water's cold," she murmured against his mouth. Sam clenched his shoulder as Finn shifted under her, the cold water rippling higher up on her back. Her legs tightened around his waist until he relaxed. She winced when she felt his teeth nip at her skin, sucking gently. He was going to leave a hickey and she knew that was his plan. She couldn't take him with her to Spain, but she was taking this. Her head tilted farther back to give him further access and his head lowered to the hollow of her throat. "Not too hard."

She didn't want to leave him. Her arms tensed around his neck, wishing she could stay in this moment for just a little while longer. Her fingers tilted to his jaw to bring his mouth back to hers and she welcomed the hungry kiss. And she was damn well leaving some hickeys of her own. Sam didn't care if Finn was being possessive of her while they were together. They were going to be apart for a while and even if the marks faded after a few days and it was silly, she wanted to keep that with her.

When someone pounded on the dock, they broke apart.

"Yeah?" Finn called.

"You tapping that, Hudson?" Sam heard Puck call. She rolled her eyes and smacked the board of the dock, her mouth nipping at Finn's neck. He tensed with a gasp.

"N-Not exactly," he called back. Sam pulled away in confusion. She had been trying to be gentle with him, but he was acting like she was trying to maul him. "Mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman," she heard him mutter when she returned to her earlier task. She now knew what that meant. She was getting to him and he was trying not to lose it.

More banging on the dock and then splashing in the water. Sam wasn't ready to leave him just yet, but everybody was once again getting in their way.

"You wanna go somewhere?" she asked, her gaze meeting his. He nodded and they made their way toward the shore. "We're getting out of here."

"Use protection!" Puck called from his spot on the towel.

"I'll get some from your mother," Sam retorted.


	49. Chapter 49: All Their Loving

_**A/N: Second to the last chapter :C And I'm going to switch back and forth between St. Berry and Finnmantha in this chapter for the wonderful Beatles' song "All My Loving"**_

_**Shu: Indeed she is ;D**_

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes and I'll kiss you<em>

_Tomorrow, I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day_

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

The Beatles — All My Loving

* * *

><p>Sam loved sunny days. The weather was warm and she could wear her navy blue and white striped body-con nautical-style dress she loved so much. She leaned back in the front yard, a freshly groomed Shasta sunning herself on the porch. It was a picturesque day, the perfect way to kick off her new summer in Spain. Her cousin that was attending Institut del Teatre had informed her that the sun was going to be glowing the first two weeks they would be there.<p>

"Looking forward to the skin cancer that awaits us in Barcelona?" she heard a voice comment and she pushed the frames of her borrowed aviator sunglasses down onto her nose to peer up at Jesse St. James blocking her sun.

"Us?" she repeated. Jesse smirked, holding up a sheet of paper. Sam scanned it quickly, looking at keywords. Her mind immediately translated it into English. "You used Google to translate this, didn't you?"

In a nutshell, Jesse was going to be attending the summer courses to test to see if IDT was ideal for him. Sam exhaled deeply and handed the letter back to him.

"I'll need my best partner on his toes to ensure we're the best there," she informed him.

"Your mother's family are legends at that school. Trust me, I hang around you and us being the best is an inevitability," he replied arrogantly.

Sam slid her sunglasses back onto her nose again and stood up, smoothing the grass from the skirt of her dress. "Well, it's going to make things ten times harder on me. No one's going to take me seriously and everyone will expect way too much simultaneously," she pointed out.

"If I recall correctly, you thrive under pressure, little Delilah," Jesse reminded her. Sam nodded and fixed the strap of her wedges. "Is all of your packing done?"

She nodded again. "Yes, _Mother_," she snarked. Everything was set out for Barcelona and she was ready to leave at five o'clock in the morning. Check-in was shortly after arrival. "I also know my mom doesn't want me to be in a foreign country where I can raise all sorts of hell."

Jesse chuckled. "She seems to think old habits die hard," he replied. Sam snorted and walked up the steps on the porch.

"She's not entirely wrong. Between classes, I'm going to be uploading videos onto the blog Artie set up for me. After that, I'm free on the streets of one of the greatest cities in the world," she said. Catalonia, Spain was roughly five hundred miles from Andalusia, Spain. "Who knows? I may return to IDT for fall courses as well."

"Let's survive the next eight weeks, shall we? I heard they're making Beauty and the Beast as their summer play. The competition is going to be fierce..." he trailed off.

Sam grinned confidently. "But honestly, who better for Belle and Beast than you and I?" she declared. Anticipation made her skin prickle. "I was born to play certain roles, the same as Rachel. I'm Belle, Jessie James, Eva Peron, and Marian Paroo."

"Jessie James goes without saying. That was your mother's iconic breakout role. Performing's in your blood, whether you like it or not. What you do with it is what you like," Jesse told her.

"And I'll do my damnedest to make her proud," Sam responded, smoothing out her tight-fitting dress. She examined the strap of her favorite white wedges, twirling her foot in a circle. "But right now, I have a lunch date with our favorite diva. She wanted to send me off in style."

A pained expression came across Jesse's face and her jaw dropped.

"Jesse St. James, you haven't tried to get her back?" she demanded.

"That's none of your business," he informed her. Sam furrowed her brow and stood up from the steps.

"My relationship with Finn is none of your business and you make it so," she pointed out.

"So you're keeping your relationship with your beanstalk despite the fact you won't be the same girl everyone knows and loves to hate?" he said flatly.

"That's none of your business," she mocked before tugging her husky into the house. Thank God she had the good sense to get her poor dog shaved. The summer heat would have given poor Shasta heatstroke. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning. You know how I take my coffee," she singsonged.

* * *

><p>The frappe Rachel had ordered for her was absolute bliss as she sipped it. "You know we hang around together too much if you've memorized my coffee order," Sam stated as she licked a bit of whipped cream and chocolate syrup from her finger. The mocha-hazelnut-shortbread-caramel frappe was sweet and bitter at the same time, the perfect blend of sugar and coffee.<p>

"Venti mocha-hazelnut-shortbread-caramel with extra whipped cream and syrup with a maraschino cherry to top," Rachel recited as she sipped her iced green tea.

"I'm glad we got to do this. I'd rather spend even a few minutes with you before being whisked off to exotic Spain," Sam commented. She left off the part with Jesse. She wouldn't have declared that they would be a good Belle and Beast had she known that Jesse was in fact, still single. "For two months."

A single Rachel and a lonely Finn...Sam tried to trust Finn, but with them just putting Carmen behind them...

"Don't worry about Finn," Rachel said gently as if she could read Sam's mind. "He loves you."

"Jesse still loves you," Sam pointed out quietly, trying not to spook the pretty brunette across from her.

"But I'm not spunky like you. When people look at me, they'll see the silly girl I am," Rachel said. Sam took another sip of her drink and set it down.

"Rachel, you're spunky in your own fashion. You're one of the most driven, focused, and talented people I've ever met. Anyone who tells you that you'll never be on Broadway is just jealous that they can't make that dream happen as easily as you. You're _going _to play Fanny Brice. You're _going_ to play Eva Peron. You're _going _to play Laurie. Just like I'm going to play Belle. I'm going to be Jessie James. I'm going to be Eva Peron and I'm going to be Marian Peroo. No one is going to take those roles from us and you bet your ass I'm gonna kick it to get Eva, but only in the film version. 'You Must Love Me' is perfect for my vocal range," she informed her.

"I'd love to hear you sing it sometime," Rachel replied. She took another sip of her tea. Sam stood up, looking out the window.

"Your dad dropped you off, right?" she prompted. Rachel nodded wordlessly. "Then come on. I'm taking you to my house and I'm giving you the makeover you've been too scared to ask for."

She had less than twenty-four hours to spend the day with those she loved and she was going to do the things she told people she would do.

* * *

><p>Sam sat down on Finn's bed, trying to calm her racing heart. She folded her hands onto her lap and uncrossed her legs, trying to look as innocent as possible. When he stood in the doorway, she looked up. "I wanted to say goodbye," she told him. She stood onto her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finn's arms wound tightly around her waist and she nuzzled his neck.<p>

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
><em>_Tomorrow, I'll miss you  
><em>_Remember I'll always be true  
><em>_And then while I'm away  
><em>_I'll write home every day  
><em>_And I'll send all my loving to you_

Jesse moved Rachel against the wall of her bedroom, taking in those smoky brown eyes alight with surprise. His hand gripped her waist as he lowered his mouth to hers.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing the lips I am missing  
><em>_And hope that my dreams will come true  
><em>_And then while I'm away  
><em>_I'll write home every day  
><em>_And I'll send all my loving to you  
><em>_All my loving I will send to you  
><em>_All my loving, darling, I will be true_

Sam giggled as she was lifted into Finn's arms, her legs tightening around his waist. Her mouth melded against his and she pressed herself closer.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
><em>_Tomorrow, I'll miss you  
><em>_Remember I'll always be true  
><em>_And then while I'm away  
><em>_I'll write home every day  
>And I'll send all my loving to you<em>

_All my loving I will send to you  
>All my loving, darling I'll be true<br>All my loving, all my loving, ooh  
>All my loving I will send to you<em>

__With those last words, she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm leaving tomorrow and there's one thing I want you to do," she murmured. She could barely hear herself speak over the sound of her racing heart. "Just...be with me. This one time before I go and everything changes."

Her eyes opened to meet his confused browns and she swallowed back the last of her nervousness. "I'm ready."


	50. Chapter 50: Barcelona

_**A/N: When I started this story, I was getting ten reviews per chapter. Since this is the last chapter, I'd love it if I got some more responses...**_

_**The sequel is coming soon!**_

_**Shu: I know! I hope you read the sequel C:**_

* * *

><p><em>Better stand tall when they're calling you out<em>

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

Bon Jovi — It's My Life

* * *

><p>Lack of sleep made Sam extremely irritable as she collected her ticket from the travel agent at the desk. Columbus was a four hour drive from Lima and she was exhausted.<p>

"Oh, I've been to Barcelona many times. Its Spanish charm rivals that dignified air of New York, even," Jesse commented next to her. Sam's dark-circled ice-blue eyes snapped up to see his and he met it head-on.

"I'm really not in the mood to chitchat, Jesse," she informed him harshly as she slapped down her passport onto the counter to be checked. Hunger snarled in her stomach and she rested her hand against it. She wanted food more than anything. Hot, sweet cinnamon buns from Cinnabon sounded heavenly right about now.

"I'm already checked in, so I will get us food," he said. Sam held up her hand to stop him. "I already know what you want. We've flown together a few times before. You want a cinnamon bun. They'll feed us on the plane, you know."

"How 'bout that airplane food?" she muttered. How she let Consuela talk her into upgrading to first class, she'll never know, but every penny from her birthday, Christmas, job, and gifts from relatives all went unknowingly into a bank account set up by Adrienne. Six thousand dollars was a nice cushion for two months in Spain. Two extra thousand dollars were a gift from Aunt Nina to make it eight. Her passport was slid back towards her and she looked over her shoulder to see Adrienne and Finn standing a few feet away. She walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him hungrily. "I love you," she murmured into his ear.

"I love you, too," he replied. She kissed him again, nestling closer to him.

"I'll call you when I land in each city and I'll send you a video when I get to my dorm," she told him, feeling hot tears pool in her eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away before they could fall down her face. "We can make this work."

"I know. Call me on Skype tonight when you get there," he replied, kissing her again. The sound of Jesse clearing his throat made Sam grimace against Finn's lips and she broke away to glare at him.

_"Now boarding flight 3479 bound for New York, New York," _the flight attendant said into the loudspeaker. They would go straight to Spain from New York, they would be on a plane for roughly ten hours.

"That's us," Sam sighed. She hugged her mother tightly, murmuring her 'I love you' in Spanish. "I'll be safe, I'll stick by Jesse the entire time."

"She'll be glued to my side, Adrienne," Jesse assured her. Adrienne nodded and wiped her eyes, cupping Sam's face in her hands, resting her forehead against her daughter's.

"Be safe, mija. I don't want to hear of your shenanigans," she told her.

"Si, Mama," Sam agreed. She hugged her mother one last time and turned to hug Finn, kissing him once more. "Be careful, both of you."

"We will. Goodbye, mi amor," Adrienne said. "Hurry, before you miss your flight!"

Sam dared look back one last time and let the tears fall down her face.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss them so much," she whispered through her tears. First class seats were incredibly comfortable and she was surrounded with well-dressed men and women instead of cramped quarters and crying children. Wi-Fi on her laptop let her check the school's website and her jaw dropped. "Jesse, it's not just Beauty and the Beast they're doing in Barcelona."<p>

"What is it?" he asked, peering at her screen. Sam pointed to the name in italics.

"Evita," she replied. A shot of giddiness ran through her. She knew she was going to be Eva Peron. She had to have that role. "Say it with me, Jesse St. James...they could use just a little touch of star quality."

"Buenos Aires," they said together. Sam twirled her chilled Chardonnay in her flute as she stared at the background picture on her laptop of herself and Finn. It was a picture of them on her front porch, Shasta parked between them with her goofy dog grin on her face. She saw the mutual love in their eyes, that familiar aching in her heart resonating once more. No one batted an eye as far as drinking laws went. Jesse was on his third glass of champagne and no one seemed to care. Sam had never really cared for the dainty drinks, but the Chardonnay was sweet.

She sampled another fresh blackberry from her fruit bowl, rolling her tongue around the sweet food. The biscuits were warm and soft, the food actually quite delicious.

"Another cinnamon bun, miss?" the steward asked with a wink. He couldn't have been much older than she, with tousled dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Sam nodded eagerly.

"And some more blackberries, please. Also a cup of water?" she requested. The steward nodded and bowed away. "The people here are so friendly. I'm not used to this kind of treatment."

"You want to be a star? Get used to the treatment," Jesse replied with a shrug. Sam nodded her agreement and sipped the icy water, surprised at the cucumber slices. She glanced at her laptop screen and sighed once more. She missed Finn.

She pulled out her phone and typed out a text to him.

_I miss you. I'm staring at the picture of us on my laptop wallpaper. _

She popped another blackberry into her mouth, moaning inwardly at its sweet juice. "I'm about to have a total Meg Ryan moment," she declared.

"What's new, Buenos Aires? I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you, you'll be on me, too," she muttered under her breath.

"I get out here, Buenos Aires. Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me," Jesse added.

"Just a little touch of star quality," they recited.

* * *

><p>"I called a cab as soon as we landed. It'll be here soon," Jesse told her. He pulled her arm towards the bathrooms. "We need to change our clothes. If we're going to impress all those new people in that school."<p>

Sam nodded and pulled her bag tighter against her as she pushed her way into the restrooms. The crowd was every bit as pushy as the one in Columbus, nearly tossing her about.

She stripped off her sweatpants and tank top, reaching for the fitted raspberry-colored sundress she had packed with her. She pulled off the Converses and socks, slipping them into the bag once more. The black heels were daring, but she needed to nail this audition. Eva Peron would look amazing on her resume for whatever college she wanted to get into. That was why she was doing this: college.

She fussed with her dark hair in the mirror, trying to work the kinks out and making it semi-manageable. Afterwards, it was applying her makeup. Looking tired was an absolute no-no. She sashayed out of the bathroom, her bag in hand.

Jesse had changed from his travelling gear into a pair of black jeans and a fitted black T-shirt.

"You're gonna be hot in the Spanish sun," Sam singsonged as she walked past him. She hummed the bars to 'Buenos Aires' under her breath. "What song should I use to audition for Evita? I was thinking 'You Must Love Me' but now I'm thinking 'Buenos Aires.'"

"Do Beauty and the Beast. If I'm auditioning for either Beast or Lumiere, you can bet that I'd rather have you as my Belle or my Babette," Jesse replied. "You're also far more prepared for Beauty and the Beast."

Sam watched through the cab windows, taking in the warm night air of Spain. They were a few minutes away from the school now. She wanted to be Eva Peron, but she also wanted to be Belle. Belle had been her favorite Disney princess growing up.

"But no one became a star by playing it safe. Mama didn't become Jessie James by taking the easy road," Sam pointed out.

"Then be Eva. I don't really care," Jesse growled. Now the lack of sleep was getting to him. The cab pulled up to the school and stopped. Sam got out and began carrying her bags to the front steps. The lights were on and everyone was lively.

A short, stout man with a large belly, balding black hair, and a white T-shirt bearing the school logo on the front took her bags. "Don't worry about those! Our staff is more than happy to assist you with anything your little hearts desire!" he chirped, his voice a surprising French accent. "Names?"

"Jesse St. James," Jesse replied flatly. Sam waved her hand.

"Devine, Samantha Renee," she added. Frenchie grinned broadly at her, setting down the bags to pump her hand vigorously.

"Your grandmother said you'd be coming! I am so pleased to meet you!" he nearly screamed. Sam quirked her eyebrow. "Mademoiselle Devine!" He gathered her in a hug as if he were a long-lost relative she hadn't seen in years. He gestured around him and walked up the steps. "Welcome to Institut del Teatre!"

Sam glanced at Jesse and shifted her bag closer to her chest, her fingers trailing along its worn leather. A tall, rail-thin woman with raven hair pulled back in a tight, smooth bun and olive skin stood just inside. Her nearly-black eyes and impossibly high cheekbones reminded Sam of a raven. She wore a tight-fitting red cocktail dress and matching stiletto heels.

"Jacques, I will take care of this," she informed him icily with a thick Spanish accent. "You must be Samantha Romero-Devine, Adrienne's daughter."

Sam nodded mutely. "Call me Sam," she offered, extending a hand in friendliness. The woman's gaze dropped to Sam's hand and met her gaze harshly. Sam let it drop, feeling warmth tinge her cheeks.

"You must understand what a cutthroat school this is, Senorita Devine. Having legendary heritage at this school only gets you so far. You need to depend entirely on your talent. Assuming you can sing, I believe you'll be trying out for one of our musicals. I am your headmistress, Senora Selena Gonzalez. You are to refer to me as Senora or Headmistress," the woman said, sweeping in a gesture. Her gaze rested on Jesse and her angular jaw clenched. "You must be Adrienne's little protégé." Those eyes switched from Sam to Jesse. "We also have a strict no public displays of affection policy. You're welcome to have relationships, but you must be discreet."

Sam nodded and looked up at Jesse. "That'll be easy. We're not dating. I have a boyfriend back in America," she informed Senora Gonzalez. Selena smiled tightly.

"Everyone always does. I will show you both to your dorms. Samantha, you'll be roommates with a young lady named Veronica Gonzalez. She's my daughter and she will show you everywhere you need to go," she replied. "Our dorms are coed, but anyone of the opposite sex caught in the others' dorms without a written excuse or after visiting hours will be expelled immediately. The visiting hours are during free time and the doors are to remain open at all times, no exceptions."

Selena stopped outside a room and knocked on the door. "Veronica, it's your madre," she said softly. All harshness was gone as the door was opened, revealing a beautiful young girl with dark brown hair let loose in curls and large brown eyes etched into her flawless, porcelain skin. She was petite, not much taller than Sam herself and dressed in a pair of baby blue pajama pants and a black tank top. "This is Samantha Devine and she will be your roommate in the duration of your stays."

Veronica immediately beamed a spotlight-bright smile at Sam and grabbed her hand. "I've been waiting for you! They said you'd be here this afternoon!" she chirped.

"Layover in New York," Sam replied in surprise as the light was flipped on. It looked so homey already with its pale green walls, two full-sized beds and dressers. A TV sat on the dresser in the middle of the room. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Wow, you're actually in really great shape," Veronica commented, her dark eyes raking down Sam's body. Sam held her bag in front of herself self-consciously. "My mama told me Americans were fat."

"That's usually just a stereotype," she replied thinly as she set her bags onto her bed and opened one to pull out pajamas. She would bother with unpacking tomorrow. "I hope you don't mind my laptop. I told my boyfriend I'd text him to go on Skype when I got here."

Veronica nodded and turned her attention to the TV. "As long as you don't mind me watching _Burning Bridges _for the umpteenth time. My mom was a huge fan of the actress that played Jessie James and videotaped the performance for me to watch," she replied. Sam poked her head around to see a young Adrienne Romero dancing across a stage in a pair of Daisy Dukes and a tied-up Western shirt, singing _Boys in the Summer. _Sam's jaw dropped, nearly brushing the floor. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Sam could only nod her agreement and open a Skype chat with Finn. Maybe she would come back the same after all...

_Escola Superior d'Art Dramàtic _at Institut del Teatre in Barcelona, Spain was one of the world's top performing arts schools and Samantha Renee Devine was going to use every aspect of it.


End file.
